De Hongerspelen: De jongen met het brood
by daanisdeman
Summary: De Hongerspelen vanuit Peeta's POV. Laat een reactie achter als je het leuk vind. Dat houdt mij gemotiveerd. Als mensen het leuk vinden zal ik ook het boek Vlammen en Spotgaai gaan schrijven vanuit Peeta's POV.
1. Hoofdstuk 1

**Peeta is een bakkerszoon uit District 12. Hij heeft al jarenlang gezien hoe jonge jongens en meisjes uit zijn district moesten vechten in de Hongerspelen. Dit jaar lijkt alles echter anders te gaan lopen.**

 **Dit is het eerste hoofdstuk van mijn fanfictie over the hunger games. Laat een reactie achter wanneer je het leuk vind, maar ook wanneer je tips hebt.**

* * *

Zoals elke dag is het 4 uur in de morgen wanneer de kamerdeur van mij en mijn broer openvliegt. Het enige wat mijn moeder zegt is: 'bakkerij'. Eigenlijk snauwt ze het meer dan dat ze het zegt. Daarna is ze weer vertrokken. Ik sla mijn deken open, zwaai mijn benen naast het bed en wrijf over mijn gezicht. Karl, mijn broer, staat al naast zijn bed en is bezig met het aantrekken van zijn kleren. 'Schiet op Peeta, die broden gaan zichzelf niet bakken' zegt hij met een grijns. Karl schijnt nooit moeite te hebben met het vroege opstaan hier. Ik zou het liefst wat tijd willen hebben om wakker te worden. Die tijd is er niet en daarom pak ik gauw mijn kleren van de stoel waar ik ze gisterenavond heb opgelegd. Karl en ik lopen naar de bakkerij om de broden te gaan bakken. Mijn ouders zijn de eigenaren van de enige bakkerij in District 12. Ons district heeft een kleine 10.000 inwoners. Wanneer iedereen in District 12 elke ochtend brood zou eten zouden wij in met onze bakkerij nooit genoeg brood kunnen maken voor alle inwoners. Maar District 12 is het armste district van alle 12 districten die er zijn. Er zijn meer mensen die geen brood bij ons kopen dan dat er mensen zijn die zich dit wel kunnen veroorloven. Ik snap niet hoe de arme mensen uit dit district de barre omstandigheden weten te overleven. Het armere deel van ons district leeft in een gedeelte van district 12 dat 'De Laag' wordt genoemd. De mensen die in dit gedeelte van district 12 wonen hebben allemaal uiterlijke kenmerken die wij een laaguiterlijk noemen. Grijze ogen, zwarte haren en een olijfkleurige huid. Bijna iedereen die in De Laag woont gaat op achttienjarige leeftijd in de mijnen werken. Ons district produceert steenkool. Elke morgen gaat een grote groep mannen en vrouwen de mijnen weer in om steenkool te produceren. Ik ben een aantal keer in de mijnen geweest. De school in district 12 neemt de kinderen één keer per jaar mee naar de mijnen om daar een kijkje te nemen. De meeste kinderen op school komen na hun achttiende ook daadwerkelijk in de mijnen terecht en dus leren we op school veel over steenkool. Ik gruwel van de mijnen. Het is er benauwd, de omgeving is donker en het werk maakt je vies. Ik bedenk dat ik van geluk mag spreken dat ik de zoon ben van een bakker terwijl ik een van de zware meelzakken pak die in de hoek van de bakkerij liggen en aan mijn taak begin. Vandaag is dat het maken van het deeg. Ik gooi de ingrediënten in een grote kom en begin het deeg te kneden. Net wanneer ik begin te denken dat dit weer een gewone dag wordt, bedenk ik dat deze dag allesbehalve gewoon zal worden. Vandaag is het de dag van de boete. Elk jaar wachten de inwoners van District 12 weer in spanning af wie deze keer de twee slachtoffers zullen zijn. Panem, het land waarin wij wonen, is een land met 12 districten en een hoofdstad: het Capitool. Het Capitool regeert Panem en de districten moeten zich altijd in de wil van het Capitool schikken. Op de dag van de boete wordt uit elk district een jongen en een meisje gekozen die gedwongen worden om op leven en dood te vechten tot er één winnaar overblijft.

Ik schrik op uit mijn gedachte wanneer er op de deur van onze bakkerij wordt geklopt. Mijn vader laat zijn werk even liggen en doet de deur open. Het is Gale die aan de deur klopte. 'Hallo Gale' zegt mijn vader. 'Heb je weer een paar eekhoorns om aan mij te verkopen?' 'Eentje maar deze keer' antwoord Gale. 'Ik hoopte hem voor iets uit de bakkerij te ruilen.' 'Ik zal eens kijken wat ik voor jou heb liggen' zegt mijn vader. Hij loopt de bakkerij in en pakt een van de broodjes die net uit de oven zijn gekomen en geeft het aan Gale die nog steeds in de deuropening staat. Gale kijkt even verbaasd. 'Is dit hele broodje voor mij?' vraagt hij. 'Ja Gale, geniet er maar van en veel succes vandaag' zegt mijn vader. Gale bedankt mijn vader en verdwijnt uit de bakkerij. De komst van Gale doet me aan mijn grote liefde denken. Katniss Everdeen. Het meisje waarop ik al sinds mijn eerste schooldag verliefd ben. Katniss en Gale komen allebei uit de Laag en jagen samen elke dag illegaal in de bossen van district 12. Er gaat een steek van jaloezie door me heen wanneer ik hier aan denk. Gale is elke dag in het bijzijn van Katniss. Terwijl ik nog nooit de moed heb gehad om met haar te praten. Katniss is iemand die het gezelschap uit de weg gaat. Terwijl ik de bollen deeg in de oven schuif denk ik terug aan de enige keer waarvan ik zeker weet dat Katniss mij zag staan.

Het gebeurde vijf jaar geleden toen ik elf jaar oud was. Hoewel het voorjaar was aangebroken was het nog steeds koud en die middag regende het. Ik was met mijn moeder aan het werk in de bakkerij toen mijn moeder uit het raam keek en de bakkerij uit beende. Ik hoorde haar buiten schreeuwen en liep ook de bakkerij uit om te kijken wat er aan de hand was. Toen ik in de deuropening van de bakkerij stond zag ik hoe Katniss wegstrompelde van onze vuilnisbak terwijl mijn moeder de gemeenste dingen naar haar krijste. Ze was broodmager en had holle ogen. Iedereen zou kunnen zien dat ze al dagen amper iets had gegeten. Ik kreeg medelijden met haar. Drie maanden geleden was haar vader omgekomen tijdens een mijnongeluk en haar moeder maakte geen aanstalten om werk te zoeken om zo haar gezin te voeden. Waarschijnlijk kwam al het werk op Katniss neer. Mijn moeder nam mij weer mee de bakkerij in. Ik zag door het raam heen dat Katniss een tiental meters verder tegen een boom in elkaar zakte. Ik keek naar alle broden die ik niet aan Katniss zou kunnen geven. Ik snapte niet hoe mijn moeder zou harteloos kon zijn. Zelfs onze twee varkens kregen brood wanneer het niet goed meer was. Die gedachte bracht me op een idee. Ik pakte twee voedzame broden op, maakte een struikelende beweging en liet de twee broden in het vuur vallen. Ik pakte ze er gauw weer uit met mijn blote handen. Ik hoorde mijn moeder schelen. 'Stom joch'! let nou toch eens op wanneer je je werk doet.' Met de deegroller die ze in haar hand hield gaf ze me een klap in mijn gezicht. Mijn hoofd tolde, maar ik wist op mijn benen te bleven. Mijn moeder duwde mij de bakkerij uit terwijl ik de broden nog in mijn armen had. 'Geef het dan maar aan de varkens stom joch!' gilde ze. 'Wat moeten we er anders mee? 'Geen fatsoenlijk mens koop verbrand brood!' Ik liep naar het varkenshok en scheurde kleine stukjes af van het brood en gooide het in de trog wetend dat mijn moeder mij in de gaten hield. Toen ik de winkelbel hoorde wist ik dat mijn moeder een klant moest helpen en mij niet in de gaten kon houden. Ik gooide de twee broden naar Katniss en verdween gauw in de bakkerij in de hoop dat mijn moeder niets had gemerkt. Door het raam heen zag ik nog hoe Katniss ongelovig naar het brood staarde, het oppakte en wegrende. Hierna zag ik haar op school. Ze zag er wat beter uit. Ze is nooit naar me toegekomen om met me te praten of me te bedanken. Maar soms zag ik haar naar me kijken en hierdoor wist ik dat ze niet vergeten was wat er die middag was gebeurd. Hierna werd Katniss twaalf jaar. Ze schreef zich extra vaak in voor de hongerspelen in de ruil voor etenswaren en leerde jagen. Zo lukte het haar om voor haar gezin te zorgen.

Terwijl ik hier aan terugdenk merk ik dat het al bijna middag is geworden. Om twee uur zal de boete beginnen. We eten allemaal een homp brood als middageten. Meestal gaan we na de middag even naar bed om de slaap in te halen die we 's morgens mislopen. Maar vandaag moeten Karl en ik ons wassen voor de boeten. Ik en mijn oudere broer Karl zijn de enigen in ons gezin die nog gekozen kunnen worden als tribuut voor de hongerspelen. Mitchell mijn oudste broer is al twintig en te oud om gekozen te worden. Ik ben niet bang om gekozen te worden al tribuut. De kans dat zoiets gebeurt is erg klein. Ik sta maar vijf keer ingeschreven. Er zijn mensen uit de laag van mijn leeftijd die wel 50 keer staan ingeschreven. Nadat iedereen gewassen en aangekleed is vertrekken we naar het plein waar om twee uur de boete wordt gehouden. Op het plein word het al druk. Karl en ik gaan in de rij staan om ons in te schrijven. Het inschrijven en het aanwezig zijn is verplicht. Nadat Karl en ik ons hebben ingeschreven, wensen we elkaar succes en ga ik tussen de 16-jarige jongens staan terwijl Karl bij de 18-jarige jongens gaat staan. Ik kijk om me heen en zie Katniss tussen de meisjes staan. Haar blik is gespannen en dat is te begrijpen. Ik weet niet hoe vaak haar naam ingeschreven staat, maar het moet een groot aantal zijn. En als zij gekozen wordt is er niemand meer die voor haar gezin zorgt. Hierna kijk ik naar het podium. Op het podium staan een microfoon en drie stoelen. De stoelen zijn voor de burgemeester, Effie Prul (de begeleidster van District 12) en Haymitch (de enige winnaar van District 12 die nog in leven is). Om klokslag twee uur verschijnen de burgemeester en Effie Prul op het podium. Haymitch is nergens te bekennen. Hij is vast ergens zijn roes aan het uitslapen. Het is geen geheim dat Haymitch zwaar verslaafd is aan alcohol. De burgemeester gaat voor de microfoon staan en leest hetzelfde stukje voor als hetgeen wat de voorgaande jaren. Hij verteld hoe een land dat Noord-Amerika heette werd geteisterd door overstromingen, droogte, honger en oorlog. Maar hoe de mensen deze rampen overleefde en dat er een nieuw land ontstond. Panem, een land dat werd geleid door het Capitool en wat bestond uit 13 districten. In de donkere dagen kwamen de districten in opstand tegen het Capitool. Het Capitool won de oorlog en District 13 werd van de kaart geveegd. Als straf moeten de twaalf districten nu elk jaar een jongen en meisje tussen de twaalf en achttien wegzenden bij de jaarlijkse boete als straf voor de opstand. Deze zullen vechten in de hongerspelen. De winnaar van de hongerspelen geniet eeuwige roem en rijkdom. In de rijkere districten zoals District 1 en 2 is het een eer om in de hongerspelen te vechten. Vaak geven jongens en meisjes zich vrijwillig op. Hier in twaalf is dat nooit gebeurd.

Na zijn toespraak leest de burgemeester de lijst met winnaars uit District 12 voor. Dit zijn er maar twee en alleen Haymitch leeft nog. Net bij het voorlezen van de namen strompelt hij het podium op. Hij is overduidelijk dronken. Er wordt voor hem geapplaudisseerd zoals dat van de menigte word verwacht. Ik zie hoe hij Effie Prul probeert te omhelzen. Zij is hier duidelijk niet van gediend. De burgemeester kondigt Effie Prul aan. Zij tippelt naar voren en begint met haar jaarlijkse slogan. 'Vrolijke hongerspelen! En mogen de kansen immer in je voordeel zijn. Ze houdt nog een kleine toespraak over de eer die zij geniet dat ze begeleidster is van District 12. Ik ben er van overtuigd dat ze liever in één van de rijkere districten begeleider zou willen zijn. Hierna zegt ze dat het tijd is voor de trekking. Ik voel hoe de spieren in mijn lijf zich allemaal spannen. 'Dames gaan voor' zegt Effie. Hierna tippelt ze naar de grote bol met alle meisjesnamen erin. In stilte hoop ik dat de naam van Katniss niet getrokken word. Wanneer Effie de naam voorleest besef ik dat het niet de naam van Katniss is maar toch ook weer wel. Katniss zal haar zusje, Primrose Everdeen, nooit de arena in laten gaan. En inderdaad net wanneer Prim in beweging komt om naar het podium te lopen klinkt de stem van Katniss. 'Ik bied me aan' hoor ik haar zeggen 'Ik bied me aan als tribuut'.


	2. Hoofdstuk 2

**Peeta is geschokt wanneer hij hoort dat hij is geselecteerd voor de Hongerspelen. Dat Katniss, het meisje waar hij al jaren verliefd op is, met hem mee gaat is echter nog schokkender.**

* * *

Ik kijk in de richting van de stem en zie haar dan staan. Gekleed in een blauwe jurk en met haar zusje achter haar rug verscholen. Op het podium weten ze niet precies wat te doen. Ze zijn vast niet bekend met de procedure voor wanneer iemand zich als vrijwilliger aanbied. Het gebeurd immers nooit. 'Geweldig' klinkt de stem van Effie vanaf het podium. 'Maar volgens mij moeten we eerst de boetewinaar aankondigen, en vervolgens vragen of er vrijwilligers zijn, en als er iemand naar voren komt dan.. eh… Ze weet duidelijk niet precies wat te doen. 'Wat maakt het uit?' klinkt nu de stem van de burgemeester. 'Wat maakt het uit?' herhaalt hij weer. 'Laat haar maar naar voren komen.' Wanneer Prim dat hoort begint ze te gillen en klampt ze zich aan haar zus vast. 'Nee, Katniss, nee! Je mag niet gaan! 'Prim laat me los' hoor ik Katniss tegen haar zusje zeggen. 'Laat me los!' zegt ze nu met nog meer drang. Waarom ze zo ruw tegen haar zusje doet is me werkelijk een raadsel. Net als ik denk dat Prim, Katniss absoluut niet los gaat laten komt Gale uit de rij met achttienjarige jongens en neemt hij Prim mee. 'Ga maar Catnip' zegt hij terwijl hij Prim stevig vasthoudt. Katniss loopt het loopt het podium op zonder een traan te laten. Daar staat ze dan. Ik kan het maar slecht bevatten. Ik hou van haar en nu gaat ze vechten in een arena waar er een reële kans bestaat dat iemand haar dood? District 12 wint toch bijna nooit? Heeft zij een kans? Zijn de vaardigheden die ze tijdens het jagen heeft opgedaan genoeg voor haar om te winnen? Ik heb nooit de moed gehad om haar aan te spreken en nu zal ik haar misschien nooit meer zien. Dit alles schiet door mijn hoofd wanneer ik Katniss op het podium zie staan. Effie Prul doet alsof zich een halve minuut geleden niks dramatisch is gebeurd. 'Bravo, hoor!' zegt ze alsof een kind een moeilijke som heeft opgelost. 'Dit zien we graag bij de spelen!' Ze lijkt te genieten van de sensatie. 'Hoe heet je' vraagt ze met haar hoge stemmetje aan Katniss. 'Katniss Everdeen' het is een doffe stem die de vraag beantwoord. 'Tien tegen één dat dat je zusje was. Je wilt natuurlijk niet dat zij met alle eer gaat strijken, hè?' Ik vraag me af wie ze voor de gek denkt te houden met die opmerking. 'Vooruit allemaal! Een groot applaus voor onze nieuwste tribuut!' zegt Effie met nog steeds een vrolijke stem. Ik ben niet van plan te klappen voor de hongerspelen. Zeker niet wanneer Katniss er gedwongen aan mee doet. Al gauw blijkt dat heel District 12 niet van plan is te klappen. Katniss wordt dus behoorlijk gewaardeerd. Haar dappere daad wordt gewaardeerd. Dan gebeurt het: de één na de ander drukt de middelste drie vingers van de linkerhand tegen de lippen en steekt dan de hand naar Katniss op. Zonder nadenken volg ik het voorbeeld. Ik ken de betekenis van dit oude gebruik. Het is een teken van dankbaarheid, bewondering en afscheid die je neemt van een geliefde. Eigenlijk afscheid van een geliefde die dood is of dood gaat. En omdat de kans dat Katniss het niet overleefd behoorlijk groot is maak ik ook dit gebaar. Op dat moment komt Haymitch het podium op zwalken. Het is niet moeilijk te zien dat hij stomdronken is. Hij loopt naar Katniss toe en slaat een arm over haar schouders. Waarschijnlijk ruikt ze nu de walgelijke lucht van drank. 'Moet je haar eens zien. Moet je deze eens zien!' brult hij. 'Ik mag haar wel. Lekker veel….' Hij denkt even na. 'Pit' zegt hij met een grijns. 'Meer dan jullie!' schreeuwt hij. Net als ik me afvraag of hij het tegen de rest van de kandidaten heeft, zie ik hoe Haymitch naar de rand van het podium loopt en naar de lens van een camera wijst. 'Meer dan jullie!' Het lijkt erop dat hij dus niet ons, maar de mensen in het Capitool bedoeld die vast en zeker op het randje van hun stoel zitten. Ik vraag me af of deze actie nadelige gevolgen zal hebben voor Haymitch. Het Capitool laat zich vaak niet voor gek zetten. Hij lijkt met z'n dronken kop nog meer in de camera te willen schreeuwen, maar valt dan net van het podium af. Hij lijkt bewusteloos te zijn. Niemand lacht. Zelfs gebeurtenissen als deze laat niemand vergeten waarvoor hij hier is en ik kan mijn ogen niet van Katniss afhouden die nog steeds dapper stand houd op het podium. Er is maar één vraag waarmee ik me bezig houdt. Zal ze terugkomen? Er komen twee mensen aan lopen met een brancard en Haymitch word weggedragen. Effie probeert na deze gebeurtenissen de boete weer verder te laten gaan. 'Wat een spannende dag' hoor ik haar zeggen terwijl ik nog steeds naar Katniss kijk die nog steeds met een emotieloos gezicht op het podium staat. 'Maar het wordt nog veel spannender! Het is tijd om onze jongenstribuut te kiezen!' Ze loopt naar de bol waar de jongensnamen inzitten en pakt een briefje. Dit keer pakt ze het eerste briefje die ze pakken kan. Mijn wereld stort in wanneer ze de naam opleest. 'Peeta Mellark'. Ik moet ook de arena in. Ik moet de arena in met het meisje waar ik van houd en 22 mensen die me waarschijnlijk maar al te graag dood willen hebben.

Ik doe mijn mond die ongemerkt is opengezakt weer dicht wetend dat dit gefilmd wordt. Ik loop naar het podium toe mijn pas is zelfverzekerd en mijn rug is recht. Maar ik weet dat mijn gezicht wel laat zien hoe erg de schok voor mij is. Ik ga op mijn plek op het podium staan. 'Zijn er nog mensen die vrijwillig voor District 12 willen strijden vraagt Effie aan het publiek. Niemand bied zich aan. Ook Karl, mijn broer, bied zich niet aan. We hebben al eens tegen elkaar gezegd dat we niet wilden dat de één voor de ander zich aan bied. Wat helpt het? De burgemeester leest het Verdrag van het Verraad op. Dit verplichte stuk is eigenlijk een samenvatting die uitlegt waarom er elk jaar een boete wordt gehouden. Ik luister er niet naar. Ik probeer mijn gezicht emotieloos te houden zoals Katniss. Om mijn aandacht een beetje af te leiden probeer ik te schatten hoe klein de kans is dat ik samen met Katniss de arena in zou moeten. Wanneer de burgemeester klaar is met het lezen van het Verdrag van het Verraad geeft hij een teken dat aanduid dat Katniss en ik elkaar de hand moeten schudden. Ik wil Katniss laten weten dat ik geen kwade bedoelingen naar haar toe heb. Ik geef daarom een zacht kneepje in haar hand. Ze reageert er niet op. Wanneer het volkslied begint te spelen ga ik verder met de vraag hoe klein de kans is dat dit zou gebeuren. Ik geef het al gauw op. Ik weet het niet. Ik weet wèl dat de kansen totaal niet in mijn voordeel zijn vandaag.

* * *

 **Nogal een kort hoofdstuk. In het originele boek heeft Katniss nog een hele flashback over Gale die zegt dat ze ervandoor kunnen gaan. Peeta heeft deze flashback natuurlijk niet. Laat een reactie achter!**


	3. Hoofdstuk 3

**Peeta neemt afscheid van familie en vrienden. In de trein ontmoet hij zijn mentor Haymitch. Haymitch is niet van plan Peeta en Katniss te helpen. Laat een reactie achter!**

* * *

Het volkslied word gespeeld wanneer de boete is afgelopen. Na het volkslied worden Katniss en ik het gerechtsgebouw ingeleid door vredebewakers. Ik word een kamer ingeleid en Katniss wordt in een andere kamer gebracht. De kamer is erg luxe met een mooi tapijt en de meubels zijn mooi bekleed. Ik ga op een bank zitten in de kamer. In dit uur krijgen we tijd om afscheid te nemen van familie en dierbaren. In die volgorde. Als eerst komen mijn ouders en broers binnen. Ik sta weer op van de bank. Karl legt een hand op mijn schouder. 'Dat je nu net met haar de arena in moet' zegt hij ernstig. 'Ja' zeg ik 'de kansen zijn totaal niet in mijn voordeel'. 'Ik zou haar nooit kunnen doden'. 'Natuurlijk kun je dat niet' zegt Mitchell, mijn oudste broer, nu. 'Dan ben je net zoals iedereen'. 'Hoe bedoel je dat?' vraag ik hem. 'Iedereen verandert in de hongerspelen' zegt Mitchell. 'Mensen die nog nooit gevochten hebben worden koelbloedige moordenaars.' 'Peeta ik zeg je dit: verdedig je zelf, dood als je moet, maar blijf wel jezelf' zegt Mitchell met een ernst die ik nog nooit bij hem heb gezien. Mijn vader schraapt zijn keel om ook iets te zeggen. 'Peeta', zegt hij, 'Je bent sterk en je worstelt als één van de besten' Je kunt winnen ik geloof dat je dat kan.' Hij pakt een klein zakje uit zijn jaszak. Hij geeft het aan mij. Ik open het en zie dat er koekjes in zitten. 'Ik had deze op willen eten om te vieren dat ons gezin nog compleet is' zegt hij met een trilling in zijn stem. 'Nu denk ik dat jij ze maar moet meenemen.' Ik kijk even naar de koekjes vouw het zakje weer terug en geef het weer aan mijn vader. 'Pa', zeg ik tegen mijn vader, 'Ik heb liever dat je ze aan Katniss geeft. 'Ze heeft nu niemand om voor haar gezin te zorgen.' Iedereen in het gezin weet dat ik gevoelens heb voor Katniss. 'Dat zal ik doen Peeta' zegt mijn vader. 'Ik zal haar ook beloven voor haar zusje te zorgen.' Mijn moeders blik flits gemeen wanneer mijn vader dat zegt. Ze is het vast niet met hem eens. Ze heeft niet veel voor een ander over is mij bekend. Toch zegt ze er niets over. Bij zulke dingen weet ze dat mijn vader zijn zin toch wel zal doordrijven. Ze stapt nu naar voren om ook iets te zeggen. 'District 12 kan nu wel eens eindelijk een winnaar hebben' Ik sta versteld. Ik had niet verwacht dat mijn moeder vertrouwen in mij zou hebben. Maar ik heb me vergist. 'Ze is een taaie, dat kind' voegt ze er nog aan toe. Hierna draait ze zich om en verlaat de kamer. Ze heeft meer vertrouwen in de schietkunsten van Katniss dan in mijn kracht en vechtkunsten. Ik zou teleurgesteld moeten zijn, maar het lijkt alsof ik immuun ben geworden voor de gemene opmerkingen van mijn moeder. De rest van het gezin blijft nog even en praat me nog wat extra moed in. Hierna omhels ik mijn broers en vader. Een vredebewaker komt ze halen, omdat de tijd op is. Ik ga weer op de bank zitten en denk na over wat er gezegd is. Over wat Mitchell zei, dat ik mezelf moest blijven. Over hoe mijn vader mijn kracht en vechtkunsten prees. En over mijn moeder die niet verwacht dat ik terug kom. Ik heb niet lang de tijd om na te denken. Ik krijg weer bezoek. Ditmaal van James, Rag en Delly. James en Rag zijn mijn twee beste vrienden. Delly is een vriendin die bij mij in de klas zit. Delly vertelt me hoe erg ze het vind dat ik gekozen ben. James en Rag halen leuke herinneringen naar boven. 'Je maakt een goede kans te winnen Peeta' zegt James. 'Ik kan bijna nog steeds voelen hoe je me neer smeet tijdens het worsteltoernooi in de herfst.' Ik moet glimlachen om deze aanmoediging. 'Tja je wint niet met worstelen door aardig te zijn' antwoord ik. James moet lachen maar wordt dan weer serieus. 'Onthoud dat wanneer je in de arena bent' zegt hij met enige drang. 'Ik wil dat je terug komt.' Delly en Rag knikken als bevestiging van wat James zegt. We omhelzen elkaar en dan worden James, Rag en Delly opgehaald door een vredebewaker. Ik zak weer terug in de bank. Ik ben weer alleen met mijn gedachten. Ik wil niet dood. Ik wil niet doden. Ik wil Katniss niet doden. En bij die laatste gedachte begin ik zonder dat ik dat wil te huilen.

Niet lang hierna word ik opgehaald door een vredebewaker en met een auto naar het station gebracht. Ik ben gestopt met huilen, maar het moet toch wel duidelijk te zien zijn bedenk ik tijdens de korte rit. Ik ben hier niet bepaald blij mee aangezien het station vol zal zijn met camera's die mij zullen filmen. Met een behuild gezicht zal ik geen goede indruk maken. Het station is inderdaad bezaait met verslaggevers en cameramannen. Ik zie Katniss nu ook weer op het station. Nog steeds heeft zij een emotieloos gezicht. Zij heeft niet gehuild. Ik vraag me af wat zij van me zal denken. Zal ze me een zwakkeling vinden, omdat ik gehuild heb? Nadat we een paar minuten in de deuropening zijn blijven staan gaan de deuren van de trein dicht en begint de trein te rijden. De trein gaat ongelofelijk snel. Effie vertelt ons dat we binnen een dag in het Capitool zullen zijn. Ow wat fijn denk ik.

Katniss wordt door Effie naar haar coupé gebracht en ik blijf alleen achter. Ik besef me dat ik mijn kamer zelf moet gaan zoeken aangezien Effie met Katniss mee is. Net als ik aan mijn zoektocht wil beginnen komt een stomdronken Haymitch binnen. 'Kijk eens aan' zegt Haymitch terwijl hij op me afloopt. 'De jongen die District 12 gaat representeren'. 'Een huilebalk ben je wel zeg'. Ik besluit niet boos te worden. Het lijkt me niet handig om vijandig te doen tegen mijn mentor en ik ben sowieso geen vijandig type. In plaats van boos worden zeg ik tegen Haymitch: 'Effie zei dat jij me mijn kamer zou wijzen.' Dit is niet waar maar het lijkt me handig dat Haymitch me mijn kamer wijst. 'Ow zei ze dat?' zegt Haymitch. Uit zijn mond komt een zeer onfrisse adem. 'Kom dan maar mee zegt' hij tegen me. Ik loop achter Haymitch aan en al gauw staan we voor mijn kamer. 'Hier is het' zegt Haymitch. 'Als Effie heeft gezegd dat ik je jouw kamer moest wijzen heeft ze vast ook gezegd dat ik je erop moet wijzen dat we over twee uur gaan eten. 'Wees op tijd anders maak je haar boos' zegt hij nog. 'Zo nu dat is afgehandeld kan ik mooi een dutje doen' Nadat hij dat heeft gezegd loopt hij weg. Ik loop mijn coupé binnen en ben verwonderd van de luxe. Mijn coupé bestaat uit een slaapkamer een kleedruimte en een badkamer. Ik besluit van deze luxe gebruik te maken en was mijn gezicht. Ik kijk in de spiegel en zie dat er geen sporen meer te bekennen zijn van het huilen. Ik beloof mezelf dat er geen gejank meer zal zijn en ga hierna op mijn rug op bed liggen. Ik besef weer hoe slecht de situatie is. Ik vraag me ook af wat te doen. Er zijn genoeg problemen. Ik heb nog nooit een wapen vastgehouden. Terwijl het belangrijk is om met een wapen overweg te kunnen als je op leven en dood gaat vechten. Ik besef ook dat qua mentor de kansen ook niet in mijn voordeel zijn. Ik denk niet dat Katniss en ik van Haymitch nuttige tips gaan krijgen. Hij bezuipt zich alleen maar, verder lijkt hij niet veel te doen. Door mijn gepieker vliegt de tijd voorbij en ik besef dat het tijd is om te eten. Ik loop naar de restauratiewagon waar ik doorheen ben gelopen toen Haymitch me de weg wees naar mijn kamer. In de restauratiewagon staat een eettafel dus daar zullen we dan ook wel eten redeneer ik. Ik tref Effie aan wanner ik de wagon binnen loop. 'Ow Peeta daar ben je al mooi op tijd' zegt ze prijzend alsof ze tegen een klein kind praat.' 'Ik ga Katniss halen en dan kunnen we gaan eten' zegt ze. Hierna loopt ze weg. Ik ga alvast aan tafel zitten. Het duurt niet lang voor Effie terug is met Katniss. Ze gaan aan tafel zitten. 'Waar is Haymitch?' vraagt Effie opgewekt 'De laatste keer dat ik hem zag zei hij dat hij even een dutje ging doen' antwoord ik. 'Het is ook een vermoeiende dag geweest,' zegt Effie. Ze lijkt het niet erg te vinden dat Haymitch niet aanwezig is. Het diner bevat allerlei verschillende soorten eten. Wortelsoep, salade, lamskoketten met aardappelpuree, kaas, fruit en een taart gemaakt van chocolade. Allemaal dingen die ik nog nooit heb gegeten. Thuis krijg ik altijd een homp brood meer niet. Het was genoeg om mijn zware werk te doen, maar ik kon me niet tonnetje rond eten. Ik eet dan ook zoveel mogelijk van dit lekkere eten als mogelijk. 'Jullie hebben in elk geval fatsoenlijke manieren,' zegt Effie tijdens het eten. 'Het koppel van vorig jaar was net een stel wilden, ze aten alles met hun handen. Mijn spijsvertering raakte er helemaal door van slag.' Ik bedenk me dat het koppel van vorig jaar uit de Laag kwam. Die hadden waarschijnlijk nooit een goede maaltijd gehad. En dan heb je waarschijnlijk ook geen goede tafelmanieren. Ik besef me dat Katniss die uit de Laag komt wel met bestek eet. Wie weet heeft haar moeder het haar geleerd. De moeder van Katniss komt uit het rijkere deel van District 12. Het valt me op dat Katniss alles met haar handen eet na de opmerking van Effie. Ik weet niet waarom ze dat doet, maar het irriteert Effie mateloos. Ze zegt er echter niets over. Nadat ik me volgepropt heb merk ik dat ik misschien wat rustiger aan had moeten doen. Mijn maag lijkt de grote hoeveelheid eten, maar slecht aan te kunnen. Ik kijk naar Katniss en zie dat zij zich ook niet echt lekker voelt. Effie neemt ons na het eten mee naar een andere coupé om naar de compilatie van alle boetes in Panem van dit jaar te kijken. Ik neem me voor om mijn tegenstanders goed in me op te nemen wat me maar half lukt. Een aantal tributen blijven in mijn hoofd hangen. De enorme jongen uit District 2 bijvoorbeeld. Hij stort zich naar voren om zich vrijwillig aan te bieden voor de spelen. De jongen uit District 5 blijft me ook bij. Hij is niet erg groot- ongeveer van mijn omvang- maar hij ziet er wel bijzonder agressief uit. De beide tributen uit District 11 blijven me ook bij hangen. Dit komt waarschijnlijk door het verschil tussen de twee tributen. Het meisje is twaalf jaar en erg klein terwijl de jongen die gekozen wordt reusachtig is. Een tegenstander om rekening mee te houden. Dan is ons district aan de beurt. Je ziet hoe Prim gekozen word en hoe Katniss haar plaats in neemt. Je ziet ook hoe de bewoners niet klappen, maar stil blijven. 'District 12 is altijd al een beetje een achtergebleven district geweest', merkt één van de presentatoren op. 'Maar plaatselijke gebruiken kunnen ook zo hun charme hebben, zegt hij daarna. Hierna zie je Haymitch van het podium afvallen. De presentatoren laten een luide "oeh" horen wanneer hij de grond raakt. Hierna zie ik hoe mijn naam word genoemd en hoe ik naast Katniss op het podium kom te staan. Ik zie hoe Katniss en ik elkaars hand schudden en hoor het volkslied van Panem word gespeeld. Hierna is het programma afgelopen. Ik kijk naar de personen om mij heen. Katniss laat zoals altijd geen emotie zien. Effie kijkt echter boos. Dit komt vast doordat Haymitch zich zo slecht gedroeg tijdens de oogst. Dronken als hij was. 'Julie mentor heeft nog een hoop te leren over presentatie. Over hoe je je op televisie hoort te gedragen.' De manier waarop Effie een gematigde kritiek geeft op Haymitch is komisch. Hij was immers gewoon dronken. Daarom schiet ik ook in de lach. 'Hij was dronken. Hij is elk jaar dronken' zeg ik. 'Elke dag' voegt Katniss toe met een glimlach. Fijn dat ze mijn lachbui kan waarderen. 'Inderdaad' sist Effie. 'Vreemd dat jullie dat zo grappig vinden. Jullie weten dat je mentor tijdens de Spelen je enige verbinding met de buitenwereld is. Degene die je advies geeft, je sponsors bij elkaar zoekt en bepaalt op welke manier je eventuele donaties krijgt. Hamitch kan voor jullie zomaar het verschil betekenen tussen leven en dood!' Net op dat moment komt Haymitch onze coupé binnen. Stomdronken. 'Heb ik het avondeten gemist?' mompelt hij nauwelijks verstaanbaar. Dan kotst hij de vloer van de coupé onder en valt midden in de derrie. 'Dus lach maar' zegt Effie die nu vind dat haar punt wel duidelijk is. Wat ook wel waar is. Hierna loopt voorzichtig om de braaksel heen de coupé uit.


	4. Hoofdstuk 4

**Peeta en Katniss confronteren Haymitch met zijn laksheid en alcoholisme. Intussen komt de trein aan in het Capitool.**

* * *

Samen met Katniss kijk ik hoe Haymitch overeind probeert te komen. Ik was al misselijk van het te veel eten. En deze stank die nu in de coupé hangt maakt het er niet beter op. Maar Effie had gelijk. We hebben Haymitch nodig. Terwijl ik dit denk besef ik dat ik het woord 'we' gebruikte. Terwijl we niet allebei kunnen overleven. Ik zet deze gedachte van me af en loop ik naar Haymitch toe om hem overeind te helpen. Ik zie vanuit mijn ooghoek dat Katniss hetzelfde doet. Al is het met grote tegenzin. We pakken hem allebei bij een arm en trekken hem overeind. 'Ben ik gevallen?' vraagt Haymitch. 'Stinkt, zeg.' Hij veegt met zijn vieze hand zijn neus af waardoor zijn gezicht ook onder het braaksel komt te zitten. Bah. 'Kom', zeg ik, 'dan brengen we je naar je coupé. Kunnen we je ven opfrissen.' Aardig doen tegen Haymitch lijkt me nu de beste techniek om hem ons te laten helpen. Al betwijfel ik of hij zich morgen herinnert wat we vandaag voor hem doen. Met enige moeite slepen we Haymitch naar zijn coupé. Hij is te vies om op het mooie bed te leggen dus daarom leggen we hem in de badkuip. Katniss zet de douch aan boven zijn hoofd. Ik zie zo aan haar gezicht dat ze Haymitch niet wil schoonmaken. 'Laat maar', zeg ik daarom. 'Ik doe het verder wel'. Ze kijkt me even nadenkend aan. 'Oké zegt ze. 'Ik kan anders wel een van de Capitoolmensen sturen om je te helpen'. Deze Capitoolmensen lopen rond in de trein om ons op onze wenken te bedienen. Maar als ik een eerste stap in de juiste richting wil zetten met Haymitch kan ik hem beter helemaal zelf schoonmaken. Bovendien mag ik die Capitoolmensen niet die ons eerst gaan bedienen en dan in het Capitool is even fijn gaan toekijken hoe we worden afgeslacht. 'Nee', zeg ik dus. 'Die mensen wil ik hier niet hebben.' Katniss knikt en loopt daarna de coupé uit. Ik bedenk hoe ik Haymitch nu schoon wil gaan krijgen. Allereerst trek ik zijn kleren uit. Hierna kijk ik of de douch niet te warm staat. Brandwonden aanbrengen bij Haymitch lijkt me geen goed idee. Ik zie in een rekje allerlei producen staan om jezelf te wassen. Deze spuit ik dan ook rijkelijk op Haymitch lichaam. Het stinkt namelijk behoorlijk in deze coupé. Hierna was ik Haymitch met een borstel en de douchekop. Ik denk er niet aan om mijn handen hierbij te gebruiken. Nadat Haymitch gewassen is merk ik met genoegen dat de geur van braaksel is vervangen door de geur van doucheproducten. Ik droog Haymitch af. Hierna denk ik even na. Ik wil Haymitch eigenlijk niet zonder kleren in bed leggen. Maar deze zware man in een pyjama hijsen is wel erg zwaar en onsmakelijk werk. Ik kijk om me heen en zie een badjas aan een haak naast Haymitch' bed hangen. Deze kan ik makkelijk om hem heen slaan. Nadat Haymitch in bed heb gedragen besluit ik dat ik wel genoeg heb gedaan en ga naar mijn eigen coupé. Vastbesloten om er morgen voor te zorgen dat Haymitch mee gaat werken. Goedschiks of kwaadschiks.

In mijn coupé begin ik na te denken over wat mij te wachten staat. Een arena ingegooid worden vol mensen die je willen doden. Ik ben niet van plan om dood te gaan. Ik heb een vader en 2 oudere broers om naar terug te keren. Maar ik merk ook dat hoe meer ik bij Katniss ben, hoe meer ik in een "wij-vorm" ga denken. Ik wil niet dood maar intussen wil ik dus ook dat zij niet dood gaat. Ik pieker hier nog uren over en val uiteindelijk in slaap. De volgende morgen word ik wakker voordat ik door iemand gehaald word. Dit komt vast doordat ik gewend ben om vroeg op te staan. Buiten is het al licht. Heel vroeg zal het dus wel niet zijn. Ik bedenk me dat ik wel wat te eten lust en loop daarom naar de restauratiewagon. Deze is nog leeg op een paar Capitoolmensen die de eettafel klaarmaken na. Ik ga alvast op mijn plek zitten. Ik zit nog maar net wanneer Haymitch ook binnen komt gevolgd door Effie. Aan hun gezichten te zien hebben ze niet een heel amicaal gesprek gehad. Misschien heeft Effie hem aangesproken op zijn gedrag. Als dat zo is kan hij een tweede ronde verwachten, omdat ik hem ook duidelijk wil maken dat het anders moet. Effie kijkt om haar heen. 'Is Katniss nog niet hier?' vraagt ze. Ik vind zulke vragen behoorlijk irritant aangezien het toch wel duidelijk is dat Katniss hier niet is, maar het is niet mijn stijl om gemeen te reageren. Dus zeg ik: 'Ik heb haar hier nog niet gezien.' Effie lijkt daar niet mee te zitten. 'Ik ga haar wel even halen zegt ze en ze loopt de wagon weer uit.; Haymitch gaat tegenover mij zitten. Ik laat hem eerst even berusten. Onder tussen verschijnen de lekkerste dingen op tafel. Eieren, ham, gebakken aardappels, fruit en een berg witte broodjes. En dat is dan alleen nog maar het eten. Ik krijg ook nog diverse soorten drinken geserveerd. Een groot glas sinaasappelsap (wat ik wel eens heb geproefd, omdat mijn vader het een keer meenam naar huis als traktatie, wat mijn moeder weer luid afkeurde), een kop koffie en een mok met iets bruins wat ik nog nooit gezien heb. Ik neem er een slok van en een romige, zoete smaak vult mijn mond. 'Mmmm' zeg ik. 'Wat is dit?' vraag ik aan niemand in het bijzonder. 'Chocolademelk' antwoord Haymitch terwijl hij niet opkijkt van zijn bord. Zijn houding irriteert me nu al. Maar dat laat ik niet merken. 'Lekker geslapen?' vraag ik dus maar. 'Och ik mag niet klagen' is zijn antwoord. Ik besluit om met mijn eerste zet te beginnen. 'Enig idee hoe je nog schoon in bed bent gekomen terwijl je jezelf in de kots hebt laten vallen?' vraag ik nu aan hem terwijl ik hem recht aankijk. Hij kijkt me aan. Ik zie aan hem dat hij weet dat Katniss en ik hem in bed hebben geholpen. 'Ja', antwoord hij langzaam. 'Ik kan me nog vlagen herinneren daarvan'. 'Mooi' antwoord ik laconiek. 'Je weet dus nog hoe we jou hebben geholpen. Voor wat hoort wat. Dus… Hoe ga je ons helpen?' Haymitch kijkt me even verdwaasd aan en schiet dan in de lach. 'Kom op' zegt hij. 'Je denkt toch niet dat jouw "ik-ben-een-lieve-jongen-gedrag" mij jullie gaat laten helpen?', vraagt hij tussen het lachen door. 'Zo goed heb je me geeneens gewassen. Mijn kruis was geeneens goed afgedroogd' zegt hij terwijl hij weer in de lach schiet. Ik voel me ongemakkelijk bij dit gesprek en Haymitch' gedag hangt me behoorlijk de nek uit. Ik besluit een poosje niet met Haymitch te praten en pak een broodje. Misschien helpt het wanneer Katniss en Effie erbij zijn. Die komen nu net binnen. 'Ga zitten! Ga zitten!' begroet Haymitch Katniss terwijl ze op haar stoel, naast de mijne, gaat zitten. We beginnen allemaal te eten. Ik zie dat Katniss naar haar mok chocolademelk staart. Ze weet waarschijnlijk ook niet wat het is. 'Het schijnt chocolademelk te heten' leg ik haar uit. 'Erg lekker'. Ik zie dat ze er een slok van neemt. Ze lijkt het ook erg lekker te vinden en begint pas aan het eten wanneer ze haar mok helemaal leeggedronken heeft. Ik zelf eet tot ik haast niet meer kan. Ik kijk naar de overige witte broodjes en besef dat deze nog lekkerder zouden zijn met wat chocolademelk. Niet weerhoudt me om dat eens te proberen dus ik vraag een Capitoolbediende om nog een mok chocolademelk, pak wat broodjes en breek er stukjes vanaf die ik in de chocolademelk doop voordat ik ze opeet. Het maakt het brood veel lekkerder. Ik kijk op en zie dat Katniss al klaar is met eten. Haymitch mengt een of andere rode sap met een doorzichtig goedje uit een fles. Ik kan ruiken dat het alcohol is. Ik zeg er nog niks van, want hoewel Haymitch niet kan functioneren met alle alcohol die hij drinkt, kan hij ook waarschijnlijk ook niet functioneren zonder alcohol. Katniss wil Haymitch echter een duw in de goede richting geven. 'Ik begrijp dat jij ons advies hoort te geven' zegt ze tegen Haymitch. 'Ik zal jullie eens wat advies geven. Blijf leven,' zegt Haymitch, waarna hij wéér begint te lachen. Dit is het moment waarop ik helemaal klaar ben met Haymitch' gedrag. 'Heel grappig' zeg ik op een toon die juist het tegenovergestelde beweert. Ik kom in de verleiding om Haymitch te slaan, maar omdat me dat niet de juiste aan pak lijkt sla ik met kracht zijn glas met het rode vloeistof uit zijn handen. Het komt met kracht op de grond terecht en valt in stukken. 'Maar niet voor ons' praat ik verder. Haymitch staart even voor zich uit en stompt me dan met een snelle beweging op mijn gezicht. Ik was hier niet op bedacht en val op de grond. Terwijl ik op de grond lig hoor ik een klap. Ik kijk op en zie dat Katniss een mens in de tafel heeft geprikt net naast Haymitch' hand. Het lijkt Haymitch allemaal te verbazen. En hij lijkt voor het eerst goed naar ons te kijken. 'Wat krijgen we nou?' zegt hij verbaasd. 'Hebben ze me dit jaar zowaar een stelletje vechters gegeven?' Ik kom ondertussen overeind en Pak wat ijs waarmee het fruit gekoeld word en wil het tegen mijn gezicht drukken die behoorlijk pijn doet. Maar Haymitch pakt mijn hand. 'Nee', zegt hij. 'Laat het maar een blauwe plek worden. Het publiek zal denken dat je nog voor je in de arena bent beland met een andere tribuut hebt geknokt.' 'Dat is tegen de regels,' help ik Haymitch herinneren. 'Alleen als ze je betrappen,' antwoord hij. 'Die blauwe plek zal zeggen dat je hebt gevochten zonder betrapt te worden, des te beter.' Nou, denk ik bij mezelf we hebben in ieder geval zijn aandacht nu. Haymitch begint nu tegen Katniss te praten. 'Kun je behalve een tafel nog iets anders raken met dat mes?,' vraagt hij aan haar. Katniss trekt het mes uit de tafel, pakt het beet bij het lemmet en werpt het naar de muur aan de andere kant van de wagon. Daar blijft het steken in een gleuf tussen twee schrootjes. Een zeer goede worp naar mijn mening. Ik wist geeneens dat ze naast pijl-en-boogschieten ook nog messen kon werpen. 'Kom eens hier staan, allebei,' zegt Haymitch terwijl haar naar het midden van de wagon wijst. We gaan allebei in het midden staan. Haymitch loopt om ons heen prikt af en toe op een bepaalde plek van ons lijf en voelt aan onze spieren. Hij lijkt erg tevreden te zijn met de spieren in mijn armen en bovenlichaam. 'Nou,' zegt hij wanneer hij klaar is. 'Dat ziet er nog niet eens helemaal hopeloos uit. Jullie lijken fit. En zodra de stylisten jullie onder handen hebben genomen, zijn jullie ongetwijfeld ook mooi genoeg. Ik weet zeker dat Katniss er mooi uit zal zien. Ze ziet er zo immers ook al mooi uit. Dat is maar goed ook, want tributen die knap zijn krijgen vaak meer sponsors dan tributen die er minder goed uit zien. 'Goed dan,' vervolgt Haymitch, ik spreek het volgende met jullie af. Jullie bemoeien jullie niet met mijn drankgebruik, en ik zal nuchter genoeg blijven om jullie te helpen. Maar jullie moeten precies doen wat ik zeg.' Klinkt goed. Het begin met Haymitch is er. 'Best,' zeg ik daarom. Katniss blijft wantrouwig. Wat ook wel begrijpelijk is. 'Dan moet je ons wel echt helpen,' zegt ze. 'Als we de arena binnen komen, wat is dan de beste tactiek bij de Hoorn des Overvloeds als je…' 'Eén ding tegelijk,' onderbreekt Haymitch haar. 'Over een paar minuten zijn we bij het station. Daar worden jullie overgedragen aan jullie stylisten. Jullie zullen niet leuk vinden wat ze met jullie gaan doen. Maar wat het ook is, je protesteert niet.' 'Maar…' begint Katniss. 'Geen gemaar! Je protesteer niet,' herhaalt Haymitch. Hierna pakt hij zijn fles en loopt de coupé uit. Opeens verdwijnt al het daglicht uit onze coupé. Dit komt, omdat we door de tunnel rijden die we moeten doorkruisen voordat we bij het station aankomen. Het duurt een aantal minuten voordat we door de tunnel heen zijn. In die tijd staan Katniss en ik zwijgend naast elkaar. Ik heb het gevoel dat ik op dit moment niets tegen haar kan zeggen. De trein mindert vaart en opeens wordt onze coupé weer overspoeld door lichten. We kijken nu door het raam naar het grote Capitool. Ik loop naar het raam toe gevolgd door Katniss. Ik heb nog nooit zoiets gezien als nu. Talloze wolkenkrabbers. Zover als je maar kunt kijken. Mensen die er vreemd uitzien. Dat is de mode die in het Capitool heerst. Op het station staan allemaal mensen om een glimp van de tributen van District 12 op te vangen. In de weet dat ik de mensen om mijn vinger moet winden om sponsors te krijgen voor District 12 te krijgen blijf ik bij het raam staan en lach en zwaai ik naar alle mensen van het Capitool. Wanneer ik om kijk zie ik dat Katniss niet bij het raam is blijven staan. Ze kijkt me nu wantrouwig aan. Ik probeer het uit te leggen. 'Wie zal het zeggen? Misschien zit er iemand met geld tussen.' Maar Katniss blijft me wantrouwig aankijken en opeens besef ik dat Katniss me als een vijand ziet. Terwijl ik niet liever wil dan haar bondgenoot zijn.


	5. Hoofdstuk 5

**Peeta ontmoet zijn styliste die hem helpt om een goede indruk te maken tijdens de openingsceremonie. Katniss lijkt voor het eerst wat aandacht aan Peeta te schenken.**

* * *

Gelijk nadat we de trein uitkomen worden we naar het Correctiecentrum gebracht. Hier ontmoet ik mijn zogenaamde voorbereidingsteam. Deze mensen hebben als fulltimebaan mij zo mooi mogelijk maken. Ik ben hier niet erg gerust op. Mooi zijn is in het Capitool een breed begrip. De mode hier ia vreemd. Dit is al te zien aan mijn voorbereidingsteam. Robia is een wat dikkige vrouw die naar mijn schatting 40 jaar oud moet zijn. Maar wie zal het zeggen? Ze kan veel ouder zijn aangezien het hier een gewoonte is om operaties te ondergaan om er zo jonger uit te zien dan je werkelijk bent. Robia heeft knalroze haar wat recht omhoog lijkt te groeien. Haar huid is erg bleek. Nadat ik haar heb ontmoet stelt een man die Huban het zich voor. Hij moet ongeveer 30 jaar oud zijn. Wat mij gelijk opvalt aan Huban zijn zijn nagels. Deze moeten minstens 10 centimeters lang zijn. Ook weer een vorm van mode. Mij lijkt het alleen maar erg onhandig bij het werken. Sylka is de laatste die zich aan mij voorstelt. Zij ziet eruit als een vijftiger en heeft diamanten in haar gezicht laten zetten. Het ziet er eerder eng uit dan mooi. Deze mensen maken mij klaar voor mijn stylist. Allereerst moet ik me baden in een bad met een vloeistof erin wat op modder lijkt. Het voelt ook aan alsof het modder is want Wanner Huban mij begint te schrobben voelt dat zeer schurend aan. Wanneer ik uit het bad kom is mijn hele huid voelt mijn huid schrijnend aan. Hierna moet ik in een gewoon bad om zo de grijze drab van mijn huid te krijgen. Wanneer ik uit dit bad kom bekijkt het team me een tijdje. Robia wijst op mijn handen. 'Ieks!' gilt ze. 'Hoe kom je aan al die brandwonden?' vraagt ze met een piepstem die totaal niet bij haar postuur past. 'Ik ben bakker van beroep' leg ik uit. 'Bij elk beroep gebeuren ongelukken.' 'Rustig maar' zegt Sylka tegen Robia. 'We kunnen hem wel handschoenen aantrekken ofzo. Portia zal dat wel goed vinden.' 'Wie is Portia?' vraag ik aan Sylka. 'Je stylist' antwoord ze. Zij bespreekt met jouw je thema voor je district wanneer wij met je klaar zijn.' 'Jullie zijn nog niet klaar?' vraag ik terwijl ik niet té teleurgesteld wil klinken. Dit modegedoe hangt me nu al de keel uit. 'Nee' zegt Huban. 'Maar wel bijna. We moeten nog een aantal kleine dingen doen.' Hierna worden mijn wenkbrauwen geëpileerd, omdat ze te borstelig zouden zijn. Mijn nagels keurig geknipt en mijn gezicht ingesmeerd met een doorzichtig, stroperig goedje. Eerst voel ik er niks van, maar daarna brand het verschrikkelijk. Maar ik geef geen kik. "Wat is dat?' vraag ik alleen maar. 'Het zorg ervoor dat je geen baardgroei krijgt wanneer je in de arena bent 'antwoord Robia. Het moet vijf minuten op je gezicht blijven zitten. Hierna wassen we het eraf en ben je klaar voor Portia. Na een aantal minuten word het spul van mijn gezicht gehaald en bekijkt het team me. 'Ik denk dat Portia hiermee wel kan werken' zegt Sylka die de leiding lijkt te hebben binnen dit team. 'We moesten je er zo goed mogelijk en toch naturel uit laten zien en volgens mij is dat gelukt.' Sylka klapt in haar handen en keert zich naar Huban en Robia. 'Laten we Portia gaan halen om haar het resultaat te laten zien.' Hierna huppelen ze met z'n drieën de kamer uit. Fijn, denk ik bij mezelf. Ik word "het resultaat" genoemd. Ik sla een badjas om mijn naakte lijf en wacht op Portia. Het wachten duurt niet lang. Al gauw gaat de deur van de kamer open en komt een vrouw binnen die een bijzonder bleke huid heeft. De huid is zo bleek dat het wel chirurgisch aangepast moet zijn. De huid rond haar ogen is fel paars. Ik ben niet van plan om als eerste wat te zeggen dus ik wacht tot zei iets zegt. De eerste minuut kijkt ze alleen naar me. Daarna stelt ze zich voor. 'Ik ben Portia' zegt ze met een stem die verrassend normaal klinkt als je die stem vergelijkt met de stemmen van mijn voorbereidingsteam. 'Mijn naam is Peeta' antwoord ik. 'Tribuut van District 12.' 'Ja dat weet ik antwoord Portia. Kun je je badjas even uit doen zodat ik kan zien of het voorbereidingsteam hun werk goed heeft gedaan?' Hoewel ik dat liever niet zo doen, doe ik toch de badjas uit en Laat me bekijken door Portia. Na ongeveer een halve minuut zegt Portia: 'Trek je badjas maar weer aan. Je ziet er gezond uit. Vaak krijg ik uitgemergelde tributen te zien vanuit District 12.' Ik weet wat ze bedoeld. Portia is al jaren de stylist van de tributen van District 12. Ze heeft al veel tributen zien komen en gaan. 'Tja antwoord ik. Mijn ouders zijn de eigenaars van de enige bakkerij in District 12. Meestal blijft er dan ook nog wel wat brood voor ons over.' Portia knikt begrijpend. 'Ik heb het al gehoord van Robia. Hoewel zij het vooral over je brandwonden op je handen en polsen had en niet over je gezonde lijf' zegt ze bijna lachend. 'Heb je honger Peeta?' vraagt ze. 'Ik rammel' geeft ik toe. 'Kom maar mee naar de andere kamer' zegt ze. Ik loop achter haar aan de deur door. We lopen een mooie kamer in met uitzicht op het Capitool. Portia maakt en handgebaar naar de bank die dichtbij de tafel in het midden van de kamer staat. Ik ga op die bank zitten. Portia neemt plaats tegenover mij. Ze drukt op een knop aan de zijkant van de tafel. Even gebeurt er niets, maar dan splitst het tafelblad zich in tweeën en komt er een dienblad omhoog met allermaal lekkernijen. Vlees bedekt met romige saus, de kleine witte broodjes die ik in de trein heb gegeten en glazen sinaasappelsap. Ik weersta de impuls om gelijk op dit lekkere eten aan te vallen. Ik ben nu een tribuut in de hongerspelen en wil me dan ook volwassen gedragen. Het is al erg genoeg dat ik met een behuild gezicht de trein instapte. Portia zet één van de borden aan mijn kant van de tafel met een glas sinaasappelsap. Daarna zet ze een bord en een glas aan haar eigen kant. 'We praten onder het eten over de kleding die je tijdens de openingsceremonie aan zult krijgen' zegt ze met een glimlach. 'Je bent vast heel benieuwd wat je zult dragen.' Ik ben met heel veel gedachten bezig geweest op weg naar het Capitool. Maar de gedachte over welke kleding ik aan zou hebben tijdens de openingsceremonie was zeker niet één van die gedachte. Maar om Portia, die duidelijk erg enthousiast is over wat het dan ook mag zijn wat zij voor mij heft ontworpen, niet teleur te stellen zeg ik: 'Ik ben inderdaad erg benieuwd wat het dit jaar word voor de mannelijke tribuut van District 12.' 'Ow, maar dit gaat niet alleen over jou Peeta' zegt Portia nu nog enthousiaster. Cinna en ik hebben besloten de tributen van District 12 bijpassende kostuums aan te trekken. 'Wie is Cinna?' vraag ik verbaasd. Zo heet de stylist van de vrouwelijke tributen van District 12 niet weet ik. 'Cinna is de nieuwe stylist voor de meisjes', zegt Portia. 'Wat is er met die andere vent gebeurt?', vraag ik. 'Die is' … even lijkt Portia te twijfelen over wat ze zal antwoorden. 'Die heeft besloten dat het genoeg is geweest en is met pensioen gegaan', vervolgt ze. 'Maar waar ik het over wil hebbe nis dus jullie kostuum. Cinna kwam met een nieuw idee om de bedrijfstak van jullie district op een prachtige manier weer te geven.' 'Dat zou dan voor het eerst zijn', zeg ik. Het is gezegd voordat ik het tegen kan houden. Daar gaat mijn voornemen om volwassen over te komen. Portia kijkt me even aan, maar praat daarna onverstoord verder. 'Cinna bedacht dat we ons minder moeten richten op de steenkool die jullie in je District produceren en meer moeten richten op waar steenkool voor gebruikt word.' Ze stopt met praten en kijkt me aan. Ik bedenk me dat ze waarschijnlijk wil dat ik zeg waar steenkool voor gebruikt wordt. 'Steenkool wordt gebruikt om een vuur brandende te houden', zeg ik daarom. 'Inderdaad', antwoord Portia. Ik zie een twinkeling in haar ogen. Ik denk even na en zeg dan: 'Dus nu gaan jullie Katniss en mij in de fik steken?'. Ik zeg het met een grijns, want ik heb geen idee waar Portia heen wil met dit gesprek. Portia lacht en zegt dan tot mijn schrik: 'Goed geraden'.

Ongeveer een uur later loop ik met Portia en mijn voorbereidingsteam naar de lift. Ik ben gekleed in een soort strakke overall, Portia noemt het een catsuit, die zwart is van kleur en heb bijpassende laarzen erbij gekregen met dezelfde kleur. Bij de lift zie ik Katniss al klaar staan in hetzelfde kostuum, maar dan flink wat kleiner. Ik zie haar stylist, die dan Cinna moet heten, en haar voorbereidingsteam ook bij haar staan. Ze ziet er zoals altijd oogverblindend uit. Terwijl ik haar zie bedenk ik me dat ik zo'n meisje nooit wat aan zou kunnen doen. Maar die gedachte probeer ik gauw van me af te zetten. Als ik terug naar huis wil moet ik dat ook wel. Ik kijk Katniss dan ook niet aan en voor zover ik kan zien doet ze dat ook niet bij mij. De beide voorbereidingsteams feliciteren elkaar met overdreven enthousiasme en ook Portia is erg enthousiast over de kostuums. Cinna is wat bedeesder wat ik kan waarderen. We zoeven met de lift naar beneden en komen in een grote stal terecht. Overal staan strijdwagens met daarvoor 4 paarden klaar. Omdat District 12 als laatste in de rij zal aansluiten kan ik voor mij de strijdwagens van de andere districten zien. De meeste tributen staan al klaar. De openingsceremonie begint ook bijna. Katniss en ik worden daarom gauw naar onze strijdwagen gedresseerd door Cinna en Portia. Nadat we in onze wagen staan voel ik hoe Portia nog wat plukt aan mijn cape op mijn kostuum en zie ik hoe Cinna hetzelfde doet bij Katniss. Hierna lopen ze druk pratend we. 'Wat vind jij ervan', fluistert Katniss tegen mij wanneer de stylisten buiten gehoorsafstand zijn. 'Van dat vuur'? Ze kijkt een beetje angstig. Ik ben er eerlijk gezegd ook niet gerust op. Een vlammende cape is misschien dan wel het meest bijzondere, maar wat mij betreft vooral het gevaarlijkste kostuum. 'Trek jij mijn cape eraf, dan doe ik de jouwe,' antwoord ik dan ook terwijl ik mijn gezicht voel verstrakken. 'Afgesproken,' antwoord ze. Wie weet komen we er dan met lichte brandwonden vanaf denk ik bij mezelf. 'Ik weet dat we Haymitch beloofd hebben om precies te doen wat ze zeggen, maar ik denk niet dat hij hieraan gedacht heeft,' zegt Katniss duidelijk nog niet op haar gemak. Ook ik zou willen dat Haymitch er was om ervoor te zorgen dat we niet met deze dodelijke kostuums de ceremonie in moeten. 'Waar is Haymitch eigenlijk?,' vraag ik dan ook. 'Hij hoort ons toch tegen dit soort dingen te beschermen?' 'Met al die alcohol in zijn lijf is het waarschijnlijk niet verstandig om hem in de buurt van een open vlam te laten komen,' antwoord Katniss. Een heel goede grap is het niet, maar door de zenuwen schiet ik zomaar in de lach net zoals Katniss zelf. Heel even lijken we gewoon vrienden van elkaar. In stilte hoop ik dat ik deze stemming tussen ons kan vast blijven houden. En Katniss mij te laten vertrouwen. Ik wil haar graag uit leggen wat ik voor haar voel, maar ik blijf het maar uitstellen. De situatie lijkt nooit juist te zijn, maar wanneer is deze nu wel juist? Ik hoor hoe de openingsmuziek begint te spelen. De enorme staldeuren glijden open en ik zie de straten waar de zijkanten zwart zien van de mensen. We gaan als in een soort optocht naar de Stadscirkel waar de president ons welkom zal heten. Daarna rijden we naar onze verblijfplaats waar we onze tijd doorbrengen voor we de arena ingegooid worden. Ik zie hoe de tributen van District 1 als eerste uit de stal verdwijnen en hoor het gejuich van de mensen wanner ze de tributen zien. Geen wonder. Ik heb de beide tributen van District 1 gezien. Ze zijn erf=g fit en knap om te zien. En District 1 is altijd al één van de favoriete districten geweest in het Capitool. Wanneer ons rijtuig vlakbij de deur is komt verschijnt Cinna achter ons met een brandende fakkel. 'Daar gaan we dan,' zegt hij. Ik zet me schrap voor de brandende pijn, maar voel niks wanneer onze capes beginnen te branden. De vlammen geven alleen een kriebelig gevoel. Niet een heel fijn gevoel, maar vergeleken met het gevoel echt vuur voelen de kleren juist heerlijk aan. Cinna klimt hierna voor ons op de wagen en steekt onze hoofdtooien ook aan. Ik hoor hoe hij een zicht slaakt van opluchting. 'Ze doen het,' zegt hij zichtbaar tevreden. 'Denk erom,' zegt hij nog, 'hoofd omhoog. Lachen. Ze zullen jullie geweldig vinden!' Cinna springt van de strijdwagen en loopt weg. Samen kijken we hem na. Opeens draait hij zich om en roept iets naar ons. 'Ik kan het slecht verstaan doordat het volkslied is begonnen met spelen en dat alles overstemt. Hij merkt dat we het niet verstaan en roept nog een keer iets. Dit keer maakt hij een gebaar waarbij hij zijn ene hand in de andere houdt. 'Wat zegt hij?,' vraagt Katniss aan mij. Ze kijkt me nu met haar mooie grijze ogen aan terwijl ze tegen me praat. Ze ziet er prachtig uit met die vlammen om haar heen. 'Volgens mij wil hij dat we elkaars handen vasthouden,' antwoord ik haar. Ik pak haar rechterhand vast met mijn linkerhand en kijk om naar Cinna om te zien of dat is wat hij echt bedoelde. Hij steekt zijn duimen op. En dan beginnen onze paarden te lopen en rijden we vanuit de stal de stad in. Buiten zijn de mensen gelijk verrast over hoe geweldig wij eruit zien met de vlammen om ons heen. De mensen beginnen uitbundig te joelen wanneer ze ons zien. Ik denk aan het advies van Cinna over dat we moest lachen en begin daarom ook te lachen en te zwaaien naar de mensen. Ik hoef er helemaal geen moeite voor te doen. Nu ik er op mijn best uitzie en hand-in-hand met Katniss voel ik me rijker en gelukkiger dan wie dan ook. Even vergeet ik waarvoor we hier zijn. Ook Katniss weet zichzelf goed te presenteren zie ik op de grote schermen aan de zijkant van de weg. Ze lacht en zwaait net zoals ik en blaast de mensen zelfs een paar kushandjes toe. Ik vraag me af hoe ze opeens zo uitgelaten word. In de trein wilde ze nog niks weten van de mensen in het Capitool. De mensen in het Capitool overladen ons intussen met bloemen en schreeuwen onze voornamen. Ik besef me hoe goed deze situatie is voor het werven van sponsoren. We maken een geweldige indruk en de al die mensen die onze naam schreeuwen zullen onthouden wie we zijn. Naast mij vangt Katniss een roos op die naar haar word toegegooid. Ze blaast een kushandje naar de gever. Hierdoor wordt haar naam nog luider genoemd. Wanneer we de stadscirkel binnen rijden voel ik hoe Katniss mijn hand begint los te laten. Ik ben echter niet van plan de hare los te laten. Het is beter om ons als team te presenteren voor het publiek. Bovendien vind ik het fijn wanneer zij mijn hand vasthoud. 'Nee hou me vast,' zeg ik dan ook. 'Alsjeblieft. Straks val ik eruit.' 'Oké,' antwoord ze. De strijdwagens stellen zich op rond de kring van de Stadscirkel. Ik zie hoe voor de ramen van de huizen allemaal mensen staan om een glimp op te vangen van de nieuwe tributen. Hierna trekken onze paarden onze wagen naar de villa van president Snow. Wanneer we daar aankomen eindigt de muziek. Op het balkon van de villa staat de president. Het is een kleine, dunne man met spierwit haar en een baard in diezelfde witte kleur. De president houdt een welkomsttoespraak. Ik zie op de schermen dat de camera meer op ons dan op de president of de andere tributen is gericht. Na de speech maken onze paarden nog één keer een rondje om de stadscirkel heen om daarna richting het Trainingscentrum te draven. Wanneer onze strijdwagen het Trainingscentrum in verdwijnt schuiven de deuren achter ons neer. Onze voorbereidingsteams staan al uitgelaten klaar en we worden overspoeld door felicitaties. Cinna en Portia zorgen ervoor dat de voorbereidingsteams iets verder weg gaan staan zodat zij veilig onze capes en hoofdtooien kunnen verwijderen. Portia legt ze op de grond neer en blust ze met een spuitbus. Dan pas laten qwe lekaars handen los. We hebben elkaar zo strak vastgehouden dat er haast geen bloed meer in onze handen kan zitten. Ik masseer mijn hand en Katniss doet hetzelfde met haar hand. 'Dank je wel dat je mij overeind hield. Ik stond echt een beetje te bibberen,' zeg ik tegen haar. Ik heb totaal geen last gehad van een bibberig gevoel, maar ik heb sterk de neiging Katniss een compliment te geven. 'Daar merkte ik niks van,' antwoord ze me. 'Ik weet zeker dat niemand het heeft gezien.' Weer wil ik Katniss graag becomplimenteren. 'Ik weet zeker dat iedereen alleen maar jou heeft gezien,' zeg ik tegen haar. 'Je zou vaker vlammen moeten dragen. Ze staan je goed.' Ik glimlach terwijl ik het tegen haar zeg. Als antwoord geeft ze me een kus op de wang.

* * *

 **Pfff... Een lastig hoofdstuk om te schrijven, omdat er niet zoveel gebeurd. Hebben jullie nog ideeën over wat er in de Arena moet gebeuren? Laat het me weten in een reactie.**


	6. Hoofdstuk 6

**Peeta helpt Katniss uit de brand wanneer ze een bekende tegen het lijf loopt in het Capitool.**

* * *

Het hoogste gedeelte van het trainingscentrum is een toren van 12 verdiepingen. Voor elk district een verdieping. Het team van District 12 krijgt de twaalfde verdieping. We gaan met de lift omhoog. Ik heb nog nooit in een lift gezeten voordat ik in het Capitool kwam. Het gaat veel sneller dan de trap en je hoeft er niks voor te doen. Behalve op het knopje drukken waar "12" op staat. Maar dat doet Effie voor ons. Samen met haar en onze stylisten gaan we naar de stappen we uit de lift op de twaalfde verdieping. Haymitch is nog steeds nergens te ontdekken. Effie is nog helemaal in de wolken over onze vertoning op de openingsceremonie. Ze blijft maar zeggen hoe goed we eruit zagen en hoe goed we ons gedroegen bij de ceremonie. Effie zegt dat ze al met enkele sponsors heeft gesproken en ons heeft aanbevolen bij hen. Wie weet heeft dat geholpen.

'Maar ik heb wel heel geheimzinnig moeten doen,' zegt Effie. 'Omdat Haymitch uiteraard niet de moeite heeft genomen om me jullie strategie te vertellen. Maar ik heb mijn uiterste best gedaan met de middelen die ik had. Hoe Katniss zichzelf heeft opgeofferd voor haar zusje. Hoe jullie je allebei hebben ontworsteld hebben aan de barbaarse gewoontes van jullie district.' Ik begin me op dit punt echt af te vragen of Effie niet door heeft hoe beledigend haar uitspraken over ons district zijn of dat ze het gewoon niet door heeft. Effie praat ongestoord verder. 'Iedereen heeft natuurlijk wel zo zijn bedenkingen, Jullie komen tenslotte uit het steenkooldistrict. Maar ik zei, en dat was heel slim van mij, ik zei: "Nou, als je maar genoeg druk uitoefent op steenkool, dan krijg je vanzelf parels!"'

Effie straalt helemaal nu ze haar "geniale" uitspraak met ons heeft gedeeld. Maar ik weet dat haar uitspraak niet klopt. Ik krijg al mijn hele leven les over steenkool op school. En ik weet dat steenkool niet in parels verandert hoeveel druk je er ook op uitoefent. Maar om Effie niet teleurstellen reageer ik enthousiast op haar geniale strategie om sponsors voor ons te werven. En ook Katniss reageert bewonderend. Terwijl ik bijna zeker weet dat zijn ook wel weet dat de uitspraak van Effie niet klopt. Als ze tenminste een beetje opgelet heeft op school.

'Helaas kan ik geen sponsordeals voor jullie sluiten,' gaat Effie verder. 'Dat kan alleen Haymitch. Maar maak je geen zorgen, ik krijg hem wel rond de tafel, al moet ik hem onder schot houden.' Dat laatste zegt Effie heel vastberaden. En daar ben ik blij mee, want ik heb Haymitch nu al een heel tijdje niet meer gezien en ik begin me echt af te vragen waar hij is. Wie weet heeft hij zich al in een coma gezopen. En dan kan het lang duren voor hij weer zijn werk kan doen.

Hierna mogen we naar onze eigen kamers. Ik sta versteld van hoe mijn kamers eruit zien. Ze zijn nog mooier en luxer dan mijn kamer in de trein. Ik verken mijn kamer eens goed. De bedden zijn vele malen zachter dan mijn bed thuis. Wanneer ik de grote kleding kast open zie ik in het midden van de kast een mannelijke paspop staan. Daarnaast staat op een glazen plankje een afstandsbediening. Hiermee trek je de paspop verschillende soorten kleding aan tot je een outfit heb gevonden die je aan wilt. Je drukt dan op het groende vinkje op de afstandsbediening en de kleren worden dan netjes opgevouwen voor je neer gelegd. Hierna bekijk ik de badkamer. De douch is nog luxer dan de douch in de trein. Je kunt van alles instellen. Niet alleen de temperatuur, maar ook kun je allerlei soorten schuim kiezen om op een bepaalde geur aan je te laten hangen. Als ik naar de knoppen kijk in de douch zie ik dat je er bijvoorbeeld voor kunt kiezen om naar karamel te ruiken of naar rozen. Ook is er een knopje die ervoor zorgt dat je drooggeblazen word na het douchen. Leuk om vanavond uit te proberen. Nu was ik alleen mijn gezicht en verwissel ik mijn kostuum met het outfit dat ik heb uitgekozen. Een groene trui en een blauwe broek. Nu ik aangekleed ben besluit ik naar de eetkamer te gaan. Ik hoop dat daar wat te eten klaar staat.

Op weg naar de eetzaal kom ik Cinna tegen. 'Hey Peeta,' zegt hij vrolijk. 'Hoe vind je je vertrekken?' 'Ik mag ik klagen,' antwoord ik. 'Wat ik wel jammer vind is dat er geen mogelijkheid is om naar buiten te gaan.' 'O nee?,' vraagt Cinna. 'Daar vergis je je in. Kom met mij mee.' Ik loop achter Cinna aan. We lopen een trap op. De trap eindigt in een koepelvormige kamer. Cinna loopt een deur door en ik loop achter hem aan. Wanneer ik de deur door loop voel ik de wind en reuk ik de buitenlucht. We zijn uitgekomen op het platte dak van het Tributencentrum. Alleen District 12 kan op het platte dak komen aangezien de Tributen niet op een andere etage mogen komen dan de etage van hun district. Ik bedenk met dat de tributen van District 12 de Hongerspelen meestal verliezen. Zou er nooit iemand van District 12 van het dak zijn afgesprongen om zo een snelle dood te krijgen in plaats van afgeslacht te worden in de arena? Ik besluit om het aan Cinna te vragen? 'Zijn er nog nooit tributen van het dank afgesprongen?' Cinna glimlacht bij het horen van mijn vraag. Waarom probeer jij er niet af te springen?,' antwoord hij. Ik kijk hem aan alsof hij gek is geworden. Hij ziet het. 'Oké,' zegt hij. 'Probeer dan maar eens je arm over de rand van het dak te steken.' Ik loop nog een stukje verder naar de rand van het dak toe en steek mijn hand uit. Opeens voel ik een schok door mijn hand heen gaan en lijkt het wel alsof mijn hand terug word gegooid tegen mijn borst aan. Ik schrik er nogal van. Cinna lacht waneer hij mijn reactie ziet. 'Er zit een krachtveld om dit dak heen Peeta,' zegt hij. 'Je kunt er niet vanaf springen. Je wordt door het krachtveld weer teruggegooid.' Nou dat is dan dat denk ik bij mezelf. 'Kom,' zegt Cinna. Het diner zal nu ongeveer wel voor ons klaar staan. Mooi, denk ik bij mezelf. Ik heb behoorlijk trek.

Wanneer we de eetkamer binnenkomen is het diner nog niet klaar. Cinna gaat naar Portia toe die op het balkon staat te genieten van het uitzicht. Ik loop met hem mee. Effie zegt dat ze Katniss gaat ophalen. Ik zie dat Effie liever had gehad dat Katniss zelf wat meer op het schema lette door zelf op tijd de eetzaal binnen te komen op het juiste tijdsstip. Maar aangezien we geeneens gevraagd hebben hier te zijn kan ik het haar niet kwalijk nemen dat het schema haar niks kan schelen. Na een tijdje te hebben uitgekeken over het Capitool vanaf het balkon, komt Effie binnen met Katniss. Wanneer we allemaal aan tafel zitten meld Effie dat Haymitch ook mee zal eten. Ik moet toegeven dat die mededeling me gerust stelt. Ik was al bang dat Haymitch zich niet meer zou laten zien. Een man in een witte tuniek bied ons allemaal een glas wijn aan. Ik sla hem af. De geur alleen al maakt me duidelijk dat ik het soul niet lekker ga vinden. Hierna wordt het eten opgediend en komt Haymitch de zaal binnen. Hij ziet er veel beter uit dan toen hij in de trein zat. En nuchterder. Hij schuift bij ons aan tafel en begint te eten. Haymitch en Effie becomplimenteren onze stylisten nog eens met de kostuums voor de openingsceremonie. Terwijl de volwassenen praten eet ik mezelf vol, maar luister wel mee met de gesprekken. De mensen in witte tunieken die hier rond lopen zorgen er voor dat de glazen en borden niet leeg raken. Het gesprek aan tafel gaat intussen niet meer over onze kostuums bij de openingsceremonie, maar de kleren die we aan gaan krijgen bij de interviews. Deze worde altijd gehouden op de avond voor de Hongerspelen beginnen. Ik zie hoe een meisje een taart op tafel zegt en deze taart ook aansteekt zodat de vlammen van de taart afkomen. Hierna worden de vlammen steeds minder en uiteindelijk is de taart uitgebrand. Ik zie Hoe Katniss naar de taart kijkt. 'Waar brand die taart door? Alcohol?,' vraagt ze. Ze kijkt naar het meisje dat de taart heeft aangestoken. 'Dat is wel het laatste wat ik w… O! Ik ken jou,' zegt ze opeens midden in haar zin. Ik kijk naar het meisje. Ze heeft rode haren en een gladde huid. Ik weet zeker dat ik dit meisje in mijn hele leven niet heb gezien. Katniss kan dit meisje dan ook onmogelijk hebben gezien. Het meisje lijkt opeens bang te zijn geworden van Katniss uitspraak. Ze schut ontkennend haar hoofd en loopt daarna snel weg. De volwassenen kijken nu boos naar Katniss. 'Doe niet zo belachelijk, Katniss. Hoe zou je een Avox kunnen kennen?' Zegt Effie giftig. 'Het idee alleen al,' vervolgt ze boos. 'Wat is een Avox?,' vraagt Katniss. 'Iemand die een misdaad heeft gepleegd,' antwoord Haymitch. 'Ze hebben haar tong afgesneden zodat ze niet kan praten. Ze is waarschijnlijk een verraadster of iets dergelijks. De kans is klein dat je haar kent.' 'En al kende je haar wel, dan hoor je nog niets tegen haar te zeggen, tenzij het een bevel is,' zegt Effie. 'Niet dat je haar kent, natuurlijk.' Nog steeds kijkt iedereen afkeurend naar Katniss. De sfeer wordt erg ongemakkelijk. Katniss ziet er erg ongelukkig uit op dit moment. 'Nee, dat zal dan wel niet, ik dacht alleen…' stamelt ze. Ik besluit dat het tijd is om in te grijpen en de aandacht van Katniss af te leiden. 'Delly Cartwright,' zeg ik terwijl ik met mijn vingers knip. 'Die is het. Ik zat ook al de hele tijd te denken dat ze me zo bekend voorkwam. Toen besefte ik dat ze als twee druppels water op Delly lijkt.' Ik noemde de eerste meisjesnaam die in mij opkwam. De naam van mijn vriendin Delly. Ik herinner me hoe ze me kwam opzoeken nadat ik was getrokken op de boete. Ze is een goede vriendin van mij. Delly is een stevige meid met blind haar. Ze lijkt helemaal niet op het avox-meisje met haar rode haar. Katniss gaat mee in mijn opmerking. 'Natuurlijk,' zegt ze. 'Daar deed ze me aan denken. Komt vast door het haar' 'En het is ook iets met haar ogen,' zeg ik er nog bij. Ik voel hoe de spanning aan tafel minder word. 'Nou, ach. Als dat alles is,' zegt Cinna. 'En ja, er zit sterke drank in de taart, maar alle alcohol is verdampt. Ik heb hem speciaal besteld ter ere van jullie vlammende entree.'

Nadat we de taart hebben gegeten gaan we naar de zitkamer om naar de herhaling van de openingsceremonie te kijken. Weer wordt de meeste aandacht aan ons besteed. Effie en onze stylisten zijn nog steeds helemaal blij met hoe we eruit hebben gezien. 'Wiens idee was het elkaars hand vast te houden?' vraagt Haymitch. 'Dat had Cinna bedacht,' antwoord Portia. 'Het perfecte vleugje rebellie,' zegt Haymitch. 'Heel goed.' Ik denk even na over wat Haymitch bedoeld. Ik zie op het scherm alle tributen naast elkaar staan zonder elkaar ook maar aan te kijken, te praten of elkaar aan te raken. Zij staan er bij zoals het Capitool het wil. Als vijanden. Terwijl Katniss en ik erbij staan als vrienden.

'Morgenochtend is de eerste trainingssessie. Ik wil jullie voor het ontbijt spreken, dan zal ik jullie precies vertellen hoe ik wil dat jullie het aanpakken,' zegt Haymitch tegen Katniss en mij. Én nu naar bed, de grote mensen moeten praten.' Een nogal kleinerende opmerking aangezien ik al boven beide stylisten uitsteek, maar ik besluit er niets over te zeggen. Ik loop samen met Katniss door de gang en denk nog steeds aan het voorval met het Avox-meisje aan de eettafel. Ik zorg en dan ook voor dat ik eerder bij de kamer van Katniss ben dan zijzelf en ga tegen de deurpost aan staan. Zo kan ze niet haar kamer in gaan zonder aandacht aan mij te schenken. 'Die Delly Cartwright, zeg. Dat we nou net hier haar dubbelganger tegen het lijf lopen,' begin ik. Ik zie aan Katniss dat ze twijfelt of ze mij een uitleg moet geven. Misschien is het verhaal waarin ze het meisje heeft ontmoet niet geschikt om door iedereen gehoord te worden. We zouden afgeluisterd kunnen worden. Ik denk aan het dak waar de wind zo'n lawaai maakt dat je er niet makkelijk afgeluisterd kan worden. 'Ben je al op het dak geweest?,' vraag ik dus aan haar. Katniss schudt haar hoofd. Çinna heeft het me laten zien. Je kunt bijna over de hele stad uitkijken. Maar de wind maakt wel een hoop herrie. Katniss lijkt de hint te begrijpen. 'Kunnen we zomaar naar boven?,' vraagt ze. 'Tuurlijk kom maar mee,' antwoord ik. Ik loop weer via de trap naar het dak terwijl Katniss me volgt. Wanneer we op het dak zijn lopen we naar de rand. Katniss kijkt naar beneden. In het Capitool rijden nog veel auto's rond op dit tijdstip. In District 12 hebben we geen auto's Ik heb er zelf nog maar zelden 1 gezien voordat ik in het Capitool kwam. Omdat de stilte nogal ongemakkelijk wordt besluit ik wat te zeggen. 'Ik vroeg aan Cinna waarom ze ons hier op het dak laten komen. Of ze niet bang waren dat sommige tributen wel eens konden besluiten om zo van de rand te springen,' zeg ik. 'En, wat zei hij?' vraagt Katniss. 'Het kan niet,' antwoord ik. Ik steek weer mijn hand uit over de rand van het dak en weer wordt mijn hand als het ware teruggegooid. 'Je wordt door een soort elektrisch veld teruggegooid op het dak.' 'Altijd begaan met onze veiligheid,' antwoord Katniss bitter. 'Denk je dat we gefilmd worden?' Dat is iets waar ik nog niet over na had gedacht. 'Misschien,' antwoord ik dan ook. 'Kom dan laat ik je de tuin zien.' Ik loop met haar naar de ander kant van de Koepel waar een tuin is aangelegd op het dak. Dorr alle planten kunnen camera's ons hier niet makkelijk zien. Ik wacht tot Katniss en heer uitleg zal beginnen. Katniss kijkt naar de bloesem aan een plant en begint te spreken. 'Op een dag waren we aan het jagen in het bos. We zaten verstopt, te wachten op wild,' fluistert ze. 'Jij en je vader?' vraag ik zachtjes tegen beter weten in. 'Nee, ik en Gale, een vriend van me. Plotseling hielden alle vogels tegelijk op met fluiten. Behalve één. Alsof hij ons waarschuwde. En toen zagen we haar. Ik weet zeker dat het hetzelfde meisje was. Ze was samen met een jongen. Hun kleren hingen aan flarden. Ze hadden donkere kringen onder hun ogen van het slaapgebrek. Ze renden alsof hun leven ervan afhing,' vertelt ze. Katniss zwijgt even en er verschijnt een rimpel in haar voorhoofd. Ze probeert het voorval duidelijk voor haar te zien. 'De hovercraft kwam uit het niets,' vervolgt ze. 'Ik bedoel, het ene moment was de hemel nog leeg en het volgende moment was hij er opeens. Hij maakte geen geluid, maar we zagen hem wel. Er viel een net over het meisje en ze werd omhooggehesen, heel snel, zo snel als de lift hier. Ze schoten een soort speer door de jongen heen. Die speer zat vast aan een kabel en zo haalden ze hem ook op. Maar ik weet zeker dat hij dood was. We hoorden het meisje één keer schreeuwen. De naam van de jongen, denk ik. Toen was hij weg, de hovercraft. Spoorloos verdwenen. En de vogels begonnen weer te fluiten, alsof er niets gebeurd was.' Ik sta vertseld na het horen van di verhaal. Ik had er nooit nagedacht over wat er gebeurd met mensen die het Capitool ontvluchten. Maar nu weet ik het. Het meisje is daar een voorbeeld van. 'Hebben ze jullie gezien?' vraag ik aan Katniss. 'Dat weet ik niet. We zaten onder een rotsrichel,' antwoord ze. Het meisje had gedaan alsof ze Katniss niet kenden. Maar dat zegt niets, want ze had nooit laten merken dat ze Katniss kent. Nu ze klaar is met vertellen staat Katniss te trillen. Ik weet niet of het komt door de emoties of, omdat het kil is. 'Je staat te bibberen,' zeg ik. Ik trek mijn jas uit en sla hem om Katniss heen. Ik vraag me af wat de 2 kinderen in de bossen rond District 12 deden. District 12 is niet de plek waar je naartoe wil of kan gaan wanneer je uit het Capitool bent gevlucht. En verder dan District 12 kom je niet. Behalve dan District 13 die vernietigd is in de Opstand. Maar die plaats smeult nog steeds na van de gifgassen en er is niets te vinden daar. Terwijl ik het bovenste knoopje van mijn jas dicht maak vraag ik: 'Kwamen ze hiervandaan?' Ze knikt. 'Waar gingen ze heen, denk je?,' vraag ik verder. 'Ik heb geen idee,' antwoord ze. Én ook niet waarom ze hier weg zouden willen.' Ik snap het wel. Het Capitool is een plaats waar alles en iedereen corrupt is. En als je goed nadenkt kun je als inwoner van het Capitool ook weten dat de mensen in de districten worden onderdrukt om jouw luxe leventje te verzorgen. Ik zou geen deel willen uitmaken van de samenleving hier. 'Ík zou hier weggaan,' zeg ik dan ook. Op het moment dat ik het zeg besef ik me dat ik het wel erg hard zeg. Wie weet worden wen op dit moment afgeluisterd en was mijn stem hoorbaar. Ik kijk om me heen alsof er iemand in de buurt zou kunnen staan. Dan lach ik. 'Ik zou meteen naar huis gaan als het zou kunnen. Maar geef toe, het eten is superlekker.' Als ik nu word afgeluisterd klink ik alsof ik zenuwachtig ben voor de spelen. Niet als iemand die zich negatief uitlaat over het Capitool. Nu ik geen jas meer heb begin ik het koud te krijgen. 'Het word fris. :aten we maar naar binnen gaan,' zeg ik tegen Katniss. We beginnen naar de koepel te lopen. 'Die vriend Gale van je,' begin ik luchtjes. 'Is dat degene die je zusje meenam bij de boete?' 'Ja,' antwoord ze. 'Ken je hem?' 'Niet echt Ik hoor de meisjes vaak over hem praten. Ik dacht dat hij je neef was ofzo. Jullie lijken op elkaar.' Terwijl ik het zeg besef ik dat ik hevig aan het proberen ben te bepalen wat voor een relatie Katniss met Gale heeft. 'Nee, we zijn geen familie,' zegt ze. Jammer. 'Is hij langs gekomen om afscheid te nemen?' 'Ja,' antwoord ze. Een korte stilte volgt. 'Net als je vader. Die had koekjes voor me meegenomen.' Ik heb het gevoel dat dit niet het juiste tijdstip is om haar te vertellen dat ik hem heb gevraagd de koekjes te brengen. Ik doe dan ook alsof ik verbaasd ben. 'Echt waar?' zeg ik verbaasd. 'Tja, hij mag jou en je zusje heel graag. Volgens mij had hij liever een dochter gehad in plaats van een huis vol jongens.' Op deze manier lieg ik niet. Ik vertel gewoon niet de hele waarheid. 'Hij kende je moeder toen ze klein waren.' Ga ik verder. Ik zeg er niet bij dat mijn vader net zo hopeloos op Katniss' moeder verliefd was als ik dat nu op Katniss zelf ben. 'O ja. Ze is opgegroeid in de stad,' zegt Katniss. Alsof ik dat niet weet. Intussen zijn we aangekomen bij de kamer van Katniss. Ze geeft me mijn jas terug. 'Tot morgen,' zeg ik tegen haar. Een gewone groet, terwijl ik haar zoveel meer zou willen zeggen. Ik loop naar mijn kamer en laat me op het bed vallen. Ik pieker over Katniss en het roodharige Avox-meisje. Zou het meisje Katniss herkennen? Ook pieker ik over de hongerspelen. Hoewel Katniss mij vaak expres lijkt te negeren begin ik haar steeds leuker te vinden nu ik de hele dag bij haar in de buurt ben. Het zou als een mooie droom zijn wanneer we niet samen in een arena werden gedumpt waar iedereen elkaar dood wil maken. Eén iemand wint 23 gaan dood. Elk jaar is dat zo. Ik wil terug naar mijn familie. Maar ik wil ook dat Katniss terug kan naar haar familie. Katniss zorgt voor haar familie. Hoewel ik een hoop werk doe in de bakkerij zou ik wel gemist kunnen worden in mijn familie. Natuurlijk zouden ze me missen, maar ze hebben mij niet nodig om te overleven. Ik pieker nu alleen maar over wie de Spelen moet winnen. Katniss of ik. Terwijl ik maar blijf piekeren val ik in slaap.

Ik droom over de Spelen. Katniss en ik vormen een bondgenootschap. We vechten tegen de beroeps. Terwijl Katniss de één na de ander neerschiet met haar pijl en boog. Schakel ik de andere beroeps uit door te vechten. Op een gegeven moment zijn Katniss en ik alleen over. Ik zie mezelf in mijn droom naar haar toelopen. Ik heb een mes in mijn hand. Ik hef het op om haar in de hals te steken. En dan word ik zwetend wakker. Ik voel me nog vermoeider dan wanneer ik ging slapen. Ik heb wel één belangrijk iets geleerd van mijn droom. Ik zou Katniss nooit wat aan kunnen doen. Ik voel eerder een sterke drang in me dat ik haar moet beschermen voor alle gevaren die in de arena op de loer kunnen liggen.


	7. Hoofdstuk 7

**Peeta en Katniss benadrukken elkaars sterke punten, maar ondertussen botert het niet tussen hen. Na 3 dagen trainen mag Peeta aan de Spelmakers laten zien wat hij kan.**

* * *

Ik probeer nog wat te slapen voor de dag echt begint. Ik besef dat ik nog 3 uur heb. Het slapen lukt maar half. Soms doezel ik in en word dan weer wakker. Dat gaat twee uur lang door. Het slaapt niet fijn, maar ik ben niet van plan mijn bed uit te stappen. Ik moet zo goed mogelijk uitgerust zijn. Vandaag begint de eerste trainingssessie. Alle tributen krijgen 3 dagen training voor ze de arena in gaan. Niet dat die sessies helpen. De Beroeps trainen al hun hele leven en met drie dagen training haal je dat echt niet in. Op een gegeven moment lukt het me niet meer in slaap te komen dus ik besluit te gaan douchen. Ik loop de douchcabine in en kijk naar het paneel met alle knopjes om je douch in te stellen. Ik stel de temperatuur in op 38 graden. Hierna mag ik de shampoo uitkiezen. Ik kies de shampoo uit met rozengeur. Volgens mijn vader houden alle vrouwen van rozengeur en aangezien ik nog steeds probeer de aandacht van Katniss te krijgen kan een beetje rozengeur over mijn lichaam heen geen kwaad. Ik mag de sterkte van de geur kiezen en kies de allersterkste. Daarna komt er water uit de douch. Het water heeft inderdaad de temperatuur van 38 graden. Wanneer ik helemaal nat ben komt er ook shampoo uit de douchkop. Ik merk gelijk dat ik een fout heb gemaakt. De geur van de rozenshampoo is sterk. Te sterk. De binnenkant van mijn neus begint te prikken zo sterk is de geur. Wanneer ik een heleboel van deze shampoo over me heen heb gekregen komt er weer gewoon warm water uit de douchekop die de shampoo van me af spoelt. Hierna wordt ik drooggeblazen. Ik sta nog steeds versteld van de sterkte van de geur. Ik weet zeker dat wanneer ik mijn kamer verlaat heel het Trainingscentrum naar rozen gaat ruiken. Ik probeer een manier te verzinnen om de rozengeur van mezelf en van de kamer kan verwijderen. Ik besluit dat ik nog een keer te gaan douchen. Dit keer kies ik een de shampoo onder het knopje "neutraal" met een normale sterkte. Er komt nu een shampoo met een normale geur uit de douchekop. Ik laat deze shampoo nog een aantal keer uit de douchekop koen en daarna laat ik me weer droogblazen. Ik merk dat de geur van de rozen sterk is verminderd. Maar toch ruik ik het nog goed. Niets aan te doen, besluit ik. Ik kleed me aan. In de kast hangen de kleren die ik vandaag van Porti moet dragen. Voor vandaag is dat een zwarte broek en een rode tuniek. Ik heb honger gekregen na het intensieve douchen en besluit naar de eetzaal te gaan. Wanneer ik langs Haymitch kamer kom gaat de deur open en komt Haymitch naar buiten. We wensen elkaar goedemorgen en lopen zwijgend met elkaar naar de eetzaal. Wanneer we binnenkomen zie ik dat Katniss al aan het eten is. Ik schep ook mijn bord vol. Langs de muur staat een buffet met allerlei lekkere dingen. Ik schep vooral een hoop van de pannenkoekjes op. Een lekkernij die ik thuis maar zelden heb gehad. Wanneer ik aan tafel zit zie ik dat Katniss dezelfde kleren aan heeft als ik. Alleen staat het haar natuurlijk beter. Katniss is al klaar met eten wanneer Haymitch en ik beginnen. Ik heb me al gauw vol gepropt met al het lekkere eten. Ik ben dan ook al eerder klaar dan Haymitch. Wanneer Haymitch klaar is met eten duwt hij zijn bord van zich af, neemt een grote slok uit een flacon die uit zijn zak tevoorschijn komt en leunt hij met zijn ellebogen op tafel.

'Zo, ter zake. Training. Allereerst: als jullie willen kan ik jullie afzonderlijk coachen. Nu beslissen.' 'Waarom zou je ons afzonderlijk willen coachen?,' vraagt Katniss. 'Stel dat je stiekem ergens heel goed in bent en je wilt niet dat de ander dat weet,' antwoord Haymitch. Katniss en ik kijken elkaar aan. 'Ik ben niet stiekem ergens heel goed in,' deel ik mee. 'En ik weet al wat jouw geheime wapen is, toch? Ik heb genoeg eekhoorns van je gegeten, om het zo maar te zeggen.' Mijn vader koopt altijd de eekhoorns van Katniss. Voor zover ik weet raakt Katniss ze altijd precies in het hoofd. 'Coach ons maar gewoon samen,' zegt Katniss tegen Haymitch. Ik knik instemmend. Zou ben ik weer vaak in de buurt van Katniss. Een fijn vooruitzicht. 'Goed dan,' zegt Haymitch. 'Vertel maar eens wat jullie allemaal kunnen.' Ik besluit dat als ik Katniss wil helpen om een goede kans te maken in de arena, ik ervoor moet zorgen dat Haymitch vooral gericht is op haar sterke punten en niet op de mijne. 'Ik kan helemaal niets,' zeg ik dan ook zonder zielig te klinken. 'Tenzij broodbakken meetelt.' 'Nee helaas,' reageert Haymitch. Hierna richt hij zich op Katniss. Precies volgens plan. 'Katniss. Ik weet al dat je met een mes overweg kunt,' zegt hij. 'Niet echt, hoor,' antwoord Katniss. 'Maar ik kan wel jagen met pijl en boog.' 'En ben je daar goed in?,' vraagt Haymitch. Katniss lijkt hierover nat te moeten denken. Terwijl zelfs ik weet dat ze perfect kan schieten. Het is niet makkelijk om een eekhoorn in het hoofd te raken. 'Redelijk,' zegt ze uiteindelijk. Ik besluit in te grijpen, want Katniss doet nu alsof ze een beetje kan boogschieten terwijl ze gewoon een expert is. 'Ze is fantastisch,' zeg ik. 'Mijn vader koopt haar eekhoorns. Dan zegt hij altijd dat de pijlen nooit door het lijf gaan. Ze raakt ze allemaal in het oog. Net als de konijnen die ze aan de slager verkoopt. Ze kan zelfs herten neerschieten. Ik noem alle dingen die ik weet en heb gehoord van haar schietkunsten. Katniss kijkt me aan met een wantrouwende blik. 'Waar ben je mee bezig?,' vraagt ze. 'Waar ik mee bezig ben?,' antwoord ik. Als hij je wil helpen, moet hij wel weten wat je kunt. Je moet jezelf niet onderschatten.' Ik hoop op deze manier de aandacht van Haymitch vooral op katniss gericht is, maar dat gaat mis. 'En jij dan?,' snauwt Katniss. 'Ik heb je gezien op de markt. Jij tilt zo een zak van vijfenveertig kilo op. Zeg dat maar tegen hem. Dat is niet niets.' Het is waar wat ze zegt. Maar het verbaast me tegelijkertijd ook dat het haar is opgevallen. Ik probeer de aandacht weer naar haar te krijgen. 'Ja, en ik weet zeker dat de arena straks vol ligt met zakken meel die ik naar mensen kan gooien,' zeg ik schamper. 'Het is niet hetzelfde als met een wapen omgaan. Dat weet jij ook wel.' Ik merk dat ik harder begin te praten. Ik snap niet waarom Katniss een compliment niet gewoon kan accepteren zoals ieder ander mens. 'Hij kan worstelen,' begint ze nu. 'Hij is vorig jaar tweede geworden bij de schoolkampioenschappen, net achter zijn broer.' Ook dat is waar. Ik worstel al sinds ik kan lopen. Ik oefen vaak met mijn broer Karl. Ik stond vorig jaar inderdaad tegen hem in de finale. Toen zelfs de grotere jongens uit de hogere klassen, zoals Gale, er al uit lagen. Maar van mijn 2 jaar oudere broer kon ik het niet winnen. Maar nu verlegt Katniss de aandacht weer naar mij. Ik snap niet waarom ze dat doet. Aan de toon van haar stem te horen doet ze het niet om aardig te zijn. 'Wat heb ik daar nou aan?,' antwoord ik geïrriteerd. 'Heb jij ooit iemand zijn tegenstander dood zien worstelen?' 'Er word ook altijd man tegen man gevochten,' werpt Katniss tegen. 'Je hoeft alleen maar ergens een mes vandaan te halen, dan maak je in ieder geval een kans. Als ik verrast word, ben ik er geweest!' 'Maar dat word je niet!,' zeg ik nu nog harder. Jij gaat ergens in een boom rauwe eekhoorns zitten eten terwijl je iedereen om de beurt met een pijl omlegt. Weet je wat mijn moeder tegen me zei toen ze afscheid van me kwam nemen? Ik dacht dat ze me wilde opbeuren, want ze zei dat District 12 misschien eindelijk een winnaar zou hebben. Toen besefte ik dat ze het niet over mij had, maar over jou! Terwijl ik het zeg besef ik dat het me zo niet lukt om de aandacht op Katniss gericht te houden. 'Welnee, ze bedoelde jou,' zegt Katniss. 'Ze zei: "Ze is een taaie dat, kind." Zé,' zeg ik. Katniss is hier eventjes stil van. En ze natwoord opeens met een veel zachtere stem. 'Maar alleen om dat iemand me heeft geholpen.' Ik weet wat ze bedoeld. Ik denk weer terug aan die dag 5 jaar geleden. Toen ik haar het brood toewierp. 'Maar ik wil hier met Haymitch erbij niet die herinnering naar boven halen. 'Jij wordt in de arena heus wel geholpen door mensen. Ze zullen elkaar verdringen om je te mogen sponsoren.' Ik weet haast wel zeker dat ik de waarheid spreek. Katniss ziet er immers prachtig uit. 'Dat geld net zo goed voor jou,' antwoord ze. Terwijl ik er toch lang niet zo leuk uitzie als zij. Ik rol met mijn ogen naar Haymitch. 'Ze heeft geen flauw benul. Van de indruk die ze kan maken.' Zeg ik tegen hem. Hierna richt ik me op het hout van de tafel. Ik heb gezegd wat ik wilde zeggen. Haymitch heeft stil naar onze woordenwisseling geluisterd en zegt nu een tijdje niks. 'Zo, goed. Zo, zo, zo.' Begint hij. 'Katniss, het is absoluut niet zeker dat er pijlen en bogen in de arena zullen zijn, maar tijdens je privésessie met de Spelmakers moet je laten zien wat je kunt. Toe die tijd blijf je uit de buurt van alles wat met boogschieten te maken heeft. Ben je goed in vallen zetten?' 'Ik ken een paar basisstrikken,' antwoord Katniss. 'Dat kan van betekenis zijn als het op eten aankomt,' zegt Haymitch. Dan richt hij zich tot mij. 'En Peeta, ze heeft gelijk, in de arena is het wel degelijk van belang of je sterk bent. Heel vaak maakt fysieke kracht net het verschil voor een deelnemer. In het Trainingscentrum hebben ze ook gewichten, maar je moet niet laten zien hoeveel je kan tillen waar de andere tributen bij zijn. Het plan is voor jullie allebei hetzelfde. Jullie gaan naar de groepstraining. Gebruik die tijd om iets te leren wat je nog niet kunt. Speerwerpen. Knuppelzwaaien. Een degelijke knoop leggen. Pas bij je privésessie laat je zien waar je echt goed in bent. Ben ik duidelijk?' vraagt Haymitch. Ik knik net zoals Katniss. 'Nog één ding,' zegt Haymitch. 'Ik wil Dat jullie in het openbaar geen minuut van elkaars zijde wijken. Ik begin te protesteren en Katniss ook. Op dit moment heb ik geen zin om de hele dag met Katniss op te trekken. Ze is vandaag erg vijandig naar mij toe. Ook lijkt het me niet handig om de hele dag alles samen te doen, omdat we beide verschillende talenten hebben waar aan gewerkt moet worden. Maar we hebben nog geen vijf seconden geprotesteerd wanneer Haymitch met zijn vlakke hand op de tafel slaat. 'Geen minuut! Hier wordt niet over gediscussieerd! Jullie zouden doen wat ik zei! Jullie doen alles samen en je doet alsof je elkaar aardig vindt. En nu wegwezen. Om tien uur staat Effie klaar om jullie naar de lift te brengen.'

Katniss ziet er erg ontevreden uit en loopt boos naar haar kamer. Ik hoor hoe ze de deur van haar kamer dichtslaat. Ik loop ook naar mijn kamer. Ik zelf ben ook niet heel blij. Normaal zou ik het erg leuk vinden om een hele dag met Katniss op te mogen trekken, maar met het humeur dat Katniss momenteel heeft zal het geen leuke dag worden. Ik vraag me af waarom Katniss zo vijandig deed toen ik haar schietkunsten prees. Ik deed het zodat Haymitch wist wat ze kon en daarop in kon spelen. Het enige positieve aan deze ochtend is het feit dat Katniss toch meer over mij leek te weten dan ik dacht. Zou ze toch af en toe haar oog op mij laten vallen?

Wanneer het bijna 10 uur is loop ik naar de lift. Effie staat daar al klaar. Dat verbaasd me niet. We wachten nog even op Katniss. Katniss en ik stappen de lift in. Deze zal ons naar de trainingszalen brengen die onder de begane grond liggen. Wanneer de lift zich opent zie ik voor het eerst de trainingsruimte. Het is een gigantische sportzaal. Ik zie meerdere stormbanen, gewichten en alle soorten traditionele wapens die je maar kan bedenken. Het is nog niet helemaal tien uur, maar alle andere tributen zijn er al. Ze staan in een kring. Iedereen heeft zijn of haar districtnummer op hun shirt staan. Katniss en ik krijgen allebei een "12" op onze rug gespeld. Eerst luisteren we naar de instructies van Atala. Zij is de hoofdtrainster. Ze legt ons het trainingsschema uit. Op vaste plekken bevinden zich specialisten die expert zijn in minstens één overlevingstechniek of vorm van strijd. We mogen zelf bepalen naar welk onderdeel we gaan. Je mag niet vechten met een andere tribuut. Ook niet om te oefenen. Als je tegen iemand wil vechten om te oefenen kun je een specialist vragen of je met één van zijn of haar assistenten mag trainen. Hierna leest Atale de lijst met de verschillende onderdelen op. Tijdens de uitleg van onze hoofdtrainster neem ik de tijd om de andere tributen te bekijken. Ik ben groter en gespierder dan veel andere tributen. Al zijn de jongens van de districten 1, 2, 4, en 11 wel groter dan dat ik ben. Dat verbaasd me niet. District 1, 2 en 4 leveren vaak vrijwilligers. Deze zijn vaak groot en sterk. En niet te vergeten ook nog zeer dodelijk. Ze hebben waarschijnlijk ook al veel ervaring met wapens, omdat ze in speciale academies in hun districten trainen voor deze spelen. Dit is officieel niet toegestaan, maar niemand doet er wat tegen. Net zoals niemand wat tegen de zwarte markt doet in District 12. Deze tributen worden vaak "beroepstributen" of "beroeps" genoemd.

Wanneer Atala klaar is met haar uitleg lopen ze naar de meest indrukwekkendste wapens en hanteren deze zonder moeite. Ze hebben overduidelijk al vaker met deze wapens geoefend. Katniss lijkt geen aanstalten te maken om naar een bepaalde oefening te lopen. Ze kijkt nog steeds naar de beroepstributen. Dus stoot ik haar aan. Ze lijkt ervan te schrikken. 'Waar wil je beginnen?' vraag ik. Ok probeer me aan de afspraak met Haymitch te houden en dus niet van Katniss' zijde te wijken. Katniss kijkt even om zich heen. 'We kunnen wel wat knopen leggen,' zegt ze. 'Helemaal mee eens,' zeg ik. Wie weet waarvoor dat nog weleens handig kan zijn. Er is nog niemand bij de werkplek van het knopenleggen. De leraar vraagt wat wij al met knopen kunnen en Katniss verteld dat ze iets van strikken weet. De leraar laat ons zien hoe je met touw eenvoudig een val kan maken waarmee je iemand met een been aan een boom laat bungelen. Op een scherm zie je hoe dat eruit ziet. Mij lijkt het een nuttige val. Iemand die erin komt zal daarna makkelijk te overmeesteren zijn. Na een uur kunnen Katniss en ik beide deze val zelfstandig in elkaar zetten. Katniss was hier duidelijk beter in dan ik. Hierna besluiten we naar het camouflageonderdeel te gaan. Hier leer je jezelf te laten verdwijnen door jezelf precies zo te kleuren als je omgeving. Dit kun je doen door jezelf te verven. Of door dekmantels te vlechten van bladeren en planten en deze over je heen te leggen. Ik vindt het onderdeel erg leuk en ben er ook erg goed in. Vooral het verven gaat goed. De camouflage-specialist prijst mijn werk keer opkeer. Ik heb genoeg kunnen oefenen met verven, want ik mocht van mijn vader altijd de taarten versieren met glazuur. Toen ik er goed in bleek te zijn, werd het één van mijn vaste taken in de bakkerij. Ik besluit Katniss te vertellen waarom ik er zo goed in ben om zo een gesprek op gang te brengen. Haymitch zei dat we moesten doen alsof we elkaar aardig vinden en ik praat graag met Katniss. 'ik doe de taarten,' vertel ik haar. 'De taarten?' vraagt ze verbaasd. Ik merk dat ze naar de beroepstributen keek. 'Thuis,' vertel ik. 'De geglaceerde, voor de bakkerij.' Katniss bekijkt mijn resultaat aandachtig. 'Fantastisch,' zegt ze sarcastisch. 'Jammer dat je niemand dood kunt glazuren.' Haar humeur is nog steeds slecht. Ik probeer de sfeer wat luchtiger te maken. 'Doe nou maar niet zo laatdunkend. Je weet nooi wat je in de arena tegen komt. Stel nou dat het een gigantische taart os…' begin ik. Maar Katniss onderbreekt mij. 'Stel nou dat we eens verdergingen,' zegt ze bits. En zo gaat het de hele tijd door in de drie dagen die we trainen. We leren allerlei nieuwe dingen. Vuur maken- waar ik goed in ben-, messen werpen-waar ik niet in uitblink- en schuilplaatsen maken. Wanneer we bij het onderdeel "hand-to-hand combat" aankomen kan ik eindelijk wat indruk maken op de andere tributen. De specialist bekijkt hoe ik zijn assistent tegen de grond werk. Hij is zeer tevreden, maar vertelt ook dat ik niet alleen moet vechten volgens de worstelregels. 'In de arena zijn geen regels,' vertelt de specialist. 'Dus gebruik je vuisten meer en wees niet bang om je vingers in de ogen of hals van je tegenstander te steken. En hou je handen altijd hoog om je gezicht te beschermen.' Ik neem zijn advies ter harte en al snel win ik het gevecht tegen drie van zijn assistenten. Ik zie hoe een aantal tributen naar mij kijken. Zelfs een paar van de beroeps lijken mijn vechten indrukwekkend te vinden. Ik hou het gevechtsonderdeel goed in de gaten en zie dat de jongens uit district 2, 5 een 11 ook erg goed zijn in ongewapend vechten. Iets om rekening mee te houden. Katniss blinkt juist weer uit in de eetbareplantentest. Door alle jaren die ze in het bos heeft doorgebracht weet ze goed welke planten je kunt eten en welke niet. Wanneer ik de test doe merk ik dat ik me al gauw zou vergissen en iets giftigs zou eten.

De Spelmakers houden de tributen elke dag in de gaten. Een groep mannen en vrouwen in paarse gewaden zitten op een hoge tribune naar ons te kijken. Tijdens de lunch lopen ze naar een aantal onderdelen om de resultaten van de tributen met de specialisten te bespreken. De lunch eten we in de eetzaal naast de sportzaal. De sfeer tijdens het eten is ongemakkelijk. Wanneer we aan het trainen zijn valt het niet zo op dat we niet met elkaar praten. Maar tijdens het eten moeten we toch echt een gesprek zien te voeren als we willen dat de mensen denken dat we elkaar aardig vinden. Van mijn kant is dat niet moeilijk, omdat ik Katniss echt aardig vind. Maar Katniss is nog steeds bot en kortaf tegenover mij. Wanneer we samen eten zie ik dat in het broodmandje, dat in het midden van onze tafel staat, niet alleen het verfijnde brood uit het Capitool zit, maar ook brood uit de verschillende districten. Ik kiep het mandje om en laat het aan Katniss zien. Ik laat het groenige brood in de vorm van een vis zien. Dat komt uit District 4 waar visserij het algemene beroep is. Daarna laat ik het halvemaansbrood met zaden erop zien. Ik vertel dat deze uit District 11 komt. 'Zo zie je maar weer,' beëindig ik mijn les over brood. 'Je weet wel veel' zegt Katniss. 'Alleen over brood,' antwoord ik. 'Oké, nu lachen alsof ik iets grappigs heb gezegd.' We lachen samen en het klinkt behoorlijk overtuigend. Hierdoor wordt er naar ons gekeken, maar we negeren alle blikken. 'Goed, ik blijf vriendelijk glimlachen terwijl jij doorpraat,' zeg ik tegen Katniss. Zo proberen we ons te houden aan de opdracht die Haymitch ons heeft gegeven. Ik weet niet waarom hij wil dat we ons als vrienden voordoen, maar Haymitch doet niets zonder een goede reden dus houden we ons aan de afspraak. 'Heb ik je weleens verteld over die keer dat ik ben achtervolgd door een beer?' vraagt ze. 'Nee,' zeg ik. 'Maar het klinkt boeiend.' Katniss begint te vertellen over hoe ze toen ze 14 was ruzie kreeg met een zwarte beer, omdat ze beiden dachten recht te hebben op een bijenkorf. De beer zat haar achterna totdat ze een boom in klom en vanuit die plek een aantal pijlen op hem schoot. Het is een interessant en grappig verhaal en ik luister dan ook geboeid totdat de lunch voorbij is en we weer verder gaan met trainen.

Op de tweede dag, wanneer we bezig zijn met het speerwerpen, zie ik hoe het twaalfjarige meisje uit District 11 ons in de gaten houdt. Ik kan me nog herinneren dat ze "Rue" werd genoemd toen we naar de trekking in haar district keken in de trein. Ik zie hoe Katniss haar speer werpt. Ze kan beter mikken dan ik, maar ik gooi de speer verder. 'Volgens mij worden we in de gaten gehouden,' fluister ik tegen haar. Ik zie hoe Katniss om haar heen kijkt en ook ziet dat het meisje naar ons kijkt. Ik gooi nu mijn speer. 'Ik geloof dat ze Rue heet' zeg ik zachtjes tegen Katniss. 'En wat moeten wij met haar?' vraagt katniss op een botte manier. 'Niets,' antwoord ik. 'Ik houd gewoon het gesprek gaande.' Hoewel Katniss mij niet uit kan staan, wil ik haar nog steeds beter leren kennen en meer met haar praten. Terwijl we van onderdeel naar onderdeel gaan, zie ik dat het meisje ons en andere tributen vaker in de gaten houd. Misschien heeft haar mentor haar opdracht gegeven om van iedereen de kwaliteiten te weten te komen. Wanneer we 's ochtends aan het ontbijt zitten of 's avonds aan het diner, vragen Haymitch en Effie ons de oren van het hoofd over onze activiteiten van die dag. Ze vragen wat we hebben gedaan, wie naar ons keek en wat we van de andere tributen te weten zijn gekomen. Ze lijken vastbesloten te zijn ons zo goed mogelijk voor te bereiden. Iets wat ik kan waarderen. Ik luister dan ook geduldig naar de aanwijzingen die ik van hen krijg. Vooral naar de aanwijzingen van Haymitch. Ik merk dat Katniss iets minder blij is met alle vragen en aanwijzingen. Ik moet ook eerlijk toegeven dat, wanneer Haymitch ons op de tweede avond tot middernacht wakker houd met aanwijzingen over de training en dingen die altijd vast terugkeren in de arena, ik doodmoe ben wanneer we eindelijk naar bed mogen. Terwijl ik met Katniss over de gang loop zeg ik: 'Iemand zou Haymitch wat alcohol moeten geven.' Even lijkt Katniss het grappig te vinden, maar haar gezicht wordt daarna gelijk weer serieus. 'Niet doen,' zegt ze. 'Laten we elkaar niet voor de gek houden als er niemand bij is.' Ik tol om van de slaap en besluit geen aandacht te besteden aan Katniss'gedrag. 'Best Katniss zeg ik dan ook. De volgende dag praten we niet met elkaar behalve wanneer er andere tributen in de buurt zijn.

De derde trainingsdag wordt er alleen maar tot aan de lunch getraind. Daarna wordt iedereen tijdens de lunch weggeroepen om een privésessie te houden voor de spelmakers. Aan de hand van deze sessie wordt je beoordeeld. District 12 staat zoals altijd als laatst op het lijstje om weggeroepen te worden. Katniss en ik blijven in de eetzaal wachten op onze beurt. Wanneer Rue weggaat voor haar sessie zijn we alleen. We zeggen niks tegen elkaar. Na 10 minuten wordt ik opgehaald. 'Denk aan wat Haymitch zei over dat je sowieso de gewichten moet gooien.' Ik had niet verwacht nog wat aardigs van Katniss te horen. Ik glimlach. 'Bedankt. Ik zal het doen,' zeg ik. 'En jij… recht schieten, hé.' Ze knikt en daarna verdwijn in de trainingsruimte in. Wanneer ik daar binnenkom ben ik gelijk teleurgesteld. De Spelmakers, die op het podium zitten, lijken totaal geen zin meer te hebben in het beoordelen van tributen. Sommige zijn al dronken en wanneer ik binnenloop zijn ze een lied aan het zingen dat ik niet ken. Wanneer ze mij zien houden ze er mee op. Sommige Spelmakers lijken ook echt te kijken naar wat ik ga doen. Ik loop naar de gewichten. Deze zijn rond met een handvat eraan zodat je ze van je af kan gooien. Ik besluit met een laag gewicht te beginnen en dan steeds een hoger gewicht van me af te gooien. Ik begin daarom met het gewicht van 30 kilo. Ik til hem op mijn schouder en duw hem dan met beide handen zo hard mogelijk van me af. Ik heb een tribuut gezien die ze niet zo gooide en die had de hele dag nog last van zijn arm. Het gewicht komt vele meters verder weer op de grond terecht. Hierna gooi ik een gewicht dat tien kilo zwaarder is. Ook deze komt ver van mij pas weer neer en zo gaat het door. Wanneer ik aan een gewicht van 70 kilo begin wordt het gooien moeizamer en komen de gewichten niet zo ver meer wanneer ik deze gooi. Wanneer ik het laatste gewicht pak, eentje van meer dan honderd kilo, weet ik deze nog wel tot op mijn schouder te tillen, maar laat ik hem meer vallen dan dat ik hem van me af gooi. Hij komt vlak voor mijn voet neer. Iets wat zwaarder is dan dat kan ik niet op tillen. Maar ik heb mijn tijd van 10 minuten nog niet vol gemaakt. Ik besluit daarom naar het camouflageonderdeel te gaan. Daar vlecht ik een dekmantel van bladeren, waardoor ik helemaal verander in een hoopje bladeren en niemand me meer kan zien. Ik zie dat de Spelmakers die op mij gelet hebben de onoplettende Spelmaker aanwijzen waar ik ben, omdat zei mij niet van de bladeren, die op de bodem van het camouflageonderdeel liggen, kunnen onderscheiden. Dan krijg ik te horen dat ik mag gaan. Terwijl ik vanaf de trainingszaal naar de lift loop bedenk ik me dat het geeneens zo slecht ging. Tenminste als je rekening houd met de verdeelde aandacht van de Spelmakers. Ik hoop dat ze bij Katniss beter op letten.


	8. Hoofdstuk 8

**Terwijl Peeta zich aardig door zijn privésessie wist te slaan, komt Katniss zwaar overstuur terug van haar privésessie. Peeta besluit dat Katniss de Hongerspelen moet winnen.**

* * *

Wanneer ik met de lift terug ben gekomen op de twaalfde verdieping ga ik naar mijn kamer. Ik besluit te gaan douchen en andere kleren aan te trekken. Mijn werk bij het camouflageonderdeel heeft mijn kleren besmeurd. Ik trek mijn kleren uit en ga onder de douche staan. Ik kies voor de shampoo met rozengeur, maar zorg ervoor dat ik een lage sterkte van deze geur kies. Daarna trek ik een nieuw stel kleren aan. Ik zie dat er intussen 20 minuten zijn verstreken sinds ik weer terug ben op mijn eigen verdieping. Katniss moet nu ook weer terug zijn. Ik heb haar niet terug horen komen, maar de lift staat dan ook een behoorlijk eind van mijn kamer af en ik stond onder de douche. Ik zie dat het nog ruim een uur duurt voor het etenstijd is. Ik besluit naar de zitkamer te gaan. Grote kans dat Haymitch en Effie daar zijn en misschien is Katniss daar ook al. Wanneer ik de zitkamer binnenkom zitten Effie en Haymitch daar inderdaad. Effie lijkt bezig te zijn met haar schema. Ik heb geen idee waar Haymitch mee bezig was voor ik binnenkwam. Ik zie aan hun gezichten dat er iets aan de hand is. Ik besluit er niet gelijk naar te vragen. 'Hé Peeta,' zegt Haymitch. 'Is er vandaag iets met Katniss gebeurd tijdens het trainen?' 'Nee,' zeg ik verbaasd. 'Waarom vraag je dat?' 'Omdat er net een huilende Katniss uit de lift kwam stappen,' zegt Effie. 'We zijn naar haar kamer gegaan om te vragen wat er is gebeurd, maar ze schreeuwde dat we haar met rust moeten laten.' 'Zover ik het weet is er niets voorgevallen tijdens het trainen waardoor ze zich zo zou gaan gedragen,' zeg ik tegen Effie en Haymitch. 'Nou,' zegt Haymitch. 'Dan moet er iets zijn voorgevallen tijdens de trainingssessie. Op een keer komt Katniss wel uit haar kamer en dan vraag ik wel wat er is gebeurd. Bij het avondeten praten we over jullie sessies.' Ik besef me opeens dat de Spelmakers misschien maar weinig aandacht aan Katniss hebben besteed tijdens haar sessie. Ik besluit Haymitch over de houding van de spelmakers te vertellen. 'Ik weet misschien wel wat er in de privésessie van katniss geb…' Haymitch onderbreekt me. 'We praten over de sessies tijdens het avondeten en niet eerder. Ga ondertussen maar naar het dakterras. Cinna en Portia zijn daar. Ze eten vanavond met ons mee.' Ik ga naar het dakterras en ik vind Cinna en Portia daar inderdaad. Ze zijn druk aan het praten maar houden daar mee op wanner ze zien dat ik eraan kom. 'Peeta,' zegt Portia. Cinna ik hebben besloten vandaag weer eens langs te komen om jullie scores te bespreken. Hoe zijn je trainingen gegaan?' 'Behoorlijk goed,' antwoord ik. 'Het blijkt dat ik behoorlijk goed ben in vuur maken, gevechten van man tot man en speerwerpen.' 'Dan maak je dus een goede kans om te winnen,' merkt Cinna op. 'Wie weet…,' antwoord ik. Ik wil mijn stylisten nog niets vertellen over mijn twijfels. Over dat ik haast nog liever wil dat Katniss wint dan dat ik win. Hierna zijn we alle drie stil en kijken we uit over de reusachtige stad die het Capitool wordt genoemd. Ieder met onze eigen gedachte. Cinna en Portia denken vast na over onze kostuums die we gaan dragen. En ik… Ik denk na over de trainingsscores die vanavond uitgezonden zullen worden. De kansen waren niet in het voordeel van Katniss en mij. De Spelmakers letten maar nauwelijks op en sommigen waren dronken. Ik denk ook aan huis. Aan mijn moeder die altijd sloeg wanneer ik iets fout deed en nooit een compliment gaf wanneer ik iets goed deed. Zou zij gespannen op de tv of op het stadsplein naar de Spelen kijken? Stiekem toch in de hoop dat ik Win? Ik denk ook aan Mitchell, mijn oudste broer. Hij lijkt qua uiterlijk niet op Karl en mij. Hij is langer dan ons, maar ook smaller en minder gespierd. Hij zei dat ik mezelf moest blijven. Hij weet dat ik geen moordenaar ben. En ik denk ook aan Karl en hoe we in de tuin altijd aan het oefenen waren met worstelen. Karl won bijna altijd. Hij is ook groter dan ik en minstens net zo sterk. Ik weet zeker dat mijn twee broers hopen op mijn terugkomst. En mijn vader natuurlijk ook. Maar hij weet ook dat ik gevoelens heb voor Katniss. Hij zal hopen op mijn terugkomst, maar ook op die van Katniss. Ik weet dat mijn vader ooit gevoelens heeft gehad voor de moeder van Katniss.

Terwijl ik pieker over mijn familie vliegt de tijd voorbij. Op een gegeven moment haalt Cinna zijn zakhorloge tevoorschijn en zegt dat het tijd is voor het avondeten. 'Mooi,' denk ik. Ik heb behoorlijke honger en wie weet besluit Katniss ook mee te eten. Dan komen we eindelijk te weten wat er mis is gegaan tijdens haar privésessie. We gaan alle drie naar de eetkamer waar Haymitch al aan tafel zit. Effie is Katniss gaan halen. Tot mijn verbazing komt ze even later ook met Katniss de eetkamer binnen. Ze heeft haar kamer dus toch verlaten. Wanneer iedereen aan tafel zit beginnen we met het eten van het voorgerecht. Vandaag is dat vissoep. De volwassenen beginnen te praten over de weersverwachtingen. Ik heb geen zin om het daarover te hebben. Ik kijk naar Katniss maar zij houdt haar ogen strak op haar bord gericht. Maar toch kijkt ze eventjes op en kijkt me aan. Ik trek mijn wenkbrauwen op. Mijn manier om zonder geluid te vragen wat er is gebeurd. Maar ze schud haar hoofd. Ze wil er niet over praten. Wanneer het hoofdgerecht wordt opgediend, besluit Haymitch over de privésessies te beginnen. 'Goed, genoeg gekletst, hoe slecht waren jullie precies vandaag?' begint hij. Ik besluit als eerst te antwoorden, omdat Katniss net nog aan gaf dat ze niet wou praten over wat er bij haar is gebeurd. Ik besluit weer dat ik mezelf niet al te goed voor moet doen, omdat de aandacht toch echt op de sessie van Katniss gericht moet worden. 'Ik vraag me af of het iets uitmaakt,' zeg ik. 'Toen ik aan de beurt was nam niemand zelfs maar de moeite om naar me te kijken. Ze waren een of ander drinklied aan het zingen volgens mij. Dus ik heb maar wat zware voorwerpen in het rond gesmeten tot ze zeiden dat ik kon gaan.' Ik vertel niks over het camouflageonderdeel en over dat dat behoorlijk goed ging en dat daar wel behoorlijk wat aandacht aan werd besteed op het eind. 'En jij, schat?' vraagt Haymitch aan Katniss. 'Ik heb een pijl naar de Spelmakers geschoten.' Haar antwoord verbaast iederren. Mij ook. Iedereen is opgehouden met eten. 'Wát?' Het is Effie die het zegt. Haar stem is één en al afkeuring. Nu vertelt Katniss het hele verhaal. 'Ik heb een pijl naar hen geschoten. Niet echt naar hen. In hun richting. Het is precies zoals Peeta vertelde, ik was aan het schieten en ze negeerden me gewoon en ik… ik werd zo boos dat ik een appel uit de bek van dat stomme gebraden varken van ze heb geschoten!' Ik zou erom moeten lachen als de privésessies niet zo'n ernstige aangelegenheid waren. De Spelmakers moeten zich rot geschrokken zijn. 'En wat zeiden ze?' vraagt Cinna aarzelend. 'Niets,' antwoord Katniss. 'Of ik weet het niet, eigenlijk. Ik ben weggelopen.' 'Zonder toestemming?' vraagt Effie die het duidelijk Spaans benauwd heeft. 'Ik heb mezelf toestemming gegeven,' antwoord Katniss. Er klinkt niets van trots in haar stem. Katniss is zeer opvliegend en dat heeft in dit geval niet goed uitgepakt en dat weet ze zelf waarschijnlijk ook. 'Nou,' zegt Haymitch. 'Dat hebben we in elk geval gehad.' En dan begint hij zijn broodje te smeren alsof er niets is gebeurd. Nu laat Katniss merken dat ze zich zorgen maakt. 'Denk je dat ze me zullen arresteren?' vraagt ze aan Haymitch. 'Lijkt me stug. Wordt erg lastig om jou nog te vervangen,' antwoord Hij. 'En mij familieleden?' vraagt Katniss door. 'Zullen die gestraft worden?' 'Denk het niet,' zegt Haymitch. 'Niet erg logisch. Wil het enig waardevol effect op het volk hebben, dan moeten ze onthullen wat er in het trainingscentrum is gebeurd. Mensen zouden moeten weten wat je hebt gedaan. Maar dat kan niet, want het is geheim, dus zou het vergeefse moeite zijn. Kans is groter dat ze je het leven in de arena zuur gaan maken.' 'Nou ja, dat hadden ze ons toch al beloofd,' zeg ik in een poging Katniss gerust te stellen. 'Helemaal waar,' beaamt Haymitch. Hij pakt een varkenskarbonade sopt hem in zijn wijn en neemt een hap. Effie kijkt afkeurend, maar daar heeft Haymitch zich nog nooit iets van aangetrokken. Hij begint te grinniken. 'Hoe keken ze?' vraagt hij aan Katniss. Katniss begint zowaar te glimlachen. 'Geschokt,' antwoord ze. 'Doodsbang. Eh belachelijk, sommigen. Eén man viel naar achteren in een schaal met punch.' Allemaal te lachen, op Effie na, en Haymitch lacht het hardst van iedereen. Effie laat haar mening nu ook horen. 'Nou, ze hebben het verdiend. Ze worden betaald om naar jou te kijken. En dat jullie uit District 12 komen is nog geen excuus om jullie te negeren.' Maar dan kijkt ze verschrikt om haar heen alsof ze bang is om gehoord te worden. 'Het spijt me, maar zo denk ik erover,' eindigt ze. 'Nu krijg ik een superslechte score,' moppert Katniss nog een beetje na. Ik snap waarom ze dat jammer vind. De mensen met de beste score krijgen meestal de meeste giften van sponsors in de arena. Giften kunnen het verschil tussen leven en dood maken. 'De scores doen er alleen toe als ze heel goed zijn, niemand besteedt veel aandacht aan de slechte of gemiddelde cijfers. Voor hetzelfde geld houd je je talenten geheim om expres een lage score te krijgen. Er zijn mensen die die tactiek toepassen,' zegt Portia. 'Ik hoop dat mensen de vier die ik waarschijnlijk ga krijgen ook zo interpreteren,' zeg ik. Hoewel ik eigenlijk er wel een zes gehaald hoop te hebben. 'Echt,' ga ik verder. 'Volgens mij hadden ze nog nooit iets saaiers gezien dan iemand die een zware bal optilt en hem vervolgens een paar meter weggooit. Eentje kwam bijna op mijn voet terecht.' Ik vertel maar niet dat die bal meer dan honderd kilo woog en dat het al een hele prestatie was dat ik hem op mijn schouder wist te krijgen. Katniss kan er wel om lachen en schept flink wat aardappelpuree op haar bord met varkensvlees en begint weer als normaal te eten. Na het eten gaan we naar de zitkamer waar de scores op de tv uitgezonden zullen worden. Je krijgt een score van 1 tot en met 12. Wanneer je een één krijgt kun je praktisch niets en wanneer je een twaalf krijgt heb je een hele bijzondere vaardigheid of vele bijzondere vaardigheden. Op de tv verschijnt een foto van een tribuut en daaronder verschijnt zijn of haar score. Ze beginnen met District 1 en gaan zo verder tot District 12 als laatste wordt genoemd. De Beroepstributen uit District 1, 2 en 4 krijgen allemaal cijfers van die niet lager dan 8 en niet hoger dan 10 zijn. De tributen daarna krijgen gemiddeld een vijf. De tributen uit District 11 doen het nog behoorlijk goed. Het kleien meisje heeft een 7 gehaald en De grote jongen, die Thresh schijnt te heten, haalt een negen. Dan wordt ik genoemd. Er verschijnt een acht onder mijn foto. Het gezelschp laat een aantal tevreden geluiden horen. Ik ben blij dat ik qua cijfer niet onder doe voor een beroepstribuut. En dan is het Katniss' beurt. Iedereen kijkt gespannen naar het scherm. Wat heeft haar gedrag voor gevolgen gehad voor haar cijfer? Er verschijnt een elf onder haar foto. Een elf! Katniss heeft het hoogste cijfer van iedereen! En dus ook veel kans op sponsors denk ik tevreden. Iedereen juicht en feliciteert Katniss. Katniss is zeer verbaasd. 'Er moet een fout zijn gemaakt. Hoe… hoe kan dat nou?' vraagt ze aan Haymitch. 'Ze vonden je opvliegendheid blijkbaar leuk.' Zegt hij. 'Ze moeten een programma maken. Ze kunnen wel wat spelers met pit gebruiken.' "Katniss, het meisje dat in vuur en vlam stond,' zegt Cinna en hij omhelst Katniss. 'O, wacht maar tot je je interviewjurk ziet.' 'Nog meer vlammen?' vraagt Katniss aan haar stylist. 'Een soort van,' antwoord hij. Daarna feliciteren Katniss en ik elkaar. Mijn felicitaties zijn op recht en die van haar lijken dat ook te zijn. We hebben het allebei goed gedaan. Samen zouden we heel wat sponsors kunnen krijgen in de arena met zulke scores. Ik zou heel graag met Katniss optrekken in de arena. Zo kan ik haar beschermen tegen alles wat we daar tegenkomen. Maar wil zij hetzelfde met mij? Katniss gaat al gauw naar haar kamer. Ik hang nog even rond in de zitkamer en ga dan ook naar mijn kamer. Ik doe geeneens mijn kleren uit en ga op het bed liggen. Nog twee dagen en dan gaan we de arena in. Ik moet beslissen. Wie wil ik dat er wint? Ik of Katniss? Wanneer ik erover nadenk besef ik dat ik Katniss belangrijker vind dan mijzelf. Ook heeft Katniss familie haar meer nodig dan mijn familie mij nodig heeft. Katniss moet winnen besef ik. Ik heb liever dat zij wint dan dat ik zelf win. Ik zou mezelf nooit vergeven. Maar hoe houd ik Katniss het beste in leven wanneer we in de arena zijn? Ik weet iets over de tactieken die je heet best kan toepassen in de arena wanner je iemand anders wil beschermen in plaats van alleen jezelf. Haymitch weet echter alles van de Spelen. Hij is al meer dan twintig jaar mentor van de tributen van District 12. Als ik wil weten hoe ik iemand in leven moet houden in de arena moet ik het aan hem vragen. Morgen zullen Haymitch en Effie ons voorbereiden voor de interviews die overmorgen zijn. Dan moet ik hem vertellen wat mijn plannen zijn. Maar ik wil niet dat Katniss erbij is. Ze weet nog geeneens van mijn gevoelens voor haar. Ik moet aan Haymitch vragen of ik apart gecoacht kan worden. Dan kan ik het onder vier ogen met hem bespreken. Wanneer ik het hele plan heb overdacht val ik uiteindelijk in slaap.

De volgende morgen wordt ik uit gewoonte vroeg wakker. Ik besluit gelijk te gaan douchen en wat kleren aan te trekken. Wanneer ik dat gedaan heb zie ik dat het nog een half uur duurt voor het ontbijt. Ik besluit gelijk met Haymitch te gaan praten. Hem kennende ligt hij nog op bed. Ik loop naar de kamer van Haymitch en klop op de deur. De deur word niet open gedaan. Misschien heeft hij gisteren nog wat gedronken op de goede afloop en wordt hij nu maar moeilijk wakker denk ik bij mezelf. Ik duw de kruk omlaag en doe de deur open. Wanneer ik in Haymitch kamer ben zie ik dat hij er niet is. Ik besluit naar de zitkamer te gaan om te kijken of Haymitch daar is. Wanneer ik de zitkamer binnenloop vind ik alleen Effie daar. Volgens mij is ze weer haar schema aan het checken. 'Goedemorgen,' begroet ze mij. 'Goedemorgen,' antwoord ik. 'Effie, weet jij waar Haymitch uithangt?' 'Hij is in de eetzaal,' antwoord Effie. 'We namen vanochtend samen de activiteiten van vandaag door maar hij beweerde dat ik hem afleidde.' Effie zegt het alsof het pure onzin is. Ik heb geen zin om het met Effie over Hamitch' botte gedrag te hebben en draai me dus om om naar de eetzaal te gaan terwijl ik haar bedank. Haymitch is inderdaad in de eetzaal met papieren, een pen en een glas wijn voor zich op tafel. Ik begroet hem en ga dan naast hem zitten. 'Wat is het plan voor vandaag?' vraag ik aan hem. 'Nou,' zegt hij. 'Vandaag bereiden Effie en ik jullie voor op het interview van morgenavond. Ik begin met het doornemen van jullie strategie. Deels jullie strategie in de spelen en deels de opbouw van jullie interview. Hierna gaat Effie jullie in de middag voorbereiden op het interview qua voordoen. Hoe je moet praten, lachen, zitten en nog meer van dat soort flauwekul.' 'Juist,' zeg ik. Ik besluit te zeggen wat ik zeggen wil. 'Ik wil graag van af nu alleen gecoacht worden,' zeg ik dus tegen Haymitch. Hij kijkt nu weg van zijn papieren en naar mij. Hij kijkt behoorlijk verbaasd. Maar hij vraagt niks. 'Goed,' zegt hij. 'Ik neem aan dat ik straks hier wel de reden van hoor,' zegt hij terwijl het ontbijt wordt binnengebracht door een aantal avoxen. 'Natuurlijk,' antwoord ik. Op dat moment komt Effie de eetzaal binnen. 'Katniss komt zo aan het ontbijt,' meldt ze. 'Ik heb haar net geroepen. Haymitch wenkt Effie en ze komt naast hem zitten. We scheppen allemaal alvast wat eten op ons bord. 'We moeten het vandaag iets anders doen dan gepland,' zegt Haymitch tegen Effie. 'Peeta wil alleen gecoacht worden vanaf nu.' Effie is verbaast, maar krijgt van Haymitch te horen dat ze nu geen vragen moet stellen. Effie pakt haar schema erbij om het zo te verschuiven dat Katniss en ik apart gecoacht kunnen worden. Op dat moment komt Katniss binnen. Ze schenkt geen aandacht aan ons en begint te eten. Wanneer wij zijn uitgepraat over het veranderde schema wachten wij tot Katniss klaar is met eten zodat we haar kunnen vertellen dat ik alleen gecoacht wil worden. 'Zo, wat gaan we doen? Vandaag ga je toch de interviews met ons reperteren, toch?' vraagt Katniss aan Haymitch. 'Dat klopt,' antwoord Haymitch. 'Je hoeft niet te wachten tot ik klaar ben, hoor. Ik kan luisteren en eten tegelijk,' zegt Katniss. 'Nou, de plannen zijn gewijzigd. Wat onze huidige aanpak betreft,' zegt Haymitch. 'Hoe bedoel je?' vraagt Katniss. Haymitch haal zijn schouders op en zegt nonchalant: 'Peeta heeft gevraagd of hij apart gecoacht kan worden.'


	9. Hoofdstuk 9

**Peeta bespreekt zijn strategie met Haymitch en maakt een bekentenis tijdens de interviews die heel wat losmaakt.**

* * *

Stiekem hoopte ik toch een soort teleurstelling of verontwaardiging te zien in Katniss' ogen wanneer ze zou horen dat ze niet meer met mij gecoacht zou worden. Maar ik zie niets van dat alles. Het lijkt haar niets te doen. 'Prima,' zegt ze. 'Wat is het schema?' 'Jullie hebben allebei vier uur met Effie over de presentatie en vier uur met mij over de inhoud,' zegt Haymitch. 'Jij begint met Effie, Katniss. En terwijl Katniss met Effie naar een kamer gaat, neemt Haymitch me mee naar de zitkamer. Daar gaan we tegenover elkaar zitten met een tafel tussen ons in. Ik verwacht dat Haymitch zal vragen waarom ik apart gecoacht wil worden, maar hij zegt niks. Hij kijkt me minstens 2 minuten gewoon aan zonder iets te zeggen. 'Van alle meisjes die in District 12 rondlopen vind je Katniss de leukste?' vraagt hij opeens. Ik sta even met een mond vol tanden. 'Hoe weet je dat?' vraag ik dan. 'Kom op Peeta. Ik weet precies hoe een verliefde zestienjarige eruit ziet. Vooral wanneer ze ook nog verlegen zijn.' Ik kijk hem verbaasd aan. 'Hoe weet je dat dan te herkennen?' vraag ik hem. 'Ik ben zelf ook een verliefde en verlegen zestienjarige geweest,' antwoord Haymitch. Nu valt mijn mond al helemaal open van verbazing. Haymitch ziet het. 'Wat?' zegt hij. 'Denk je dat een veertiger die niet van de drank af kan blijven nooit jong en verliefd is geweest?' Ik antwoord niet op deze vraag. 'Op welk meisje was je dan verliefd? En waarom ben je nooit met haar getrouwd?' vraag ik. Haymitch lijkt even na te denken. 'Daar ga ik niks over zeggen,' antwoord hij dan. 'Ik kan je wel vertellen dat ik mijn leven voor haar had willen geven.' 'Hoe zit dat met jou, Peeta? Ben jij bereid te sterven zodat Katniss kan leven?' Een vraag waar ik een paar dagen geleden nog geen antwoord op wist te geven. Nu is dat anders mijn keuze is gemaakt. 'Ja,' antwoord ik.

In de volgende uren praten Haymitch en ik over wat mij te doen staat. 'Dus jij wil Katniss helpen in de arena? Hoe wil je dat doen?' vraagt Haymitch. 'Ik wil me vanaf het begin bij haar aansluiten,' antwoord ik. 'Zo kunnen we ons samen verdedigen tegen de beroeps en de andere tributen.' 'Fout,' zegt Haymitch. 'Dat plan heeft nogal wat haken en ogen. Ten eerste vertrouwt Katniss jou niet. Daarom is ze ook zo bot tegen jou. Ze zal zich niet bij jou willen aansluiten. Ze denkt dat jij haar ook zal vermoorden wanneer dat voor jou voordeel heeft. En wat je ook zegt, dat blijft ze denken. Ik ken maar weinig mensen die zo wantrouwend zijn als zij. En al zou ze je vertrouwen, de Beroeps zijn met zes personen. Jullie zouden dan maar met 2 personen zijn.' Ik denk hier over na. Haymitch heeft wel gelijk besef ik. 'Oké,' geef ik toe. 'Wat stel jij dan voor?' 'Sluit je aan bij de Beroeps,' zegt Haymitch zonder ook maar te blikken of te blozen. 'Wat?' zeg ik in ongeloof. 'Waarom zou ik dat moeten doen? 'Ik wil me helemaal niet bij die moordende bende aansluiten en de Beroeps willen mij vast ook niet bij hun groep hebben.' 'Wees daar maar niet zo zeker van Peeta. Ik heb mij laten vertellen dat de beroeps veel moeite hebben gedaan om Thresh, de jongen van District 11, bij hun groep te laten aansluiten. Maar hij heeft geweigerd. Maar het feit dat ze hem erbij wilden hebben bewijst wel dat er nog ruimte in hun groep is. Wanneer jij je bij hen aansluit kun je hen van Katniss vandaan houden en hen misschien zelfs uitschakelen wanneer ze je vertrouwen.' Ik luister met stijgende verbazing naar wat Haymitch zegt. 'Je bedoelt dat ik hen moet doden in hun slaap?' vraag ik aan Haymitch. 'Dat bedoel ik inderdaad. Hou er rekening mee dat je Katniss daarmee beschermt. De Beroeps zullen haar heel graag willen uitschakelen. Ze zullen zich gekleineerd voelen door haar hogere trainingsscore. Het doden van de Beroeps zal Katniss een grote kans op de overwinning geven,' legt Haymitch uit. Ik moet toegeven dat Haymitch goede punten heeft, maar mensen doden in hun slaap gaat wel erg ver. Maar als Katniss daardoor terug kan keren naar haar familie… 'Maar hoe kan ik me nu nog aansluiten bij de Beroeps?' vraag ik aan Haymitch. 'De trainingsdagen zijn voorbij, dus ik kan niet meer met de Beroeps in contact komen om me bij hen aan te sluiten. Ik zie hen pas weer in de arena.' Haymitch denkt hier even over na. 'Je moet indruk op ze maken,' zegt hij dan. 'Alleen dan zullen ze je toelaten. Misschien helpt het om je te bewijzen bij het Bloedbad.' Het Bloedbad. Dat gebeurd altijd aan het begin van de spelen, wanneer de tributen strijden om de spullen die bij de hoorn liggen. Als ik me in het Bloedbad weet te bewijzen zullen de beroeps me dus in hun groep toelaten. Ik besluit te doen wat Haymitch zegt. 'Oké,' antwoord ik. 'Als dat de beste tactiek is dan zal ik het ook zo doen.' Ik besef me dat het ook tijd werd dat ik inbond, want ondertussen is er al anderhalf uur verstreken en we hebben het nog geeneens over de interviews gehad. 'Mooi,' zegt Haymitch. Het is even stil. 'Ik moet zeggen dat ik de manier waarop je het spel wilt gaan spelen respecteer,' voegt hij er dan nog aan toe.

Dan volgt de voorbereiding op de interviews. Haymitch bedenkt hoe hij me neer wilt zetten in de interviews. 'Ik stel voor dat je je voor gaat doen als een innemend iemand. Dat is de handigste aanpak. Het publiek is dol op iemand die nog grappen maakt de avond voor de Spelen beginnen. En bedenk dat de interviews van cruciaal belang zijn voor het aantrekken van sponsors.' Haymitch heeft hier al goed over nagedacht besef ik. 'Wat kan ik in de interviews doen om zoveel mogelijk sponsors aan te trekken?' Ik besef dat hoe meer geld naar District 12 wordt overgemaakt, hoe meer giften Katniss zal ontvangen in de arena. Haymitch lijkt even te twijfelen voor hij antwoord geeft. 'Het publiek houdt van sterke, slimme en innemende mensen. Jij hebt van alle drie dingen een beetje. Maar wat het publiek het allerleukst vind is een mooi verhaal. Iets wat de Spelen meer maakt dan een omgeving waarin jongeren elkaar proberen te vermoorden. Het publiek zou smullen van een liefdesverhaal,' legt Haymitch uit. Ik sta even met mijn mond vol tanden. 'Je bedoelt… Je wilt dat ik in de interviews vertel over mijn liefde voor Katniss?' 'Ja,' antwoord Haymitch. 'Niets levert meer sponsors op dan dat.' Haymitch kan het weten, maar mijn liefde verklaren bij een interview dat door heel Panem gezien word is wel een erg grote stap. Ik besluit een tegenwerping te doen. 'Hoe kan ik mijn liefde voor Katniss verklaren tijdens de interviews, als ik me de volgende dag bij de Beroeps wil aansluiten. Ze zullen weten dat ik haar wil beschermen.' 'Niet als je ook aan hen uitlegt dat het voor de sponsors was en dat je er niets van meende,' antwoord Haymitch. 'Jij weet hen wel te overtuigen.' Ik besef dat Haymitch ook hierin gelijk heeft. Maar toch word ik zenuwachtig bij de gedachte dat ik iets tijdens interview ga vertellen dat ik jarenlang geheim heb gehouden. Maar ik vertel Haymitch dat ik het zal doen. Hierna doen we nog een aantal korte oefeningen voor de interviews en gaan daarna naar de eetzaal.

Hoewel het voor mij een ochtend vol emoties was ben ik erg hongerig en eet mijn lunch dan ook met smaak op terwijl ik met Haymitch nog wat na praat over de interviews. Even later komen Effie en Katniss ook binnen. Beide lijken niet een erg goed humeur te hebben na een lange ochtend oefenen met presenteren. Ik hoop dat het vanmiddag met mij beter gaat. Al gauw is de lunch voorbij en neemt loopt Effie met me mee naar mijn kamer. Daar oefenen we met de manier van presenteren wanneer je op televisie komt. Gelukkig blijkt dat niet moeilijk te zijn. We oefenen eerst met mijn manier van lopen. Hier valt weinig op aan te merken en na 10 minuten zijn we hier dan ook klaar mee. Hierna oefenen we mijn zithouding. Effie vind dat ik charmant overkom wanneer ik mijn benen over elkaar sla. Nadat ik een tijdje heb geoefend met de manier waarop ik mijn ene been over de andere sla wanneer ik zit zijn we ook klaar met de zithouding. We besteden amper aandacht aan het oogcontact maken, omdat ik volgens Effie een natuurtalent ben in het maken van oogcontact. Even wil ze beginnen over hoe moeilijk het vanochtend ging met Katniss, maar ik heb geen zin om daarover te praten dus kap ik haar af en vraag wat ze me nog meer wil leren. Hierna oefenen we ook nog met lachen. Effie laat me soms schaterlachen, wat ik moet doen wanneer Ceaser iets grappigs heeft gezegd, glimlachen terwijl ik wat zeg en soms een bedeesd lachje wanneer ik zelf iets leuks zeg. Effie prijst me na de lachoefening alweer over de manier waarop ik mezelf kan presenteren en zegt dat we alles hebben behandeld wat ze wilde behandelen. Nog maar de helft van de tijd zit erop, maar ik krijg de rest van de middag vrijaf. Die breng ik door met het nadenken over mijn strategie in de arena. Ik probeer te bedenken hoe ik me bij de beroeps aan kan sluiten en hoe ik hen kan misleiden. Ik vraag me ook af of ik echt in staat ben mensen een mes in de rug te steken. Zelf als ik Katniss daarmee bescherm.

Die avond verschijnt Katniss niet aan het diner. Effie roept haar, maar komt terug met de mededeling dat Katniss niet wil komen. Van Haymitch hoor ik dat zij zelfs na vier uur geen manier hadden kunnen vinden om haar te presenteren. Dit baart me zorgen, omdat de sponsors vaak niet erg getrokken worden door mensen die zich geen houding weten te geven. Ik hoop maar dat Katniss morgenavond toch een manier weet te vinden om haarzelf goed te presenteren. En anders moet ik extra mijn best doen om toch nog zoveel mogelijk sponsors aan te trekken. Al gauw na het diner ga ik naar mijn kamer. Wanneer ik langs Katniss' kamer kom hoor ik hoe iets breekbaars met een knal tegen de muur van haar kamer aankomt. Katniss moet nog gefrustreerder zijn dan ik dacht. Ze smijt nu zelfs met dingen. Eigenlijk zou ik nu naar binnen willen gaan en haar troosten. Maar ik weet dat dit niet het juiste moment is. Katniss is boos en vertrouwd mij niet. Ik loop verder naar mijn kamer. Wanneer ik me in mijn kamer op mijn bed laat vallen bedenk ik me dat ik in de arena aan Katniss zal laten zien hoe graag ik haar wil beschermen. Al moet ik daarvoor de hele beroepstroep voor omleggen.

De volgende dag staat weer helemaal in het teken van de interviews. Vandaag zal mijn voorbereidingsteam me er zo mooi mogelijk uit laten zien. De hele dag zijn ze bezig met me. Mijn huid word weer geschrobd, er wordt een geur voor mij gekozen en mijn haar woord strak naar achter gekamd. Hier is een flinke hoeveelheid gel en wax voor nodig, omdat mijn haar erg weerbarstig is. De gel en wax laten mijn haar ook nog ongewoon veel glimmen. Nadat het voorbereidingsteam klaar is komt Portia met de kleren die ik zal dragen. Ik krijg een zwart pak met vlammen accenten. Ik krijg witte handschoenen, om de brandwonden op mijn handen te verbergen, en glimmende zwarte schoenen. Wanneer ik mezelf in de spiegel zie moet ik toegeven dat ik op zijn minst toonbaar ben. 'Veel succes, Peeta,' zegt Portia nog voordat ik vertrek. Zij zal ergens vooraan op de tribunes zitten, omdat zij een van de stylisten is. De stylisten zitten altijd ergens vooraan. Ik loop naar de lift waarmee we naar de zaal zullen gaan waar de interviews worden gehouden. Effie en Haymitch staan al klaar bij de lift. Haymitch is voor deze gelegenheid ook mooi aangekleed. Wanneer Katniss er aan komt lopen valt mijn mond haast open van verbazing. Katniss ziet er geweldig uit. Haar huid glanst helemaal en ze heeft een prachtige jurk aan. Die jurk bestaat helemaal uit juwelen en bij elke beweging lijkt het wel of de jurk vlamt. Katniss is erg zwijgzaam. Vooral tegenover Haymitch. Waarschijnlijk komt dat, omdat het niet goedging tussen hen toen hij haar wilde voorbereiden op het interview.

Als de lift opengaat zien we ook de andere tributen. Samen met hen worden we opgesteld om op het podium te lopen. Op het podium staan 24 stoelen in een halve cirkel opgesteld. Voor elke tribuut een stoel. Het meisje uit District 1 staat vooraan in de rij gevolgd door de jongen uit haar district. Hierna volgen de andere districten totdat ik als jongen uit het laatste district helemaal achteraan in de rij sta en straks dus ook op de laatste stoel zal gaan zitten. Ik zal ook als laatst aan de beurt zijn. Wat me nog zenuwachtiger maakt dan ik al ben. De interview zal een zware taak zijn voor mij, omdat ik zoveel bloot zal moeten geven. Net voordat we het podium op moeten loopt Haymitch naar ons toe. 'Denk eraan,' zegt hij. 'Jullie zijn nog steeds reuze gelukkig met elkaar. Dus gedraag je daarnaar.' Het is duidelijk dat dit vooral voor Katniss is bedoeld. Als zij op het podium erg afstandelijk doet komt mijn liefdesverklaring waarschijnlijk niet goed over. Hierna lopen we samen met de andere tributen het podium op en gaan we allemaal op onze eigen stoel zitten. We kijken vanaf het podium uit over de Stadscirkel. Ik zie hoe er een verhoogd zitgedeelte is voor de belangrijke personen. De stylisten van de districten zitten op de eerste rij. En ik zie ook meerdere balkons die op het podium uitkijken. Eén daarvan lijkt speciaal voor de Spelmakers te zijn. En dan komt Caeser Flickerman, de presentator van de Spelen, het podium op. Ik heb hem al vaker gezien op tv wanneer wij de interviews van de Spelen bekeken in de bakkerij. Hij presenteert de Spelen al jaren. Elk jaar heeft zijn haar weer een andere kleur. Dit jaar is het felblauw. Caeser krijgt een groot applaus. Hij opent de interview door het publiek welkom te heten en een aantal grappen te maken. En dan mogen de tributen één voor één naar voren komen om geïnterviewd te worden. Ze beginnen met het meisje uit District 1. De manier waarop ze gekleed is en hoe ze doet laat zien dat ze sexy probeert over te komen. Het gejoel en gefluit van het publiek is dan ook erg luidruchtig wanneer zij naar voren komt. Na haar komt de jongen uit 1 naar voren. Hij is erg hyper en zegt niet te kunnen wachten tot morgen wanneer de mensen zullen zien wat hij wel niet kan met de juiste wapens. Clove uit District 2 schept nog eens extra op over haar vaardigheden met het werpen van messen waar zij haar hoge score vandaan heeft. Cato laat merken dat hij erg vechtlustig is en vertelt dat niemand hem ooit in een gevecht verslagen heeft in zijn district. En zo komen de verschillende tributen aan bod. Sommige doen zich slim voor. Sommige beweren behendig te zijn of in elke klimaat te kunnen overleven. Thresh uit District 11 zegt bijna niets, maar dat lijkt alleen maar goed te passen bij zijn reuzenlichaam. En dan wordt Katniss door Caeser naar voren geroepen voor het interview. 'Zo Katniss,' begint Caeser. 'Het Capitool is vast iets heel anders dan District 12. Waar ben je nou het meest van onder de indruk?' Ik voel hoe ik me gespannen. Katniss heeft zich niet kunnen voorbereiden. Zal ze de vragen goed kunnen beantwoorden? 'De lamsstoofschotel,' antwoord Katniss na een korte stilte. Caeser en een deel van het publiek lachen erom. Het is ook best grappig. Als Katniss dit weet vast te houden gaat het vast goed. Terwijl ik hier over nadenk hoor ik vaag hoe Caeser iets over de lamsstoofschotel zegt en over dat hij er ook van houdt. 'Maar zeg, Katniss,' zegt Ceaser nu op een vertrouwelijke manier. 'Toen je naar buiten kwam tijdens de openingsceremonie stond mijn hart echt even stil. Wat vond je van dat kostuum?' 'Nadat ik over mijn angst om levend verbrand te worden heen was, bedoel je?' vraagt Katniss aan Caeser. Het publiek schatert het uit. Ik moet ook glimlachen wanneer ik terugdenk aan hoe Katniss en ik echt dachten dat de pakken ons levend zouden gaan verbranden. 'Ja. Begin daar maar,' zegt Caeser. Katniss weet nu een goed antwoord te geven. 'Ik vond dat Cinna briljant was en dat het het allermooiste kostuum was dat ik ooit had gezien en ik kon niet geloven dat ik het aanhad. Ik kan ook niet geloven dat ik dit aanheb trouwens.' Terwijl ze dit zegt tilt ze haar jurk op om deze goed te laten zien. 'Ik bedoel, moet je kijken,' voegt ze eraan toe. Het publiek kijkt verwonderd naar de prachtige jurk. En dan opeens begint Katniss een rondje met haar jurk waardoor ze even helemaal in vlammen gehuld lijkt te zijn. 'O, doe dat nog eens!' zegt Ceaser verrukt. En dat doet ze. Ze draait meerdere keren in het rond en de vlammen slaan om haar heen. Het is een prachtig gezicht. Het publiek juicht terwijl katniss in het rond draait. Wanneer ze ophoud met draaien pakt ze Caeser bij de arm. Na al die rondjes is ze vast zo duizelig dat ze bijna omvalt. 'Niet ophouden,' zegt Caeser lichtjes protesterend. 'Ik moet wel, ik ben zo duizelig,' antwoord Katniss giechelend. Ik besef me dat ik het fijn vind dat ze eindelijk weer eens lacht. Caeser slaat zijn arm om Katniss heen. 'Maak je geen zorgen, ik hou je stevig vast. We zouden niet willen dat je je mentor achterna ging.' Het publiek begint te joelen en de camera's richten zich op Haymitch. Ik moet even nadenken maar weet dan dat Caeser doelt op Haymitch' valpartij tijdens de boete. Hij grijnst even en wuift de camera's dan weer weg door naar Katniss te wijzen. 'Niks aan de hand. Bij mij is ze veilig,' verzekert Caeser nog eens. 'En dan nu over die trainingsscore. El-luf. 'Kun je een tipje van de sluier oplichten over wat er daarbinnen is gebeurd?' vraagt Caeser. Katniss aarzelt even. 'Ehm… ik kan alleen zeggen dat het volgens mij de eerste keer was.' De camera's worden gericht op de Spelmakers die allemaal knikken en grijnzen. 'Kwel ons niet zo!' zegt Ceaser op een gekwelde toon. 'Details. We willen details.' Katniss kijkt naar de Spelmakers. 'Ik mag er zeker niet over praten?' 'Zo is dat,' roept één van de Spelmakers. 'Bedankt,' antwoord ze. 'Het spijt me. Ik kan er niets over zeggen.' 'Laten we dan eens teruggaan naar het moment waarop de naam van je zusje werd voorgelezen tijdens de boete,' zegt Ceaser. 'En jij je als vrijwilliger opwierp. Kun je ons iets over haar vertellen?' Ik voel me weer gespannen worden, omdat ik weet dat dit onderwerp gevoelig ligt voor Katniss. 'Ze heet Prim,' antwoord Katniss. 'Ze is nog maar twaalf. En ik hou meer van haar dan wie ook ter wereld.' Het is doodstil geworden in de zaal. 'Wat heeft ze tegen je gezegd? Na de boete?' vraagt Caeser. 'Ze zei dat ik heel erg mijn best moest doen om te winnen.' Nog steeds is het doodstil in de zaal. 'En wat zei jij toen?' vraagt Caeser die oprecht geïnteresseerd lijkt. Ik zie hoe Katniss houding verandert waardoor ze haast iets dreigends over zich heen krijgt. 'Ik heb gezworen dat ik dat zou doen.' 'Dat geloof ik graag,' zegt Caeser terwijl hij Katniss een kneepje in de arm geeft. Dan gaat de zoemer die aangeeft dat de drie minuten van Katniss voorbij zijn. 'Helaas de tijd is om. Heel veel succes, Katniss Everdeen, tribuut uit District 12.' Katniss krijgt een daverend applaus, wanneer ze weer terug loopt naar haar stoel. Dan wordt mijn naam omgeroepen en ik sta op en loop met een zelfverzekerde tred naar het midden van het podium. Zo ziet het er hopelijk uit tenminste. Vanbinnen voel ik me zenuwachtig en kwetsbaar. Maar ik heb mijn keuze gemaakt en binnen de komende minuten zal ik mijn liefde voor Katniss verklaren. Wanneer ik naast Ceaser sta en het publiek klaar is met applaudisseren, begint Ceaser met de interview. 'Peeta,' zegt hij. 'Ik heb veel tributen uit District 12 gezien, maar nog maar weinig die eruit zien zoals jij, met je blonde haren en je sterke lichaam.' Ik snap wat hij bedoelt. De laatste jaren zijn alleen maar mensen 'De Laag' getrokken bij de trekking en die hebben hoofdzakelijk donker haar en grijze ogen. En zeker geen sterk lichaam, omdat ze omkomen van de honger. Dat van de honger besluit ik niet in mijn antwoord te verwerken. Omdat zoiets me niet in dank afgenomen zal worden door de mensen in het Capitool. 'Ik weet hoe dat komt. De mensen in District 12 hebben niet vaak blonde haren en blauwe ogen. Ook werken ze vaak niet totdat ze 18 zijn. En als je geen lichamelijke arbeid doet word je niet sterk. Ik zelf ben een bakkerszoon en werk al sinds mijn achtste in de bakkerij van mijn ouders na schooltijd.' Er is niets gelogen aan mijn antwoord. Ik heb gewoon niet alles verteld. 'Een bakkerszoon?' zegt Caeser. 'Dan heb je vast verstand van brood. Wat vind je van het brood in het Capitool?' Ik laat mijn ogen even omhoog gaan alsof ik hierover nadenk. 'Het brood is hier zeker zacht en lekker, maar het mist een ingrediënt wat wel wordt toegevoegd aan het brood uit onze bakkerij in District 12,' zeg ik. 'En wat is dat bijzondere ingrediënt wat jullie brood zo bijzonder maakt?' vraagt Caeser. Hij klinkt oprecht geïnteresseerd. 'Liefde,' antwoord ik droog. Het publiek lig in een deuk. Het duurt even voordat het stil is. 'En wat vind je van de broden uit de andere Districten? Je hebt ze gezien in het mandje tijdens de lunch van de trainingssessies neem ik aan?' zegt Caeser. 'Jazeker heb ik ze gezien,' antwoord ik. 'Ieder brood uit een bepaald District deed me aan hun tributen denken.' 'O ja?,' zegt Caeser. 'Leg uit,' zegt hij met een zachte dwang in zijn stem. 'Neem bijvoorbeeld de broden uit District 2,' zeg ik. De korsten van dat brood zijn bijzonder hard. Ik vind dat die hardheid hoort bij het karakter van de tributen uit dat District.' Het publiek lijkt haast niet bij te komen dus ik besluit nog een vergelijking te doen. 'Of neem het halvemaansbrood uit District 11,' zeg ik nu. Die broden verschillen nogal eens in grootte. Precies zoals de tributen uit dat District. Het publiek lacht weer en de camera's zoemen in op de tributen van District 11. Rue lacht openlijk en zelfs de mondhoeken van Thresh lijken iets omhoog te gaan.' Dan stelt Caeser een vraag over waar ik het meeste aan moest wennen hier in het Capitool. Ik vertel over de douches en hoe ik een te sterke shampoo met rozengeur had uitgekozen. 'Zeg eens eerlijk, ruik ik nog steeds naar rozen?' vraag ik aan Caeser. En dan ruiken we om de beurt aan elkaar. Caeser verzekert het publiek dat ik veel aan het vechten zal zijn in de arena, omdat de andere tributen alleen maar op de rozengeur af hoeven te gaan om mij te vinden. Net als ik denk dat ik het gesprek in de juiste richting moet sturen om mijn liefdesverklaring te doen gebeurd het. 'Peeta. Heb jij nog een speciaal meisje in District 12 dat met smart op jouw thuiskomst wacht?' Ik zie dat Caeser hoopt op een dramatisch verhaal. Hij zal niet teleurgesteld zijn. Ik schud mijn hoofd op een manier waaraan iedereen kan zien dat ik lieg. Caeser haakt er mooi op in. 'Zo'n knappe vent als jij. Je hebt vast wel een oog op iemand. Vooruit, hoe heet ze?' Ik zucht. 'Nou ja, er is we een meisje,' geef ik schoorvoetend toe. 'Ik ben al heel lang verliefd op haar. Maar ik weet vrij zeker dat ze tot de boete geen idee had van mijn bestaan.' Ik kan haast horen hoe het publiek op het randje van hun stoel gaat zitten. 'Heeft ze een ander?' vraagt Caeser meelevend. 'Dat weet ik niet, maar er zijn een heleboel jongens die haar leuk vinden,' antwoord ik. 'Nou, ik weet het goed gemaakt. Je wint, je gaat naar huis – dan kan ze je niet meer afwijzen, toch?' zegt Ceaser. Ik hoor hoe het publiek het met hem eens is. Ik besef dat dit het moment van de waarheid is. Het is nu of nooit. 'Ik denk niet dat dat gaat werken. Winnen… zal in mijn geval niet helpen,' zeg ik. 'Waarom niet, in vredesnaam?' vraagt Caeser zeer verbaasd. Ik voel hoe mijn spanning een hoogtepunt bereikt en hoe ik rood word. En dan geef ik mijn antwoord. 'Omdat… omdat… ze hier samen met mij naartoe is gekomen.'


	10. Hoofdstuk 10

**Peeta en Katniss hebben een laatste gesprek. De Hongerspelen beginnen.**

* * *

Het is gezegd. En het ik kan heel goed merken dat ik op dit moment de aandacht van het publiek heb. De camera's richten zich nu op Katniss. Zij kijkt direct naar de grond wanneer ze merkt dat ze wordt gefilmd. Met een beetje geluk zal het publiek het zien als een verlegen reactie. 'O, dat is wel echt pech,' hoor ik Caeser zeggen. Ze stem klinkt van ver weg te komen. Ik hoor instemmende geluiden vanuit het publiek. Een aantal mensen lijken oprecht geschokt te zijn door deze mededeling. 'Het is niet zo leuk, nee,' antwoord ik. 'Nou, volgens mij kan niemand het je kwalijk nemen. Het zou moeilijk zijn om niet voor die jongedame te vallen,' zegt Caeser. Hij probeert zijn rol als interviewer weer professioneel op te pakken. 'Wist ze het niet?' vraagt hij nieuwsgierig. Ik schud mijn hoofd. 'Tot nu toe niet,' zeg ik eerlijk. 'Nu zou je haar toch dolgraag terughalen om te vragen wat ze ervan vindt, of niet soms?' vraagt Ceaser aan het publiek. Een oorverdovend gejoel is het antwoord. 'Helaas,' zegt Ceaser op een toon van een vader die zijn kinderen iets afwijst. 'Regels zijn regels, en de tijd van Katniiss Everdeen is om. Nou, heel veel succes, Peeta Mellark, en ik denk dat ik voor heel Panem spreek als ik zeg dat onze harten naar je uitgaan. Weer komt er een oorverdovend gejuich vanuit het publiek. Wanneer ik weer te verstaan ben bedank ik Caesar en loop ik terug naar mijn stoel. Daar staan alle tributen op terwijl het volkslied gespeeld wordt. Terwijl het volkslied speelt zijn de camera's vrijwel geheel op Katniss en mij gericht. Om het publiek nog eens goed in te prenten wie we zijn en wat ons verhaal is. Haymitch plan heeft overduidelijk gewerkt. Niemand zal ons vergeten en misschien zijn er wel mensen die nu overgehaald worden om District 12 te sponsoren. Na het volkslied lopen ik met de andere tributen in een rij door de lobby naar de liften. Ik kom in de lift met de twee tributen uit District 3. Dus het grootste deel van de reis naar boven leg ik alleen af. Ik pieker over hoe ik dit aan Katniss moet uitleggen. Ze zal op z'n minst zeer verbaasd zijn en boven op me wachten en een uitleg eisen. Wanneer ik met de lift op onze verdieping aankom en door de deuren naar buiten stap kom ik er snel achter dat ik gelijk heb over dat Katniss op me wacht. Maar voor ik haar zie staan slaat ze met alle kracht die ze heeft met haar vlakke handen tegen mijn borst aan. Hierdoor val ik op de grond, maar niet voordat ik een vaas omstoot die op de grond in kleine scherven uitéén spat. Mijn handen komen in de scherven terecht en omdat de vaas erg dun was zijn de scherven behoorlijk scherp. Vele scherven van de vaas boren zich genadeloos in mijn handen. 'Waar slaat dat nou op?' vraag ik één en al verbaast. Snapt ze nu echt niet wat voor een invloed dit heeft gehad en dat deze gevoelens echt zijn? 'Je had het recht niet! Je had het recht niet om zomaar die dingen over mij te zeggen!' ze schreeuwt de woorden uit. Gelijk hierna gaan de liftdeuren weer open. Haymitch, Effie, Cinna en Portia kijken allemaal verbaast de kamer in. 'Wat is hier aan de hand?' Effie lijkt de woorden uit te gillen. 'Ben je gevallen?' 'Nadat zij me duwde,' zeg ik nog steeds verontwaardigt door de reactie van Katniss. Effie en Cinna lopen naar me toe om me overeind te helpen. Haymitch kijkt Katniss aan. 'Duwde?' vraagt hij aan katniss. Zijn toon klinkt niet al te vriendelijk. Maar Katniss is zelf ook nog steeds boos. 'Dit was jouw idee, hè? Om mij voor het oog van het hele land als een of ander dom wicht neer te zetten?' vraagt Katniss aan Haymitch. 'Het was mijn idee,' zeg ik. Ik probeer de scherven uit mijn handen te verwijderen. Het doet behoorlijk pijn. 'Haymitch heeft me alleen maar geholpen.' 'Ja, Haymitch is er behulpzaam. Voor jou!' Katniss heeft duidelijk het idee dat ze flink benadeeld is door mijn bekentenis. 'Je bént een dom wicht,' zegt Haytmitch. 'Denk je dat hij je benadeeld heeft? Die jongen heeft je nets iets gegeven wat je in je eentje nooit voor elkaar had kunnen krijgen.' 'Door hem lijk ik nu zwak!' zegt Katniss beschuldigend. 'Door hem lijk je nu begeerlijk!' zegt Haymitch met een stem waar ingehouden woede in doorklinkt. 'En laten we wel wezen, je kunt alle hulp gebruiken die je kunt krijgen op dat gebied. Je was ongeveer net zo romantisch als een plas modder tot hij zei dat hij van je hield. En nu houden ze allemaal van je. Ze praten alleen nog maar over jullie. De gedoemde geliefden uit District 12!' 'Maar we zijn geen gedoemde geliefden!' houd Katniss vol. Haymitch lijkt het zat te worden. Hij pakt Katniss bij de schouders en drukt haar met de rug tegen de muur,. 'Nou en? Het is allemaal één grote show. Het draait allemaal om hoe men je ziet. Het beste wat ik over jou kon zeggen na je interview was dat je best leuuk was, hoewel dat op zich al een klein wonder genoemd mag worden. Nu kan ik zeggen dat je een hartenbreekster bent. O, o, o wat vallen de jongens thuis smachtend aan je voeten. Wat levert meer sponsors op, denk je?' Katniss lijkt nu voor het eerst goed over de woorden van Haymitch na te denken, ookal duwt ze zijn handen van haar schouders af. Cinaa loopt naar haar toe en slaat een arm om haar heen. 'Hij heeft gelijk, Katniss.' Katniss twijfelt nog zie ik. 'Jullie hadden het moeten zeggen, dan was ik niet zo stom overgekomen.' Ik zelf vond haar reactie juist perfect. En Portia blijkbaar ook. 'Nee, je reactie was juist perfect. Als je het had geweten, had het er niet zo echt uitgezien,' zegt ze. 'Ze maakt zich gewoon zorgen om haar vriendje'. Op het moment dat ik het zeg besef ik dat ik nu onredelijk aan het doen ben. Natuurlijk is het jammer voor mij dat ze zo'n beetje elke dag met Gale optrekt, maar het zijn mijn zaken niet. Katniss word rood nadat ik het heb gezegd. 'Ik heb geen vriendje.' Maar dat geloof ik eigenlijk niet. 'Wat jij wilt, joh. Maar ik durf te wedden dat hij slim genoeg is om te weten wanneer hij naar een toneelstukje zit te kijken. En trouwens, jij hebt niet gezegd dat je van mij hield. Dus wat maakt het uit?' vraag ik aan haar. En nu ik haar gerust heb gesteld over Gale lijkt de woede nu eindelijk weg te zijn. Ze denkt even na. Nadat huj had gezegd dat hij verliefd op me was, dacht je toen dat ik misschien ook op hem verliefd was?' vraagt ze aan niemand in net bijzonder. 'Ik wel,' antwoord Portia meteen. 'Door de manier waarop je de camera's ontweek, en die blos op je wangen.' Ook Effie en Cinna zeggen dat het erg goed overkwam. 'Je was fantastisch, schat. De sponsors zullen tot om de hoek van de straat voor je in de rij staan,' zegt Haymitch als laatste. Nu richt Katniss zich op mij. 'Sorry dat ik je geduwd heb.' Ik doe alsof het me niet al te veel deert. 'Maakt niet uit,' zeg ik terwijl ik mijn schouders ophaal. 'Hoewel het officieel verboden is.' 'Gaat het een beetje met je handen?' vraagt Katniss nog. 'Komt wel goed, verzeker ik haar. Het bloed dat uit mijn handen blijft stromen getuigt van iets anders. Er volgt een korte stilte. 'Kom, we gaan eten,' zegt haymitch en hij loopt met de anderen naar de eetzaal. Ik wil achter hem aanlopen, maar Portia wijst me op het bloed uit mijn handen dat nu op de grond drupt en neemt me mee naar een soort EHBO-kamer. Ze pakt een doek en haalt zoveel mogelijk bloed van mijn handen en strooit er dan een poeder op dat vreselijk prikt. Ze ziet hoe mijn gezicht vertrekt. 'Ik weet dat het pijn doet, maar deze poeder zal de genezing enorm versnellen. Waarschijnlijk kan het verband dan net voor je de arena in gaat van je handen af,' zegt ze terwijl ze het verband om mijn handen wikkelt. Ik ben daar blij mee, want met verband de arena in gaan zal wat vragen oproepen bij de mensen in het Capitool die mij nog hebben gezien tijdens het interview waar ik nog geen verband om mijn handen had.

Wanneer Portia en ik weer terug zijn in de eetzaal wordt het hoofdgerecht net opgediend. Ik schuif bij de rest aan tafel en begin nu ook te eten. Er wordt tijdens de maaltijd maar weinig gezegd. Wanneer we klaar zijn gaan we naar de zitkamer om de herhalingen van de interviews te kijken. Katniss lijkt een beetje onzeker te zijn over haar voorkomen op de tv. Maar ik en de anderen vertellen dat ze het perfect gedaan heeft wat ook zo is. Wanneer ik mijn eigen liefdesverklaring zie voelt het raar aan. Iets wat ik zolang geheim heb gehouden is nu iets wat het hele land weet. Maar wat gebeurd is, is gebeurd. Ik hoop maar dat het niet voor niets is geweest. Ik bedenk dat ik diep van binnen gehoopt had dat Katniss zou weten dat mijn bekentenis oprecht was. Maar dat is niet zo. Maar ze is nu onvergetelijk en dat was de bedoeling. Wanneer de herhalingen klaar is en het volklied is gespeeld wordt het scherm zwart. Buiten begint het al te schemeren. Morgen is het zover. Dan worden Katniss en ik in de arena gezet. Effie en Haymitch zullen druk zijn met het promoten van District 12 en het vergaren van sponsors en zij zullen dus niet met ons meegaan. Onze stylisten zullen wel met ons meegaan. Van hen kunnen we dus morgen afscheid nemen. Maar voor nu scheidden onze wegen van die van Haymitch en Effie. Effie wordt emotioneel wanner ze afscheid neemt. Ze zegt dat wij haar beste tributen ooit waren. En dat het een eer voor haar was om ons te begeleiden. Nadat ze dat allemaal heeft gezegd voegt ze er nog een laatste zin aan toe. 'Het zou me helemaal niet verbazen als ik volgend jaar eindelijk naar een fatsoenlijk district wordt bevorderd.!' Dan kust ze ons beide op de wang en loopt snel de kamer uit terwijl ik nog steeds verbaasd over hoe ze neerkijkt op District 12. Haymitch slaat zijn armen over elkaar en kijkt ons aan zonder iets te zeggen. 'Nog een laatse raad?' vraag ik dus maar. 'Als de gong gaat, ga je er zo snel mogelijk vandoor. Jullie zijn allebei geen partij voor het bloedbad bij de Hoorn des Overvloeds. Wegwezen daar creëer zoveel mogelijk afstand tussen jou en de anderen en zoek een waterbron,' zegt hij. 'Begrepen?' Ik heb het gevoel dat deze raad vooral voor Katniss bedoeld is. Ik moet me immers bij de Beroeps aansluiten en dus een goede indruk maken tijdens het bloedbad. 'En daarna?' vraagt Katniss. 'Blijf leven,' zegt Haymitch. We knikken allebei. Verder is alles al besproken. Nu moet het besprokene in praktijk worden gebracht. Katniss verdwijnt nu ook uit de kamer. Ik blijf nog even met Portia praten. Er zijn nog een aantal dingen die ik wil bespreken. Ik vraag haar wanneer ik wakker moet zijn. Portia verzekert me ervan dat ze me tegen zonsopgang wekt en ik me dus geen zorgen hoef te maken over wanneer ik opsta. Dan vraag ik iets waar Portia verbaasd van opkijkt. 'Portia. De sneden in mijn handen. Zou het geloofwaardig overkomen wanneer ik vertel dat de sneden van een mes komen in plaats van scherven van een omgevallen vaas?' Portia kijkt me achterdochtig aan. 'Ik denk het wel,' antwoord ze dan. 'Maar waarom wil je dat weten?' 'Als je me goed blijft volgen op de tv wanneer ik in de arena ben kom je daar vanzelf achter,' is mijn antwoord. En dan wens ik haar een goede nachtrust en verdwijn naar mijn kamer. Ik ga gelijk onder de douche staan wanneer ik in mijn kamer ben. Wanneer ik gedoucht en aangekleed ben sta ik in mijn kamer en kijk naar mijn bed. Hoewel ik weet dat ik mijn slaap hard nodig heb om morgen zo goed mogelijk te presteren in de arena, heb ik geen zin om mijn laatste nacht buiten de arena in bed door te brengen. Waarschijnlijk leef ik over een aantal dagen niet meer. Ik besluit naar het dakterras te gaan. Dit zal mijn laatste nacht in de buitenlucht zijn zonder de kans dat iemand mij probeert te vermoorden. Wanneer ik het dakterras ben ga ik bij de rand staan om zo een goed uitzicht te hebben op het Capitool. Ik zie overal lichten. De mensen in het Capitool zullen vannacht pas laat gaan slapen of helemaal niet gaan slapen. Overal rijden auto's rond en voor een aantal gebouwen staan lange rijen mensen. Misschien worden daar de weddenschappen afgesloten voor morgen. Terwijl ik hier sta zijn daar beneden mensen aan het wedden of ik morgen nog leef of niet. Een vreemde en lugubere gedachten. Terwijl ik uitkijk over de grote stad dwalen mijn gedachte af naar een kleine bakkerij in District 12. En de mensen die daar wonen. In mijn gedachte ga ik iedereen langs. Ik begin bij mijn vader. Mijn vader is zo'n beetje de aardigste man die ik ken. Een fijne eigenschap, maar deze eigenschap betekent ook dat hij nooit tegen mijn moeder inging wanneer Mitchell, Karl of ik geslagen werden wanneer we ons werk niet goed deden of iets hadden gedaan wat van haar niet mocht. Hoewel ik me één geval kan herinneren waarbij mijn vader erg boos werd op haar. Het is al bijna 1 jaar geleden. Het was avond en het werk in de bakkerij was gedaan. We zaten allemaal aan tafel om te eten. Op een gegeven moment tijdens het eten zei Mitchell dat hij een bijzondere mededeling had. Hij had een meisje gevonden waar hij de rest van zijn leven mee wilde delen. Nadat mijn vader, Karl en ik hem uitgebreid hadden gefeliciteerd en mijn moeder liet blijken dat het fijn was dat ze een mond minder te voeden had wanneer hij zou trouwen, vroeg mijn moeder wie het meisje was. Toen Mitchell zei dat het meisje Lyana was, een meisje uit de Laag, werd mijn moeder furieus. Ze begon tegen Mitchell uit te varen over hoe dom het was om iemand uit de Laag als vriendin te nemen. Hoe deze mensen beneden onze stand waren en hoe barbaars ze leefden. Toen mijn vader tegen haar zei dat ze rustiger moest worden en juist blij zou moeten zijn voor Mitchell wierp ze hem een giftige blik toe. 'Wil je soms dat hij in De Laag komt te wonen? Net zoals die meid waar jij een oogje op had voordat ze liet blijken dat ze liever met een mijnwerker wilde trouwen dan met jou?' Ik besefte dat ze het over de moeder van Katniss had. Ik keek naar mijn vader en zag dat hij rood werd. Niet van schaamte, maar van woede. Hij stond zonder iets te zeggen op van zijn stoel, pakte mijn moeder bij haar arm en trok haar mee naar de bakkerij. Mitchell, Karl en ik bleven achter. We hoorden heel veel geschreeuw en het geluid van klappen die werden uitgedeeld. Na vijf minuten kwamen mijn ouders de kamer weer in. Mijn vader nog steeds rood aangelopen en mijn moeder met een rode huid rond haar linkeroog. Ze feliciteerde Mitchell met zijn verkering en zei dat ze blij voor hem was. Aan haar stem was te horen dat ze het niet meende, maar deze gebeurtenis liet wel zien dat mijn vader niet alles zomaar liet gebeuren en daarom heb ik bewondering voor hem. Ik denk ook aan Mitchell en Karl. Mitchell die qua lichaamsbouw totaal niet op Karl en mij lijkt. Hij is en slungelig en niet bepaald stekr. Qua karakter lijkt hij erg op mijn vader. Hij zou nog geen vlieg kwaad doen en ziet het goede in iedereen. Karl is een indrukwekkende verschijning. Hij heeft mijn lichaamsbouw, maar is veel langer dan ik en veel meiden vinden hem erg leuk. Hij heeft het goedaardige karkater van mijn vader en het felle karakter van mijn moeder. Ik oefende altijd samen met hem voor de worstelwedstrijden op school. Hij won bijna altijd van mij. Ook bij de laatste worstelwedstrijd op school. Karl en Mitchell. Heel verschillend, maar ik hou van hen allebei. Mitchell nam wel op een hele andere manier afscheid dan Karl. Karl vroeg me om te winnen en terug te komen naar District 12. Mitchell heeft me helemaal niet gevraagd terug te komen. Hij heeft alleen maar gezegd dat ik mezelf moest verdedigen en… dat ik mezelf moest blijven. Wie ben ik? Ik hou ervan om te worstelen. Mijn kracht en behendigheid te meten met die van anderen. Maar doden is iets heel anders. Maar dat is iets wat elk jaar weer gebeurd in de hongerspelen. Maar er zit verschil tussen doden en moorden. Doden doe je om jezelf te verdedigen of in een vlaag van woede. Maar iemand moedwillig tegen de grond werken en zijn hals opensnijden is iets heel anders. Terwijl ik zo nadenk besef ik wie ik wil zijn. Ik wil niet de jongen zijn die de hongerspelen overleefde door meedogenloos en bruut te zijn. Ik wil de jongen zijn die de hongerspelen niet speelt volgens de regels van het Capitool waarbij iedereen alleen aan zichzelf denkt. Ik wil de jongen zijn die niet vergat waar hij vandaan kwam. Ik besef me wel dat dit betekent dat ik over een aantal weken niet meer leef. Een beangstigende gedachte.

'Je zou beter wat kunnen slapen.' Ik schrik van de stem, die overduidelijk van Katniss is. Ik was zo diep in mijn gedachten dat ik haar niet hoorde aankomen. Ik schud mijn hoofd. 'Ik wilde het feest niet missen. Het is tenslotte voor ons,' zeg ik enigszins spottend. Ik weet niet goed hoe ik op Katniss' onverwachte komst moet reageren. Ze vertrouwd me niet en morgen staan we allebei in de arena. Geen bodem voor een goed gesprek. Katniss komt naast me staan en kijkt naar beneden waar het op straat nog krioelt van de mensen. 'Zijn ze verkleed?' vraagt ze. Een vraag waarvan ik het antwoord niet weet en waarvan het antwoord me ook totaal niet interesseert. 'Wie zal het zeggen?' antwoord ik toch maar. 'Met al die bizarre kleren die ze hier dragen. Kon jij ook niet slapen?' 'Ik kon mijn gedachten niet uitzetten,' antwoord ze. Ik bedenk dat ze vast aan haar familie dacht net zoals ik. 'Met je hoofd bij je familie?' vraag ik dus. 'Nee. Ik kan alleen maar over morgen nadenken. Wat natuurlijk asoluut geen nut heeft,' zegt Katniss. Ik zie dat ze naar mijn handen kijkt. 'Het spijt me echt van je handen,' zegt ze. Ze klinkt ook echt schuldbewust. 'Het maakt niet uit Katniss,' antwoord ik. 'Ik heb toch nooit een kans gemaakt om deze spelen te winnen.' "Niet als ik wil blijven wie ik ben," denk ik erbij. 'Zo moet je niet denken,' zegt Katniss enigszins verbaasd. 'Waarom niet? Het is waar. Ik kan alleen maar hopen dat ik mezelf niet te schande maak en dat…' Mij stem stokt, omdat ik niet weet of ik Katniss kan vertellen over mijn voornemens en of zij het zal begrijpen. 'En wat?' vraagt Katniss. Ze klinkt geïrriteerd. Ik besluit haar alleen te vertellen dat ik mezelf wil blijven en niets te vertellen over mijn strategie. Die werkt het beste als zij van niks weet. 'Ik weet niet precies hoe ik het moet zeggen. Maar… ik wil sterven als mezelf. Begrijp je wat ik bedoel?' vraag ik aan haar. Katniss schud haar hoofd. 'Ik wil niet dat ze me veranderen daarbinnen. Een soort monster van me maken dat ik niet ben,' probeer ik uit te leggen. 'Bedoel je dat je niemand gaat vermoorden?' vraagt Katniss. Ik denk kort na. Katniss moet wel weten dat ze wat aan mij heeft mocht ze me ooit gaan vertrouwen in de arena. 'Nee,' antwoord ik dus. Als het zover is, weet ik zeker dat ik net als de rest zal doden. Ik kan niet zomaar zonder slag of stoot opgeven. Maar ik zou zo graag willen dat ik een manier kon bedenken om.. om het Capitool te laten zien dat ze me niet bezitten. Dat ik meer ben dan een pion in hun Spelen,' zeg ik. 'Maar dat ben je niet,' antwoord Katniss abrupt. 'Wij allemaal niet. Zo werken de Spelen.' Ze begrijpt niet wat ik bedoel. 'Oké, maar binnen dat kader ben jij nog steeds jij, ben ik nog steeds ik. Snap je dat niet?' 'Een beetje. Maar… niet lullig bedoeld hoor, maar wie maakt zich daar nou druk om, Peeta?' vraagt ze. Ik vraag me af of zij zich alleen maar richt op het overleven en niets anders. 'Ik,' antwoord ik. Ik begin boos te worden, omdat Katniss geen enkel begrip toont voor mijn standpunt. 'Ik bedoel, waar mag ik me op dit moment anders nog druk om maken?' Katniss doet een stap naar achter alsof ze bang is dat ik naar haar uit zal halen. 'Je moet je druk maken om wat Haymitch zei. Over dat je moet blijven leven,' is het antwoord dat ik krijg. Ze begrijpt het niet. Wil hert niet begrijpen en daarom zal ze het nooit begrijpen. 'Prima. Bedankt voor de tip, schat,' zeg ik. Ik besef dat het geen handige reactie is, maar Katniss was dan ook totaal niet begripvol naar mij toe. 'Hoor eens, als jij de laatste uren van je leven wilt doorbrengen met het voorbereiden van een of andere edelmoedige dood in de arena, dan moet je dat zelf weten. Ik wil de mijne doorbrengen in District 12,' zegt Katniss met een vastberaden stem die aangeeft dat voor haar dit gesprek voor bij is. 'Zou me niets verbazen als dat ook gebeurt. Doe mijn moeder de hartelijke groeten als je het haalt, goed?' Ook mijn toon geeft aan dat het gesprek voorbij is. 'Dat zal ik doen,' antwoord Katniss. Met een ruk draait ze zich om en beent weg naar de trap. Wanneer Katniss weg is voelt het dak onaangenaam leeg. De verkoelende wind voelt nu opeens kil aan. Ik begrijp niet waarom ik zo deed tegen Katniss. Zij was inderdad nu ook niet bepaald aardig tegen mij, maar ik had moeten weten dat dit niet gaat helpen met het winnen van haar vertrouwen. Ik besluit ook naar mijn kamer te gaan en misschien iets van mijn levensbelangrijke slaap te pakken te krijgen.

Wanneer ik in mijn bed lig blijf ik nog lang wakker. Daarna slaap ik alleen maar korte poosjes van hoogstens 10 minuten. De volgende ochtend worden de tributen één voor één door een hovercraft opgehaald vanaf het dak van het trainingscentrum. Ik zal als laatste worden opgehaald. Ik ben dan ook klaarwakker wanneer Portia op mijn deur klopt. Ze geeft me een broek en een shirt om aan te trekken en dan lopen we samen naar het dak. Het duurt een paar seconden voordat de hovercraft verschijnt. Portia zegt dat ik als eerste naar boven moet. Ik zet mijn handen en voeten op de sporten van de ladder die vanuit de hovercraft naar beneden is gezakt. Wanneer ik dit doet voel ik hoe ik strak tegen de ladder wordt geplakt en als het ware omhoog gezogen wordt. Wanneer ik in de hovercraft ben zit ik nog steeds strak tegen de ladder geplakt. Naast me staat een man in een witte jas. Hij houdt een injectiespuit in de lucht. 'Niet bewegen,' is het enige wat hij zegt. Dan zet hij de spuit tegen mijn arm en haalt hij de trekker van de spuit over. Ik voel een behoorlijke pijn op de plek van de naald. 'Je volgchip,' zegt de man wanneer hij klaar is en loopt dan weg. En dan laat de ladder mij op. Na mij komen Portia en een avox nog mee naar boven. We lopen naar een andere kamer binnen de hovercraft waar een gedekte tafel klaarstaat. 'Eet en drink zoveel als je kunt, Peeta,' zegt Portia. 'Wie weet wanneer je weer zult kunnen eten?' Ik besef dat Portia een goed punt heeft en ik prop me vol met het eten en blijf daarna zoveel drinken als ik kan. Na een half uur zweven we een gebouw binnen. De hovercraft stopt met het bewegen en de ladder wordt weer naar beneden gelaten. Portia en ik gaan naar beneden. We komen in een kleien ruimte met niets anders dan een badkamer en de catacombe die me de arena in zal transporteren. Dit is de Startkamer. De laatste kamer van de tribuut voor hij de arena in zal gaan. Ik was mezelf nog in de badkamer en loop dan weer naar Portia die klaarstaat met mijn kleren. Ik bekijk alles voordat ik het aantrek. Een eenvoudige broek en blouse, een bruine riem en een dunne zwarte jas met capuchon. Wanneer ik het heb aangetrokken voelt Portia of alles goed zit en trekt de riem nog wat aan. Dan pakt ze de jas vast. 'Ik heb al je kleren bekeken. Deze jas is speciaal gemaakt om je lichaamswarmte vast te houden. Het zou dus kunnen dat je in een ijzig gebied komt of juist in een woestijnachtig gebied waar de nachten koud zijn. Maar, omdat de jas niet goed is tegen de natheid van sneeuw of tegen schurend zand, denk ik dat je in een bebost gebied zult komen waar de nachten koud zijn,' zegt Portia. Ik knik als teken dat ik het begrijp. Als laatst doe ik nog een paar sokken en laarzen aan die beide erg comfortabel zitten. 'Nu moeten we wachten op het startsein,' zegt Portia. 'Wil je nog iets eten?' Ik eet nog een klein broodje en drink bijna twee hele glazen water tot ik echt niet meer kan. Ik ben erg zenuwachtig. Straks sta ik bij de Hoorn en zal ik moeten vechten in plaats van vluchten. Zal ik winnen of één van de vele tributen zijn die het bloedbad niet overleeft? Portia zegt niets, maar pakt wel mijn hand vast. Dan wordt omgeroepen dat we ons klaar moeten maken voor de start. Ik stap de catacombe in zoals alle tributen dat zullen doen op dit moment. 'Ik zal je missen, Peeta,' zegt Portia met een benauwde stem. 'Probeer alsjeblieft terug te komen.' Ik knik maar weet dat ik lieg. Dan wordt ik omsloten door een glazen buis. Ik sluit mijn ogen om mijn concentratie weer te herpakken. Wanneer ik mijn ogen weer open voel ik me vastberaden en klaar voor wat er komen gaat. En dan gaat de buis omhoog en verdwijnt Portia uit mijn gezichtsveld. Het is even donker om me heen, maar dan voel ik hoe ik de buis wordt uitgeduwd en verblind wordt door het licht. Zonlicht. Ik kijk om me heen en zie gras, de gouden Hoorn en dennenbomen. En dan hoor ik de stem van Claudius Templesmith die al jaren het beginsein geeft van de Hongerspelen. 'Dames en heren, de vierenzeventigste Hongerspelen zijn begonnen!'

* * *

 **Ik hoop dat jullie het een leuk hoofdstuk vonden en zin hebben in het volgende waarin de actie begint! Ik had in dit hoofdstuk nog een hele herinnering aan thuis van Peeta toegevoegd. Dit heb ik gedaan om wat achtergrondinformatie te geven wat ik weer ophaal in het (eventuele) tweede boek. Maar ook, omdat het een paar uur duurt voordat Katniss besluit het dak op te gaan en Peeta dus waarschijnlijk al een tijdje op het dak was voor Katniss daar ook was.**


	11. Hoofdstuk 11

Daar sta ik dan. Op een metalen cirkel terwijl ik een minuut moet wachten op de gong die aangeeft dat we er vanaf mogen stappen. Als je er eerder afstapt wordt je opgeblazen door de mijnen die naast de cirkels zijn begraven. Ik voel hoe al mijn spieren zich spannen om naar een wapen toe te rennen zodat ik meer kans heb om het gevecht te overleven. De meeste wapens liggen in de opening van de Hoorn. Maar er liggen ook een aantal spullen verspreid over het gras. Ik zie onder andere tassen, messen en broden. Ik kijk snel om me heen. Ik zie aan mijn rechterhand een meer en voor me zie ik dat de open vlakte al gauw ophoud. Voor de rest wordt ik omringd door bos. Daar moet Katniss naar toe gaan. Katniss! Waar is ze? Ik kijk om me heen en zie haar dan staan. Aan mijn linkerkant. Er staan vijf tributen tussen ons in. Maar ik zie dat er iets niet klopt. Ze staart geobsedeerd naar iets in de opening van de Hoorn. Ik volg haar blik en zie het dan. Een zilveren boog en koker gevuld met pijlen. Die wil ze natuurlijk hebben! Maar het risico is veel te groot. Als ze door een tribuut gepakt wordt voordat ze de boog heeft, overleeft ze het zeker niet. Ze had zich al omgedraaid moeten hebben om weg te rennen naar het bos. Ik blijf naar haar kijken hopend dat ze ook naar mij zal kijken zodat ik haar duidelijk kan maken dat ze niet naar de boog moet rennen. Maar ze kijkt niet naar mij en de seconden blijven wegtikken. Maar dan kijkt ze toch naar rechts. Naar mij. Ik schud mijn hoofd en hoop dat ze snapt wat ik daarmee bedoel. Katniss kijkt even verbaast en dan gaat de gong en sprint ik het gras op. Ik heb mijn plan om een wapen te pakken laten varen. Ik sprint nu op Katniss af, want zij is nog steeds niet weggerent. Ze is zelfs nog niet van haat metalen cirkel afgestapt. Maar dan sprint ze naar voren en pakt een brood en nog iets anders van de grond af. Ik begin net in haar buurt te komen als iemand met zijn volle gewicht tegen mij aanbotst. Ik val op de grond met mijn rug in het gras. Voordat ik kan opstaan springt de jongen van District 5 op me en heft zijn arm omhoog. Ik zie iets in zijn hand flikkeren. Een mes. Ik reageer snel. Met mijn linkerhand pak ik de pols van de jongen vast, zodat hij mij niet met zijn mes kan steken. Ik maak met mijn rechterhand een vuist en sla daarmee zo hard als ik kan tegen de kaak van de jongen. Hij deinst hierdoor achteruit. Dit geeft mij de kans om mijn voet onder zijn lichaam te krijgen en met drie harde trappen weet ik hem van mij af te krijgen. Maar als ik opsta staat de jongen ook alweer op zijn benen. Het mes heeft hij nog steeds in zijn rechterhand en de blik in zijn ogen staat, zit tegen het krankzinnige aan. Met een dierlijke brul stormt hij weer op me af. Klaar om zijn mes in mijn lichaam te boren. Wanneer hij bij me is pak ik met mijn beide handen zijn rechterhand vast om me weer te beschermen tegen het mes. Te laat besef ik dat de jongen hier door nog zijn linkerhand vrij heeft. Zijn vuist beland vlak onder mijn oog. Ik deins achteruit en voel een pijnscheut door mijn gezicht gaan en een duizeling door mijn hoofd. Maar ik laat de hand met het mes niet los en gebruik mijn voet om zo hard als ik kan tegen zijn knie aan te schoppen. De jongen gromt van de pijn, maar probeert nog steeds zijn mes in mijn lijf te krijgen terwijl ik het mes van me af probeer te krijgen. Dan doet de jongen iets onverwacht. Hij spuugt in mijn gezicht. Hierdoor verslapt mijn greep op het mes eventjes en die tijd gebruikt de jongen om het mes uit mijn handen te rukken en mij omver te werpen. Ik lig weer op mijn rug tegen de grond en de jongen ligt alweer over me heen. Ik met zijn rechterhand drukt hij met al zijn kracht het mes naar mijn gezicht toe en zijn linkerhand heeft hij om mijn keel gelegd. Als ik niet snel iets doe zal ik stikken of zal er een mes in mijn hoofd belanden. Terwijl ik met al mijn kracht het mes van mij afhoud zie ik vanuit mijn ooghoeken rechts van mij iets aankomen. Ik kijk naar rechts en zie hoe Wonder, de jongen van District 1, met een kort zwaard in zijn hand op mij en de jongen uit District 5 af komt stormen. Als ik de jongen niet gauw uitschakel kan ik me niet tegen Wonder verdedigen. Ik laat met mijn linkerhand het mes los terwijl mijn rechterhand het blijft vasthouden. Ik steek de mijn vingers diep in de hals van mijn tegenstander. Deze maakt een gorgelend geluid en beweegt in een reflex zijn lichaam van mij af. Ik voel hoe zijn greep om het mes even verslapt en ruk het mes los uit zijn hand. Ik zie in een flits dat Wonder al vlakbij is en besluit dat het gevecht met de Jongen uit District 5 nu beëindigt moet worden. Ik pak het mes goed vast en steek het diep in de linkerschouder van de Jongen. En nog eens en nog eens. De jongen schreeuwt zo luid dat het pijn doet aan mijn oren. Hij rolt van me af en beland naast mij op de grond. Ik maak een vuist met mijn rechterhand en sla met alle macht op zijn achterhoofd. Het geschreeuw stopt. De jongen is bewusteloos.

Ik heb nog net tijd om op te staan voordat Wonder voor me staat. Even staan we stil tegenover elkaar. Ik zie hoe het bloed van het korte zwaard dat Wonder in zijn hand houdt afdruipt. En mijn mes en jas zijn ook besmeurd met het bloed uit de schouderwond van de jongen uit District 5. Ik zie dat Wonder een mes in zijn riem heeft gestopt. Die moet ik hebben! Met 2 messen maak ik een veel betere kans tegen het zwaard van Wonder dan met 1 mes. Wanneer Wonder met zijn zwaard naar mij uithaalt buk ik zodat het zwaard over mij heen zwaait. Ik ren naar voren en beland met mijn hoofd in de buik van Wonder. Terwijl ik dat doe pak ik het handvat van het mes in de riem van Wonder en trek eraan. Het mes schiet uit de riem van Wonder. Ik doe gauw weer een stap terug. Hierop volgt een lang gevecht waarin Wonder me met zijn zwaard probeert te raken en ik zijn slagen afweer met mijn messen en een tegenaanval probeer te doen. Maar Wonder heeft ervaring met zwaardvechten en dat is te merken. Het zwaar lijkt overal vandaan te komen in een ongelooflijk snel tempo. Sommige slagen weet ik pas op het laatst af te weren. Eén keer weet Wonder een snijwond te maken in mijn bovenarm. Ik weet dat ik dit gevecht niet zal winnen wanneer dit zo door blijft gaan. Wanneer ik weer Wonders zwaard afweer met mijn messen, verlies ik mijn grip op het mes in mijn linkerhand en het mes vliegt uit mijn hand. Wonder ziet zijn kans om te winnen brengt zijn handen en zwaard naar achter om hem met alle kracht naar mij toe te kunnen zwaaien. Maar voordat hij dat heeft kunnen doen sla ik hard met mijn vuist in zijn gezicht. De klap komt zo hard aan bij Wonder dat hij door zijn knieën zakt en zijn zwaard laat zakken. Ik weet dat ik Wonder nu makkelijk zou kunnen doden door het mes in zijn hals te steken. Maar wanneer ik dat doe zullen de Beroeps me echt niet toelaten tot hun groep. Ik besluit dat ik Wonder uit moet schakelen, maar wel in leven moet laten. Ik geef Wonder, die nu op zijn knieën op de grond zit, een klap tegen zijn hoofd met mijn rechterknie. Hierna stort ik me op hem. Wanneer ik bovenop Wonder zit begint hij weer hevig tegen te spartelen. Ik haal meerdere keren uit met mijn vuist naar mijn gezicht, maar Wonder weet ook mij een aantal klappen te geven. Die probeer ik af te weren door mijn gezicht te beschermen met het mes in mijn rechterhand. Nu ik Wonder keer op keer op zijn gezicht weet te raken wordt zijn verweer steeds zwakker totdat hij versuft op de grond blijft liggen. Ik stop het mes onder mijn riem en leg Wonder in één van de grepen die ik heb geleerd van de trainer bij de man-tot-man gevechten. Wanneer je deze greep toepast kan degene die erin vastzit zich amper verroeren en dus niet meer verdedigen. Wanneer ik dat heb gedaan gun ik mezelf eindelijk de tijd om om mij heen te kijken naar het verloop van het bloedbad. Wat ik zie is misselijkmakend. Overal zie ik dode of halfdode kinderen liggen. Ik zie hoe Cato moeiteloos een speer door de schedel van een meisje steekt en hoe Clove een mes in het oog gooit van de jongen die Cato in de rug probeerde aan te vallen. Ik zie dat het bloedbad niet lang meer zal duren. Cato kijkt om zich heen of hij iedereen die hij kan zien heeft gedood en ziet dan hoe ik Wonder in een houtgreep heb gezet. Hij schreeuwt iets naar Clove en dan komen beide beroepstributen op mij af rennen. De andere Beroeps zie ik nog niet. Die zitten waarschijnlijk aan de andere kant van de Hoorn. Wanneer Cato en Clove dicht bij mij in de buurt zijn gekomen ga ik zo verzitten dat ik Wonder als een levend schild voor mij houd. Ik pak het mes uit mijn riem en zet de punt tegen zijn hals. Ik besef dat dit het uur van de waarheid is. 'Nog één stap verder en ik snij zijn keel door,' roep ik wanneer de beide tributen uit District 2 tien meter van mij verwijderd zijn. Ik zie dat het werkt. Cato en Clove blijven staan. Ik zie even verwarring op hun gezichten alsof ze niet weten wat ze moeten doen. Dan verschijnt er een grijns op het gezicht van Cato. 'Kom kom, Loverboy,' zegt hij. 'Niet zo barbaars. We zijn hier immers niet in District 12.' Ik weet zeker dat de mensen in het Capitool dit geweldig vinden. Cato die mij nog steeds durft te kleineren ookal houd ik zijn bondgenoot in gijzeling. Tegelijk besef ik dat Cato mij de bijnaam Loverboy heeft gegeven. Dat slaat vast op mijn liefdesverklaring. De bijnaam bevalt me hoe dan ook niet. 'Laat Wonder nu maar gewoon los zodat we hierover kunnen praten,' gaat Cato verder. 'Zodat we erover kunnen praten? Of zodat jij jouw speer naar mij kunt werpen?' antwoord ik. Cato raakt niet van de wijs door mijn antwoord. 'Doe wat je wilt Loverboy. We doden je toch wel of je Wonder nu los laat of niet.' Ik besef dat dit het moment is om mezelf aan te bieden om hen te helpen met het vinden van Katniss anders zullen ze me hoe dan ook proberen te doden. En Wonder begint ook steeds heviger te spartelen en te grommen. 'En wat nu als ik jullie help Katniss te vinden?' zeg ik dus tegen Cato en Clove. 'Tss,' reageert Clove. 'Ga je nu beweren dat je ons wilt helpen met het vinden van Katniss? Gisteren was je anders nog smoorverliefd op haar. Moet ik nu geloven dat je haar wilt doden?' 'Je begrijpt het niet,' antwoord ik. 'Ik ben niet degene die haar wilt doden. Zij is degene die mij wilt doden.' Terwijl ik dit zeg houd ik mijn handen omhoog. De schrammen die ik heb opgelopen door de scherven van de vaas zijn nog duidelijk te zien. 'Hoe komen die sneden op je hand,' vraagt Clove. Ze heeft waarschijnlijk door dat die gisteren tijdens de interviews nog niet op mijn hand zaten. 'Gisteren probeerde Katniss mij met een mes mijn keel door te snijden na de interviews,' antwoord ik waarbij ik lichtelijk paniekerig probeer te klinken. 'Ze zei dat ze nooit op iemand zoals ik zou vallen en dat ik de eerste zou zijn die ze zou doden in de arena.' Terwijl ik dit vertel zie ik dat de Beroeps mij geloven. 'Als jullie mij helpen haar te doden voor ze mij kan doden, zal ik jullie helpen haar te vinden.' Cato trekt een gezicht alsof hij hierover moet nadenken, maar ik weet nu al dat hij hiermee zal instemmen. 'Afgesproken Loverboy,' zegt hij na een aantal seconden. 'Laat Wonder nu maar los.' Ik laat Wonder, die zich steeds heviger heeft verzet tegen mijn houdgreep los. Met een razende blik in zijn ogen pakt hij zijn zwaard en wijst ermee naar mij. 'Laat me hem doden, Cato!' zegt hij met een stem die overslaat. Ik trek mijn mes weer uit mijn riem voor het geval Wonder mij weer aanvalt. Maar Cato houdt Wonder al tegen voor hij naar mij toe kan lopen. 'Je gaat hem niet doden, Wonder. Hij is nu een Beroeps. Net zoals jij en ik. Cato kijkt om zich heen om te kijken waar de andere Beroeps zijn. Die zijn nog steeds nergens te zien. Maar wat ik wel zie is de jongen uit District 5 die weer bijkomt. Cato ziet het ook. 'Was jij niet met hem aan het vechten, Loverboy? 'Ja,' antwoord ik. En als Wonder mij niet lastig had gevallen had ik de tijd gehad hem te doden.' 'Pech gehad, Loverboy,' is Cato's reactie. Deze moord komt op mijn naam te staan. Hij beent met grote stappen naar de jongen toe en doorboort hem met zijn speer.


	12. Hoofdstuk 12

**Hoofdstuk 12**

 **Zo! Dat is alweer een tijdje geleden. Na de zomervakantie moest ik mezelf weer even aansporen om me weer op het schrijven te richten. Ik heb de hele tijd een klein stukje geschreven aan dit hoofdstuk en zo heb ik het toch nog af. Het was niet makkelijk (zoals ik al zei: weinig informatie) maar ik heb een realistisch hoofdstuk kunnen schrijven dat goed synchroon loopt met het originele boek. Ik hoop dat jullie het een leuk (of emotioneel) hoofdstuk vinden. Als dat zo is: laat het me weten. Veel leesplezier!**

* * *

We hebben het andere deel van de Beroepsgroep al gauw gevonden. Glinster en Pleitonja, het meisje uit District 4, staan aan de andere kant van de gouden Hoorn. Glinster is bewapend met de boog en pijlen die Katniss had willen hebben. Pleitonja heeft een kort zwaard in haar hand en een kleine bijl hangt in haar riem. Beide meisjes kijken naar de bovenkant van de Hoorn. 'Waar staan jullie naar te kijken?' vraagt Cato op een ongeduldige toon. 'De jongen uit 3,' antwoord Glinster. Hij is op de Hoorn geklommen en weigert naar beneden te komen.' Cato kijkt nu ook naar de bovenkant van de Hoorn. De jongen is niet te zien. Waarschijnlijk, omdat hij plat op de Hoorn ligt. Cato kijkt de groep rond. 'Waar is jou districtspartner eigenlijk?' vraagt hij aan Pleitonja. 'Dood,' antwoord ze. Er klinkt geen spoortje verdriet in haar stem. 'Hij ging in zijn eentje achter Thresh aan. Dat werd hem fataal.' 'En waar is Thresh?' vraagt Clove. Het meisje wijst naar de afgrond. 'Daarnaartoe,' antwoord ze. 'Die vinden we later nog wel,' gromt Cato. 'Eerst moeten we dat joch van de Hoorn afkrijgen.' 'Laat mij het maar doen,' zegt Clove. Ik kan hem dan even mooi met één van mijn messen bewerken voor ik hem naar beneden gooi. 'Nee,' zegt Wonder met een grijns. 'Laat Loverboy het doen. Hij beweert dat hij bij ons hoort. Dus dan wil hij vast die Jongen wel doden.' De anderen denken hier even over na. 'Dat idee bevalt me wel,' zegt Pleitonja. 'Als hij mijn districtspartner gaat vervangen wil ik wel weten wat ik aan hem heb.' 'Nou, loverboy. Je hebt ze gehoord. Klim de Hoorn maar op. Ik wil dat de jongen dood is voor je hem naar beneden gooit. Cato grijnst terwijl hij de opdracht geeft. Dit wil ik helemaal niet. Ik ben hier gekomen op de Beroeps te misleiden. Niet om voor hen te doden. Maar ik kan hen alleen misleiden wanneer ze mij vertrouwen. Ik zal het gewoon moeten doen en het zo pijnloos mogelijk voor de jongen maken. 'Best,' zeg ik op een toon alsof het me amper iets doet. 'Laatste kans!' schreeuwt Glinster in de richting van de jongen. 'Kom eraf of we komen je halen!' 'Ik kom er niet af!' schreeuwt de jongen uit 3 naar beneden. Zijn stem klinkt bang en huilerig. De jongen weet dat de kans op ontsnappen nihil is. 'Nou loverboy. Bewerk hem maar even met je mes,' zegt Wonder terwijl hij gemeen naar me kijkt. Ik ga voor de Hoorn staan en controleer of mijn mes nog goed in mijn riem zit. Dan klem ik mijn vingers over de kleine metalen richeltjes en klim op die manier naar boven.

Wanneer mijn hoofd boven de top uitkomt zie ik de jongen op zijn knieën op de Hoorn zitten. Hij is zo te zien ongewapend. Ik klim verder totdat ik bovenop de Hoorn sta. De jongen gaat ook op zijn benen staan. Hij is niet gespierd en is maar iets groter dan Katniss. Ik toren boven hem uit. We staan tegenover elkaar. Graag zou ik hem zeggen dat ik geen keus heb en dat ik dit wel moet doen. Maar dat zijn geheimen die ik deze jongen niet kan toevertrouwen. Bovendien ben ik binnen hoorafstand van de Beroeps. Nadat we een seconde zwijgend tegenover elkaar hebben gestaan rent de jongen plotseling op mij af in een poging mij de hoorn af te duwen. Maar hij is geen partij voor mij. Terwijl ik hem met mijn ene arm van me af duw waardoor hij op zijn rug valt, trek ik met mijn andere hand mijn mes uit mijn riem. Ik wil dit zo snel en pijnloos mogelijk doen, zodat het snel voorbij is. Terwijl ik met het mes op de jongen afloop begint hij te smeken. 'Nee. Nee alsjeblieft! Ik kan jullie helpen! De mijnen! De mijnen!' Ik heb mijn mes al tegen de keel van de jongen aan wanneer ik me besef dat de jongen mij misschien een uitweg uit deze situatie kan bieden. Als hij de Beroeps kan helpen hoef ik hem immers niet te doden. 'Wat is er met de mijnen?' vraag ik op een strenge toon aan de jongen. 'Ik werk thuis met mijnen. Als jullie de mijnen opgraven kan ik ze weer activeren zodat jullie daarmee jullie spullen of kamp kunnen beschermen.' Het wordt allemaal gejaagd gezegd. De jongen is overduidelijk bang. Ik besef dat de Beroeps inderdaad geholpen zouden zijn met het plan van de jongen. Ik pak hem ruw bij zijn kraag en loop met hem naar de rand van de Hoorn. 'Cato, deze jongen beweert dat hij ons van dienst kan zijn,' schreeuw ik naar beneden hoewel ik eigenlijk wel weet dat de Beroeps het grootste deel van mijn gesprek hebben opgevangen. Hierna gooi ik de jongen naar beneden zodat hij tussen de Beroeps terecht komt. Ik laat mezelf ook van de Hoorn afglijden. Hierna legt de jongen zijn plan aan ons uit. Om de metalen cirkels, wat onze startplek is in de arena, liggen mijnen die gedeactiveerd worden zodra het startsein wordt gegeven. Deze mijnen zorgen dat er niemand te vroeg van zijn cirkel afstapt. De jongen weet hoe hij de mijnen weer activeert zodat wij de mijnen kunnen gebruiken. Ik zie dat de meeste Beroeps wel iets in dit plan zien. Cato en Clove overleggen even en dan wordt uitgelegd wat we moeten doen. We krijgen eerst een half uur de tijd om onze wonden te verzorgen. Ik loop naar de dozen met medische gereedschap erin. Ik heb namelijk nog steeds een snee in mijn arm van het gevecht met Wonder. Ik maak de wond eerst schoon en verbind hem daar na. Hierna controleer ik mezelf op andere wonden. Ik heb mijn knie bezeerd en mijn gezicht voelt pijnlijk aan en is waarschijnlijk bont en blauw. Maar dat moet maar vanzelf genezen. Aan mijn knie is niets te doen en een bont en blauw gezicht herinnert het publiek, en dus ook de sponsors, eraan dat ik met een beroeps heb gevochten en gewonnen. Na het halve uur geeft Cato ons de opdracht om de voorraden een eindje van de Hoorn op te stapelen. Dat doen we dus ook. Omdat we er met de hele groep aan werken is het zo gebeurd. Dan wordt de groep door Cato in tweeën gedeeld. Ik moet samen met Pleitonja en Wonder de mijnen rond de metalen platen opgraven en bij de grote stapel met voorwerpen leggen. Cato graaft samen met Clove en Glinster gaten rond de stapel waar de mijnen dan in worden gelegd. De jongen uit 3 prutst wat aan iedere mijn. Er lag geen gereedschap bij de Hoorn, maar het lijkt de jongen met een mes ook te lukken. Nadat alle mijnen geactiveerd zijn schuift de jongen een dun laagje zand over iedere mijn. Dan loopt hij voorzichtig bij de stapel vandaan. 'Als jullie iets willen pakken van de stapel moet je precies in mijn voetstappen lopen,' zegt hij tegen ons. Cato grijnst. 'Dat is niet nodig. Als we iets van de stapel nodig hebben, mag jij het voor ons pakken,' zegt hij tegen de jongen. 'Pak maar wat wapens voor ons bijvoorbeeld.' We kiezen allemaal wat wapen uit de stapel die door de jongen worden gehaald. Ik heb al een mes, maar vraag ook een speer. De speer die ik krijg is kort. Dat vind ik fijn want een korte speer is makkelijk te werpen en ook goed met één hand te bedienen zodat je in je andere hand ook nog een wapen kunt vastpakken. Glinster heeft de zilveren boog en pijlen als wapen en een mes in haar riem. Wonder heeft een speer en het korte zwaardje waar hij mij mee probeerde te vermoorden. Pleitonja heeft ook een kort zwaard en het bijltje onder haar riem. Tijdens de trainingen heb ik gezien dat ze behoorlijk goed bijlen kan werpen. Clove heeft een holster met meerdere messen in haar jas gehangen. Een logische keuze want zij kan zo'n beetje alles binnen vijftien meter raken met haar messen. Cato heeft een zijn speer, die hij uiterst goed kan werpen, en laat de jongen ook nog het grote zwaard uit de stapel pakken. Het zwaard is zo groot dat hij de schede op zijn rug moet plaatsen. Cato haalt het zwaard uit de schede en maakt er een aantal acrobatische zwaaien mee voor hij het weer terug plaatst. Je kunt zeggen van Cato wat je wil, maar hij weet hoe hij het publiek moet vermaken. Ik besluit vooral rekening te houden met de twee tributen uit District 2. Zij lijken hier duidelijk de leiding te hebben. Als ik hen weet uit te schakelen heeft de Beroepstroep geen leiding meer. Helaas zijn Cato en Clove tegelijk ook de dodelijkste tributen. Waarschijnlijk hadden zij op hun twaalfde al meer ervaring in gevechtstechnieken dan ik nu heb. Maar wie weet kan ik in een moment van oplettendheid een aanval naar hen doen.

Cato wil graag kijken waar Thresh naartoe is gevlucht en daarom lopen we allemaal naar de afgrond toe. Wanneer we daar zijn aangekomen blijkt het geen afgrond, maar een steile helling te zijn. Beneden aan de helling is niets anders te zien dan hoog gras. Ik zou er maar net met mijn hoofd bovenuit komen wanneer ik er in zou staan. Het grasveld is zo groot dat het einde niet is te zien. Aan het begin van het grasveld is duidelijk een plek te zien waar het gras plat ligt. Daar moet Thresh het grasveld in zijn gegaan. Als je verder kijkt zie je nog het spoor dat Thresh in het gras heeft getrokken, maar verder is niets te zien. We kijken allemaal in stilte naar het veld. Dan neemt Cato een beslissing. 'We laten Thresh nog maar even met rust. We gaan eerst het bos in om het vlammenmeisje en de anderen uit te schakelen.' Ik merk al gelijk dat niet iedereen het hiermee eens is. Glinster protesteert. 'Waarom zouden we dat doen?' zegt ze verontwaardigt. 'Je hebt gezien wat Thresh met Jorg heeft gedaan. We moet hem NU uitschakelen. Nu zijn we nog met z'n allen. Nu kunnen we hem aan!' Even is het stil. Er trekt een rimpel in het hoofd van Cato. Glinsters protest was te heftig besef ik. Met een snelle beweging slaat Cato haar in het gezicht met zijn vlakke hand. De klap komt zo hard aan dar Glinster op haar rug valt. 'Ben je soms vergeten wie hier de leiding heeft?' schreeuwt Cato naar een op de grond gevallen Glinster. 'We gaan niet achter Thresh aan. Hij is bekend met het gebied waar hij nu verstopt zit. Hij is in het voordeel. We vechten met hem op een plek waar ik het wil. Op een tijdstip dat mij uitkomt!' Glinster krabbelt woedend overeind. Even ben ik bang dat ze een pijl uit haar koker wil pakken om deze op Cato af te schieten, maar ze weet zich te beheersen. 'Wat jij wilt,' zegt ze tegen Cato. Zelf begrijp ik wat Cato probeert te doen. In een situatie als deze is het moeilijk om een groep te leiden. Wat als je groep zich tegen jou keert en je dood in je slaap? Cato is de enige die een kans heeft tegen Thresh in een 1-op-1-gevecht. Zolang Tresh nog leeft heeft de groep Cato nodig en zullen ze hem niet doden. En wat Cato zegt over het terrein is ook waar. Wie weet wat er voor vallen zich in het hoge gras bevinden. De groep aanvaart wat Cato zegt en we begeven ons naar het bos.

Wanneer we al een eindje het bos in zijn gelopen horen we het eerste kanonschot en komt een hovercraft alle lijken ophalen. Het kanonschot klinkt tot elf keer toe. Ik heb er niet aan gedacht de doden te tellen bij de Hoorn. Maar goed. Nu weet ik dat het er elf zijn geweest. Ik kijk naar de zon die al begint te zakken. Hoewel we vroeg in de ochtend in de arena zijn gezet, loopt de middag al op zijn einde. Door al het gedoe, met de mijnen en de ruzie over het wel of niet achtervolgen van Thresh is de dag al bijna voor bij. We zijn met z'n zessen. De jongen uit District 3 is met een speer achtergebleven in het kamp. Hij kan niet veel uithalen tegen een aanval, maar dat is ook niet nodig. We hebben de mijnen om onze spullen te beschermen. We hebben al uren gelopen wanner Cato zegt dat we even gaan stoppen om te rusten en wat te eten en te drinken. Ik steek de punt van mijn speer in de grond en haal mijn rugtas van mijn schouder. Niemand gaat dicht bij me zitten. Ik zit nu wel in hun groep, maar dat maakt ons nog geen vrienden. Vooral Wonder en Clove lijken een gruwelijke hekel aan mij te hebben. Waarom Wonder die gevoelens heeft weet ik wel. Heel Panem heeft gezien hoe ik van hem won tijdens het Bloedbad. Hij een jongen uit District 1, die een groot deel van zijn leven heeft getraind voor de Spelen, verloor van een jongen uit District 12. Wonder kan die afgang duidelijk niet hebben. Wat Clove betreft.. Misschien vertrouwt ze me niet. Ze leek niet helemaal overtuigt te zijn over mijn verhaal, waarbij ik zei dat ik Katniss wil doden voor ze mij doodt. Katniss! Hoe is het met haar? Ze leeft nog. Dat weet ik. Anders hadden we een extra kanon gehoord. Maar voor de rest weet ik niet hoe het met haar gaat. Terwijl ik over Katniss pieker komt Cato voor mij staan. Ik kijk op. 'Wat kun je ons nu precies over Katniss' overlevingstechnieken zeggen?' Ik denk even na. Ik moet niet te veel zeggen. maar als Cato door heeft dat ik onzin verkondig zal hij me doden. 'Ze weet zich te redde in het bos,' leg ik uit. Ze weet hoe ze voedsel moet krijgen. Ze kent veel eetbare planten en kan goed strikken zetten. Ze schijnt ook goed te kunnen klimmen.' 'Ja ja ja,' zegt Cato ongeduldig. 'Maar hoe komt ze aan die 11? Toch niet omdat ze bekend is met het bos?' Ik haal mijn schouders op. 'Geen idee. Ze weigerde het aan mij te vertellen. Ookal heb ik het haar meerdere keren gevraagd.' Cato lijkt me te geloven. Hij laat me met rust en loopt naar Clove toe. Waarschijnlijk om de nieuwe informatie met haar te bespreken. Clove kijkt af en toe mijn kant op terwijl ze met Cato praat. Aan haar blik kan ik zien dat ze behoorlijk aan mijn verhaal twijfelt. Ik neem me voor goed voor haar uit te kijken. Het is al donker geworden wanneer we verder lopen. We steken wat fakkels aan en we Cato en Wonder pakken een zaklamp uit hun tas. We lopen nog urenlang door het bos zonder iemand te vinden. Maar opeens stoot Pleitonja Cato aan. 'Cato kijk eens!' sist ze. 'Ik zie licht.' Cato tuurt naar de verte in de richting die hem word aangewezen. 'Inderdaad,' zegt hij zacht. Hij keert zich om naar de groep. 'Vanaf nu gaan we zo zachtjes mogelijk lopen en word er niet meer gepraat. We hebben waarschijnlijk beet,' zegt hij grijnzend. Ik besef dat hoe meer ik me bij de Beroeps bevind, hoe meer ik een hekel aan ze krijg. Maar ik kan nu niks tegen ze doen. We lopen zo zacht mogelijk naar het vuur toe. Het is nog een behoorlijk eind van ons verwijderd. Ik vraag me af of Katniss het vuur heeft gemaakt. Dat lijkt me niet waarschijnlijk. Voorzover ik weet zou zij in een boom gaan slapen en niet op de grond bij een vuur. Ondertussen zijn we nog maar 100 meter bij het vuur verwijdert. Ik vraag me af wie bij het vuur zit. 80 meter. Ik zou willen dat ik hem of haar kon waarschuwen door bijvoorbeeld lawaai te maken, maar dat zouden de anderen door hebben en dan zijn er alleen maar twee doden in plaats van één. 50 meter. Ik kan het vuur horen knappen. We maken met z'n zessen toch nog wel ietsjes lawaai waarom rent er niemand weg bij het vuur? 30 meter. Ik kan zien wie het is. Een meisje. Die van District 5 of 8. Ik kan het me niet goed meer herinneren. Ze lijkt te slapen. In het licht van het vuur kan ik zien dat Cato een gebaar maakt dat we moeten blijven staan. Hij pakt zijn speer vast zodat hij die direct kan werpen mocht dat nodig zijn. Vanuit mijn ooghoek zie ik hoe Pleitonja haar bijltje uit haar riem pakt en Glinster een pijl op de pees van haar boog bevestigt. We komen nog dichterbij. Wanneer we nog maar 7 meter van het meisje verwijdert zijn, laat iemand van ons een takje knappen. Misschien ben ik het zelf wel. Het meisje moet in haar onderbewustzijn toch onthouden hebben dat ze zich op een gevaarlijke plek bevindt, want ze opent gelijk haar ogen en rent weg. Maar het is te laat. Cato's speer en glinster pijl suizen door de lucht. Cato raakt het meisje in haar rug. Net boven de middel. De pijl uit Glinsters boog raakt haar in haar schouder. 'Ja!' schreeuwt Cato. 'We hebben haar!' Hij loopt naar het meisje toe en trekt zijn speer uit haar lijf. Ik kook inwendig van woede. Cato kan vanaf vijftien meter nog iemand in het hart raken. Het meisje was maar tien meter van hem verwijdert. Hij had haar in één keer pijnloos kunnen vermoorden als hij dat had gewild. Cato richt zich op het meisje. Ik zou nu mijn speer naar hem kunnen gooien. Maar dan zijn er nog steeds vier Beroeps over en ik zie dat Wonder en Clove mij goed in de gaten houden. 'Zo,' zegt hij tegen het meisje dat raspend en huilend adem haalt. Ze blijft het woord 'alsjeblieft' maar herhalen. Maar Cato kent geen genade. 'Jij dacht even lekker van een kampvuur te genieten?' zegt hij tegen het meisje als een vader die zijn dochter op iets heeft betrapt. 'Dat was erg dom. Want nu hebben we jouw gevonden. EN-NU-BEN-JIJ-DOOD!' Bij elk woord van die zin steekt hij de punt van zijn speer in het lijf van het meisje. Hij kijkt geeneens waar de punt van zijn speer neerkomt. Hij richt zich op het maken van een show. Een show die de mensen in het Capitool geweldig vinden. En ik kan niks doen. Het meisje beweegt niet meer. Cato zit nog vol adrenaline van zijn moord. Hij pakt het zwaard uit zijn schede en houdt het omhoog. 'Twaalf dood en nog elf te gaan!' Glinster pakt haar pijl uit de schouder van het meisje. Samen met Cato kijkt ze naar wat het meisje bij haar heeft. Ze vinden bijna niets. Alleen een lege fles en een kort mesje. Clove voegt het mesje bij haar eigen verzameling en Wonder stopt de lege fles in zijn tas. 'Laten we er maar vandoor gaan, dan kunnen ze het lijk ophalen voor het begint te meuren,' zegt Cato. Hij stopt zijn zwaard weg pakt zijn speer op en loopt weg. Dit bewijst maar weer hoe gedachteloos Cato is. Het lijk zou 's nachts nooit gaan stinken. Omdat het daar te koud voor is. De rest van de groep stopt de wapens ook weer weg en we lopen achter Cato aan.

Als we al bijna een halve kilometer van het lijk verwijderd zijn hebben we nog steeds geen kanon gehoord. Ik zie hoe sommige al vertwijfeld achterom kijken. Wonder doet een paar stappen naar voren en pakt Cato bij de schouder. 'Hadden we onderhand geen kanon moeten horen?' vraagt hij aan Cato. 'Ik zou zeggen van wel,' zegt Cato. 'Er is geen reden om haar niet meteen op te halen.' 'Tenzij ze niet dood is,' zegt Wonder. 'Ze is dood. Ik heb haar zelf neergestoken,' zegt Cato nors 'Waar blijft het kanon dan?' werpt Wonder weer terug. 'Iemand moet terug gaan. Kijken of ze echt niet meer leeft,' zegt Pleitonja nu. 'Ja, ik heb geen zin om haar nog een keer achterna te moeten zitten,' Zegt Wonder. 'Ik zei toch dat ze dood was!' zegt Cato nu boos. De hele groep mengt zich nu in het meningsverschil. Cato, Clove en Glinster zijn er van overtuigd dat ze dood. Is. De anderen niet. Ik zelf ook niet. Cato was niet heel nauwkeurig bezig. Wat als ze nu halfdood bij het vuurtje pijn lijd? Terwijl Cato hier maar loopt te schreeuwen, omdat hij niet gelooft dat hij een fout heeft gemaakt. Dan moet het meisje uit haar pijn worden verlost zodat ze eindelijk niet meer met angst en pijn hoeft te leven. 'Genoeg!,' schreeuw ik. De groep is stil. 'We verdoen hier onze tijd!' ga ik verder. 'Ik ga haar nu afmaken en dan gaan we verder!' Boos loop ik het donkere bos in. Het vuur brand nog en dus heb ik geen moeite met het vinden van het meisje. Ze ligt op haar rug. Ogen die knipperen en haar bloedende buik die snel op en neer gaat. Ze leeft nog. Ze heeft me al horen aankomen. Ze probeert iets te zeggen, want wanneer ze me ziet komt er een gorgelend geluid uit haar mond. Overal ligt bloed en tranen stromen uit haar ogen. Ze heeft duidelijk veel pijn. Diep van binnen wil ik haar zeggen dat ze niet bang moet zijn. Dat ik niet echt één van hen ben. Maar ik heb niks gedaan om haar te redden. Dus ben ik echt zo anders? Het meisje gorgelt nog steeds. En in plaats van al de dingen die ik tegen haar wil zeggen pak ik mijn speer met twee handen vast en hef het omhoog. Het meisje maakt schokbewegingen. Zo bang is ze. We kijken elkaar even aan. 'Stil maar,' zeg ik. 'Het is nu allemaal voorbij.' Hierna aarzel ik niet meer, maar steek met een snelle beweging mijn speer in haar hart.

* * *

 **Wauw! Ik heb het tot nu toe nog niet moeilijk gehad bij het schrijven van dit boek. Maar het laatste stukje in dit hoofdstuk... Echt een inkijk in het harde leven van de arena. Ik probeer mezelf in Peeta's hoofd te krijgen en alles door zijn ogen te zien. Het maakt het verhaal beter, maar stukjes zoals deze komen dan ook dichterbij. Ik hoop weer wat sneller hoofdstukjes te schrijven. Peeta is namelijk niet van plan het schoothondje van de Beroeps te blijven!**


	13. Hoofdstuk 13

**Hoofdstuk 13**

Moedeloos sjok ik achter de rest van mijn groep aan. We hebben de hele nacht verder gezocht naar andere tributen. De zoektocht leverde verder niets op. Ik hoefde niet veel aan de Beroeps uit te leggen. Het kanon dat even later klonk en het bloed aan mijn speer spraken voor zich. De gespannen sfeer was weer verdwenen, voor zover dat kan binnen een groep waar niemand elkaar helemaal vertrouwd en waar ik openlijk gehaat wordt door enkele tributen, en we zijn verder gegaan. Het is ondertussen ochtend gewonnen en ik heb al meer dan 24 uur niet geslapen en in die tijd die ik niet heb geslapen heb ik gevochten voor mijn leven en opgetrokken met de Beroeps. Het spreekt voor zich dat ik doodop ben. In stilte dank ik mijn ouders voor de harde opvoeding met het vele werk waardoor mijn conditie in orde is. Ik zou erg slecht over komen wanneer ik de Beroeps niet bij zou kunnen houden of zou vragen om een pauze. Ik zie dat de Beroeps net zo moe zijn als ik. De schouders hangen en de wapens liggen niet meer zo vast in de hand als gisteren. Het was dan ook het idee van Cato zelf om terug te gaan naar het meer. Daar zullen we wat tenten op zetten en wat rust pakken. 'Moorden maakt moe,' grapte hij. Ik krijg een steeds grotere hekel aan hem. Ik denk zelfs dat ik, wat mijn geweten betref, niet veel moeite zou hebben om hem te vermoorden. Praktisch gezien ligt het helaas moeilijker. Ik heb geen idee hoe het met Katniss is. Alleen dat ze niet dood is. Maar ze kan wel in moeilijkheden zitten. Ik pak mijn veldfles uit mijn tas en giet het laatste beetje water in mijn mond. Het is vandaag warmer dan gisteren. Maar ik herken het gebied om me heen. We zijn bijna bij het kamp. Dichtbij onze berg met spullen zit de jongen uit District 3 op een omgekeerde kist. Hij leunt op zijn speer en is in slaap gevallen. Dit levert hem een scheldkanonnade van Cato op. We zetten een drietal tenten op. 'Zo,' zegt Cato wanneer de tenten staan. 'Ik en de dames gaan nu slapen. Loverboy en Wonder gaan de eerste wacht houden.' Ik schrik enigszins wanneer Cato dat zegt. Wonder heeft me al de hele tijd met een ik-vermoord-je-zo-gauw-ik-maar-kan-blik aan. Ik zeg dit dan ook tegen Cato. 'Waarom moet ik met Wonder de wacht houden? Hij vermoord me! Dat heeft hij al geprobeerd!' Hij is nog steeds boos over het verloren gevecht. Cato is al bijna in de tent wanneer ik mijn bezwaar heb uitgesproken. Even ben ik bang dat ik dezelfde behandeling ga krijgen als Glinster toen zij hem tegen sprak. Maar het valt mee. 'Jij houd de wacht met Wonder, omdat ik het zeg Loverboy. En wat het vermoorden betreft.. Dat heeft hij al eens geprobeerd. Hoe liep dat toen voor hem af?' zegt Cato grijnzend. 'Maak me over vier uur wakker,' zegt hij als laatst. Hierna verdwijnt hij met Clove in zijn tent. Dan zijn alleen nog Wonder en ik buiten. Glinster en Pleitonja hebben ook samen een tent en Wonder en ik slapen in de grote tent bij de jongen uit District 3. Ik besef me opeens dat niemand naar zijn naam heeft gevraagd. Het kon niemand wat schelen waarschijnlijk. Het kan mij eigenlijk ook weinig schelen. De zon staat nu recht boven ons. De dag heeft zijn heetste punt bereikt. Ik ga op de kist zitten waar de jongen uit 3 op zat toe hij de wacht hield. Wonder heeft een krat gevonden om op te zitten. Zijn gezicht staat op zeven dagen onweer. Als eerste de wacht houden is ook allesbehalve leuk. We zijn beide al doodop en nu moeten we nog een extra vier uur wakker blijven. Wat koud water zou me wel helpen bij het wakker blijven. Ik open mijn tas om mijn fles te pakken, maar besef me dan dat ik die op onze tocht al leeg heb gedronken. Ik sta op om naar het meer te lopen, zodat ik mijn fles kan bijvullen. 'Wat ga jij doen?' vraagt Wonder. Zijn toon voorspelt al weinig goeds. Ik besluit degene te zijn die kalm blijft. 'Ik ga naar het meer om mijn fles te vullen met water,' zeg ik rustig. 'Moet jouw fles ook bijgevuld worden?' vraag ik aan Wonder. Wie weet wordt hij wat vriendelijker als ik meer met hem overleg. 'Cato zei dat we de wacht moesten houden. Hij heeft niet gezegd dat we water mochten halen,' zegt Wonder terwijl hij opstaat. 'Wonder,' zeg ik beheerst. 'Het meer is minder dan honderd meter van deze plaats. Jij blijft hier en ik ben de hele tijd in je gezichtsveld. Waarom zou ik dan niet onze flessen kunnen bijvullen?' Wonder wordt alleen maar nijdiger. 'Misschien, omdat ik jou tegen houd,' zegt hij. Ik zie hoe zijn hand naar het handvat van zijn korte zwaard gaat. Ik ben er nu helemaal klaar mee. Ik heb een meisje moeten vermoorden, omdat deze groep het leuk vind om mensen te intimideren voordat ze hem of haar afmaken en daardoor niet goed kijken of iemand dood is. En nu probeert Wonder mij te intimideren. Ik heb mijn speer in mijn rechterhand en mijn linkerhand pakt het handvat van mijn mes dat in mijn riem hangt. 'Weet je zeker dat je me wilt tegenhouden?' vraag ik met een dreiging in mijn stem waarvan ik niet wist dat hij bestond. Ik voel hoe mijn frustratie een uitgang zoekt. Wonder lijkt ook door te hebben dat het menens is, want zijn hand gaat weg bij zijn zwaard. 'Nou schiet dan maar op en vul ook mijn fles.' Hij gooit mijn fles naar me toe op een manier dat ik hem onmogelijk kan vangen. Ik schenk er geen aandacht aan pak zijn fles op en loop naar het meer. Ik vul beide flessen en graai dan in mijn tas naar het flesje jodium met druppelaar. In het Trainingscentrum heb ik geleerd hoeveel jodium je in het water moet doen om het te zuiveren. Ik zuiver het water van de flessen en keer dan terug naar de wachtpost. Ik geef Wonder zijn fles. 'Nog niet gelijk drinken', zeg ik. 'Ik heb het water voor de zekerheid gezuiverd.' Hij pakt zijn fles aan zonder mij aan te kijken en antwoord me ook niet. De resterende tijd brengen we zwijgend door. Hierna maakt Wonder, Cato en Clove wakker zodat zij de wacht kunnen houden en wij eindelijk kunnen slapen. We laten allebei onze wapens buiten. Dat is maar goed ook, want anders zou geen van ons kunnen slapen zonder bang te zijn vermoord te worden. Ik ben al zolang wakker geweest dat ik gelijk in slaap val.

Opeens zit ik rechtop in de tent. Wonder en de jongen uit 3 slapen nog. Ik vraag me af, hoe lang ik heb geslapen. Mijn gevoel zegt niet lang. Ik hoor stemmen buiten de tent. Het zijn de stemmen van Cato en Clove. Dit betekent dat ik nog geen vier uur heb geslapen, want anders zouden Glinster en Pleitonja de wacht al over hebben genomen. Ik luister wat beter naar de stemmen. 'Geloof me Cato, die jongen weet meer.' 'Waarom denk je dat?' vraagt Cato. Als hij tegen me gelogen had, zou ik dat denk ik wel gemerkt hebben.' 'Denk eens na,' zegt Clove tegen Cato. Zij is de enige die zo tegen hem kan praten. 'Eerst is hij verliefd op die meid en nu wil hij ons helpen haar te vermoorden?' zo snel gaat de liefde dus niet weg,' legt Clove uit. Ik besef dat het over mij gaat. 'Hij heeft niet gezegd dat hij niet meer van haar hield,' werp Cato tegen. 'Hij is bang dat zij hem vermoord en daarom wil hij dat wij haar vermoorden. Zo simpel is het. Hij wil nog niet dood.' 'En dan die score die het vlammenmeisje kreeg op de derde trainingsdag,' gaat Clove verder. 'Een elf. Dat is niet niks. Als ze een elf heeft gehaald moet ze een talent hebben gehad en daarin hebben getraind voor ze hier kwam. Volgens mij is District 12 niet zo groot. Iedereen kent elkaar daar. Als die meid een bijzonder talent heeft, weet Loverboy dat.' 'Misschien,' geeft Cato toe. 'Goed,' zegt hij vast beraden. 'We doen het zo. We gaan vannacht en morgen weer naar tributen zoeken. Als we het Vlammenmeisje dan nog niet hebben gevonden zullen we Loverboy wat steviger aan de tand voelen.' Ik hoor hem grinniken. 'Dan kun jij eens kijken hoe scherp je messen zijn,' zegt hij lachend tegen Clove. 'En als we haar vinden?' vraagt Clove. 'Tja,' zegt Cato. 'Ik denk dat we Loverboy dan niet meer nodig hebben. Dus ook dan kun je de scherpte van je messen testen.' Ik laat me verstrooid terugzakken op mijn ligplaats in de tent. Ik besef me twee dingen. Mijn tijd in de Beroepstroep begint met een rap tempo op te raken. En Katniss is in serieus gevaar.

* * *

 **Dit was al weer het dertiende hoofdstuk. Hopelijk was hij leuk. Ik heb niet zo heel veel het originele boek gevolgd in dit hoofddstuk. Dit is, omdat Peeta in het tijdstip waar we nu zitten niet werd genoemd in het boek. Dit hoofdstuk speelt zich af in de tijd dat Katniss bijna uitdroogt, maar toch nog water weet te vinden. Het volgende hoofdstuk belooft een spannende te worden. Vergeet niet terug te komen om te kijken wanneer die er op komt te staan. Naar mijn schatting zal dat binnen een week gebeuren. Laat ook een reactie achter! ;-)**


	14. Hoofdstuk 14

**Hallo. Alweer het veertiende hoofdstuk van dit boek! Dit hoofdstuk loopt gedeeltelijk weer samen met het originele boek, omdat Peeta Katniss weer tegen komt. Enjoy en laat weten wat je ervan vind!**

* * *

 **Hoofdstuk 14**

Tegen zonsondergang worden we allemaal wakker gemaakt door Glinster en Pleitonja. Zij hadden als laatste de wacht. Iedereen is nog steeds behoorlijk moe. Cato laat ons weten dat er een lange tocht aan zit te komen. 'We gaan diep het bos in,' laat hij weten. 'We lopen de hele nacht door. En we doden iedereen die we tegen komen.' Iedereen neemt weer het nodige mee. Iedereen probeert zich zo licht mogelijk te bepakken, omdat er veel gelopen zal worden. Er wordt niet meer in de rugtassen gedaan dan nodig is. Cato wisselt zijn grote zwaard in voor een kleinere die hij aan zijn heup hangt. Ik neem gewoon mijn speer en mes weer mee. Een uur nadat we het bos in zijn gegaan is het alweer pikdonker. Het volkslied begint te spelen en op een scherm in de lucht zie ik het meisje dat ik heb gedood. Het meisje kwam uit district 8. Ik kan me herinneren hoe ze niet bepaald vaardig bleek te zijn met wapens. Ze kon wel goed een vuurtje starten. Dat is haar dood geworden.

We lopen de hele nacht door zonder een andere tribuut tegen te komen. Wanneer het bijna licht begint te worden houden we een pauze. We gaan zitten en eten en drinken wat. Opeen draai ik me om, omdat ik een soort van warmte voel en het opeens verdacht licht wordt. Wanneer ik me omdraai zie ik een enorme muur van vuur op ons afkomen.

Ik hoef de anderen geeneens te waarschuwen. Zij hebben het ook al gezien. Zo snel als we kunnen pakken we alles in en rennen weg voor het vuur. We gaan weer in de richting van het meer. Het vuur was een behoorlijk eind van ons af, maar het verspreid zich onnatuurlijk snel. Al gauw rennen we voor ons leven. Ik weet zeker dat dit geen gewone bosbrand is. Dit vuur is door de spelmakers ontstoken. Het is al meer dan 24 uur geleden dat iemand is vermoord. De Spelmakers vonden waarschijnlijk dat het weer tijd werd voor wat actie. We blijven doorrennen. Stoppen betekent immers doodgaan. Het vergt erg veel van mijn conditie. Ik ben al een half uur in volle vaart aan het rennen en dat ben ik niet gewend. De anderen lijken ook moe te worden. De rook van het vuur maakt het ademen lastiger. Na een tijdje lijkt het vuur niet meer zo hard als eerst te gaan en we stoppen eventjes om wat te drinken. Wonder leunt met zijn ene hand tegen een boom aan, terwijl hij met zijn andere een fles water tegen zijn mond houdt. Ik zie hoe hij de dop weer op zijn fles draait en hem terug in zijn tas stopt. Wanneer hij op kijkt worden zijn ogen groot van verbazing en maakt hij een sprong waardoor hij naast mij terecht komt. Dan hoor ik een harde klap. Een vuurbal boort zich in de boom waar Wonder een halve seconde geleden nog stond. Glinster helpt Wonder overeind en we rennen weg terwijl de vuurballen ons om de oren vliegen. We rennen maar verder en verder. Totdat er steeds minder vuurballen bij ons terecht komen en we uiteindelijk geen vuurballen meer zien. We gaan allemaal zitten. Hijgend als een stel honden pakken we onze tassen erbij zodat we onze monden spoelen en wat water kunnen drinken. We hebben behoorlijk wat rook binnen gekregen. Pleitonja en Clove moeten allebei overgeven. We controleren ons allemaal. Ik moet een klein brandje aan de voorkant van mijn jas uitslaan. Ik kan voelen dat ik mijn borst heb verbrand.

'De rook is veel te dik,' zegt Glinster met een schorre stem. 'We moeten verder Cato. Het liefst zo vlug mogelijk.' Hoewel Cato niet graag van andere mensen te horen wil krijgen wat hij moet doen protesteert hij niet. Het is overduidelijk dat Glinster gelijk heeft. We hijsen allemaal vlug onze tassen over onze schouders en lopen door. De rook wordt steeds dunner en er komt steeds meer licht door. De steeds frissere lucht is erg aangenaam, maar ik maak me ook zorgen. Het vuur is waarschijnlijk bedoelt om tributen bij elkaar te krijgen. Er moet een andere tribuut in de buurt zijn. Als de Beroeps weer zo gewelddadig zullen optreden als bij het meisje uit 8, weet ik niet of ik me nog kan beheersen.

We lopen steeds verder door. Het daglicht dat eerst nog fel was toen de rook verminderde, begint alweer af te nemen. Maar er is nog steeds genoeg licht om nog goed om je heen te kijken. Al gauw wens ik dat het niet zo was. Opeens slaakt Clove een kreet en wijst met haar mes naar voren. Ik kijk naar voren en de schrik slaat me om het hart. Ruim honderd meter van ons af zie ik haar. Katniss. Ik wilde juist dat de Beroeps haar niet zouden vinden. Maar het is me niet gelukt.

De hele groep rent naar Katniss toe. Zij had ons al gezien voor wij haar hadden gezien. Ze klimt de dichtstbijzijnde boom in. De takken die dicht bij de grond hangen zijn erg dun en kunnen niet veel gewicht hebben. Ik zie dat Katniss erg moeite heeft met het klimmen. Heeft ze zich bezeerd? Ik ren twijfelend achter de groep aan. Ik klem mijn rechterhand nog steviger om de speer. Als we bij de boom zijn, is Katniss al behoorlijk ver met het klimmen. We staan naast de boom en kijken omhoog. Katniss zelf kijkt naar beneden. Ze zit als een rat in de val. Ik zou graag wat voor haar willen doen, maar er zijn nog steeds vijf Beroeps en ik zie dat Clove mij met een schuin oog in de gaten houdt. Cato en de rest zijn ondertussen behoorlijk tevreden. Ze grijzen en roepen af en toe naar boven dat Katniss nutteloos bezig is en dat ze nu echt niet meer weg komt. Katniss lijkt helemaal niet ongerust. 'Hoe gaat het met jullie,' roept ze opgewekt naar beneden. Dit had ik niet verwacht. Maar Katniss laat zich nu eenmaal niet van haar stuk brengen en ze houdt blijkbaar ook nog rekening met de sponsors die liever iemand zien die strijdbaar is dan iemand die gaat smeken en huilen. Cato had deze reactie ook niet verwacht. Ik zie hem rood aanlopen, maar hij beheerst zich. 'Goed genoeg,' antwoord hij. 'Met jou?' 'Ik vond het persoonlijk iets te warm de laatste tijd,' antwoord Katniss. Ik weet zeker dat de mensen in het Capitool smullen van een woordenwisseling als deze, maar wij als tributen niet. De situatie is te ernstig. Toch bewonder ik Katniss' kalmte en gevoel voor humor. 'Hierboven is het stukken beter,' gaat Katniss verder. 'Komen jullie ook?' 'Goed idee,' zegt Cato grimmig. Ik heb mijn speer op de grond gelegd. Ik pak zogenaamd nonchalant mijn mes uit mijn riem en maak hem schoon met mijn shirt. De Beroeps staan op korte afstand van mij. Als ik moet ingrijpen kan ik het beste mijn mes gebruiken. Glinster wil Cato haar boog en pijlen meegeven voor hij de boom inklimt, maar Cato duwt haar wapen weg. 'Met mijn zwaard gaat het beter.' Ik denk erover om Cato neer te steken voor hij de boom in kan klimmen, maar bedenk me. Ik zie dat Clove mij nu openlijk in de gaten houdt. Ook is Cato door zijn lengte en flinke hoeveelheid spieren veel zwaarder dan Katniss. Ook heeft hij een zwaard bij zich en zijn tas hangt nog op zijn rug. De dunne takken zullen zijn gewicht niet kunnen ondersteunen. Katniss begint weer te klimmen wanneer Cato zich de boom intrekt. Ondanks dat Katniss duidelijk last heeft van haar been klimt ze sneller dan Cato. Elke tak buigt flink door onder Cato's gewicht. Waneer Cato zich opnieuw wil optrekken aan een dunne tak gebeurt het. De tak breekt en Cato valt uit de boom. Hij komt hard op zijn rug terecht. Cato krabbelt al gauw overeind terwijl de grofste schelwoorden en vloeken uit zijn mond komen. Glinster waagt ook nog een klimpoging. Zij is de lichtste van ons allemaal, maar ook zij is te zwaar. De takken kraken zo dat ze al gauw ophoudt met klimmen. Opeens trekt ze een pijl uit haar koker, legt hem op de pees van de boog en schiet omhoog. Maar Glinster kan niet goed met de boog overweg. Ze laat de pees niet op de goede manier los waardoor de pijlen weinig vaart hebben en niet op hun doel afgaan. Ik had dit al eerder gezien toen ze op het meisje uit 8 schoot. De derde pijl die Glinster schiet, komt toch gevaarlijk dichtbij Katniss in de boom terecht. Ze trekt hem uit de boom en zwaait ermee naar ons. Had ze nu maar een boog zodat ze haarzelf kon verdedigen. De tributen om mij heen proberen ondertussen een plan te bedenken. Pleitonja wil de boom omhakken. Maar we hebben geen bijl om de boom om te hakken. Het kleine bijltje van Pleitonja is niet geschikt voor het omhakken van een grote boom als deze. Cato wil de boom in brand steken, maar Wonder en Clove protesteren. De takken van de boom komen in aanraking met de takken van de boom ernaast. Voor je het weet hebben we alweer een bosbrand. Even is er een plan om onze groep in tweeën te splitsen, zodat drie mensen de benodigde spullen kunnen halen voor het omhakken van de boom en de andere drie mensen bij Katniss kunnen blijven. Het is nu al bijna donker en niemand weet goed waar ons kamp ligt. Door het geren voor het vuur zijn we ons besef voor richting kwijtgeraakt. Cato wordt steeds woedender door de situatie en ik ben bang dat de Beroeps uiteindelijk toch een manier zullen vinden om Katniss uit de boom te krijgen. Ik moet hun aandacht ervan afleiden. 'Ach, laat haar toch lekker zitten daarboven. Ze gaat toch nergens heen. We rekenen morgenochtend wel met haar af,' zeg ik. Iedereen is moe en daarom wordt het plan goedgekeurd. Ik ga wat hout verzamelen voor een vuur. Terwijl mijn handen rustig wat hout van de grond oprapen werken mijn hersenen op volle toeren. Het eerste wat je in een situatie als deze moet doen is accepteren dat je in de problemen zit. Op die manier kun je je beter richtten op het vinden van een oplossing. Helaas zijn er weinig opties. Katniss is gevonden door de Beroeps. Katniss kan nu alleen nog maar leven wanneer de Beroeps sterven. Dat laatste is mijn taak.


	15. Hoofdstuk 15

**Peeta zit in een benarde situatie nu Katniss door de Beroepstroep gevonden is. Hij bedenkt een plan dat maar weinig kans van slagen heeft. Maar dan gebeurd er iets waardoor alles veranderd.**

* * *

 **Hoofdstuk 15**

Al gauw is het pikdonker. Ik zit met de Beroeps om het vuur. Het vuur zorgt voor licht om ons heen, maar ik kan Katniss niet zien. Ze zit te hoog in de boom. We hebben een comfortabele positie aangenomen. Na de jacht op andere tributen, het vuur en de achtervolging op Katniss zijn we allemaal behoorlijk moe. Zelfs thuis in District 12, waar als ik bakkerszoon vroeg op moet staan, ben ik meer slaap gewend dan ik hier heb gehad. We zeggen niets. Alleen Cato en Clove smoezen met elkaar. Ze beslissen waarschijnlijk wat er morgen gaat gebeuren. Al gauw blijkt dat ik gelijk heb. Cato en Clove houden op met praten en Cato vraagt zachtjes om onze aandacht. Hij is eindelijk rustiger geworden. 'Ik heb besloten wat we morgen gaan doen,' zegt Cato nog steeds met een zachte stem. Hij wil natuurlijk niet dat Katniss hoort wat het plan is. 'Morgen wordt onze groep in tweeën gedeeld. Glinster blijft met Pleitonja en Wonder bij de boom op wacht. Ik ga met Clove en Loverboy de spullen halen die we nodig hebben.' Het plan voelt al gelijk niet goed. Ik heb geen waarde meer voor de groep. Ze zullen van mij af willen nu Katniss gevonden is. Ik heb het gevoel dat ik de reis naar het kamp samen met Cato en Clove niet ga overleven als het aan hen ligt. Cato gaat verder. 'We moeten nu onze slaap pakken. We houden één voor één de wacht. Clove begint, dan houdt Wonder de wacht, hierna ik en als laatste Glinster.' Ik zie mijn plan om de Beroeps uit te schakelen wanneer zij slapen en ik de wacht heb in het water vallen. 'Hoe zit het met mij en Pleitonja?' vraag ik aan Cato. 'Moeten wij geen wacht houden?' Cato kijkt me kil aan. 'Pleitonja heeft vannacht geluk dat ze niet bij de wacht is ingedeeld. Wat jou betreft… We willen niet het risico nemen dat je toch meer liefde voor Katniss blijkt te hebben dan je beweert.'

Ik lig op mijn rug en staar naar de sterren. Clove zit een eindje verderop naar het vuur te staren. Zij houdt de eerste wacht. Ik voel me hulpeloos. Ik kan helemaal niks uitvoeren nu Cato de plannen gewijzigd heeft. Dat Clove hierachter zit is mij wel duidelijk. Ze kijkt me al de hele tijd zo hatelijk aan en toen zij met Cato de wacht hield en dacht dat ik sliep zei ze ook al tegen hem dat ze mij niet vertrouwde. Ennu kan ik niets doen. Er zal de hele nacht minstens één van de Beroeps wakker zijn. Als ik maar iets doe, vliegt er al een mes van Clove naar mij toe. Ik kan ook niet gaan slapen. Wat als de Beroeps toch weer Katniss uit de boom proberen te krijgen? Of wie weet doden ze mij wel als ze zien dat ik slaap. Nu lig ik dus maar op mijn rug terwijl ik wakker probeer te blijven. Tot nu toe is het gelukt. Er zijn eigenlijk geen opties meer. Het enige wat ik morgen kan proberen is Cato en Clove zelf vermoorden op weg naar het kamp. Het plan heeft weinig kans van slagen. Ze zijn met z'n tweeën en ik maar alleen. Dan heb je ook nog de tienen die zij hebben gehaald voor de trainingen tegenover mijn acht. Clove zou ik vanaf een korte afstand nog wel aankunnen. Zij is een goede messenwerpster, maar mesgevechten en man-tot-man-gevechten zijn mijn betere kwaliteiten. Cato is echter op de lange én korte afstand onverslaanbaar met zijn speer. Ik zie geen uitweg meer. En als ik de Beroeps niet bij die boom weg krijg, sterft Katniss. De tijd gaat maar langzaam voorbij. Het lijkt wel een eeuwigheid te duren voordat Clove wordt afgelost door Wonder. Hierna lijkt het weer een eeuwigheid voordat Wonder wordt afgelost. Ondertussen heb ik steeds meer moeite met het wakker blijven. Ik heb mijn speer nog steeds in mijn hand. Ik ben niet van plan deze nog los te laten vannacht. Wanneer Cato wordt afgelost door Glinster kan ik mijn ogen bijna niet meer open houden. Ik zie nog net hoe Glinster bij de boom gaat staan die dicht ons vuur staat voor ik in slaap val.

Gezoem. Dat is wat mij wakker maakt. Wanneer ik mijn ogen open zie ik alleen maar wespen. Ik bedenk me niet maar zet het op een rennen in de richting van het meer. Ik voel al gelijk 2 steken in mijn bovenlijf. Ik zie niemand voor me rennen wat betekent dat ik als snelste heb gereageerd. Even zie ik een gouden insectenlijf voor me en gelijk daarna voel ik een steek onder mijn oor. Dan besef ik waar ik mee te maken heb. Bloedzoekers. Wespen ontworpen door het Capitool. Het zorgt voor hallucinaties of zelfs de dood als je teveel gif binnen krijgt. Ik hoor geroep achter me. 'Naar het Meer! Naar het Meer!' Het is de stem van Clove als ik het goed heb. Ik ren nog harder. Al gauw ben ik uit het bos en op de open vlakte ik kan het meer zien. Ik zie ook de jongen uit 3 bij ons kamp staan. Ik let er niet op. Ik moet zo gauw mogelijk het water in. Ik voel nog een steek op mijn bovenlijf. Net voor ik het meer heb bereikt kijk ik achterom. Cato en Clove komen nu ook het bos uit rennen. Net voor ik bij het meer ben laat ik mijn speer, die ik nog steeds vast heb, vallen. Ik spring het meer in en ga kopje onder. Ik voel gelijk dat ik geen last meer heb van de beestjes. Ik voel grond onder mijn voeten en ga staan. Mijn hoofd komt weer boven water. Wanneer ik op mijn tenen sta blijft mijn hoofd net boven water. Dat is maar goed ook, want ik kan niet zwemmen. Cato en Clove zijn het meer ingesprongen. Ik zie hoe Wonder eraan komt rennen en ook de jongen uit District 3 rent als een bezetene naar het meer. Ik probeer naar de rand van het meer te gaan. Dit gaat langzaam, want ik moet op mijn tenen staan om boven te blijven. Ik moet het bos weer in. Die wespen hebben overduidelijk iets met Katniss te maken en misschien is zij ook in gevaar. En mijn tijd bij de Beroeps is op. Het is tijd om samen met Katniss te vluchten. Pleitonja en Glinster zijn nergens te bekennen. Wat als zij de wespen op een andere manier hebben weggejaagd en nu achter Katniss aanzitten? Er is geen tijd te verliezen. Ik kijk om en zie hoe Clove achter me aan komt zwemmen. 'Jij!' roept ze naar me. 'Jij wist dat ze dat nest op ons liet vallen,' schreeuwt ze. Ik weet niet wat ze bedoeld, maar ontkennen heeft geen zin. Clove is furieus. Ik ben nu bij de kant aangekomen en trek me eraan op. Clove heeft me al bijna ingehaald. Net wanneer ik op sta heeft zij de kant bereikt. Ze trekt zich nu ook op. Ik loop naar de plek waar Clove de kant op probeert te klimmen. Ze kijkt omhoog naar mij wanneer ik voor haar sta. 'Je had het al de hele tijd bij het rechte eind,' zeg ik. Hierna geef ik haar een trap zodat ze weer in het meer beland. Hierna ren ik naar het bos, want Cato en Wonder zwemmen nu ook naar de kant. Mijn speer ligt nog in het gras dus die pak ik snel op. Ik hoor een kanon afgaan. Een eind verderop zie ik een hovercraft een meisje omhoog hijsen. Ik kan niet zien wie het is. Was dit het eerste kanon? Of zijn er al meerdere kanonnen afgegaan? Ik wil nog harder rennen naar de boom waar Katniss inzat, maar het lukt niet. Ik voel me draaierig. Ik besef dat het gif van de bloedzoekers begint te werken.

Ik blijf even hijgend staan. Niet wetend waar ik naartoe moet. Ik kijk om me heen. Rechts van mij zie ik struiken staan waar we duidelijk doorheen zijn gerend toen we op de vlucht sloegen voor de Bloedzoekers. Daarachter is de boom waar Katniss inzat. Ik pak mijn speer stevig vast. Ik heb geen idee waar Glinster is en of ze nog leeft. Wie weet probeert ze Katniss wel te doden. Achter me hoor ik gekraak. Ik wordt achtervolgt. Het is niet moeilijk om te raden door wie. Ik storm door de struiken heen. Mijn speer in de aanslag. Wanneer ik door de struiken heen kom valt alles op zijn plaats. De tak met het nest dat op de grond ligt (de tak is duidelijk doorgezaagd) en Katniss die bij een dode Glinster geknield zit en nu hulpeloos een pijl op haar pees probeert te leggen. Katniss moet de tak hebben afgezaagd om ons weg te jagen. Ik kijk in haar ogen en zie dat ze de weg helemaal kwijt is. De voetstappen achter me komen nu heel dichtbij. Mijn arm die de speer in een werphouding boven mij hield gaat omlaag. Het is voorbij. Katniss kan nu alleen nog maar vluchten wanneer iemand de Beroeps die achter mij aankomen tegenhoudt. Maar ze vlucht niet Ze blijft me maar aankijken. Hoort ze dan niet dat er iemand aankomt? Mijn gedachten beginnen verstrikt te raken. Alleen de gedachte dat Katniss hier weg moet zit nog helder in mijn hoofd. 'Wat doe je hier nog?' hoor ik mezelf zeggen. Ze reageert niet. Ik wordt kwaad, omdat ik me zo machteloos voel. 'Ben je gek geworden?' vraag ik zonder een antwoord te verwachten. Nog steeds geen reactie. Alleen die holle blik. Ik prik haar met de schacht van mijn speer. 'Sta op! Sta op!' Ze begrijpt het zo te zien wat ze gaat op haar benen staan. Ik geef haar een duw. De voetstappen zijn nog maar enkele seconden verwijdert. 'Rennen! Rennen!' schreeuw ik en dan gaat ze. Strompelend en struikelend, maar ze gaat tenminste. En dan is hij daar. Uit de struiken komt het reusachtige lijf van Cato tevoorschijn. Hij is ook gestoken, maar hij kan nog rennen. Katniss niet. Even kijken we naar elkaar. Maar Cato zegt niets. Geen woorden over verraad of dat hij het altijd al wist. Niets. Zijn zwaard ligt in zijn hand. Na het korte moment gebeurd het. Tegelijk rennen we op elkaar af om het gevecht op leven en dood te beginnen. Ik kom geeneens in de buurt van Cato's lijf met mijn speer. Ik ben te druk met mezelf verdedigen. Cato heeft zijn hele leven getraind met zwaarden. Hij is gewoon beter dan ik. Het duurt dan ook niet lang voordat Cato met drie snelle slagen de speer uit mijn handen weet te slaan. De speer slaat tegen een boom aan. De knal klinkt harder dan ik had verwacht. Ik trek mijn mes uit mijn riem om toch nog een wapen te hebben, maar Cato is te snel. Hij slaat het mes weg met zijn zwaard voordat ik het omhoog kan brengen. Ik val achterover door de klap. Ik zie hoe Cato zijn zwaard naar achteren zwaait om de genadeslag te brengen. Maar de genadeslag komt niet. Cato staat te wankelen op zijn benen en ik zie hoe het zwaard trilt in zijn handen. Het gif! Het gif zorgt dat zijn lichaam zwak wordt. Ik besef dat dit mijn kans ik. Ik spring op en ren naar voren. Mijn hoofd komt hart tegen Cato's borst. Met een klap valt hij met zijn rug op de grond. Ik probeer Cato's zwaard af te pakken maar hij trapt wild om zich heen en ik kom niet bij zijn zwaard in de buurt. Hij weet een voet onder mijn maag te krijgen en trapt mij van hem af. Ik kom met mijn rug hard tegen een boom aan. Cato lijkt nu bewusteloos te zijn. Dat komt vast door het gif. Ik zet mijn handen tegen de grond en voel opeens de schacht mijn speer. Ik pak mijn speer op en ga op mijn benen staan. Ik strompel naar Cato toe. Leunend op mijn speer. Net wanneer ik bij hem ben opent Cato zijn ogen en brengt zijn zwaard naar voren. Ik reageer te laat. De punt van zijn zwaard boort zich in mijn bovenbeen. Ik hoor mezelf schreeuwen en op de grond vallen. Cato schreeuwt nu ook weer en slaat met zijn zwaard naar dingen die er niet zijn. Ik kijk om me heen alles vervaagd. De speer in mijn rechterhand veranderd in een slang. Ik schreeuw en laat het vallen. En dan kruip ik. Ik kruip zover mogelijk weg. Alles is anders. Bomen proberen hun takken om me heen te slaan en mij te vermorzelen. Keien komen uit de hemel regenen. Ze komen vlakbij mij terecht. Ik zie iets groens en kruip er naar toe. Ik hoor het om me heen ritselen. Dan voel ik mezelf vallen in een kuil die gevuld is met oranje bellen. Door alles heen weet ik dat ik heb gedaan wat ik moest doen. Katniss is ontsnapt. Dat is het laatste wat ik denk voordat het oranje om me heen langzaam zwart wordt.

* * *

 **Nu Peeta gewond en in coma ligt moet hij zichzelf zien te redden. In het volgende hoofdstuk staat hoe Peeta nog steeds met hallucinaties kampt. Hoe vonden jullie dit hoofdstuk? Was het trouw aan het originele boek? En hoe vonden jullie het gevecht tussen Peeta en Cato? Laat het me weten in een reactie!**


	16. Hoofdstuk 16

**Peeta komt uiteindelijk weer bij na een aantal dagen bewusteloos geweest te zijn. Hij is echter wel zwaar gewond.**

* * *

 **Hoofdstuk 16**

Niets klopt meer. Niets is wat het moet zijn. Ik zie dingen die al zijn gebeurd. En ik zie dingen die nooit zijn gebeurd. Ik zie hoe ik en mijn broers worden geslagen door mijn moeder. Ze gebruikt een deegroller. Ze gebruikt altijd het liefst een deegroller. Hierna zie ik hoe ik de hompen deeg in de oven wil schuiven. Wanneer ik hiermee bezig ben wordt ik de oven in gezogen. Ik zie hoe onze bakkerij ontploft. Mijn vader die op zijn sterfbed ligt. Het engste wat ik zie is Cato die met een houw met zijn zwaard het

hoofd van Katniss eraf hakt.

Al die beelden worden steeds waziger en helderder. Uiteindelijk zie ik alleen nog maar een licht dat pijn doet aan mijn ogen. Ik knijp mijn ogen tot spleetjes en blijf een tijdje zo liggen tot het licht minder pijn doet. Hierna open ik mijn ogen verder. Ik kijk om me heen. Overal zie ik groene blaadjes. Ik besef me dat ik in het struikgewas lig. Alles doet pijn in mijn lichaam. Mijn hoofd voelt duizend keer zwaarder dan zou moeten. Mijn ledematen zijn stram en ik voel een snijdende pijn in mijn bovenbeen.

Ik probeer me te herinneren wat er is gebeurd. Ik kan me nog herinneren dat we werden aangevallen door bloedzoekers. Nadat ik me had verlost van die beestjes ging ik weer terug om te kijken hoe het met Katniss ging. Ik weet ook nog dat ik een kanon hoorde. Die was waarschijnlijk om aan te geven dat Pleitonja dood was. Ik heb haar namelijk niet meer gezien toen ik terug het bos inging. Hierna kwam ik bij de boom waar me duidelijk werd dat Katniss een bloedzoekersnest op ons had laten vallen en waar Glinster dood op de grond lag. Ze zag er vreselijk uit. Katniss wist te ontkomen met de boog en pijlen doordat ik Cato tegenhield. Maar leeft ze nu nog steeds? Mijn lichaam verteld me dat ik hier al een lange tijd gelegen moet hebben. Er kan vanalles gebeurd zijn in die tijd.

Ik hoor al de hele tijd een ruisend geluid. Ik sleep mezelf uit het struikgewas. Lopen is absoluut niet mogelijk met mijn gewonde been. Wanneer ik het struikgewas uit ben, zie ik waar het geluid vandaan komt. Niet ver bij mij vandaan stroomt een beekje. Het zien van het beekje laat me gelijk beseffen dat ik een ontzettende dorst heb. Ik weet mezelf bij het beekje te krijgen en drink water totdat ik niet meer kan. Ik ga rechtop zitten en probeer na te denken. Welke tributen zijn nog in leven? Ik kan niets zeker weten, omdat ik dagenlang bewusteloos ben geweest. Maar aangenomen dat niemand dood is gegaan terwijl ik bewusteloos was, zijn Katniss, Cato, Wonder, Thresh, Clove, en het meisje met de rode haren nog in leven. Misschien vergeet ik nog een aantal tributen. En ik ben natuurlijk nog in leven. Maar of dat lang duurt… De snee in mijn linkerbeen is niet zo'n sneetje dat je in je vinger maakt met een aardappelschilmesje. Het is een snee die gemaakt is door een zwaard in een gevecht op leven en dood. Eigenlijk heb ik me al neergelegd bij het feit dat ik dood ga. Toen ik getrokken werd dacht ik er eerst nog aan om zelf te overleven. Maar in het Capitool bracht ik elke dag door met Katniss. Ze was soms erg bot naar mij toe, maar ik kan het haar niet echt kwalijk nemen. Ik ging alleen nog maar meer van haar houden doordat ik steeds in haar bijzijn was. Ik hoop dat ze nog in leven is.

Nu is het tijd om na te denken over mijn mogelijkheden. Ik kan duidelijk niet ver komen met dit been en als iemand mij vind heb ik weinig kans om te winnen in een gevecht. Ik heb geen wapens en ook mijn rugzak heb ik niet meer bij me. Ik besluit eerst nog een eindje verder de beek te volgen. Aan het struikgewas is duidelijk te zien dat iemand daar in heeft gelegen. Andere tributen zullen in de buurt van die struiken naar mij gaan zoeken. Ik sleep mezelf voort langs de beek. Soms stop ik even om wat te drinken en dan sleep ik mezelf weer verder. Ik kom maar moeizaam vooruit. De wond in mijn bovenbeen begint weer te bloeden. Op deze manier kan een blinde mij nog haast nog opsporen. Ik buig me weer voorover om wat extra water te drinken en denk dan na. Ik moet een schuilplaats vinden. Maar met dit been kom ik nergens. Ik kan nog niet opgeven. Niet nu ik niet weet wat er met Katniss is gebeurd. Als ik een schuilplaats kon vinden zou ik gewoon kunnen wachten en zien wie er uiteindelijk nog over is. Hopelijk is dat Katniss. Ik hoef eigenlijk geeneens een schuilplaats te vinden. Het belangrijkste is dat andere tributen mij niet kunnen vinden. Terwijl hier ik over nadenk woel ik met mijn vinger door de modderige bodem van het beekje. Hierna kijk ik naar de omgeving rond het beekje. Die bestaat uit rotsen en begroeiing. Dit brengt me op een idee. Ik schep met mijn handen een grote hoeveelheid modder uit het beekje.

* * *

 **Nog even iets wat ik kwijt wil over dit hoofdstukje. In andere (Engelse) fanficties over Peeta staat vaak dat hij zichzelf camoufleerde voordat hij bewusteloos raakte door het gif van de Bloedzoekers. In mijn fanfictie gebeurd dit pas nadat hij wakker wordt, omdat ik niet denk dat Peeta zichzelf zo goed had kunnen camoufleren wanneer hij kampt met hallucinaties van het gif.**


	17. Hoofdstuk 17

**En hier heb ik weer een nieuw hoofdstuk voor jullie. Na dit hoofdstuk belanden we in het derde deel van het originele boek. Hopelijk vinden jullie het hoofdstuk leuk. Ik zal proberen het tempo van het uploaden weer iets te verhogen.**

* * *

 **Hoofdstuk 17**

Ik lig aan de oever van het beekje. En daarmee ben ik de enige die hiervan weet. Ik ben waarschijnlijk ook de enige die het kan zien. De oever hier bestaat gedeeltelijk uit rots en gedeeltelijk uit begroeiing. Het heeft me uren gekost om ervoor te zorgen dat ik perfect in dit gebied pas. Tijdens mijn privésessie had ik me ook gecamoufleerd en had ik ook nog tijd om mijn kracht te tonen door gewichten te gooien, maar dat was anders. Daar lagen al de benodigde spullen. Hier heb ik niks. Voor zover ik weet lagen er geen camouflagespullen bij de Hoorn. En zelfs als die er wel waren, hadden de Beroeps vast vragen gesteld wanneer ik die in mijn tas had gestopt. En ik had er ook gewoon niet aan gedacht dat ik dit misschien zou moeten doen. Ik bijna nooit gezien dat iemand dit deed tijdens de Hongerspelen. Volgens mij heb ik één keer in een compilatie van alle voorgaande Hongerspelen gezien dat iemand zich camoufleerde. Volgens mij iemand uit District 6. Zelf heb ik mijn gezicht onder gesmeerd met modder. Ik heb het klaterende water van het beekje gebruikt als spiegel. Met een puntig stokje heb ik nog enig detail aangebracht. Hierna heb ik mijn lichaam bedekt met mos en bladeren. Het is niet zo perfect als in het Trainingscentrum, maar het is hopelijk goed genoeg. Voordat ik me heb verstopt heb ik zoveel water gedronken als ik kon. Als ik uit mijn positie kom om water uit het beekje te drinken, moet alles weer opnieuw. Nu lig ik zorgvuldig verborgen bij de beek en zie ik hoe het al donker begint te worden. Ik ben nog steeds sloom door het gif van de bloedzoekers. En door de bedekking heb ik het niet heel koud. Het duurt dan ook niet lang voordat mijn ogen dichtvallen.

Ik ren door het door het bos. In de verte klinkt gegil. Ik weet zeker dat het gegil van Katniss is. Ik ren verder. In mijn rechterhand houd ik mijn mes stevig vast. Ik storm door de struiken heen een open vlakte op. Hier zie ik Katniss. Ik zie hoe ze Clove en Wonder neergeschoten heeft met haar pijl en boog. Maar nu is ze tegen de grond gewekt door Cato. Hij wil haar neersteken met zijn enorme zwaard. Ik aarzel niet en ren met mijn volle gewicht tegen hem aan. We vallen allebei op de grond, maar ik beland bovenop hem. Voordat hij iets kan doen steek ik mijn mes diep in zijn lichaam. Ik blijf steken tot Katniss me smeekt op te houden. Cato is allang dood. Ze helpt me overeind en even lachen we naar elkaar. We zijn samen over. Dan opeens wordt ze besprongen door een groep grote katachtige wezens. Ik probeer ze nog van haar af te krijgen, maar het is te laat. Het schot van het kanon klinkt.

Ik schrik wakker. Ik besef me gelijk dat ik droomde. Toch hoor ik de echo van een kanonsschot. Er is weer iemand gedood. Om me heen is het nog pikdonker. Toch zie ik de lucht in het oosten van zwart naar donkerblauw veranderen. Het is weer licht. Ik vraag me af wie er gedood is. Ik moet gelijk aan Katniss denken. Hoewel ze makkelijk gedood kan zijn door Thresh of het meisje uit district 5 na de bloedzoekerssteken, denk ik dat ze nog leeft. Het is meer hoop dan dat ik dat echt weet. Betekent dit dat de overgebleven Beroeps ook weer van hun bloedzoekerssteken zijn genezen? Ik ben wel wakker geworden na de steken, maar ik voel me allesbehalve goed. Mijn hoofd bonkt, ik baad in het zweet en ik heb een vervelend kloppend gevoel op de plek waar de verwonding in mijn been zit. Die been zou verzorgd moeten worden, maar in plaats daarvan heb ik het gecamoufleerd samen met de rest van mijn lichaam. Dit kan niet goed zijn voor de wond, maar ik wist geen betere optie. Het enige positieve is dat ik nog steeds geen honger heb. Voedsel zoeken is onmogelijk geworden. Zelfs kruipen zou me nu te zwaar vallen.

De uren gaan maar traag voorbij. Als je niks te doen hebt gaat de tijd altijd langzaam. Wanneer het middag wordt is het behoorlijk warm geworden. Zelf heb ik het veel warmer dan ik het zou moeten hebben. Een paar uur later heb ik het soms warm en soms koud. Mijn hoofd bonkt en het kloppende gevoel in mijn been is veranderd in een aanhoudende pijn. Ik begin me af te vragen of ik nu langzaam aan het doodgaan ben. Het verbaast me hoe weinig het me kan schelen. Ik kan alleen maar aan Katniss denken. Een uur later hoor ik een enorme explosie in de verte. Even is het stil. Hierna hoor ik nog een aantal knallen. Eén knal klinkt anders dan de andere knallen. Dat moet een kanon zijn geweest. Het is voor mij niet moeilijk om te raden waar die explosies vandaan komen. Ik was er immers zelf bij toen de Beroeps een stapel maakten van hun voorraden en daar de mijnen om heen legden. Iemand moet geprobeerd hebben wat spullen van de stapel af te pakken. De kans dat je daarbij op een mijn staat is groot. Ze lagen bijna overal om de stapel heen.

De zon is al achter de bomen verdwenen. Het duurt niet lang voor het helemaal donker is. Wanneer dit gebeurt komt het embleem van het Capitool tevoorschijn en wordt het volkslied gespeeld. Er verschijnen twee doden. De jongen uit District 3 en de jongen uit District 10. Ik vermoed dat de jongen uit District 10 vanochtend is gestorven, omdat de dood van de jongen uit 3 haast wel iets met de explosies te maken moet hebben. Ik weet alleen niet precies wat. Het kan haast niet zo zijn dat hij zelf op een mijn is gaan staan. Hij wist precies waar ze lagen. Misschien heeft hij wel zelfmoord gepleegd op die manier. Het aantal tributen in de arena blijft dalen en op een keer zou hij toch wel vermoord worden door de Beroeps. Een dood door een mijn is vast en zeker sneller.

Ik besluit nog maar eens na te gaan hoeveel tributen er zijn. Hierbij ga ik ervanuit dat niemand is gedood in de tijd dat ik bewusteloos was. Als dit zo is betekent dat dat alle tributen uit District 2, 11 en 12 nog in leven zijn. Daarnaast leven Wonder en het meisje met de rode haren uit District 5 dan ook nog. Dat zijn er dus 8. Ik begin beroemd te worden. Over de laatste 8 tributen worden speciale uitzendingen gemaakt. Mijn familie en vrienden zullen geïnterviewd worden. Net als die van de andere tributen. District 2, 11 en 12 zullen het extra druk krijgen, want in deze districten leven beide tributen nog.

Die nacht slaap ik moeizaam. Ik heb het te heet en ik heb nog steeds last van de pijn in mijn hoofd en beenwond. Ik slaap de hele tijd korte poosjes en wordt dan weer wakker. De dag is alleen maar moeilijker, omdat het nu alleen maar warmer wordt en ik dus nog meer last van de hitte zal krijgen. Rond het middaguur hoor ik een kanon. Tien minuten later hoor ik er weer één. Het duurt tot de avond voordat ik weet wie de slachtoffers zijn. Tijdens het volkslied verschijnen Wonder en Rue in de lucht. Wonders dood doet me verbazend weinig. Ik had een hekel aan hem en dat was duidelijk wederzijds. Als ik de kans had gehad zou ik degene zijn geweest die hem vermoord had. De dood van Rue vind ik wel triest. Ze was nog zo jong en ze leek me ook aardig. Ik heb nooit de kans gehad haar te kennen. Ik vraag me af wat de twee doden met elkaar te maken kunnen hebben. Hebben de Beroeps Rue gevonden en haar gedood. En heeft zij dan Wonder gedood? Die kans is klein, omdat Rue niet uitblonk in vechten of omgang met wapens. Ze was vooral geruisloos en zelfvoorzienend. Misschien heeft ze een verbond gemaakt met Thresh uit haar district. Als dat zo is zijn de Beroeps nu met hem bezig.

Die nacht slaap ik wel, maar de volgende ochtend is de ergste ooit. De pijn is ondraaglijk. Mijn gedachtes zijn soms helder, maar vaak ook niet. Ik denk alleen nog maar aan Katniss. Soms hoor ik mezelf haar naam zeggen. Zo gaat dat door totdat de zon weer onder gaat. Het volkslied begint weer en in de lucht verschijnen geen doden. Hierna verwacht ik dat het weer stil zal worden, maar dat gebeurt niet. In plaats daarvan hoor ik trompetgeschal. Ik ken de melodie. Dit laten de spelmakers horen wanneer er een mededeling is voor de tributen. Na het trompetgeschal hoor ik de stem van Claudius Templesmith. Hij feliciteert de zes overgebleven kandidaten. Mijn hele lichaam lijkt zich als een veer te spannen. Zes overgebleven kandidaten! Katniss leeft dus nog! Maar Claudius vertelt nog meer. 'De spelmaker hebben besloten een wijziging te maken in de regels. Beide tributen van hetzelfde district kunnen tot winnaars worden uitgeroepen wanneer ze de laatste overlevenden zijn.' Het bericht wordt nog een keer herhaald, maar ik luister niet meer. Mijn lichaam ontspant en ik voel me gelukkig ondanks alle pijn. Katniss leeft nog en na het horen van dit bericht zal ze me zeker gaan zoeken.

* * *

 **En hiermee zijn we in het derde deel van het boek beland. In dit deel is er weer wat actie en lopen de emoties hoog op. Omdat we in het derde deel zijn beland, heb ik een vraag voor jullie als lezers. Willen jullie dat ik de andere 2 boeken ook vanuit Peeta's POV schrijf nadat ik dit boek af heb? Wanneer jullie dit vinden hoor ik dat graag in een reactie of een PM. Je kunt hierin zeggen wat je van het dit boek vind (tot nu toe) en of je ook graag wil dat ik de andere boeken schrijf vanuit Peeta's POV. Welke dingen uit de boeken zou je dan graag vanuit zijn kijk lezen? Laat het me allemaal weten in een reactie of PM!**


	18. Hoofdstuk 18

**Hoofdstuk 18**

Mijn hart lijkt overuren te draaien wanneer de stem van Claudius Templesmith verdwenen is. Er mogen twee winnaars zijn dit jaar. Wat heeft ervoor gezorgd dat dit mag? Er zijn maar twee districten met beide tributen nog in leven. Hoewel ik moet toegeven dat Cato en Clove erg goed met elkaar overweg kunnen en Cato bijna geen beslissing nam zonder het met haar te overleggen, denk ik niet dat zij de reden zijn van deze verandering in de zogenaamde regels die we hier in de Spelen hebben. Kan het zijn dat dit gebeurd doordat Katniss en ik voor de Gedoemde Geliefden spelen? Ik weet het niet zeker. Katniss heeft zo haar talenten, maar acteren hoort niet bij dat rijtje talenten. Tenzij… Wat als ze echt gevoelens voor mij heeft gekregen nadat ze ontsnapt is aan Cato? Als de mensen van het Capitool dat door hebben gekregen zullen ze willen dat we het beiden overleven. En de Spelmakers hebben toegegeven aan die wens. Waarom niet? Ik ben zwaargewond en wie weet hoe Katniss eraan toe is. Grote kans dat we het nog steeds niet samen overleven. Maar dan kunnen de Spelmakers altijd nog zeggen dat de Gedoemde Geliefden hun kans hebben gehad. Dit moet haast wel de reden zijn.

De nacht lijkt eeuwen te duren. Ik durf geen oog dicht te doen. Katniss kan elk moment op komen dagen. Die gedachte helpt me om af en toe ergens anders aan te denken dan de pijn die zich over mijn hele lichaam verspreid heeft. Mijn hoofd, verschillende plekken op mijn bovenlijf (wat vast nog komt door het vuur en de bloedzoekerssteken) en die vreselijke pijn in mijn linkerbovenbeen die elke dag erger is geworden. Ondanks de pijn en de gedachte aan Katniss voel ik mijn ogen steeds zwaarder worden.

'Peeta! Peeta!' Ik schrik wakker. Riep iemand nu mijn naam? Ik luister nog eens extra goed. Ik hoor zachtjes het water van de beek klotsen alsof iemand erin stapt. Ik kijk om me heen. Ik kan mijn hoofd niet bewegen, omdat dan mijn camouflage verpest is maar met mijn ooghoeken kan ik ook om me heen kijken. En dan zie ik haar. Met de ene voet in de beek en de ander op het droge. De zilveren boog en pijlenkoker over haar schouder en een mes in haar riem. Alles in me wil haar naam schreeuwen nu ik haar naar dagen zie terwijl ze allang dood had kunnen zijn, maar mijn verstand grijpt in. Als we het beiden willen overleven hebben we sponsors nodig en moet het publiek dus vermaakt worden. Veel sponsors hebben we volgens mij nog niet gehad, maar daar kan verandering in komen nu we nog maar met weinig mensen over zijn. Als we het maar goed blijven spelen. En dus schreeuw ik niet haar naam, maar geef ik haar een beheerste hint over waar ik ben. 'Kom je me afmaken schat?' Ik schrik van mijn eigen stem. Die klinkt niet zoals mijn stem hoort te klinken. Ik hou mijn mond en ogen hierna dicht zodat Katniss me niet kan zien en het publiek doorheeft dat ik toch nog een mooie camouflage wist te maken ookal was ik zwaargewond. Ik hoor aan het geklots van het water dat Katniss me hoorde. Ik hoor haar een paar stappen zetten. 'Peeta. Waar ben je?' hoor ik Katniss fluisteren. Nog een paar stappen. Ze is nu echt vlakbij. 'Peeta?' hoor ik haar nog eens fluisteren. Ik voel aan de druk op mijn bovenlijf dat ze nu pal boven me staat. Ik besluit Katniss en het publiek niet langer in spanning te houden. Ik wil immers wel gevonden worden. 'Kijk je uit waar je loopt?' vraag ik dus. Weer die rauwe stem die niet bij mij hoort. Katniss schrikt behoorlijk. Ik voel gelijk de druk van mijn bovenlijf verdwijnen. Waarschijnlijk doordat ze opspringt van schrik. En dan open ik mijn ogen en zie haar staan. Rechtopstaand. Pal naast me. Verschillende schrammen op haar gezicht, maar ongedeerd en bewapend. Ik kan er niets aan doen. Ik begin te glimlachen. Niets zou me moeten doen glimlachen. Ik weet vrij zeker dat ik aan het doodgaan ben. Maar bij het zien van Katniss vergeet ik mijn ellende toch even. Ze kijkt verrast naar beneden. Zichtbaar verwonderd door de camouflage die ik heb aangebracht. 'Doe je ogen eens dicht zegt ze met een soort lachende beveling in haar stem. Ik doe wat ze zegt. Hierna open ik ze weer. Ik kan mijn ogen nu eenmaal niet lang van Katniss afnemen nu ik haar eindelijk weer zie. Ze knielt bij me neer en glimlacht. Iets wat ik haar nooit heb zien doen. 'Heb je toch niet voor niets al die taarten versierd,' zegt ze. Daar heeft ze gelijk in. Maar zij bedoelt waarschijnlijk dat ik door me te verbergen een kans maak om te overleven. Ik weet nu dat ik genoeg in leven ben gebleven om Katniss weer te zien. Voor mij is dat het belangrijkste. Alles wat nu volgt is mooi meegenomen. Of ik blijf leven is maar de vraag. Dat zeg ik dan ook tegen Katniss. Ik moet haar voorbereiden op het feit dat ik misschien niet lang meer zal leven. Ik zeg dit zonder emotioneel te worden, want er is nog altijd het publiek dat niet houd van zielige tributen. 'Inderdaad,' zeg ik dus. 'Het laatste redmiddel van de stervenden.' 'Jij gaat niet dood,' antwoord ze vastbesloten. 'Wie zegt dat,' werp ik tegen. Ze weet niet hoe ik eraantoe ben. 'Dat zeg ik,' antwoord ze eigenwijs. 'We zitten nu in hetzelfde team hoor.' "Een paar dagen gelden had dat meer geholpen," denk ik mistroostig. 'Dat heb ik gehoord, ja. Leuk dat je bent komen zoeken naar wat er nog van me over is,' antwoord ik haar. Katniss reageert hier niet op. In plaats daarvan zet ze een waterfles aan mijn mond. Ik drink gulzig. Dit is het eerste water in dagen en nu besef ik pas goed hoe erg mijn dorst is. 'Heeft Cato je geraakt?' vraagt ze aan me. Ze was dus nog niet zo verward dat ze niet doorhad wat ik deed. 'Bovenbeen. Linker,' antwoord ik. Kom, je moet de beek in, dan kan ik je wassen en je wonden bekijken,' zegt Katniss praktisch. Ik kijk haar peilend aan. Waarom is ze me komen zoeken? Alleen maar, omdat we nu de kans hebben om het samen te halen? Of heeft ze gevoelens voor mij? Hoe dan ook het publiek verwacht romantiek van onze kant. 'Kom eerst maar eens hier,' zeg ik dus. ''k Moet je iets vertellen. Katniss buigt zich voorover om mijn vervormde stem goed te kunnen horen. 'Denk erom. We zijn smoorverliefd, dus je mag me net zoveel zoenen als je wilt,' fluister ik in haar oor. Verschrikt trekt ze haar hoofd terug alsof ik een zeer ongepast voorstel doe. Hierna schiet ze in de lach. 'Dank je, ik zal het onthouden.' "wie weet is dit toch echt," denk ik bij mezelf.

Katniss wil me schoon krijgen en dat gaat het makkelijkst wanneer ik in de beek gelegd word. Maar ik kom niet vooruit. Al mijn energie en kracht lijkt verdwenen te zijn. Katniss besluit mij de beek in te slepen. Hiervoor moet ik eerst uit mijn camouflage bevrijd worden. Katniss begint aan mijn arm te trekken. Wanneer ik de eerste beweging in mijn been voel wordt de pijn moordend en voor ik er iets aan kan doen schreeuw ik het uit. Met een ruk waar al haar kracht in ligt weet Katniss mij uit de begroeiing te bevrijden. Weer schreeuw ik het hierbij uit terwijl tranen mijn ogen vullen en ook daadwerkelijk uit mijn ogen rollen. Het zijn niet echt tranen zoals bij het huilen, maar meer de tranen die je niet tegen kan houden wanneer je bijna flauwvalt van de pijn. Het publiek kan barsten. Deze pijn is gewoon onverdraaglijk. Nu ik uit de begroeiing ben bevrijd lig ik nog steeds een halve meter van het water af. Katniss kijkt bedenkelijk van mij naar het water. Ik weet wat ze denkt. Ze wil me in het water krijgen zonder dat ik alle Beroeps uitnodig met mijn geschreeuw. 'Luister Peeta, ik ga je naar de beek rollen. Het is hier heel ondiep. Goed?' vraagt ze. 'Te gek,' antwoord ik cynisch. Ik klem mijn tanden op elkaar om geen geluid te maken wanneer ik word omgerold. 'Ik tel tot drie,' vertelt Katniss om mij voor te bereiden. 'Eén, twee drie! Wanneer Katniss begint met het rollen voel ik die vreselijke pijn weer. Ik schreeuw niet, maar er komt wel een soort hoog kreunend geluid uit mijn keel waardoor Katniss stopt met rollen. Ik lig nu in ieder geval wel vlak bij het water. Door de pijn kan ik niet meer helder nadenken. Katniss kan dat gelukkig wel. 'Oké, we doen het anders,' zegt ze. 'Ik ga je er niet helemaal in duwen.' 'Geen gerol meer?' vraag ik terwijl ik probeer niet al te wanhopig te klinken. 'We zijn klaar met rollen. Tijd om je schoon te maken. Houd het bos een beetje in de gaten voor me wil je?' zegt Katniss gebiedend. Katniss pakt twee flessen en een waterzak uit haar tas. Ze zet ze alle drie tegen een rots in het water en begint daarna de volgelopen flessen over me heen te gieten. Talloze flessen water later komen mijn kleren weer onder al het modder en groen tevoorschijn. Katniss trekt mijn kleren uit. Ze begint bij mijn jas. En met behulp van haar mes en weer talloze flessen water weet ze mijn shirt uit te krijgen die aan mijn brandwond kleeft. Ze wast mijn haar en huid voorzichtig. Ze peutert ook aan de bloedzoekersbulten. In alle bulten zitten angels. Ik heb geeneens nagedacht over het feit dat er nog angels in de bulten konden zitten. Het verwijderen doet in ieder geval behoorlijk veel pijn. Hierna pakt Katniss wat bladeren uit haar tas. Ze stopt ze in haar mond, kauwt er een tijdje op en smeert de groen smurrie die ze uit haar mond haalt op de bulten. De werking is bijna wonderbaarlijk. Het kloppende gevoel van de bulten verandert in een aanvaardbare pijn. Katniss wast mijn kleren en behandeld met een zalfje. Ik heb geen idee hoe ze aan het zalfje komt, maar het kan me ook niet schelen. Het werkt in ieder geval perfect. Ze geeft me ook wat pillen. Vast voor de koorts waarvan ik nu helemaal zeker ben dat ik hem heb. 'Hier slikken,' zegt ze als een moeder tegen haar kind. Ik slik ze in de hoop dat ik minder warrig in mijn hoofd wordt wanneer mijn koorts zakt. 'Je hebt vast heel erge honger.' Ik bedenk me nu dat ik al dagen niet heb gegeten. Maar toch geen honger heb. 'Niet echt,' antwoord ik. 'Heel raar, ik heb al dagen geen trek meer.' Ze wil me een stuk vlees van een vogel geven, maar mijn maag draait zich al om wanneer ik hem ruik. Ik weiger dan ook beslist. 'Peeta, je moet iets eten,' houd Katniss vol. 'Het komt er toch weer allemaal uit,' werp ik tegen. Overgeven zal niet iets zijn waar het publiek op zit te wachten. De stukjes gedroogde appel die ze me in de hand drukt eet ik wel op. Deels, omdat ik denk dat ik deze wel binnen kan houden en deels om Katniss gerust te stellen. 'Bedankt,' zeg ik. 'Ik voel me al weer beter, echt. Mag ik nu gaan slapen?' Ik voel me echt beter, maar hierdoor kan ik mijn ogen haast niet meer open houden. 'Zo meteen,' is het antwoord. 'Eerst nog even naar je been kijken.'

Misschien had ik haar moeten vertellen dat hetgeen wat ze zou zien een vervelend aanblik zou hebben. Ik kon immers goed voelen hoe slecht mijn been eraan toe is. Wanneer mijn laarzen sokken en broek uit zijn, lijkt het even alsof Katniss flauw zal vallen. Ik besluit te zeggen wat we al weten. 'Ziet er niet zo best uit, hé?' Katniss haalt haar schouders op. 'Gaat wel. Je zou de slachtoffers uit de mijnen eens moeten zien die mijn moeder soms binnenkrijgt.' Haar woorden zijn allemaal goed bedoeld, maar ik weet dat het ernstig is. De moeder van Katniss is een soort dokter. Geen echte, maar veel mensen die een gewonde of een zieke hebben en de echte dokter niet kunnen betalen komen bij de moeder van Katniss. Die doet er dan alles aan om de patiënt te genezen. Katniss plaats een stuk plastic onder me en wast dan ook mijn onderlichaam. Ze behandelt nog één bloedzoekerssteek en een aantal kleine brandwonden waarvan ik geeneens wist dat ze er zaten. Dan kijkt ze weer bedenkelijk naar mijn beenwond. 'Laten we het eerst mar even wat frisse lucht geven en dan…' Ze weet verder niet wat ze moet zeggen. 'En dan lap jij het daarna wel even op?' zeg ik. Mijn stem klinkt niet gemeen, maar het is duidelijk te horen dat ik haar niet geloof. Ik heb medelijden met haar, Ze heeft me nu eindelijk gevonden, maar in plaats van dat ik haar kan helpen, ben ik een blok aan haar been. 'Inderdaad,' zegt ze. 'Dan kun jij ondertussen mooi deze eten.' Ze geeft me wat gedroogde peren. Ik eet ze braaf op. De stukjes appel lijken mijn maag wat tot rust gebracht te hebben. Ik voel dat ik de stukjes peer kan eten zonder dat het er weer uit komt. Katniss wast mijn overige kleren en rommelt wat in een doosje uit haar tas. Daaraan komt ze weer bij mij terug. 'We zullen een beetje moeten experimenteren,' zegt ze. Ze zegt het alsof ik een injectie moet krijgen en er een iets dikkere naald dan gewoonlijk gebruikt moet worden. Ze geeft mijn wond dezelfde behandeling als mijn bloedzoekerssteken. De groene smurrie in de wond op mijn been lijkt te helpen. Er komt een flinke hoeveelheid pus uit mijn been. Volgens mij is dat een goed teken. Ik begin mezelf ook wat beter te voelen. Het gedroogde fruit heeft ervoor gezorgd dat ik weer enigszins energie in mijn lichaam heb. Ik kijk naar Katniss die naast mij zit. Met die frons in haar voorhoofd en de lichte angst in haar ogen. Ze geeft duidelijk om me. Ik zou willen weten hoeveel ze om me geeft. Maar dit is niet het moment om daar achter te komen. Toch moeten we wel nog steeds de gedoemde geliefden zijn. Iets waar ik totaal geen moeite mee heb. En dus kan in het niet nalaten om het haar te vragen. 'Katniss?' Ze kijkt me aan wanneer ik haar naam noem. 'En die zoen?' vraag ik. Ze begint te lachen. Ik moet ook glimlachen nu ik Katniss hoor lachen en in stilte wens ik dat ik die lach elke dag minstens een keer mag horen. 'Is er iets?' vraag ik alsof ik net niet iets vreemds heb gevraagd in een ongemakkelijke situatie. 'Ik… ik ben hier niet zo goed in. Ik ben mijn moeder niet. Ik heb geen idee wat ik aan het doen ben en ik heb een hekel aan pus. Ieuw.' Tja wie niet? Ik heb er zelf ook een hekel aan. Katniss spoelt met haar flessen de groen smurrie weg. Ze heeft een tweede portie fijngekauwd en legt dit weer in de wond. Ze laat hierbij een kreunende "Ieuw" horen. Ik snap niet dat ze er zo slecht mee om kan gaan. Het is immers niet zo dat een eekhoorn waarvan het hoofd met een pijl doorboord is er nog zo schattig uitziet. 'Je jaagt toch ook?' zeg ik daarom. 'Neem maar van mij aan dat iets doodmaken lang niet zo erg is als dit,' antwoord ze. 'Hoewel ik sterk het gevoel heb dat ik jou momenteel ook aan het doodmaken ben.' Ondanks de ernst van de situatie vind ik haar reactie wel grappig. 'Kan het dan niet wat sneller?' vraag ik? 'Nee. Houd je mond en eet je peren op,' zegt ze zogenaamd streng. Ik kijk naar het stukje peer dat nog in mijn rechterhand ligt en eet het op. Na drie lagen groene smurrie komt er geen nieuwe meer. Nu ik rechtop zit kan ik de wond ook zien en hij ziet er inderdaad beter uit dan eerst. Maar het is nog steeds een dodelijke wond die vreselijk veel pijn doet. 'En nu dokter Everdeen?' vraag ik in de hoop dat Katniss toch nog een wondermiddeltje in haar tas heeft zitten. 'Misschien moet ik er wat van die brandwondenzalf op smeren. Die helpt sowieso tegen infecties, volgens mij. En ik denk dat ik er dan verband omheen moet doen,' zegt ze. Volgens zegt ze het net zoveel tegen haarzelf als tegen mij. Ze smeert wat van de zalf op de wond en wikkelt verband over mijn been. Hierna geeft ze me haar tweede rugzakje. 'Hier, als jij deze nou even voor je houdt dan was ik je onderbroek.' Ik staar haar met verbazing aan. Ze heeft de afgelopen dagen waarschijnlijk verschrikkelijke dingen gezien en nu is ze bang dat ze me naakt ziet. 'O, ik vind het niet erg als je me ziet, hoor,' zeg ik tegen haar. 'Je lijkt mijn familie wel,' moppert ze. 'Ik vind het wel erg, nou goed?' Ze draait zich om terwijl ik mijn onderbroek uit trek. Hierna gooi ik hem dichtbij haar in de beek en houd de rugzak voor mijn edele delen. Tegelijk vraag ik me af waar ze die rugzak vandaan heeft. Ze had aan het begin van de Spelen alleen de oranje rugzak terwijl ze nu twee rugzakken heeft. Ik vraag haar niet waar ze de rugzak vandaan heeft. Het verhaal zal zeker gaan over iemand die dood is gegaan en ik wil daar nu even niets over horen. 'Je bent wel een pieperd voor iemand met zulke dodelijke instincten, wist je dat?' plaag ik haar terwijl ze mijn onderbroek wast met haar rug naar me toe. 'Had ik Haymitch nou maar door jou laten wassen.' Het is even stil. 'Wat heeft hij jou tot nu toe gestuurd?' vraagt ze dan. 'Helemaal niks,' antwoord ik. Ik besef me eens dat die zalf en die EHBO-spullen niet uit de lucht gevallen kunnen zijn. Of eigenlijk juist wel. 'Hoezo?' vraag ik haar. 'Heb jij wel iets gekregen?' 'Brandwondenzalf,' zegt ze aarzelend. 'O en wat brood.' 'Ik wist wel dat jij zijn lievelingetje was,' zeg ik. Maar ik moet mezelf toch even tot orde roepen. Ik heb Haymitch gevraagd om zich hoofdzakelijk op het helpen van Katniss te richten. Dus nu moet ik ook accepteren dat hij mij niks heeft gestuurd. 'Alsjeblieft zeg,' reageert Katniss ongelovig. 'Hij wil niet eens met mij in één kamer zijn.' 'Omdat jullie zo op elkaar lijken,' antwoord ik terwijl ik denk hoe eigenwijs beiden zijn en hoeveel pit ze hebben. Ik wordt steeds slaperiger nu mijn wond is verzorgd is en de zon voor warmte zorgt. Het duurt niet lang voordat mijn ogen dichtvallen.

Een hand op mijn schouder schudt me zachtjes heen en weer. Ik schrik wakker doordat mijn been hierdoor weer gaat steken. Ik hoor Katniss tegen me praten. 'Peeta, we moeten gaan.' Ik moet mijn gedachten weer even ordenen nu ik net wakker ben. 'Gaan. Waarheen?' vraag ik. 'Hiervandaan. Stroomafwaarts misschien. Ergens waar we ons kunnen verschuilen tot je bent aangesterkt,' antwoord ze geduldig. Ze helpt me met het aantrekken van mijn kleren. Mijn sokken en laarzen blijven uit zodat ze niet nat worden wanneer we door het water waden. Katniss helpt me overeind. Het gaan staan op mijn goede been kost mij een enorme inspanning. Ik ben al een tijdje niet meer gaan staan of gaan lopen. Even lijkt het alsof ik flauw ga vallen, maar Katniss houd mij overeind. 'Kom op. Je kunt het,' moedigt ze me aan. Na een kort stukje hinkelen kan ik gewoon niet meer verder. Ik leun met mijn hele gewicht op Katniss. Dat is voor haar ook te zwaar. Katniss laat me zitten en duwt mijn hoofd tussen mijn knieën wat op de één of andere manier moet zorgen dat ik niet flauw val. Ondertussen klopt ze me op de rug. De aanrakingen zijn wel fijn. Wanneer ik weer voorzichtig zeg dat ik wel weer verder kan helpt Katniss me weer overeind. Ik wordt nu bijna door haar voortgetrokken. Na een heel kort stukje voortstrompelen, helpt Katniss mij in een grot binnen te gaan. Ik hijg van de inspanning, maar heb het tegelijk ook erg koud. Katniss legt wat dennennaalden neer en daarbovenop spreidt ze de slaapzak uit. Ik mag hier in gaan liggen. Al snel krijg ik het iets warmer in de slaapzak. Ik krijg nog wat pillen en water wat ik moeizaam inneem. Ze bied me ook wat eten aan, maar ik voel me weer misselijk. Katniss heeft wat slierterige planten verzamelt en vlecht hiervan een camouflage voor de opening van onze grot. Er hangt een vage grijze mist in de grot. Wanneer Katniss naar mij kijkt besef ik dat deze mist precies de kleur heeft van haar ogen. Ze vlecht een mooi groen geheel, maar is zelf niet heel tevreden met het resultaat want ze haalt het weer voor de ingang weg. Ik voel me moe en zwak en ik wordt bevangen door de gedachte dat ik waarschijnlijk snel dood ben. Er zijn nog wel dingen die ik tegen Katniss wil zeggen. En dus doe ik dat. 'Katniss,'. Ze loopt naar met toe en strijkt over mijn haar. Het is een teder gebaar wat me goed doet. 'Dank je wel dat je me hebt gezocht,'. 'Je had mij ook gezocht als je kon,' zegt ze. Ik ben blij dat ze dat weet. 'Dat is zo,' antwoord ik. 'Luister, als ik het niet haal…' Ze laat me niet uitpraten. 'Zo moet je niet praten. Ik heb niet voor niets al die pus uit je been laten lopen,' zegt ze tegen me. Maar dit is geen tijd voor valse hoop. 'Dat weet ik wel. Maar stel nou dat..' Weer laat ze me het niet zeggen. 'Nee, Peeta. Ik wil het er niet eens over hebben,' zegt ze beslist. Toch wil ik haar zeggen dat ik écht van haar houd en dat de sponsors me niks kunnen schelen als ik haar heb. En dus blijf ik proberen. 'Maar ik…' probeer ik nog eens. Maar dan buigt ze zich voorover en raken haar lippen de mijne. Het is een moment waarvan je zou willen dat hij nooit eindigt. Wat wel gebeurd. Ze trekt de slaapzak nog wat meer om me heen. 'Je gaat niet dood. Dat mag niet van mij. Begrepen?' 'Begrepen,' fluister ik terug. Ik moet nog steeds verwerken wat er net is gebeurd. Ik zak weg in een sluimertoestand. Ik wordt wakker door Katniss die de grot inkomt. Ik had haar geeneens naar buiten horen gaan. Ze heeft iets in haar hand. Ze houd het omhoog en ik zie dat het een pannetje is met soep. 'Peeta,' zegt ze. Kijk eens wat Haymitch je heeft gestuurd.' Ik voel me opgelucht. Een pan soep is nu niet het meest waardevolle geschenk dat een mentor kan sturen, maar ik begrijp de boodschap. Haymitch houdt ons nog steeds scherp in de gaten en zal zijn best doen om ons beiden uit de arena te halen.

* * *

 **Weer een nieuw hoofdstuk met wat serieuze voortgang in het verhaal. Iets waar dol op ben. Gebeurtenissen zijn makkelijker te beschrijven dan het onder woorden brengen van gevoelens en gedachten (wat veel in de laatste hoofdstukken voorkwam). Verder staat er nog een kleine hint naar een gebeurtenis in het tweede boek. Ik ben al vergevorderd met het volgende hoofdstuk. Die kunnen jullie al gauw verwachten.**


	19. Hoofdstuk 19

**Alweer een tijdje geleden dat ik iets heb geschreven. Sorry daarvoor. Ziekte en drukte hebben mijn plannen voor dit boek nogal vertraagd. Maar mijn vastbeslotendheid om dit boek en de twee vervolgern te herschrijven is niet minder geworden. Het is leuk om te zien dat mensen hiervan genieten. Ik hoop dat de laatste hoofdstukken van dit boek wat sneller zullen verschijnen.**

* * *

Soep is altijd het makkelijkst door mijn maag te verdragen wanneer ik ziek ben. Maar ik voel me zo ziekelijk dat ik nog steeds geen zin heb in de soep. Katniss vindt echter dat ik de hele pan leeg moet eten. Na al haar gesmeek, gesoebat, gedreig en de beloofde en gegeven zoenen is de pan dan ook helemaal leeg. Ik weet het allemaal binnen te houden. De koorts zorgt ervoor dat ik nog steeds verschrikkelijk moe ben en niet lang na het eten van de soep val ik in slaap.

Het is allang licht wanneer ik wakker ben. Ik kan voelen dat ik erg lang geslapen heb. Ik kijk om me heen. De grot is leeg. Katniss is weg! Na een paar minuten hoor ik geschuifel bij de ingang van de grot. Mijn hand gaat de slaapzak in om mijn mes uit mijn riem te pakken totdat ik realiseer dat ik mijn wapens allang kwijt ben en geeneens in staat ben om op mijn benen te staan en dus al helemaal niet in staat ben om mezelf te verdedigen. Gelukkig is het Katniss die de grot binnenkomt. Ik ga zitten. 'Ik werd wakker en toen was jij weg,' zeg ik een beetje verwijtend. Niemand zou de grot uit moeten gaan zonder dat tegen de ander te zeggen. 'Ik maakte me zorgen om je.' Katniss moet lachen. Ze duwt me weer achterover zodat ik weer ga liggen. 'Jij maakte je zorgen om mij? Heb je al eens goed naar jezelf gekeken de laatste tijd?' 'Ik dacht dat Cato en Clove je misschien te pakken hadden gekregen. Die jagen graag 's nachts,' leg ik uit. 'Clove? Wie is dat?' 'Het meisje uit District 2,' zeg ik. 'Die leeft toch nog?' Ik kan me niet herinneren dat ik haar in de lucht heb zien staan. ' Ja,' antwoord Katniss. 'Zij zijn er nog en wij en Thresh en Vossensnuit. Zo noem ik het meisje uit 5. Hoe voel je je?' 'Beter dan gisteren,' antwoord ik. 'Dit is echt stukken beter dan die modder.' En dat is ook zo. 'Schone kleren en medicijnen en een slaapzak,' ga ik verder. 'En jij…' Ik kijk hoe Katniss reageert. Ze steekt haar hand uit om mijn wang te strelen. Een eenvoudig gebaar wat erg welkom is. Als vanzelf pak ik haar hand vast en druk die tegen mijn lippen. Katniss laat het allemaal gebeuren. Ik voel me beter door ons samenzijn. Ik betrap me er steeds op dat ik vergeet waar we zijn. We kunnen elk moment aangevallen worden door Cato, Clove of Thresh. Ik zou me volledig moeten richtten op mijn herstel voor zover dat mogelijk is. Maar soms als de pijn niet zo erg is denk ik bij mezelf dat ik wel voor altijd hier in de grot met Katniss wil blijven. Maar de realiteit is dat ik ernstig gewond ben en wel degelijk moet herstellen wil ik hieruit komen met Katniss. Katniss Houdt de bouillonpan omhoog. 'Je krijgt pas een kus als je hebt gegeten,' zegt ze. Ze zet me met mijn rug tegen de wand van de grond, zodat ik makkelijk rechtop kan zitten. In de pan zitten bessen platgestampt in water. Ik eet het gehoorzaam op. Katniss wil me ook het vlees van de vogel laten eten, maar dat past er niet meer bij voor mijn gevoel. Ik kijk naar Katniss. Ze ziet er doodmoe uit. 'Je hebt niet geslapen,' zeg ik. 'Het gaat best,' antwoord ze. Het komt er niet overtuigend uit en haar ogen lijk nog maar voor de helft open te zijn. 'Ga maar slapen. Ik houd de wacht. Ik maak je wakker als er iets gebeurt,' zeg ik. Ik voel me goed en kan nu dus eindelijk iets voor Katniss betekenen ookal is het maar iets simpels als de wacht houden. Katniss overweegt mijn aanbod. 'Katniss, je kunt niet eeuwig wakker blijven,' dring ik aan. 'Goed dan,' zegt ze. 'Een paar uurtjes maar. Dan moet je me wakker maken.' Ik knik ijverig, maar weet nu al dat ik haar zo lang mogelijk laat slapen. Waarom zou ik haar wakker maken als er niets gebeurt? Later kan ze de rust die ze nu krijgt hard nodig hebben. Katniss legt een pijl op de pees van haar boog en legt die naast de slaapzak neer. Dan gaat ze op de slaapzak liggen. Ik ga dichtbij de ingang zitten en kijk naar buiten. Katniss ligt vlak naast me. 'Ga maar slapen,' fluister ik. Ik strijk een paar haren naar achter. Het lijkt wel alsof ik niet anders kan dan haar af en toe aanraken. Zij lijkt het niet erg te vinden. Daarom blijf ik over haar haren strelen. Binnen een minuut is ze in slaap gevallen. Nu richt ik me volledig op de buitenwereld. Katniss vertrouwt mij deze taak toe en die ga ik dus niet verzaken.

De zon wordt steeds feller en de temperatuur gaat hard omhoog terwijl ik de wacht houd. Ik kijk af en toe ook naar Katniss. Haar gezicht ziet er heel lief uit wanneer ze slaapt. De stuurse blik die ze overdag zo vaak heeft is nu niet te zien. Ik vermoed dat er heel veel achter haar norse blik zit. Wie weet kom ik snel achter haar gevoelens wanneer we weer terug zijn in District 12.

Er gebeurt niets bijzonders terwijl ik de wacht houd.. Ondertussen voel ik me niet meer zo goed als toen ik met de wacht begon. De koorts begint weer controle over mij te krijgen. Katniss begint langzaam te bewegen en haar oogleden trillen. Ze wordt wakker. Wanneer haar ogen zich openen kijkt ze gelijk helder naar mij op. 'Peeta, je zou me na een paar uur wakker maken,' moppert ze. Ze heeft door dat er heel wat uren voorbij zijn gegaan terwijl ze sliep. 'Waarom?,' vraag ik. 'Er gebeurt hier toch niks. En ik vind het leuk om naar je te kijken als je slaapt. Dan heb je niet zo'n norse blik. Ziet er veel beter uit,' plaag ik. Katniss zet meteen haar norse blik om. Ik grijns hierom. Ik zie steeds meer van haar ware karakter. Katniss kijkt onderzoekend naar me. Ze legt haar hand op mijn gezicht. Ze merkt dat de koorts hoger is. Ze vraagt of ik gedronken heb. Het is niet zo, maar ik zeg van wel. Ik had inderdaad moeten drinken en als Katniss doorkrijgt dat ik dat niet heb gedaan vertrouwt ze mij geen wacht meer toe en dan durft ze niet te gaan slapen. Katniss pakt de flessen op en ik zie gelijk dat ze mij niet gelooft. Ik wordt gedwongen een enorme hoeveelheid water te drinken en daarna verzorgt ze mijn brandwonden en bloedzoekerssteken. Deze voel ik bijna niet meer. Mijn been is wel weer heftig gaan kloppen. We weten allebei dat er naar de wond gekeken moet worden en dus wikkelt Katniss het verband eraf. Wanneer dit klaar is zie ik pas goed hoe opgezwollen mijn been is. De houd rondom de wond is ontstoken en ik zie rode strepen op mijn been. Ik heb net genoeg geleerd over wonden om te weten wat er aan de hand is. Bloedvergiftiging. Als je pas laat medische hulp krijgt, moet je been eraf. Als je nog later pas hulp krijgt, ben je dood. Katniss kan een EHBO-kistje hebben, maar dat gaat mij niet helpen. Alleen de wonderbaarlijke medicijnen uit het Capitool kunnen mij en mijn been redden. Ik ken Haymitch nu goed genoeg om te weten hoe het zit. Als hij het geld voor die medicijn had zou hij het nu sturen. Maar er komt geen parachute. Het geld is er niet.

Katniss probeert me gerust te stellen. 'Nou het is wel wat dikker, maar de pus is verdwenen,' zegt ze aarzelend. 'Ik weet wat bloedvergiftiging is, Katniss. Ookal is mijn moeder geen genezer,' zeg ik scherp. 'Je zult de anderen gewoon moeten overleven, Peeta. Dan kunnen ze het in het Capitool genezen als we gewonnen hebben,' antwoord ze. 'Ja, dat is een goed plan,' zeg ik. Toch heb ik maar weinig vertrouwen in dit plan. Alleen de sterksten, slimsten en vaardigsten zijn nu nog over. Het kan nog wel een tijdje duren voordat zij elkaar uitschakelen. Te lang om nog te leven wanneer dat moment is aangebroken. 'Je moet eten. Sterk blijven,' gaat Katniss verder. 'Ik ga soep voor je maken,' zeg ik. 'Je moet geen vuur maken. Dat is het niet waard,' waarschuw ik haar. Maar Katniss is en blijft Katniss. 'We zien wel,' is haar antwoord. Ze pakt het pannetje en verdwijnt uit de grot. Na een tijdje komt ze weer terug de grot in. Ik heb nog steeds behoorlijk last van de koorts. Katniss probeert me te helpen door koude doeken op mijn voorhoofd, maar dat helpt niet bijzonder veel. 'Kan ik iets voor je doen,' vraagt ze aan me. 'Nee. Dank je wel,' zeg ik. Dan bedenk ik toch iets. 'O wacht, jawel. Vertel me maar een verhaaltje.' Ik hoop dat dat mijn aandacht wat afleid. 'Een verhaaltje?' vraagt ze. 'Waarover?' Ellende heb ik de afgelopen tijd wel genoeg gezien. 'Iets vrolijks,' antwoord ik daarom. 'Vertel me maar over de mooiste dag die je je kunt herinneren.' Katniss zucht. Misschien houdt ze niet van het vertellen van verhalen. 'Heb ik je weleens verteld hoe ik aan Prims geitje ben gekomen?' vraagt ze. Ik schud mijn hoofd. Eerlijk gezegd was ik vergeten dat het zusje van Katniss een geit heeft. Maar nu kan ik me herinneren dat ik het beest een keer heb gezien op een zeldzaam moment in De Laag. Katniss begint me het verhaal te vertellen.

Katniss vertelt hoe ze een medaillon van haar moeder verkocht om iets voor Prims verjaardag te kunnen kopen. Toen ze naar de markt op het plein ging om een stof te kopen waar Prim een jurk van kon maken, ze de geitenman zitten. Ik ken de geitenman wel. Het is een mijnwerker die zijn geld heeft gebruikt om een handeltje in geiten op te starten. Mijn vader heeft mij of mijn broers er weleens op uitgestuurd om wat van zijn geitenmelk te kopen. Ik vind hem niet bijzonder aardig, maar zijn melk is goed en soms hebben wij die melk nodig voor één van de taarten in onze bakkerij. Katniss vertel dat één van de geitjes ernstig gewond was. De schouder was toegetakeld door één of ander beest. Katniss liet haar plan voor een stof voor een jurk varen en had nu vooral oog voor deze geit. Doordat het beest gewond was zou ze deze misschien kunnen betalen. Ze ging samen met Gale bij de geiten staan. Ze kochten samen een beker geitenmelk om niet te laten zien dat ze interesse hadden voor de geit. Ik snap waarom. Wanneer mijn vader met Karl en mij naar de markt gaat om meel te kopen is het ook altijd weer stevig onderhandelen over de prijs. Hoe meer interesse je toont in het product, hoe hoger de verkoper de prijs maakt. 'Laat haar met rust,' zei de geiten man toen Katniss en Gale bij de geit gingen staan. 'We kijken alleen,' wierp Gale weer tegen. 'Nou, dan mag je wel opschieten. Ze gaat straks naar de slager. Bijna niemand wil haar melk kopen, en dan betalen ze nog maar de helft,' antwoorde de geitenman. Katniss vroeg hoeveel de slager zou geven voor het gewonde geitje. De man haalde zijn schouders op. 'Daar komen we zo achter,' antwoorde hij. Net op dat moment kwam Rooba, de slager in District 12, naar de standplaats van de geitenman. 'Goed dat je er bent,' zei de geitenman tegen haar. 'Die meid is op je geit uit.' 'Niet als ze al gereserveerd is hoor,' antwoorde Katniss. Ze toonde nog steeds niet al te veel interesse. Rooba keek Katniss een tijdje aan. 'Dat is ze niet,' zei ze toen. 'Moet je die schouder zien. Ik durf te wedden dat de helft van het karkas nog te verrot is voor worstjes.' 'Wat krijgen we nou?' mopperde de geitenman. 'We hadden een deal.' 'We hadden een deal over een dier met een paar tandafdrukken erin. Niet dit geval. Verkoop haar maar aan het meisje als zij zo stom is om haar te nemen,' zei Rooba. Hierna liep ze weg, maar gaf Katniss nog wel een knipoog in het voorbijgaan. Het verbaast me niet. Rooba is een goede vrouw die anderen ook wel wat gunt. Hierna wilde de geitenman zijn geit toch wel aan Katniss kwijt. Na lang onderhandelen over de prijs mocht Katniss de geit meenemen. Een risicovolle koop. Het was geeneens zeker of het beestje zou blijven leven. Gale hielp Katniss door het geitje te dragen. Katniss kocht ook nog een roze lint om de nek van de geit te binden. Toen ze bij het huis van Katniss aankwamen was Prim door het dolle heen. Ze was zo blij dat ze tegelijk lachte en huilde. Prim en Katniss' moeder behandelden het geitje met brouwseltjes en kruiden.

'Ze klinken als jij,' zeg ik tegen Katniss doelend op hoe zij mij in leven probeert te houden. Katniss kijkt op. Ze was helemaal verzonken in het verhaal dat ze vertelde. 'O nee, Peeta. Zij verrichten wonderen. Al had ze het geprobeerd, dan was het beest nog niet doodgegaan,' antwoord ze. Dan stopt ze opeens met praten. Waarschijnlijk omdat ik wel degelijk een kans heb om dood te gaan. 'Maak je geen zorgen. Ik probeer het niet,' grap ik. 'Maak het verhaal eens af.' 'Nou, dat was het wel zo'n beetje,' zegt Katniss. 'Ik weet nog dat Prim die nacht perse naast Lady op een dekentje bij het vuur wilde slapen. En net voor ze indommelden, likte de geit over haar wang, alsof ze haar een nachtzoen wilde geven of zo. Ze was van het begin af aan dol op haar.' 'Had ze nog steeds dat roze lint om?' vraag ik. 'Ik denk het wel,' antwoord ze. 'Hoezo?' 'Ik probeer het gewoon voor me te zien,' antwoord ik terwijl ik me inbeeld hoe het zusje van Katniss naast het gewonde geitje ligt bij het vuur. 'Ik snap wel waarom dat een mooie dag voor je was.' 'Nou ja,' zegt ze. 'Ik wist dat die geit een klein goudmijntje zou zijn.' Ze verbergt de ware reden. Misschien, omdat het publiek ook mee kan luisteren. 'Ja, dat bedoelde ik,' antwoord ik daarom droog. 'Niet het blijvende plezier dat je je zusje hebt geschonken, van wie je zoveel houdt dat je haar plaats innam bij de boete.' 'De geit heeft het geld anders wel terugverdiend. Dubbel en dwars,' zegt Katniss pochtend. 'Nou, ze zou ook niet anders durven nadat jij haar leven had gered,' zeg ik. 'Ik ben van plan hetzelfde te doen.' 'O, echt?' vraagt ze met een glimlach. 'En wat was ik ook alweer kwijt aan jou?' 'Een heleboel ellende,' zeg ik ook met een glimlach. 'Maak je geen zorgen. Je krijgt het allemaal terug.' Katniss legt haar hand op mijn voorhoofd. 'Je slaat wartaal uit, zegt ze. 'Maar je bent al wel een beetje afgekoeld.' Zelf heb ik het idee dat mijn koorts niet is verlaagd. Het lijkt alsof Katniss me afwimpelt wanneer ik het over ons heb. Voordat ik iets kan zeggen hoor ik trompetgeschal. Dit betekent dat er weer een bericht is voor de overgebleven tributen. De stem van Claudius Templesmith vult de arena. "Hallo tributen! Ik nodig jullie allemaal van harte uit voor een feestmaal. Morgenochtend zal deze plaatsvinden.' Ik haal mijn schouders op. Katniss kan met haar boog, strikken en plantenkennis prima voor ons eten zorgen. We hebben geen feestmaal nodig. Maar Claudius Templesmith is nog niet klaar met zijn mededeling. 'Maar wacht even. Sommigen van jullie willen mijn uitnodiging misschien al afslaan. Maar dit is niet zomaar een feestmaal. Jullie hebben stuk voor stuk heel hard iets nodig. Ieder van jullie zal dat "iets" bij zonsopgang kunnen vinden in een rugzak met zijn of haar districtsnummer erop, bij de Hoorn des Overvloeds. Denk er maar eens goed over na of je echt niet wilt komen. Voor sommigen van jullie zal dit hun laatste kans zijn.' Hierna verdwijnt de stem weer. Ik ben ondertussen al wat dichter naar Katniss toegeschoven. Het "iets" waar Claudius het over had is ongetwijfeld medicijn voor mijn been. Katniss zal het zeker willen halen. Maar het risico is te groot. Ik pak Katniss bij haar schouder. Ze schrikt er van. Ze kijkt naar me om. 'Nee,' zeg ik met een vaste stem. 'Je gaat niet voor mij je leven wagen.' 'Wie zij dat ik dat van plan was?' zegt ze. 'Dus je gaat niet?' vraag ik. Ze geeft wel heel makkelijk toe. 'Natuurlijk ga ik niet. Waar zie je me voor aan? Dacht je nou echt dat ik me als een kip zonder kop en Thresh zou storten? Doe niet zo dom. Ik laat hen het gewoon uitvechten en dan bedenken we een plan,' zegt ze terwijl ze me weer in de slaapzak helpt. Ik merk dat ze me niet aankijkt terwijl ze dit zegt en haar stem klinkt gemaakt. Ze liegt. Ik weet het zeker. 'Wat kun jij slecht liegen, Katniss,' zeg ik geïrriteerd doordat ze zo'n groot risico wil nemen. 'Ik snap niet hoe je hier zo lang hebt weten te overleven.' Ik maak mijn stem hoger zodat hij klinkt als die van Katniss. _'Ik wist dat die geit een klein goudmijntje zou zijn. Maar je bent al wel een beetje afgekoeld. Natuurlijk ga ik niet.'_ Allemaal leugens die ik gelijk doorhad. 'Jij moet nooit kaarten om geld,' ga ik verder. Je zou geen cent overhouden.' Katniss raakt nu ook geïrriteerd. 'Goed dan!' roept ze uit. 'Ik ga wél, en jij kunt me niet tegenhouden!' Daarin heeft ze gelijk. Maar ik kan er wel voor zorgen dat ze niet gaat. 'Ik kan achter je aan komen. Een eind in elk geval. Misschien haal ik de Hoorn des Overvloeds niet, maar als ik je naam roep, word ik vast wel gevonden door iemand. En dan ga ik zeker weten dood,' zeg ik eigenwijs. Katniss kijkt twijfelend. 'Je komt nog geen honderd meter met dat been,' zegt ze. 'Dan sleep ik mezelf wel verder,' zeg ik. Als jij gaat, ga ik ook. Ik hoop dat ik Katniss van gedachten heb laten veranderen. Ze mag niet gaan. De sterksten en slimsten van de tributen zullen ook bij de Hoorn des Overvloeds zijn. Ze lijkt toe te geven. 'Wat moet ik dan? Hier blijven zitten en kijken hoe jij doodgaat?' 'Ik ga niet dood,' zeg ik sussend. 'Ik beloof het. Als jij belooft dat je niet gaat.' Ik neem mezelf ook voor dat ik met al mijn wilskracht er voor moet zorgen dat ik de anderen overleef. Uiteindelijk geeft Katniss toe. 'Dan moet je precies doen wat ik zeg. Je water opdrinken, me wakker maken als ik het zeg en alle soep opeten, hoe vies hij ook is!' zegt ze streng. 'Afgesproken. Is hij al klaar?' vraag ik denkend aan de pan soep die buiten staat. 'Blijf zitten,' zegt Katniss. Ze staat op en loopt naar buiten. Alsof ik ergens naartoe ga. De woordenwisseling koste meer inspanning dan gedacht en ik voel me doodmoe. Al gauw komt Katniss terug met het pannetje soep. Ik eet de hele pan in een rap tempo leeg en schroom niet om flink te overdrijven over hoe lekker de soep is. Katniss moet denken dat ik me goed voel. Van binnen voel ik de koorts weer opkomen, maar daar zeg ik niks over. Katniss lijkt het toch door te hebben, want ze geeft me weer twee koortswerende pillen. Terwijl ze me de pillen geeft kijkt ze nadenkend naar me. Alsof ze toch weer het liefst het medicijn voor mij zou willen halen. Hierna loopt ze weer naar buiten. Ik kijk haar nadenkend na en neem me voor haar extra goed in de gaten te houden. Ze mag niet naar de Hoorn des Overvloeds.


	20. Hoofdstuk 20

**Weer een niew hoofdstuk. Dit hoofdstuk richt zich vooral op de relatie tussen Peeta en Katniss. Weinig praktische vooruitgang dus, maar tussen hen gebeurt wel veel. Ik hoop dat jullie het een leuk hoofdstuk te vinden.**

* * *

Na een tijdje komt Katniss de grot weer binnen. Ze heeft het pannetje weer in haar handen. 'Ik heb iets lekkers voor je,' zegt ze opgewekt. 'Ik heb een nieuwe bessenstruik gevonden, een stukje stroomafwaarts.' Ik bedenk me hoe ik beloofd heb alles op te eten wat Katniss mij zou geven en dus doe ik gehoorzaam mijn mond open. De platgestampte bessen zijn mierzoet. Zo kunnen bessen helemaal niet zijn voor zover ik het weet. 'Wat zijn ze zoet,' zeg ik verbaasd. 'Ja, het zijn suikerbessen. Mijn moeder maakt er altijd jam van. Heb je die nog nooit geproefd?' vraagt ze mij. 'Nee,' zeg ik terwijl mijn gedachten nog steeds de smaak proberen te achterhalen. 'Maar de smaak komt me wel heel bekend voor. Suikerbessen?' 'Tja, op de markt kun je ze bijna nooit krijgen, ze groeien alleen in het wild,' legt ze uit terwijl ze me weer een hap geeft. 'Ze zijn zo zoet als siroop,' zeg ik. Terwijl ik het zeg is het alsof ik opeens weer zeven jaar oud ben. Ik werk in de bakkerij en brand me lelijk aan één van de ovens. Ik herinner me hoe mijn vader mij die avond een lepeltje siroop gaf, waardoor ik als een blok in slaap viel ondanks de pijn. Daar herken ik de smaak van! Voordat ik het door heb is de laatste lepel bessen al in mijn keel verdwenen. Ik wil de bessen weer omhoog werken, maar Katniss ziet dat ik haar door heb en plaatst haar hand voor mijn neus en mond. Alles begint te draaien. Ik kan me alleen maar bedenken dat Katniss naar de Hoorn des Overvloeds zal gaan en ik haar niet kan tegenhouden. Hierna wordt alles zwart.

Langzaam gaan mijn ogen weer open. Ik knijp ze al gauw weer dicht om ze te beschermen tegen de oranje gloed die de zon naar binnen werpt. Ik voel aan mijn rug dat ik erg lang in de slaapzak moet hebben gelegen. Opeens herinner ik me weer wat er gebeurd was en ik open mijn ogen en kijk snel om me heen. Naast mij ligt Katniss met een behoorlijke snee in haar voorhoofd. Het bloed uit die snee zit over haar hele gezicht en er ligt een grote plas bloed op de stenen bodem van de grot. Ik zie dat ze nog helemaal is aangekleed en zelfs twee jassen aanheeft. Verder zie ik twee bebloede sokken en een klein kapotgesneden rugzakje op de grond liggen. Ik schrik behoorlijk van de plas bloed waar ze in ligt en werk mezelf snel de slaapzak uit. Dit gaat verbazend makkelijk. Ik merk ook dat mijn been veel minder pijn doet. En ook de koorts is vrijwel verdwenen. Ik tast opgewonden naar mijn been. Deze is veel minder dik. Het is haar gelukt! Ze moet het medicijn hebben weten te bemachtigen en is levend teruggekomen. Maar er komt nog steeds bloed uit haar wond druppelen. Ik zie de verbanddoos naast me staan. Ik pak er een verbandrol uit en wikkel deze zorgvuldig om het hoofd van Katniss. Hierna verleg ik haar een beetje zodat ze niet meer in de plas bloed ligt en gooi de inhoud van één van de flessen over de plas om die weg te spoelen. Wanneer ik mijn mouwen optrek zie ik dat ik een klein prikplekje in mijn arm heb. Daar zal Katniss het medicijn ingespoten moeten hebben. Ik bedenk me wat ik nu moet doen. De zon is verder ondergegaan en het begint kouder te worden. Ik trek de jassen, laarzen en sokken van Katniss die helemaal nat zijn uit en werk haar dan in de slaapzak. Dit is zwaarder dan gedacht. Ik ben behoorlijk wat van mijn spieren kwijtgeraakt door de koorts en het tekort aan voedingsstoffen. Nouja, dat is iets waar ik thuis wel weer aan kan werken. Als winnaar kun je al het eten kopen dat je op kunt en nog veel meer.

Ik besef me dat ik de wacht zal moeten houden deze nacht. Wie weet hoe lang Katniss nog buiten bewustzijn zal blijven. Eerst doorzoek ik de twee rugzakken om wat eten te vinden. Door de verdwenen koorts is mijn eetlust weer teruggekeerd. In de grote rugzak zitten nog steeds wat stukken van de ganzant die Katniss geschoten heeft. Ik eet drie van deze stukken op. Ik besef naderhand dat de voedselvoorraad hierdoor flink geslonken is, maar ik voel me nu niet meer zo slap nu ik gegeten heb. Ik wil naar de ingang van de grot schuifelen, maar bedenk me dat ik nu toch wel graag het mes van Katniss bij me zou willen hebben. Ik kan het nu weer een beetje staan en onze grot dus weer verdedigen. Maar ik zie het mes nergens liggen. Misschien heeft Katniss het nog. Daar heb ik niet goed opgelet. Ik besluit niet haar lichaam af te gaan zoeken naar het mes. Ze zou hier wakker van kunnen worden. Ik kruip naar de ingang van de grot. Deze is kleiner doordat er stenen voor liggen. Hierdoor kan ik slecht naar buiten kijken. Ik besluit de opening wat groter te maken. Dit lukt met een paar trappen met mijn rechterbeen. Ik kijk naar buiten. Het is nu bijna donker. Al gauw hoor ik het volkslied spelen. Ik kijk naar de lucht en zie een foto van Clove in de lucht hangen. Naast haar is niemand anders gestorven. Dit verbaasd mij, want er waren vier rivaliserende groepen die allemaal hun eigen rugzak wilden bemachtigen. En er moet iets hebben plaatsgevonden bij het feestmaal, want Katniss is gewond. Misschien heeft zij Clove wel gedood. Wanneer het volkslied is geëindigd en Cloves foto uit de lucht verdwijnt, begint het gelijk te regenen. Meestal begint regen zachtjes en gaat het steeds harder regenen. Maar nu komt het gelijk met bakken uit de hemel. Dat dit gelijk na het volkslied gebeurt lijkt mij geen toeval. Deze regen is door de spelmakers in gang gezet. Het moet voor iemand bedoeld zijn.

Ik kijk achter me in de grot. Hoewel ik bijna niks meer kan zien, merk ik toch dat er op sommige plekken druppels uit de bovenkant van de grot komen druppelen. Ik klem het stuk plastic uit Katniss' tas zo tussen de rotsen dat het haar beschermt tegen de nattigheid. Haar verband kan beter niet nat worden. Hierna loop ik weer naar de ingang van de grot om de wacht te houden. Ik bedenk me dat Katniss dus toch naar de Hoorn des Overvloeds is gegaan en mij zelfs buiten bewustzijn heeft gebracht om weg te kunnen gaan. Maar ik besluit daar niets over te zeggen wanneer ze wakker wordt. Het heeft immers gewerkt en ik zou hetzelfde gedaan hebben voor haar. De nacht duurt lang en het blijft maar regenen. Hoewel ik een flinke tijd bewusteloos ben geweest, voel ik me nog steeds moe. Toch probeer ik wakker te blijven. Ik steek mijn hand buiten de grot om wat van de ijskoude regen op te vangen. Hierna wrijf ik het water in mijn gezicht. Dit helpt wat, maar toch blijft het moeilijk.

Wanneer ik mijn ogen weer open, zie ik dat het al wat lichter wordt. Ik moet toch in slaap gevallen zijn. Ik zeg in gedachten tegen mezelf dat ik dat niet weer moet laten gebeuren. Katniss ligt nog steeds op dezelfde manier in haar slaapzak. Dan is ze waarschijnlijk niet wakker geweest in al die tijd dat ze weer terug is. Ik besluit haar tot de middag door te laten slapen. Ik ben erg benieuwd naar wat ze heeft meegemaakt en of ze niet anders heeft opgelopen dan de snee op haar gezicht, maar ze heeft haar rust nodig.

Ik blijf de wacht houden tot de middag. Hierna besluit ik te kijken of Katniss wakker kan worden. De laatste uren bewoog ze al af en toe wat waarschijnlijk betekent dat ze slaapt en wakker begint te worden. 'Katniss,' zeg ik zachtjes tegen haar. 'Katniss kun je me horen?' Haar grijze ogen openen zich en ze kijkt recht in mijn gezicht. 'Peeta,' zegt ze. Het klinkt als een opluchting. 'Hé,' zeg ik. 'Fijn om je weer te zien.' 'Hoe lang ben ik bewusteloos geweest?' vraagt ze. 'Weet ik niet precies,' geef ik toe. 'Ik werd gisteravond wakker en toen lag jij naast me, in een angstaanjagende plas bloed. Volgens mij is het eindelijk opgehouden, maar ik zou nog maar niet overeind gaan zitten.' Katniss gaat met haar hand naar haar hoofd om het verband te voelen. Ik pak gauw een van de nog volle flessen om haar wat te drinken te geven. Ze drinkt het water gulzig op. 'Je ziet er beter uit,' zegt ze terwijl ze naar mij kijkt. 'Ik voel me ook beter,' zeg ik. Ik weet niet wat je in mijn arm gespoten hebt, maar het heeft gewerkt. Vanochtend was mijn been al bijna niet dik meer.' 'Heb je gegeten?' vraagt ze. 'Ik moet helaas bekennen dat ik drie stukken van die ganzant naar binnen heb gepropt voor ik me bedacht dat we daar misschien nog een tijdje mee moesten doen. Maar maak je geen zorgen, ik houd me nu weer aan een streng dieet,' antwoord ik. 'Nee, dat is prima,' zegt ze vriendelijk. 'Je moet eten. Ik zal binnenkort gaan jagen.' Ze is nog maar net wakker en praat nu alweer over jagen. 'Niet al te binnenkort, goed?' zeg ik om haar een beetje te temperen. 'Laat me nou eerst maar eens een tijdje voor jou zorgen.'

Ik ben blij dat ik haar nu eindelijk van dienst kan zijn. Ik geef haar te eten en zorg dat ze genoeg water drinkt. Ze heeft immers veel bloed verloren. Wanneer ze wat zegt over haar koude voeten, wrijf ik ze weer warm. Hierna geef ik haar mijn jas en stop haar goed in de slaapzak, zodat ze het niet koud heeft. Katniss kijkt naar het stuk plastic dat ik boven haar hoofd heb vastgemaakt. Buiten regent het nog steeds hard. 'Wie zou die storm hebben uitgelokt?' Voor wie is hij bedoeld, zeg maar?' vraag ik haar. 'Voor Cato en Thresh,' antwoord ze zonder aarzelen. 'Vossensnuit zit vast ergens in haar hol, en Clove… Clove heeft me gesneden en toen…,' ze stopt met praten. Ik denk aan de foto van Clove in de lucht. 'Ik weet dat Clove dood is,' vertel ik haar. 'Ze stond gisteren aan de hemel. Heb jij haar gedood?' 'Nee. Thresh heeft met een steen haar schedel verbrijzeld,' antwoord ze. Ik denk aan Thresh die zelfs groter is dan Cato. Hij moet Cloves schedel haast wel tot moes hebben geslagen met die steen. Mazzel dat-ie jou niet ook te pakken heeft gekregen,' zeg ik opgelucht. 'Dat heeft-ie wel,' zegt Katniss. 'Maar hij heeft me laten gaan.' Ik snap er niets van. Waarom liet Thresh haar gaan? Hij kende haar toch niet? Of toch wel? Wat is er gebeurd in die tijd tussen de periode dat Cato mij verwonde en die dag dat Katniss mij terug vond? Ik vraag het haar en ze vertelt het allemaal. Over hoe Rue, het kleine meisje uit District 11, haar volgde en haar bondgenoot werd. Later werd Rue meer een vriendin dan een bondgenoot. Ze vertelt hoe ze samen met Rue een plan bedacht om de voorraden van de Beroeps te vernietigen en dit lukte. Door de enorme explosie kan ze met haar linkeroor nog steeds niets horen. Ze vertelt over Wonder die Rue heeft gedood en hoe zij een pijl in zijn nek schoot. Ze heeft Rue bedekt met bloemen als eerbetoon. De mensen van District 11 hebben haar hierna een brood gestuurd als dank voor haar vriendschap met Rue. Toen ze dit aan Thresh vertelde liet hij haar gaan. Want hij wilde haar niets verschuldigd zijn.

Ik snap nog steeds niet waarom Thresh haar liet gaan. Haar vriendschap met Rue maakte het toch niet zo dat hij haar iets verschuldigd is? Ik vraag het aan Katniss. 'Hij liet je gaan, omdat hij je niets verschuldigd wilde zijn?,' vraag ik haar. 'Ja,' antwoord ze. 'Ik verwacht ook niet dat je het begrijpt. Jij bent nooit iets tekort gekomen. Maar als je in de Laag zou wonen, zou ik het niet hoeven uitleggen.' Die opmerking doet pijn. Ik ben inderdaad in het rijkere deel geboren, maar dat betekent niet dat het altijd makkelijk was binnen ons bakkersgezin. 'Doe ook vooral geen moeite,' zeg ik boos. 'Ik ben duidelijk te stom om het te snappen.' 'Het is net als het brood,' legt ze dan toch uit. 'Hoe ik altijd het gevoel bleef houden dat ik bij je in het krijt stond.' 'Het brood? Hè? Van toen we klein waren?' zeg ik denkend aan die regenachtige dag. Katniss heeft zojuist haar leven geriskeerd om mij te redden. Ik riskeerde niet meer dan een pak slaag. 'Volgens mij kunnen we dat nu wel laten zitten. Ik bedoel je hebt net mijn leven gered,' zeg ik tegen haar. 'Maar je kende me niet,' werpt ze tegen. 'We hadden elkaar zelfs nog nooit met elkaar gepraat. En bovendien is het eerste geschenk altijd het moeilijkst terug te betalen. Ik was hier niet eens geweest als jij met toen niet had geholpen. Waarom had je dat eigenlijk gedaan, trouwens?' Ik staar haar vol ongeloof aan. Weet ze nou echt niet wat ik voor haar voel? Waarom zou ik anders het brood gegooid hebben? Waarom anders zou ik het tegen Cato opnemen die groter, sterker en beter getraind is dan ik? 'Waarom?' zeg ik tegen haar. 'Je weet best waarom.' Katniss schud haar hoofd. 'Haymitch zei al dat je moeilijk te overtuigen zou zijn,' zeg ik denkend aan het gesprek waar Haymitch me vertelde dat Katniss me nooit zomaar zou vertrouwen. Als ze me niet vertrouwde dan hield ze op dat moment al helemaal niet van me. Maar nu ben ik er vrij zeker van dat het anders is. 'Haymitch? ' vraagt ze. 'Wat heeft die er nou weer mee te maken?' 'Niks,' antwoord ik. Dit is niet het juiste moment om te vertellen wat Haymitch en ik besproken hebben. Ik verander het onderwerp. 'Maar goed, Cato en Thresh, dus? Het is zeker te optimistisch om te hopen dat ze elkaar tegelijkertijd afmaken?' zeg ik. Maar Katniss denkt daar anders over. 'Ik denk dat wij Thresh heel aardig zouden vinden. Volgens mij zou hij in District 12 onze vriend zijn.' Wie weet heeft ze daar gelijk in. Maar als wij willen winnen betekent dat, dat Thresh niet kan winnen. En als wij hem liever niet doden is het beter dat Cato dat doet. 'Laten we dan hopen dat Cato hem doodt, dan hoeven wij het niet te doen,' zeg ik dan ook. Katniss staart voor haar uit en ik zie dat haar ogen vochtig worden. 'Wat is er? Heb je veel pijn?' vraag ik bezorgd. 'Ik wil naar huis Peeta,' zegt ze. Even is ze niet meer het zestienjarige meisje dat zich zo goed staande weet te houden. Nu lijkt ze juist kwetsbaar en alles in me wil haar beschermen. 'Dat ga je ook,' zeg ik sussend. 'Ik beloof het.' Terwijl ik het zeg geef ik haar een kus. 'Ik wil nú naar huis,' klaagt ze. Ik weet niet wat te zeggen. Zo heb ik Katniss nog nooit gezien. 'Weet je wat? Ga maar slapen, dan kun je over thuis dromen. En voor je het weet ben je er echt,' zeg ik uiteindelijk. 'Goed?' 'Goed,' fluistert ze. 'Maak me maar wakker als ik de wacht moet houden.' 'Ik voel me goed en uitgerust, dankzij jou en Haymitch. Trouwens, Joost mag weten hoe lang dit gaat duren,' zeg ik tegen haar. Katniss lijkt gerustgesteld en nog geen minuut later slaapt ze.

Het is niet helemaal waar wat ik tegen Katniss zei. Ik ben nog steeds behoorlijk moe na de hevige koorts. Maar ik besluit zo lang mogelijk de wacht te houden. Ik probeer mijn ogen open te houden, maar toch dommel ik af en toe weg. Na een tijdje weet ik toch wakker te blijven. Dit kan wat te maken hebben met het heftige knorren van mijn maag. Ik heb behoorlijk honger gekregen, maar eet liever met Katniss zodat we kunnen praten over hoe we het resterende eten verdelen. Wanneer het avond is, regent het nog harder dan eerst. Ik maakt het plastic boven Katniss schuiner vast zodat het water dat erop beland weg kan stromen en plaats de soeppan onder een van de stroompjes die uit het dak van de grot komt. Na een uur maak ik Katniss wakker. Zij heeft ook behoorlijk honger en samen halen we het eten uit de tas. We hebben niet meer dan twee stukken ganzant, wat wortels en wat van het gedroogde fruit wat Katniss bij haar had toen ze mij vond. 'Zullen we het rantsoeneren?' vraag ik. Wie weet kunnen we morgen nog niet jagen. 'Nee,' zegt Katniss. 'Laten we het maar gewoon opmaken. De ganzant is toch al oud, en we kunnen nu niet riskeren dat we een voedselvergiftiging oplopen.' Katniss verdeelt het eten. Voor we het weten hebben we het al op. We hadden allebei veel meer eten kunnen gebruiken. 'Morgen gaat er gejaagd worden,' zegt Katniss beslist. 'Aan mij heb je niet zoveel,' beken ik. 'Ik heb nog nooit gejaagd.' 'Ik schiet en jij kookt. En je kunt altijd plukken en verzamelen,' antwoord Katniss. 'Ik wou dat er hier ergens een broodboom stond,' zeg ik terwijl ik nadenk over hoeveel makkelijker dat zou zijn. 'Het brood dat District 11 me stuurde was nog warm,' zucht ze. Ze grabbelt in haar tas en haalt wat blaadjes tevoorschijn. 'Hier, kauw daar maar op.' De blaadjes hebben een muntsmaak en zorgen ervoor dat ik niet meer de hele tijd denk aan meer eten. Wanneer het volkslied speelt, is er geen foto te zien. Ik bedenk me hoe het gevecht tussen Cato en Thresh een echt spektakel moet zijn voor de mensen in het Capitool. Als de Spelmakers ervoor kunnen zorgen dat het gevecht langer duurt, zullen ze dat ook doen. 'Waar is Thresh heen gegaan? Ik bedoel, wat ligt er aan de achterkant van de open vlakte?' vraagt Katniss. 'Een veld,' antwoord ik terwijl ik terugdenk aan hoe ik de vlakte kon overzien. 'Het staat vol met manshoge grasplanten. Ik weet het niet, misschien zitten er ook wel granen tussen. Sommige stukken hebben een andere kleur. Maar er lopen geen paden door heen.' 'Ik weet wel zeker dat er granen tussen staan. En ik durf te wedden dat Thresh weet welke dat zijn,' zegt Katniss. 'Ben je er geweest?' vraagt ze. 'Nee,' antwoord ik. 'Niemand had echt zin om Thresh achterna te gaan in dat hoge gras. Het had iets griezeligs. Elke keer als ik naar dat veld kijk, moet ik aan alle dingen denken die er verborgen kunnen zitten. Slangen en hondsdolle beesten en drijfzand,' zeg ik eerlijk. 'Wie weet wat daar allemaal zit,' besluit ik. Ik bedenk me hoe alleen Glinster Thresh achterna wilde, maar dat Cato met Thresh wilde vechten op een ander terrein. Ik was het voor die ene keer met hem eens. 'Misschien staat er wel broodboom in dat weiland. Misschien dat Thresh er nu daarom beter doorvoed uitziet dan toen de Spelen begonnen,' peinst Katniss verder. 'Dat, of hij heeft gulle sponsors,' antwoord ik. 'Ik vraag me af wat wij zouden moeten doen voordat Haymitch ons wat brood stuurt.' Het enige wat Haymitch heeft gestuurd is een pannetje bouillon en slaapsiroop. Maar hij lijkt niet genoeg sponsors te kunnen vinden om ons eten te sturen. Katniss pakt mijn hand vast. 'Nou ja, hij heeft waarschijnlijk erg veel geld gespendeerd om mij te helpen jou buiten westen te krijgen,' zegt ze glimlachend. Ik denk weer terug aan mijn radeloze gevoel toen ik doorhad dat Katniss de bessen had gemengd met slaapsiroop. 'Ja,' zeg ik. 'Nu we het er toch over hebben. Dat mag je echt nooit meer doen,' zeg ik zo series mogelijk terwijl onze vingers verstrengeld zijn. 'Want anders?' vraagt Katniss met nog steeds dezelfde glimlach. 'Want anders… dan …' Ik kan mijn zin niet afmaken want Katniss' plan heeft wel goed gewerkt. 'Wat is het probleem?' vraagt Katniss. 'Het probleem is dat we allebei nog steeds leven. Wat in jouw ogen alleen maar het idee versterkt dat je het goed hebt gedaan,' leg ik uit. 'Ik héb het goed gedaan,' zegt Katniss beslist. 'Nee!,' zeg ik nog vasthoudender. 'Niet doen Katniss!' Ik pak haar hand stevig vast. 'Je mag niet doodgaan voor mij. Daar doe je me geen enkel plezier mee. Begrepen?' 'Misschien heb ik het wel voor mezelf gedaan, Peeta. Heb je daar weleens aan gedacht?' vraagt ze. Misschien ben jij niet de enige die… die zich zorgen maakt… over hoe het zou zijn als…' Ze weet niet hoe ze hetgeen ze wil zeggen moet zeggen. Haar antwoord is verrassend. Bekent ze nu dat ze hetzelfde voelt voor mij als ik voor haar? 'Als wat, Katniss? Vraag ik haar. 'Dat is precies het soort onderwerp waar ik van Haymitch eigenlijk niet over mocht praten,' zegt ze terwijl ze me niet aankijkt. Ik snap het niet. Alles wees erop dat Haymitch Katniss niets zou vertellen over mijn liefde voor haar. Heeft hij haar toch gehint? Ik besluit op dit moment niet te proberen antwoord te krijgen op deze vragen. Ik besluit verder te gaan met wat Katniss begon. 'Dan zal ik zelf de lege plekken maar invullen,' zeg ik. Dit doe ik niet door iets te zeggen. In plaats daarvan kus ik haar. Deze kus duurt langer dan de eerste. Het is alsof alle terughoudendheid uit Katniss is verdwenen. Uiteindelijk ben ik dan ook degene die me het eerste terugtrekt. Bij de andere kussen was het Katniss die als eerste losliet. Ze kijkt me zwijgend aan en ik kijk zwijgend terug. Ondanks alles lijkt het alsof ik me nooit beter heb gevoeld dan op dit moment. Net wanneer ik nadenk over of ik verder moet gaan of niet zie ik hoe haar verband rood kleurt. Ik geef haar nog een kus of het puntje van haar neus. 'Volgens mij is je wond weer gaan bloeden,' zeg ik. 'Kom, ga liggen, het is toch bedtijd.' Katniss trekt haar drooggeworden sokken weer aan en geeft mij m'n eigen jas weer terug. Ze staat erop dat zij als eerste wacht houdt. Ik zeg dat ze dan wel bij mij in de slaapzak moet liggen. 's Nachts is het enorm koud in de arena. Ik leg mijn armen om Katniss heen wanneer we samen in de slaapzak liggen. Katniss' lichaam voelt ontspannen aan in mijn armen. Een aangenaam gevoel van behagelijkheid verspreid zich in mijn lichaam en al gauw val ik in slaap.

Het is nog volop nacht wanneer Katniss mij wakker maakt. Ze ziet er erg moe uit. Ze kijkt een beetje schuldbewust wanneer ze mij wakker schudt, maar ik voel me uitgerust na een aantal uur geslapen te hebben. 'Als het morgen droog is, zal ik een plekje in de bomen voor ons zoeken, zo hoog dat we allebei rustig kunnen slapen,' belooft ze voordat ze in slaap valt. Ik besluit niets te zeggen over hoe onervaren ik ben wat betreft het beklimmen van bomen. En dat was nog voordat ik in mijn been gestoken werd. Ik houd de rest van de nacht de wacht. Wanneer het licht wordt, is de regen nog steeds niet opgehouden. Dit is erg vervelend, want in dit weer kan niet gejaagd worden en ons eten is op. Ik zeg dat ik wel naar buiten wil om wat eetbaars te zoeken, maar volgens Katniss is er in deze stortbuien niets te zien laat staan iets eetbaars te vinden. Ik weet dat ze gelijk heeft, maar nu ik eindelijk weer kan lopen begin ik rusteloos te worden. Bovendien hebben we allebei honger. Er gebeurt weinig. We blijven in de slaapzak liggen, omdat het nog steeds erg koud is in de arena en dutten af en toe wat. We praten ook met elkaar.

'Peeta,' begint Katniss. 'Tijdens het interview zei je dat je al heel lang verliefd op me was. Hoe lang is heel lang?' 'O, is even kijken,' zeg ik terwijl ik in gedachten terug ga in de tijd. 'Ik denk sinds de allereerste schooldag. We waren vijf.' Ik knijp mijn ogen samen om de herinnering zo duidelijk mogelijk naar boven te halen. 'Je droeg een roodgeruite jurk en je haar… je had je haar in twee vlechten in plaats van één. Mijn vader wees je aan toen we stonden te wachten om in de rij te mogen.' 'Je vader?' vraagt Katniss verbaast. 'Hoezo?' 'Hij zei: "Zie je dat meisje? Ik wilde met haar moeder trouwen, maar die ging ervandoor met een mijnwerker.",' vertel ik. 'Wat? Dat verzin je!' roept Katniss vol verbazing. 'Nee, het is echt zo,' zeg ik glimlachend. Ik weet nog hoe verbaast ik hierover was. Mijn vader was één van de beste personen in de wereld voor mij. Hij had een eigen bakkerij. Hij was erg slank, maar ook sterk. Ik vertel verder. 'En ik zei: "Een mijnwerker? Waarom wilde ze een mijnwerker als ze jou had kunnen hebben?" En hij zei: "Als hij zingt… dan zijn zelfs de vogels stil om te luisteren. Daarom"' 'Dat is waar. Dat zijn ze,' zegt Katniss zacht. 'Ik bedoel, dat waren ze. Ik weet zeker dat ze terugdenkt aan haar overleden vader. 'En die dag vroeg de leraar tijdens de muziekles wie het lied van de vallei kende,' vervolg ik zachtjes. 'Jouw vinger priemde meteen de lucht in. Je moest op een kruk staan en het voor ons zingen. En ik zweer dat buiten alle vogels stil werden.' 'Ach kom nou,' zegt Katniss lachend. 'Nee, echt waar,' zeg ik terwijl ik weer voor me zien hoe alle vogels en leerlingen stil waren om naar Katniss te luisteren. 'En nog voor het lied afgelopen was, ging ik – net als je moeder – voor de bijl.' Ik denk weer terug aan hoe het verder ging. Ik begon na schooltijd mee te werken in de bakkerij. Mijn moeder begon te slaan. Ik durfde niet met Katniss te praten en vanaf haar elfde werd ze zo afstandelijk dat ik al helemaal niet meer iets tegen haar durfde te zeggen. 'En vervolgens heb ik elf jaar lang geprobeerd de moed te verzamelen om met je te praten,' beken ik. 'Zonder succes,' zegt Katniss. 'Zonder succes,' beaam ik. Katniss kijkt bedenkelijk voor haar uit. 'Je hebt een… opmerkelijk goed geheugen,' zegt ze uiteindelijk. 'Ik weet alles nog van jou,' vertel ik eerlijk. 'Jij zag me nooit staan.' 'Nu wel,' antwoord ze. Ik kijk haar aan. Hoe echt is dit? Ik twijfelde eerst, maar Katniss is de afgelopen dagen alleen maar aanhankelijker geworden. 'Tja, hier heb ik ook niet echt concurrentie,' zeg ik twijfelend. We kijken elkaar kort aan. Dan bevestigt Katniss wat ik al hoopte. 'Jij hebt nergens concurrentie,' zegt ze. En ze buigt zich voorover om mij te kussen.

Wanneer haar lippen de mijne raken horen we een luide bonk van iets wat tegen de wand van de grot botst. Katniss grijpt haar boog waar al een pijl op lag en ik loop gehurkt naar de uitgang van de grot. Hoewel het nog steeds flink regent zie ik al gauw de parachute met de mand eraan. Ik joel het uit van vreugde en loop snel naar buiten om de mand te pakken. Ik geef de mand met parachute aan Katniss die nog in de grot zit en loop zelf ook weer snel naar binnen. Ze opent de mand zo snel als maar kan. In de mand zit alles waar je als een hongerig mens maar op kan hopen. Verse broodjes, geitenkaas, appels en een terrine met de lamsstoof met rijst waarvan Katniss tijdens haar interview vertelde dat ze die zo lekker vond. 'Haymitch was het blijkbaar uiteindelijk zat om toe te kijken hoe we verhongerden,' grap ik. 'Blijkbaar,' glimlacht Katniss. Ik ga gauw naast haar zitten om de inhoud van de mand nog eens goed te bekijken. Met een genezen been en eten in overvloed zijn de kansen meer in ons voordeel dan ooit tevoren.


	21. Hoofdstuk 21

**Hallo allemaal. Hier weer een nieuw hoofdstuk. Waarin emoties vrijkomen, maar ook spanning te voelen is tussen onze twee hoofdpersonen. Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden. Laat een review achter om me te laten weten wat jullie ervan vonden en op welke stukken van dit boek ik me extra moet richten bij het schrijven.**

* * *

 **Hoofdstuk 21**

We hebben allebei ongelofelijke honger ,maar ik bedenk me dat we niet een grote hoeveelheid kunnen eten na zolang weinig gegeten te hebben. Ik bedenk me hoe mijn vader de kinderen vanuit De Laag bezorgd nakeek wanneer zij van het zuurverdiende geld van hun ouders een brood kwamen kopen in onze bakkerij. Wanneer ik hem vroeg waarom hij zo bezorgd keek vertelde hij mij dat veel eten na lang honger geleden te hebben erg slecht voor de maag kan zijn. In de trein naar het Capitool kwam ik daar zelf achter doordat het vele eten ook voor mij te machtig was. 'We kunnen het maar beter rustig aan doen met die stoofpot,' zeg ik tegen Katniss. 'Weet je nog, die eerste avond in de trein? Ik werd misselijk van al dat overdadige eten en toen was ik niet eens uitgehongerd.' 'Je hebt gelijk. Jammer, want ik zou zo alles naar binnen kunnen schrokken!,' zegt Katniss enigszins beteuterd. We besluiten samen een broodje een halve appel en een piepkleine portie van de stoofpot te nemen. In de mand zaten zelfs twee borden en het nodige bestek, dus daar leggen we het eten op. We proberen langzaam te eten, maar toch is het zo op. Katniss lijkt haar ogen niet van het eten af te kunnen houden wanneer het op is. Zelf lust ik ook nog veel meer. 'Ik wil meer,' zegt Katniss. 'Ik ook,' geef ik toe. 'Weet je wat, we wachten een uur en als we het binnenhouden nemen we nog een portie.' 'Afgesproken,' zegt ze gelijk. 'Dat wordt een lang uur.' 'Dat hoeft niet,' zeg ik met een glimlach. 'Wat zei je nou ook alweer voor het eten kwam? Iets over mij… en geen concurrentie… het mooiste wat je ooit is overkomen…' 'Dat laatste kan ik me niet herinneren,' zegt ze glimlachend. 'O nee, dat is waar ook. Dat dacht ík,' zeg ik plagerig. 'Schuif eens op, ik heb het ijskoud,' ga ik verder.

Katniss schuift op en ik ga bij haar liggen in de slaapzak. Ik leun tegen de wand van de grot en Katniss ligt tegen mij aan. 'Dus jij hebt sinds je vijfde nooit naar andere meisjes gekeken?' vraagt ze. 'Jawel, ik heb naar zo ongeveer alle meisjes gekeken, maar jij was de enige die een blijvende indruk maakte,' zeg ik eerlijk. 'Dat zullen je ouders vast heel leuk vinden dat je op een meisje uit de Laag valt,' zegt Katniss zachtjes. 'Waarschijnlijk niet,' zeg ik denkend aan hoe mijn moeder reageerde toen Mitchell verkering kreeg met een meisje uit de Laag. 'Maar dat kan me echt niks schelen. Trouwens, als we het halen ben je geen meisje uit de Laag meer, dan ben je een meisje uit de Winnaarswijk.' Ik denk aan het grote huis waar Haymitch in woont. Alle winnaars krijgen een huis in de Winnaarswijk. De wijk heeft zo'n tien villa's. Maar er is er maar één bewoond, omdat Haymitch de enige winnaar van District 12 is die nog leeft. Katniss glimlacht, maar kijkt dan verschrikt. 'Maar dan is Haymitch onze buurman!' zegt ze verschrikt. Ik moet bijna lachen als ik bedenk hoe die twee elkaar weleens konden aanvliegen. 'Ach, dat zou nog eens leuk zijn,' zeg ik rustig terwijl ik haar strakker vasthoudt. 'Jij en ik en Haymitch. Wat gezellig. Picknicken, verjaardagen, lange winteravonden rond het vuur terwijl we oude herinneringen aan de Hongerspelen op halen.' 'Ik heb toch gezegd dat hij een hekel aan me heeft?' zegt ze. Maar ze lacht erbij. 'Niet altijd. Ik heb hem nuchter nog nooit iets negatiefs over jou horen zeggen,' zeg ik. 'Maar hij is nooit nuchter!'werpt ze tegen. 'Dat is waar,' geef ik toe. 'Wie bedoel ik dan? O, ik weet het al. Cinna, die vindt jou aardig. Maar dat komt vooral doordat je niet probeerde te vluchten toen hij je in brand stak. Haymitch, daarentegen… Nou ja, als ik jou was zou ik Haymitch zo veel mogelijk ontlopen. Hij heeft een hekel aan je,' zeg ik. Ik hoop dat het publiek geniet van ons geroddel over Haymitch want het gevecht tussen Cato en Thresh duurt zo lang dat de camera's ondertussen ook regelmatig op ons gericht zullen worden. 'Ik dacht dat jij zei dat ik zijn lievelingetje was,' zegt Katniss. Ik denk terug aan wanneer ik dat zei. Toen zat mijn lichaam nog vol met de koorts en wist ik geen betere uitleg te geven dan dat Haymitch Katniss aardiger vond. Ik kon toen ,en kan nu nog niet, vertellen wat het plan was. En dus moet ik nu ook nog even blijven liegen. 'Vergeleken met mij wel,' zeg ik dus grappend. 'Want mij vindt hij nog vervelender. Ik geloof niet dat hij in het algemeen veel met mensen heeft.' Dan is het even stil. 'hoe heeft hij het gedaan, denk je?' vraagt Katiss dan aan mij. 'Wie? Wat?' zeg ik. 'Haymitch. Hoe denk je dat hij de Spelen heeft gewonnen?' legt ze uit. Ik moet hier over nadenken. Haymitch is maar iets groter dan ik ben. Ik weet bijna zeker dat ik over een jaar boven hem uitsteek. Verder is hij niet heel gespierd. In zijn jongere jaren kan hij fit zijn geweest, maar niet heel bijzonder snel of sterk. Ook is hij niet een innemend iemand die tijdens het interview veel sponsors weet te verzamelen. En dus blijft er maar één optie over. 'Hij is de anderen te slim af geweest,' zeg ik beslist. Katniss knikt.

Ondertussen is het een half uur later en Katniss kruipt uit de slaapzak om een tweede portie op te scheppen. Hoewel ik weet dat het verstandiger zou zijn om te wachten, zeg ik niets. Ik heb zelf ook te veel honger. Ik moet iets eten. Net wanneer Katniss de porties op begint te scheppen, begint het volkslied te spelen. Ik draai mijn hoofd om. In de rotswand achter mij zit een kier waardoor ik naar buiten kan kijken. Ik duw mijn gezicht tegen de wand om zo goed mogelijk door de regen kan kijken. Katniss ziet het. 'Er is vanavond toch niets te zien,' zegt ze. 'Er is niets gebeurd, anders hadden we wel een kanon gehoord.' Maar ik twijfel, omdat het flink geonweerd heeft. Een kanon kan dan afgeschoten zijn zonder dat wij het gehoord hebben. En dus tuur ik door de kier naar de hemel om te kijken of er een slachtoffer is gevallen. Ik kijk omhoog en zie door de regen heen de foto van Thresh aan de hemel staan. Ik frons. Ik weet dat Katniss Thresh aardig is gaan vinden sinds hij haar liet gaan bij de Hoorn des Overvloeds. 'Katniss,' zeg ik zacht, omdat ik weet dat ze het nieuws niet leuk zal vinden. Maar ze lijkt niet te merken dat ik ernstig ben. 'Wat is er?' vraagt ze. 'Vind je dat we ook nog een broodje moeten delen?' 'Katniss,' zeg ik nog eens. Dit keer zeg ik het harder, maar net zo ernstig. 'Ik snijd er eentje doormidden. Maar de kaas bewaren we voor morgen,' zegt ze. Ik weet bijna zeker dat ze me niet wil vragen wat ik wil zeggen. Toch kijkt ze me aan. 'Wat nou?' zegt ze geïrriteerd. 'Thresh is dood,' antwoord ik. 'Dat kan niet,' zegt ze. 'Ze hebben het kanon waarschijnlijk tijdens het onweer afgeschoten, daarom hebben we het niet gehoord,' leg ik uit. Het volkslied speelt nog steeds terwijl ik dit zeg. 'Weet je het zeker?' vraagt Katniss weifelend. 'Ik bedoel, het regent pijpenstelen daarbuiten. Ik snap niet hoe je iets kunt zien.' Ze duwt me weg bij de rotswand om zelf door de kier te kijken. Ik kan precies aan haar gezicht zien dat ze de foto ook ziet. Ze kijkt door de kier totdat het volkslied niet meer gespeeld wordt en de foto verdwenen moet zijn. Hierna gaat ze blijft ze niet op haar knieën zitten maar draait ze zich om en zakt totdat ze zit. Ze kijkt geschokt. 'Gaat het wel? Vraag ik zachtjes. Ze haalt haar schouders op en blijft voor haar uit kijken. Ik zie weer het gezicht van het meisje tijdens de oogst. Emotieloos. Terwijl er zoveel emotie te zien zou moeten zijn. 'Het is gewoon… als wij niet zouden winnen… dan wilde ik dat Thresh zou winnen. Omdat hij me liet gaan. En om Rue,' zegt ze terwijl ze afwezig kijkt. 'Ja, ik weet het. Maar dit betekent wel dat we weer een stapje bij District 12 zijn,' zeg ik in een poging haar op te beuren. Ik geef haar het bord met de stoofpot. 'Hier, eet. Het is nog warm.' We eten zwijgend ons eten op. Ik voel dat Katniss even stilte nodig heeft om Thresh' dood te verwerken.

'Het betekent ook dat Cato weer achter ons aan komt,' zegt Katniss terwijl ze met kleine hapjes eet. 'En dat hij nieuwe voorraden heeft,' voeg ik eraan toe. 'Ik durf te wedden dat hij gewond is,' zegt Katniss. 'Waarom denk je dat?' vraag ik terwijl ik denk aan hoe fit en goed getraind Cato is. 'Omdat Thresh zich nooit zonder slag of stoot gewonnen zou geven. Hij is zo sterk – dat was hij, bedoel ik. En ze waren op zijn terrein.' 'Mooi. Hoe slechter Cato eraan toe is, hoe beter,' zeg ik. Ik kan me mijn laatste gevecht met Cato nog goed herinneren. Als Cato niet als eerste was bezweken door het bloedzoekersgif had hij mij uiteindelijk weten te doden. Daar ben ik zeker van. Ik tel in mijn hoofd nog alle overgebleven tributen. Naast Katniss, ikzelf en Cato is alleen Vossensnuit no over. 'Ik vraag me af hoe het met Vossensnuit gaat,' peins ik hardop. 'O, ongetwijfeld prima,' zegt Katniss met een frons. 'we krijgen Cato waarschijnlijk nog eerder te pakken dan haar.' 'Misschien krijgen ze elkaar wel te pakken en kunnen wij gewoon naar huis,' zeg ik hoopvol. Ik hoef niet meer bloed te zien of aan mijn handen te hebben. Het zou ook nog weleens kunnen dat Vossensnuit en Cato elkaar te pakken krijgen. In een rechtstreeks gevecht wint Cato het met gemak, maar Vossensnuit kan hem makkelijk te slim af zijn. 'Maar we moeten wel extra goed opletten tijdens onze wachtbeurten,' vervolg ik. 'Ik ben een paar keer in slaap gesukkeld.' 'Ik ook,' antwoord Katniss. 'Maar vanavond niet.'

Wanneer we het eten op hebben neem ik de eerste wacht op me. Katniss ziet er nog steeds aangedaan uit na het nieuws dat Thresh dood is. Katniss duikt diep de slaapzak in terwijl ik met mijn bovenlijf uit de slaapzak steek. Wanneer het middernacht is ben ik moe en hongerig. Ik bekijk onze voorraden in de mand. Ik besluit een helft van het broodje te beleggen met geitenkaas en schijfjes appel. Het halve broodje is niet alleen voedzaam maar dankzij de geitenkaas en appel ook nog eens lekker. Het andere halve broodje beleg ik ook met geitenkaas en appel. Hierna maak ik Katniss wakker en geef haar het broodje. 'Niet boos worden. Ik moest weer eten,' leg ik uit. 'Hier is jouw helft.' Ik weet dat het voedsel dat we nu hebben weleens onze laatste sponsorgift zou kunnen zijn geweest. Maar nu we voedsel hebben blijft mijn maag maar schreeuwen om meer na een lange tijd niet te hebben gehad. Het lijkt Katniss niet te deren. 'O, lekker,' zegt ze terwijl ze het broodje aanpakt. 'Mmm,' zegt ze na een hap genomen te hebben. 'In de bakkerij maken we geitenkaas-appeltaart,' vertel ik haar. Dat zorgde ervoor dat ik op het idee kwam om het broodje met appel en kaas te beleggen. 'Die is vast heel duur,' zegt ze peinzend. 'Zo duur dat mijn familie hem niet kan opeten. Tenzij hij heel oud is geworden. Maar bijna alles wat wij eten is oud uiteraard,' vertel ik haar. Hierna verdwijn ik gauw in de slaapzak en val al snel in slaap.

Ik word wakker doordat Katniss aan mijn schouder schudt. Wanneer ik haar zie kan ik het niet laten om haar een kus te geven. Ze glimlacht naar me na de kus. 'We verspillen jaagtijd,' zegt ze zogenaamd streng. 'Ik zou het geen verspillen noemen,' zeg ik terwijl ik me uit de slaapzak werk. Ik rek me uit. 'En?,' vraag ik. 'Jagen we op een lege maag om ons scherp te houden?' 'Wij niet. Wij proppen ons vol zodat we het lekker lang volhouden.' Prima plan,' zeg ik blij met het vooruitzicht om eens een flinke portie te kunnen eten. Tot mijn verbazing verdeeld Katniss al het overgebleven stoofpot en rijst over de borden. 'Alles?' vraag ik verbaasd. 'We krijgen het vandaag toch weer terug,' antwoord Katniss. We eten allebei snel ons bord leeg. Wanneer Katniss haar bord leeg heeft, veegt ze de laatste restjes jus op met haar vinger. 'Ik voel gewoon dat Effie Prul zit te rillen om mijn manieren,' zegt ze terwijl ze er mee bezig is. Ik glimlach. Tafelmanieren worden al gauw vergeten in de arena. 'Hé, Effie, moet je dit eens zien!' roep ik. Ik gooi mijn vork weg en lik ongegeneerd mijn bord schoon. Hierna blaas ik een luchtkus door de grot. 'We missen je, Effie!' Het publiek geniet vast van zulke grappen. Katniss moet er ook om lachen. 'Hou op!' waarschuwt ze. 'Straks staat Cato naast onze grot.' Ik pak haar hand vast. 'Wat kan mij dat nou schelen,' zeg ik vrolijk. 'Ik heb jou toch om mij te beschermen?' Ik pak haar vast terwijl ik het zeg. 'Toe nou,' zegt Katniss ongeduldig. Terwijl ze haarzelf los probeert te krijgen uit mijn greep. Nadat ze me een kus heeft gegeven laat ik haar los.

We pakken onze spullen bij elkaar en verlaten de grot. Wanneer we de grot uit zijn staan we even stil. Ik besef me dat ik dagenlang in deze grot verbleven ben. Het was een veilige plaats om te genezen. Maar nu zal Cato naar ons toe komen en zullen we waarschijnlijk met hem moeten vechten. Katniss lijkt hetzelfde te denken want ze haalt haar mes uit haar riem en geeft het aan mij. 'Hij zal ondertussen wel op óns jagen. Cato is niet het type dat rustig afwacht tot zijn prooi voorbijwandelt,' waarschuw ik haar. 'Als hij gewond is…' begint Katniss, maar ik onderbreek haar. 'Maakt niet uit. Als hij kan bewegen is hij onderweg,' zeg ik vastbesloten. Katniss heeft Cato niet zo goed leren kennen als ik. Ik heb dagen met hem opgetrokken, gezien hoe boos hij kan worden en hoe vastbesloten hij is om zijn tegenstanders te doden. We vullen onze flessen bij de beek. De beek is breder dan eerst door de grote hoeveelheid regen. Katniss controleert de strikken die ze vlak bij de grot had uitgezet, maar vind geen wild. 'We kunnen beter teruggaan naar mijn oude jachtgebied,' zegt ze. 'Wat jij wilt. Zeg maar gewoon wat ik moet doen,' zeg ik. Katniss weet alles van jagen en ik niets. Het is logisch dat zei de leiding neemt. 'Goed opletten. Probeer maar zoveel mogelijk op de rotsen te blijven, het zou stom zijn om sporen achter te laten die hij kan volgen. En jij moet voor ons allebei luisteren,' zegt Katniss. Ik herinner me hoe ze vertelde dat ze het gehoor aan haar linkeroor was kwijtgeraakt door de explosie die ze met haar pijlen teweeg had gebracht. We op de rotsen naast de beek. Ik zet me in om Katniss bij te houden. Zij beweegt soepel, maar ik heb nog steeds moeite met het lopen. Ondanks mijn been komen we toch snel vooruit. Al gauw komen we bij de plek waar ik mezelf dagenlang tussen de rotsen en begroeiing heb verborgen en daarna verandert de rotsachtige bodem al gauw in bosgrond. Katniss loopt soepel en gemakkelijk over deze grond en ik doe mijn best om haar bij te houden op dit ongelijke oppervlak. Opeens draait Katniss zich abrupt om en kijkt me aan. 'Wat nou?' zeg ik niet begrijpend. 'Je moet echt zachter lopen,' zegt ze. 'Ik zal niet over Cato beginnen, maar je jaagt elk konijn binnen een straal van vijftien kilometer weg.' 'Echt?' vraag ik. 'Sorry, ik had het niet in de gaten.' Ik was alleen maar bezig met Katniss proberen bij te houden. Hierna probeer ik wat stiller te zijn. Maar nu ik let op het geluid dat ik maak, merk ik dat ik behoorlijk luid loop. Ik ben niet bekend met het lopen op bosgrond en weet dan ook niet hoe je dit geruisloos doet. Met een slecht been erbij ben ik alleen maar luider. Al gauw staan we weer stil. 'Zou je misschien je laarzen uit kunnen trekken?' vraagt Katniss aan me. 'Hier?' vraag ik verbaasd. Ik snap dat ik zonder laarzen misschien stiller ben, maar als we Cato opeens tegenkomen moeten we er snel vandoor kunnen. 'Ja,' zegt ze. 'Ik doe het ook. Dan zijn we allebei stiller.' Zwijgend trek ik mijn laarzen en sokken uit. Katniss doet hetzelfde al weet ik dat zij geen geluid maakte. Ik voel me als een kind behandelt. Hierna lopen we op blote voeten verder. Ik maak nog steeds te veel geluid en we komen geen hert of konijn tegen. Na een paar uur rusten we wat uit naast de beek. Ik ben helemaal klaar met het jagen. Het is duidelijk dat ik er niet geschikt voor ben. Ik besluit dat Katniss er alleen op uit moet om te jagen. 'Katniss. We moeten ons opsplitsen. Ik weet dat ik alle dieren weg jaag,' zeg ik. 'Alleen omdat je gewond bent aan je been,' zegt ze. 'Dat weet ik wel,' zeg ik. Als jij me nou eerst wat planten laat zien die ik kan plukken en daarna alleen verdergaat, dan maken we ons allebei nuttig,' opper ik. 'Niet als Cato langskomt en je vermoordt,' zegt Katniss. Ik weet dat ze gewoon wil dat ik veilig ben, maar toch kwetst haar opmerking me. Ik weet dat ik het gevecht met Cato verloor en dat Cato dus duidelijk beter is in een rechtstreeks gevecht, maar ik vocht met hem om haar leven te redden. Dat zij nou net zoiets zegt doet extra pijn. Maar ik besluit te doen alsof ik de neerbuigende houding niet door heb. In plaats daarvan lach ik haar bezwaar weg. 'Hoor eens, ik kan Cato wel aan. Ik heb toch al eerder met hem gevochten?' Katniss reageert hier niet op. 'En als je nou eens in een boom klimt en de wacht houd terwijl ik jaag,' zegt ze. Haar toon is weer alsof ze tegen een kind praat. Maar ik ben niet van plan om als een kind in een boom te zitten terwijl ik amper iets kan zien aankomen in dit dichte bos. 'En als jij mij nou eens laat zien wat er hier eetbaar is en dan het vlees gaat halen?' zeg ik op dezelfde toon. 'Maar niet te ver weg hè – stel dat je hulp nodig hebt.' Ze zucht maar gaat er niet tegenin. Ze laat zien welke eetbare wortels ik kan opgraven. Hierna zegt ze dat ik zo nu en dan een tweetonig deuntje moet fluiten om te laten weten dat er niets aan de hand is. Ik krijg haar rugzak en hierna gaat ze erop uit om te jagen. Ik besluit ervoor te zorgen dat we straks gelijk kunnen eten. Ik open de tas er spreidt het stuk plastic uit en leg ons eten, Wat bestaat uit 2 broodjes, één appel en een stukje geitenkaas, op het plastic. Hierna zoek ik de grond af naar de eetbare wortels die Katniss mij liet zien. Ik graaf er een aantal op en leg deze op het plastic. Terwijl ik dit doe fluit ik vaak en regelmatig het tweetonige deuntje. Al gauw zie ik dichtbij een plek waar ik een wortel op graaf een bessenstruik tegen. Er hangen maar weinig bessen aan. Ik pluk de struik leeg en leg de bessen op het plastic. Ik zie bij de beek meer struiken staan die eruit zien als deze. Ik loop er naartoe, maar zie dat ook aan deze struiken, maar weinig bessen hangen. Aan de overkant van de beek zie ik een struik staan die vol hangt met bessen. Ik waad naar de overkant en pluk zoveel bessen als ik mee kan nemen. Wanneer ik vlakbij de plek ben waar ik de tas en het stuk plastic heb achtergelaten hoor ik Katniss mijn naam roepen. Ik zet er stevige de pas in om te zien waar ze me voor nodig heeft. Wanneer ik door de struiken de open plek op stap, boort een pijl zich in de boom naast me. Ik kijk verbaast naar Katniss die met haar boog in de hand staat. Ze moet gedacht hebben dat ik Cato zou zijn. Ze kijkt me boos aan. 'Wat doe je? Je zou hier zijn, in plaats van een beetje door het bos te rennen!' zegt ze woedend. 'Ik heb bessen gevonden bij de beek,' zeg ik niet begrijpend wat haar zo boos heeft gemaakt. 'Ik heb gefloten,' snauwt ze. 'Waarom floot je niet terug?' Ik bedenk me dat ik haar niet heb horen fluiten en zelf ook vergeten heb om regelmatig te fluiten toen ik bij de beek was. 'Ik heb het niet gehoord. Het water maakt te veel herrie, denk ik,' antwoord ik. Ik loop naar haar toe en leg mijn handen op haar schouders. Ik voel dat ze trilt. En ik besef dat ze waarschijnlijk vooral bang is, maar die angst omzet in woede. 'Ik dacht dat Cato je had vermoord!,' zegt ze. Als Cato nu in de buurt zou zijn, zou hij ons zo kunnen vinden wat Katniss schreeuwt de woorden uit. 'Nee joh, er is niets aan de hand,' zeg ik. Ik sla mijn armen om haar heen in de hoop dat ze gerustgesteld is. Ze antwoord niet. 'Katniss?' vraag ik. Ze duwt me weg. 'Als twee mensen een teken afspreken, dan blijven ze binnen gehoorsafstand. Want als een van de twee geen antwoord geeft, dan zit diegene in de problemen, oké?' zegt ze. Oké!' zeg ik. Ik begin met te ergeren aan haar neerbuigende houding. 'Oké. Want dat is wat met Rue ook gebeurd, en ik heb gezien hoe zij doodging!' zegt ze. Hierna draait ze zich om en loopt naar het stuc plastic toe en draait een fles open om eruit te drinken. Ik snap dat ze bang is, maar Rue was een twaalfjarig meisje. Het arme meisje is gedood door Wonder, maar ik ben geen twaalfjarig meisje en zo moet Katniss mij dan ook niet behandelen. 'En je hebt zonder mij gegeten!' snauwt Katniss naar me zonder dat ze zich naar me omdraait. 'Hè?' zeg ik. 'Nee, dat is niet waar.' Maar als ik een stap dichterbij doe zie ik dat er een stuk van de kaas is verdwijnen. 'O, dan hebben de appels de kaas zeker opgegeten,' snauwt ze. 'Ik weet niet wie of wat de kaas heeft opgegeten, maar ik ben het niet geweest,' zeg ik langzaam en met ingehouden woede. 'Ik was hier bij de beek bessen aan het verzamelen. Wil je er een paar?' zeg ik. Ik ben nog steeds boos om haar neerbuigende houding en boze woorden, maar iemand van ons moet rustig blijven. Ze antwoord niet. Maar ze pakt wel een paar bessen en bekijkt ze nauwkeurig. Dan hoor ik een kanon. Katniss draait ze met een ruk om en kijkt me aan, ik kijk verbaasd terug. Ietsjes verderop verschijnt een hovercraft en ik zie hoe Vossensnuit de lucht in wordt getild wordt. Dit kan maar één ding betekenen. Cato heeft haar gedood en is zit nu achter ons aan.


	22. Hoofdstuk 22

**Hallo Allemaal! Dit alweer het 22e hoofdstuk van dit boek. Hierna zullen er no hoofdstukken bijkomen. Het is leuk om zo dicht te zijn bij het geheel herschrijven van het eerste boek in de Hongerspelen-trilogie. Ik hoop dat jullie het hoofdstuk leuk vinden. Laat een reactie achter om te weten wat jullie er van vinden.**

* * *

 **Hoofdstuk 22**

Ik grijp Katniss bij haar arm en duw haar naar de dichtstbijzijnde boom. 'Klimmen,' zeg ik. 'Hij kan hier elk moment zijn. We maken meer kans van bovenaf als we met hem moeten vechten.' Maar Katniss blijft staan. 'Nee Peeta,' zegt ze. Cato heeft haar niet gedood. Dat heb jij gedaan.' 'Hè?,' zeg ik stomverbaasd. 'Ik heb haar sinds de eerste dag niet eens meer gezien. Hoe zou ik haar vermoord moeten hebben?' Katniss houdt opent haar hand waar de bessen in liggen die ik verzameld heb.

De bessen die ik heb verzameld zijn giftig. Katniss vertelt me dat ze Vossensnuit heeft gezien toen ze met haar pijlen de voorradenberg van de Beroeps opblies. Vossensnuit kwam aan eten door te stelen van de Beroeps. Dit deed ze onopvallend. Ze stal zo weinig van alles dat het niet op zou vallen dat het verdwenen was. De kaas en de bessen die verdwenen zijn, zijn door haar gestolen en opgegeten. Dat is haar dood geworden. Ze moet hebben gedacht dat de bessen eetbaar zouden zijn, omdat ik ze klaar legde voor onszelf. 'Ik vraag me af hoe ze ons gevonden heeft,' zeg ik. 'Het zal wel mijn schuld zijn, als ik echt zo veel lawaai maakte als jij zei.' 'En ze is zo sluw als een vos, Peeta. Nou ja, was. Tot jij haar te slim af was,' zegt Katniss. 'Niet expres. Het lijkt niet helemaal eerlijk. Ik bedoel, wij zouden allebei ook dood zijn als zij die bessen niet eerst had gegeten,' zeg ik nadenkend. Dan schiet me opeens te binnen dat Katniss doorhad dat de bessen giftig zijn. 'Nee dat is natuurlijk niet waar,' zeg ik. 'Jij herkende ze, hè?' Ze knikt. 'Wij noemen ze nachtschot.' 'Zelfs de naam klinkt dodelijk,' zeg ik terwijl ik nog eens naar de bessen kijk. 'Het spijt me, Katniss. Ik dacht echt dat het dezelfde waren als die jij had geplukt.' Je hoeft je niet te verontschuldigen,' zegt ze. 'Het betekent toch dat we weer een stap dichter bij huis zijn, of niet soms?' 'Ik zal de rest weggooien,' zeg ik. Ik pak het plastic op om de bessen in de struiken te kieperen. 'Wacht!' roept Katniss. Ze pakt een leren zakje dat aan haar riem hangt en doet er wat van de bessen in. 'Als Vossensnuit erin trapte, lukt het bij Cato misschien ook wel. Stel dat hij ons een keer achternazit, dan kunnen we doen alsof we het zakje per ongeluk laten vallen en als hij ze dan opeet…' 'Dan is het op naar District 12,' vul ik haar aan. 'Zo is dat,' zegt ze. Ik kijk om me heen. 'Hij zal nu wel weten waar we zijn,' zeg ik. 'Als hij ergens in de buurt was en de hovercraft heeft gezien, dan weet hij dat wij haar vermoord hebben en komt hij vast achter ons aan.'

'Kom,' zegt Katniss. 'We maken een vuur. Nu meteen.' Ze pakt wat takken bij elkaar. 'Wil je nu met hem vechten,' vraag ik. 'Ik wil nu eten,' zegt ze terwijl ze de twee konijnen en de eekhoorn bij elkaar raapt. Ik had door alle drukte geeneens gemerkt dat ze deze beesten geschoten had. 'We kunnen maar beter ons voedsel klaarmaken nu het nog kan. Hij weet dat we hier zijn, dat is waar. Maar hij weet ook dat we met z'n tweeën zijn en hij gaat er waarschijnlijk van uit dat we doelbewust achter Vossensnuit aan zaten. En het vuur betekent dat we ons niet schuilhouden, we nodigen hem juist uit. Zou jij komen opdagen?' vraagt ze me. 'Misschien niet,' zeg ik twijfelend. Alles wat Katniss zegt klinkt logisch, maar Cato is doelbewust en gaat het liefst achter tributen aan zodra hij weet waar ze zitten. En dan zijn er ook nog de Spelmakers. Het publiek zit te wachten op een gevecht tussen ons en Cato. We hebben beide al weerstand aan hem geboden. Katniss in de boom, ik tijdens het gevecht bij het lijk van Glinster. Het publiek zal smullen van een tweede confrontatie. Ik weet zeker dat we Cato binnenkort tegen zullen komen.

Ik maak het vuur voor onder het spit. Een vuur maken in het wild is niet moeilijk. Je gebruikt berkenbast als brandstof om het vuur te starten en stapelt het brandhout zo op dat de wind er goed door kan blazen. Zo komt het vuur aan genoeg zuurstof. Met één van Katniss' lucifers heb ik al gauw een goed brandend vuurtje gestart. Katniss heeft de konijnen en de eekhoorn gevild en hangt ze boven het vuurtje. Ook de wortels die ik heb opgegraven worden geroosterd. De beesten zijn al gauw gaar en Katnisss pakt alles in behalve twee konijnenpootjes die ze overlaat voor ons om op te eten. Katniss vertelt dat ze naar een hoger gelegen gedeelte wil om in een boom te klimmen om daar veilig in te kunnen slapen. Ik besluit op te biechten hoe slecht ik ben in het beklimmen van bomen. 'Ik kan niet zo goed klimmen als jij, Katniss, al helemaal niet met mijn been, en ik denk niet dat ik vijftien meter boven de grond ooit in slaap val.' 'We zijn hier beneden niet veilig, Peeta,' antwoord ze. 'Kunnen we niet terug naar de grot? Die is vlak bij het water en gemakkelijk te verdedigen,' pleit ik. Ze zucht hoorbaar en kijkt even voor haar uit. Ze ziet waarschijnlijk op tegen de lange tocht terug naar de grot. Dan geeft ze me spontaan een kus. 'Oké. We gaan terug naar de grot.' Haar reactie valt me mee. 'Nou, dat ging makkelijk.' Katniss trekt haar pijl uit de boom waar ze hem in had geschoten en we gooien nog extra hout op het vuur als afleiding voor Cato. De tocht naar de grot duurt lang. Het laatste stukje lopen we door het water van de beek. Deze stroomt nu niet meer zo hard nu het een tijdje niet meer heeft geregend.

We zijn uitgeput wanneer we bij de grot aankomen. We vullen onze waterflessen en Katniss verdeeld een deel van het eten onder ons. Ik ben zo moe dat ik al indommel voordat ik het eten op heb. Ik besef dat ik moet accepteren dat mijn conditie niet meer hetzelfde is als toen ik met de Beroeps optrok. Katniss ziet hoe moe ik ben en zegt dat ik in de slaapzak moet liggen en zet het resterende eten weg. Ik ga in de slaapzak liggen en val gelijk in slaap.

Wanneer ik wakker word, is het al ochtend. Wanneer ik zie dat het al licht is schrik ik. 'Ik heb de hele nacht geslapen. Dat is niet eerlijk, Katniss, je had me wakker moeten maken.' Katniss lijkt het niet uit te maken dat ze de hele nacht wakker is gebleven. Ze rekt zich uit en gaat in de slaapzak liggen. 'Ik ga nu slapen,' zegt ze. 'Maak me maar wakker als er iets interessants gebeurd. Al gauw is ze in slaap gevallen. Terwijl Katniss slaapt hou ik de omgeving in de gaten. Dat Cato niet op ons vuur afkwam betekent niet dat hij ons niet zoekt. Het is beter om goed uit te kijken. Maar Cato komt niet. Ik zie niets en hoor alleen af en toe wat wild ritselen in de struiken.

In de loop van de middag word Katniss wakker. 'Nog nieuws van onze vriend?' vraagt ze meteen nadat ze wakker is. Ik schud mijn hoofd. 'Nee, hij houdt zich verontrustend gedeisd,' antwoord ik. 'Hoe lang denk je dat we hebben voor de Spelmakers ons bij elkaar drijven?' vraagt ze. Ik hoef niet lang na te denken over het antwoord. 'Nou, Vossensnuit is bijna een dag geleden overleden, dus het publiek heeft tijd zat gehad om weddenschappen af te sluiten en verveeld te raken. Ik vermoed dat het elk moment kan gebeuren,' leg ik uit. 'Ja,' zegt ze. 'Ik heb ook het gevoel dat het zover is.' Ze kijkt om haar heen alsof ze nog één keer goed wil kijken naar de grot waarin we dagen verbleven. 'Ik ben benieuwd hoe ze het gaan doen,' zegt ze. Ik antwoord niet, puur omdat ik niet weet hoe de Spelmakers ons bij elkaar gaan drijven. 'Maar goed, tot het zover is, is het zonde om een jachtdag te verspillen. We kunnen nu beter zoveel eten als we op kunnen, voor het geval we in de problemen komen,' zegt ze. Ik protesteer niet. Katniss heeft laten zien dat ze genoeg wild kan vangen om ons beide genoeg te eten te geven. Omdat we gauw zullen vertrekken pak ik al onze spullen in terwijl Katniss de maaltijd uitstalt. We eten de konijnen, wortels, planten en de laatste broodjes met geitenkaas op. De eekhoorn en appel worden nog wel bewaard. Ik kan ook niet meer op dan wat Katniss heeft uitgestald. Na het eten verlaten we de grond. We zeggen het niet ,maar we weten allebei dat we hier niet meer terug zullen komen. Het publiek wil een gevecht en die zal dan ook spoedig komen. Katniss geeft de rotsen een klopje alsof ze de grot wil bedanken voor de schuilplaats die het ons bood. Hierna lopen we verder. Katniss wil naar de beek om ons te wassen. Ik ben het hier mee eens. Ik voel me ontzettend vies. Zelfs na een hete zomerdag wanneer ik helemaal bezweet en onder het vuil de bakkerij verlaat voel ik me schoner.

Wanneer we bij de beek aankomen, blijkt deze verdwenen te zijn. Mijn mond valt letterlijk open van verbazing. Er is alleen nog maar een bedding te zien. De bedding glinstert niet wat betekent dat deze helemaal droog moet zijn. Katniss voelt er voor de zekerheid aan met haar hand. 'Zelfs niet een beetje vochtig. Ze moeten hem leeggezogen hebben toen wij lagen te slapen,' zegt ze. Ik probeer na te gaan waarom de Spelmakers dit hebben gedaan. Wat willen ze hiermee bereiken? Al gauw heb ik het door. Als er maar één bron van water is, komen de overgebleven tributen elkaar al gauw tegen. Ik weet bijna zeker dat het meer de enige bron van water zal zijn. Op de open plek naast het meer zullen de camera's ons het best kunnen zien en zo het gevecht goed weer te kunnen geven. 'Het meer. Daar willen ze ons naartoe hebben,' vertel ik aan Katniss. 'Misschien zit er nog iets in de poeltjes,' antwoord ze. 'We kunnen gaan kijken,' zeg ik ookal weet ik zeker dat deze droog zullen zijn. We lopen naar het poeltje, waar ik Katniss vond toen ik samen met de Beroeps was gevlucht voor de bosbrand. Ook dit poeltje is verdwenen. 'Je hebt gelijk. Ze drijven ons naar het meer,' zegt Katniss wanneer we in het gapende gat kijken waar kort geleden nog een poeltje moet zijn geweest. 'Wil je er meteen heen of wachten tot het water op is?' vraagt ze. 'Laten we nu maar gaan, nu we gegeten hebben en uitgerust zijn,' antwoord ik. 'Dan hebben we het maar gehad.' Wachten tot onze voorraden op zijn kan alleen maar negatieve gevolgen hebben voor het gevecht. Ze knikt. Hierna is ze even stil. Ze denkt vast aan Cato. Van al onze tegenstanders is hij de hele tijd al de gevaarlijkste geweest. Toch denk ik dat we kunnen winnen. Katniss heeft nog steeds haar boog en pijlen waarmee ze nooit mist en ik ben ook niet bang om nog eens het gevecht met Cato aan te gaan wanneer dat nodig is. Ik sla mijn armen om haar heen. 'Twee tegen één. Moet een makkie worden,' zeg ik zekerder dan ik me voel. 'Onze volgende maaltijd is in het Capitool,' antwoord ze. 'Zeker weten,' beaam ik. We blijven een tijdje staan in deze omhelzing. Waarschijnlijk omdat één van ons het weleens niet zou kunnen overleven. Hierna gaan we naar het meer. We rusten uit bij de boom waar Katniss het bloedzoekersnest had laten vallen. Er liggen nog enkele brokken van het omhulsel. Ik denk terug aan wat hier gebeurde. Hoe ik na het vallen na het nest niet langer deel kon en wilde uitmaken van de Beroeps. Bij deze boom keerde ik me tegen Cato. Toen was hij in het voordeel. Maar nu ik Katniss bij me heb met haar dodelijke precisie zijn wij in het voordeel. Katniss is met haar eigen gedachten bezig. Met de punt van haar laars port ze tegen één van de brokken. Deze valt uit elkaar. 'Kom, we gaan,' zegt ze. Ik volg haar.

Het is al avond wanneer we bij het meer aankomen. Cato is nergens te zien. Katniss wil voor de zekerheid ook in de gouden Hoorn kijken, maar ook daar is hij niet. Hierna lopen we na het meer om onze waterflessen te vullen. 'Ik wil niet in het donker met hem vechten. We hebben maar één bril,' zegt katniss terwijl ik een aantal druppels in mijn waterflus knijp. 'Misschien wacht hij daar juist wel op,' zeg ik. 'Wat wil je doen? Terug naar de grot?' 'Terug, of een boom zoeken. Laten we zeggen dat we hem nog een halfuurtje geven. Daarna zoeken we een schuilplek,' zegt ze.

We gaan bij het meer zitten. Iedereen in de omgeving kan ons zie. Maar wat maakt het uit? De Spelmakers willen een gevecht dus die zal er hoe dan ook komen. In de bomen aan het rand van het bos vliegen vogels rond. Spotgaaien. Deze vogels kunnen elk deuntje nafluiten. Katniss zingt een viertonig deuntje voor. Haar stem is prachtig wanneer ze zingt. De vogels worden stil. Katniss herhaalt het deuntje nog eens zodat de vogels het nog eens goed kunnen horen. Dan fluit één van de spotgaaien het deuntje na. Een tweede volgt en al gauw is de hele omgeving gevuld met het geluid. 'Net je vader,' zeg ik om aan te geven dat ze erg mooi kan zingen. Haar vingers strelen de Spotgaaispeld op haar shirt die ze als aandenken mee heeft. 'Dat is Rues liedje,' antwoord ze. Ik herinner me dat Katniss vertelde dat ze met Rue de spotgaaien gebruikte om elkaar een seintje te kunnen geven. 'Volgens mij kennen ze het nog.' We zwijgen dan om zo goed mogelijk naar de mooie muziek van deze vogels te kunnen luisteren. Dan verandert de muziek. De vogels maken het deuntje niet af of fluiten de verkeerde toon. Ze zijn door iets afgeleid. Sommige vogels klinken zelfs paniekerig. We weten allebei wat dit betekent. We staan tegelijk op. Ik pak mijn mes en houd het klaar om aan te vallen. Katniss houdt haar boog legt een pijl op haar boog en trekt de pees naar achteren. Gelijk hierna komt Cato uit het bos tevoorschijn. Hij is ongewapend, maar komt toch recht op ons afrennen. Katniss laat de pees van haar boog los en de pijl raakt Cato precies op zijn borst. Maar in plaats van dat de pijl zich in zijn borst boort valt deze opzij. 'Hij heeft een soort bescherming aan!' roept Katniss. Cato komt steeds dichterbij ik maak me klaar om zijn aanval op te vangen, maar hij rent tussen ons door. Hierbij vermijd hij bewust het gevecht met één van ons aan te gaan. Hij hijgt enorm en zijn gezicht is paars en bezweet. Hij moet al een hele tijd gerend hebben. Is hij voor iets gevlucht? Ik kijk weer naar de rand van het bos en zie de meest angstaanjagende monsters de vlakte op stormen.


	23. Hoofdstuk 23

**Hallo Allemaal. Ik heb veel tijd gehad om te schrijven deze week. Vandaar dat er binnen een week al een nieuw hoofdstuk online staat. Geniet van dit laatste hoofdstuk in de Arena!**

* * *

 **Hoofdstuk 23**

Gelijk besef ik dat dit mutilanten moeten zijn. Gecreëerd door het Capitool. Ze lijken erg op wolven, maar zijn niet als normale wolven. Ik zie hoe enkelen op hun achterpoten staan en één van hen maakt zelf een gebaar met zijn poot. Ik ren zo snel als ik kan naar de Hoorn des Overvloeds. Cato en Katniss rennen voor mij uit. Cato klimt ook de hoorn op, maar ik vecht liever met hem dan met deze monsters. Wanneer Katniss bij de hoorn is aangekomen draait ze zich om en schiet een pijl langs mij de roedel in. Ik hoor aan het gejank dat ze raak heeft geschoten, maar dat stopt de roedel niet. Ik gebaar met mijn handen dat ze de Hoorn op moet klimmen terwijl ik verder ren. 'Erop, Katniss! Ga er nou op!' Ze kan mij niet helpen vanaf de grond. Ze begrijpt het en klimt gauw de Hoorn op. Wanneer ik bij de Hoorn aankom zijn de mutilanten vlakbij. Ik schreeuw in de hoop dat dit ze afschrikt, maar ze lijken ook hierin niet op normale dieren. Ze reageren er niet op. Katniss steekt haar hoofd uit boven de rand. 'Klimmen,' gilt ze. En dat doe ik dan ook. De randjes waar ik me aan vastklamp zijn door de zon ontzettend heet, maar ik let er niet op. Voordat ik boven ben bereikt een van de mutilanten de Hoorn, maar Katniss schiet gelijk een pijl naar het beest. Het beest zakt gelijk door zijn poten en is al gauw dood. Katniss trekt me het laatste stukje omhoog. Wanneer ik de Hoorn op ben, ga ik gauw op mijn benen staan en hef gelijk mijn mes om de beesten van ons af te houden. Ik zie Cato aan de andere kant op de Hoorn liggen. Hij ligt verkrampt op de grond naar adem te happen en het ziet er niet naar uit dat hij ons nu kan aanvallen. 'Kunnen ze erop klimmen?' hoor ik Cato vragen terwijl hij naar adem blijft happen en hoest. 'Wat?' schreeuwt Katniss naar hem. 'Hij vroeg: "kunnen ze erop klimmen?"' antwoord ik terwijl ik met de punt van mijn mes naar de mutilanten blijf wijzen. Ze zien er afgrijselijk uit. Ze hebben allemaal een andere kleur vacht. Blond, zwart, bruin, rood; het komt allemaal voor bij deze roedel met een verschillende mate in sterkte. Hun klauwen zijn minstens tien centimeter lang en zien eruit alsof alles ermee open te rijten is. Een aantal beesten gaat weer op zijn achterpoten staan en leggen zo hun kop op de Hoorn. Ze ruiken aan het gouden oppervlak en likken die met hun tong. Ik kan ze bijna horen nadenken over een manier om de Hoorn op te komen terwijl ik de krassende geluiden van hun klauwen en hun hoge, keffende geblaf hoor. Maar tot nu toe hebben ze deze nog niet gevonden. Ik kijk om naar Cato. Hij ligt nog steeds in zijn verkrampte houding op de Hoorn. Het is maar de vraag hoe lang dit zal duren. Het is beter om hem nu uit te schakelen. Net wanneer ik dit wil doen, springt een enorme mutilant met een blonde vacht de hoorn op tussen ons en Cato in. Met zijn voorpoten hangt het op het lagere gedeelte van de Hoorn en kijkt ons woedend aan met zijn groene ogen. Katniss gilt en ik zien haar hand, waarmee ze de pees van haar boog mee heeft aangespand, trillen. Het beest glijd langzaam terug, omdat hij zijn klauwen nergens achter kan haken en kan ons niet bereiken. Toch schiet Katniss een pijl in zijn keel. Het beest maakt een soort schrikbeweging en beland daarna met een bons op de grond. Ik zie dat er iets niet klopt. Katniss haalt paniekerig adem, terwijl ze de vorige mutilant zonder aarzelen neerschoot. Ik pak haar arm beet. 'Katniss?' vraag ik. 'Zij was het!' zegt ze met korte ademstoten. 'Wie?' vraag ik haar. Ik snap niet wat ze bedoeld. Ze geeft geen antwoord maar kijkt naar de roedel op de grasvlakte. 'Wat is er, Katniss?' vraag ik nu dringender terwijl ik haar schouder schud. 'Zij zijn het,' zegt ze. 'De anderen. Rue en Vossensnuit en… alle anderen tributen.' Ik zie aan de angst in haar ogen dat ze het serieus meent. Ik kijk naar de roedel en dan zie ik het. Het beest van gemiddelde grote met zijn zwarte haar en donkere ogen is de jongen uit district 5. Op zijn halsband staat zijn districtsnummer. En dat geld voor alle mutilanten. Ik kan precies zien wie het zijn. Wonder, Pleitonja, Rue. De beesten hebben hun ogen en hun kleur vacht. Het zien van alle gestorven tributen in de vorm van deze vreselijke mutilanten beneemt me de adem. Ik kijk naar Katniss. 'Wat hebben ze met ze gedaan? Je denkt toch niet… Zouden dat hun echte ogen zijn?' Het beeld van een chirurg van het Capitool die de ogen uit alle dode tributen lepelt en in de beesten plaatst zweeft voor mijn ogen. Zouden ze zo ver gaan om ons extra bang voor de beesten te maken? Of hebben ze de ogen van de tributen gewoon zo goed mogelijk nagemaakt? Door dit beeld ben ik te laat bewust van de nieuwe aanval van de mutilanten. Ze hebben weer een aanloop genomen naar de Hoorn en springen omhoog in de hoop ons met hun tanden te kunnen grijpen. Te laat zie ik hoe een beest naar mijn been springt en zijn kaken om mijn kuit sluit. Ik geef een schreeuw van de pijn en voel gelijk hoe het beest me mee omlaag trekt. Ik pak Katniss' arm extra stevig vast om te zorgen dat het beest me niet mee naar de grond trekt waar de rest van de roedel wacht. Katniss probeert me uit alle macht op de Hoorn te houden, maar het beest is sterker. Ik geef met mijn goede been een flinke trap tegen de kop van het beest, maar het beest geeft geen krimp. Terwijl het beest me mee sleept voel ik een warm vloeistof aan mijn handen wat mijn eigen bloed moet zijn. Mijn zicht wordt wazig en de geluiden vervagen. 'Maak hem af, Peeta! Maak hem af!' hoor ik Katniss schreeuwen. Haar stem klinkt ver weg terwijl ik weet dat ze dichtbij is en mij vasthoudt. Ik pak mijn mes zo stevig mogelijk beet en hef het hoog boven mijn hoofd. Hierna steek ik het mes met alle kracht die mijn arm heeft in de schedel van het beest. Het gehele blad van het mes boort zich in de kop en het beest is gelijk dood. Ik voel hoe de kaken mijn been weer loslaten terwijl het beest terugglijd. Ik weet mijn mes nog uit de kop van het beest te trekken. Katniss weet me de Hoorn, waar ik half af gevallen was, weer op te trekken en hijst ons weer zo ver mogelijk omhoog. Ik laat een sleepspoor van bloed achter. Hierna laat ze me los, legt een pijl op haar boog en schiet een van de mutilanten in het oog. Net wanneer ik zie hoe de mutilant dood neervalt, word ik in mijn kraag gepakt en overeind gehesen. Vliegensvlug wordt een arm om mijn nek heen gelegd die zo strak wordt aangetrokken dat ik niet meer kan ademen. Cato is uiteindelijk toch opgestaan en heeft me nu vast. Ik weet niet goed wat te doen. Ik zou eigenlijk moeten proberen los te komen uit Cato's greep, maar hij is ontzettend sterk terwijl ik door het bloedverlies alleen maar zwakker wordt. Katniss heeft gemerkt dat ik werd weggetrokken ookal maakte ik geen geluid. Ze draait zich om en ziet hoe Cato mij op de rand van de Hoorn vastgehouden wordt door Cato. Ze legt in een snelle, vloeiende beweging een nieuwe pijl op haar boog en spant hem aan. Ik weet dat als ze de pees zou loslaten, de pijl in Cato's voorhoofd beland. Cato moet dat ook weten, maar hij lacht. Het geluid van zijn lach vlak bij mijn door zuurstofgebrek bonsende hoofd is een erg vervelend geluid. Mijn handen proberen de bijtwond op mijn been te bedekken. 'Als je me neerschiet, gaat hij met me mee,' zegt hij grijnzend. Wat hij zegt is waar. Als hij van de Hoorn valt, neemt hij mij mee in zijn greep. Cato en Katniss kijken elkaar zwijgend aan. Ik krijg het intussen steeds benauwder. Ik probeer een oplossing te bedenken. Beide partijen kunnen niets doen. Katniss kan Cato niet doodschieten, omdat ik dan met hem mee val en Cato kan mijn nek niet breken, omdat de tijd die hij nodig heeft om mijn hoofd goed vast te pakken Katniss precies genoeg tijd heeft om hem neer te schieten. De enige manier om hieruit te komen is door ervoor te zorgen dat Cato mij loslaat. Ik houd mijn handen bij mijn bloedende been in de hoop dat het bloedverlies vermindert, maar het helpt niet veel. Ik voel hoe Cato zijn arm nog steeds mij heen heeft geslagen. Ik probeer via mijn ooghoeken zijn gezichtsuitdrukking te zien, maar het zicht wordt geblokkeerd door zijn hand die naast mijn nek is geplaatst. Ik zie hoe zijn hand niet is bedekt door het beschermende pak dat hij aanheeft. Het brengt me op een idee. Als Katniss hem in zijn hand schiet kan ik hem van de Hoorn afduwen. Maar ik kan het niet tegen Katniss zeggen en ik voel dat ik mijn bewustzijn begin te verliezen. Ik kijk weer naar mijn bloedende been waar het bloed door mijn vingers heen druipt. En ik weet wat ik moet doen. Ik breng mijn bebloede handen omhoog en teken met het bloed een kruis op de rug van Cato's hand. Katniss heeft het gelijk door en schiet de pijl in Cato's hand. De pijl komt er aan de andere kant van de hand weer uit en vliegt vlak langs mijn nek. Cato schreeuwt het uit en laat gelijk mijn nek los, maar blijft op de Hoorn staan. Terwijl ik op mijn goede been steun geef ik hem met alle macht een duw naar achteren met mijn rug. Cato valt hierdoor van de Hoorn af. Zelf verlies ik ook mijn evenwicht, maar Katniss weet mij vast te grijpen voor ik van de Hoorn val. Ik val weer terug op de Hoorn waar ik eindelijk naar adem kan happen.

Hoewel de mutilanten zich gelijk op Cato storten, horen we niet gelijk een kanon. Samen horen we het gegrom en geknauw van de mutilanten, maar Cato vecht terug. Nu mijn gedachten weer wat meer helder worden realiseer ik me dat Cato's pak ervoor zal zorgen dat het lang duurt voor de mutilanten bij zijn lichaam zijn. Af en toe hoor ik een zacht gezwiep of het gejank van een mutilant. Cato moet onder zijn pak nog steeds de schede met het korte zwaard nog hebben gehad en gebruikt dat nu tegen de mutilanten. Het publiek moet deze van tevoren besliste strijd tussen Cato en de mutilanten geweldig vinden. Zelf kan ik me niet voorstellen hoe het leuk kan zijn om te zien hoe Cato het langzaam aflegt in deze strijd en uiteindelijk zal sterven. Het duurt lang voordat Cato uiteindelijk neervalt en volledig in de macht is van de mutilanten. Deze slepen hem mee de Hoorn in. Nog steeds wordt Cato nog niet gedood door de mutilanten. Ondertussen is het donker geworden. Cato is niet meer te horen, maar zijn foto verschijnt niet wanneer het volkslied speelt. Hierna horen we Cato af en toe kreunen. Hij moet ongelofelijk veel pijn lijden. Ondertussen blijft mijn been maar bloeden en voel ik me steeds zwakker worden. Katniss ziet het. Onze rugzakken liggen nog bij het meer. Er is niets om de wond mee te verbinden. Katniss trekt resoluut haar jas en shirt uit om het shirt te kunnen gebruiken voor mijn bloedende kuit. Ze gebruikt het shirt niet om als verband over de wond heen te binden, maakt een knoop in de stof en bind de lap stof boven de wond en trekt de knoop met een pijl zo strak mogelijk aan. Ik weet dat dit knelverband ervoor zal zorgen dat het bloeden stopt, maar ik weet bijna zeker dat mijn onderbeen niet een lange tijd zonder bloed kan. Maar ik besluit dat bloedverlies waarschijnlijk veel dodelijker is dan wanneer je been een tijdje geen bloed krijgt. Nu we niemand meer hebben om tegen te vechten en ik doodmoe ben door al het bloedverlies voel ik hoe ik weg begin te zakken. Katniss ziet het. 'Niet in slaap vallen,' zegt ze. Ik doe mijn best om niet in slaap te vallen. Als Katniss zegt dat ik beter wakker kan blijven is daar vast een goede reden voor. Ik zie hoe Katniss aan het klappertanden is. 'Heb je het niet koud?' vraag ik aan haar. Ik rits mijn jas open en Katniss gaat tegen mij aanliggen. Hierna rist ik de jas weer dicht zodat Katniss als het ware in mijn jas ligt. Zo proberen we samen warm te blijven terwijl het steeds kouder wordt. 'Cato zou nog zomaar kunnen winnen,' fluistert Katniss. 'Dat mag je niet denken,' zeg ik zachtjes terwijl ik haar capuchon over haar hoofd doe. Ik voel hoe de kou bezit begint te nemen van mijn lichaam en begin serieus rekening te houden met de mogelijkheid dat ik het toch niet haal. Misschien vinden de Spelmakers dat ook wel het beste. Alle voorgaande jaren is er maar één winnaar geweest. Als ze ons samen zouden laten winnen zou dat gezien kunnen worden als zwakheid.

De mutilanten zijn ondertussen door het beschermende pak van Cato heen. Ze beginnen happen uit zijn lijf te nemen, maar Cato leeft nog steeds. Eerst schreeuwt hij, dan smeekt hij en uiteindelijk jammert hij terwijl de mutilanten hem levend op beginnen te eten. Het geschreeuw is vreselijk. Ik wilde Cato dood hebben, maar niet op deze manier. Zelfs hij heeft dit niet verdiend, maar dit is wat het publiek wil zien dus de Spelmakers geven hen dat. 'Waarom maken ze hem niet gewoon dood,' zegt Katniss. Ze vindt het geschreeuw net zo vreselijk als ik. 'Dat weet je wel,' zeg ik terwijl ik haar stevig blijf vasthouden. Katniss weet net zo goed als ik hoe het publiek in het Capitool denkt. Hierna zak ik toch steeds weer weg, maar Katniss blijft me wakker houden. Uiteindelijk schreeuwt ze mijn naam zelfs wanneer ik voor de zoveelste keer in slaap lijk te vallen. De gebeurtenissen beginnen grip te krijgen op Katniss en op een gegeven moment zegt ze zelfs dat het nooit meer ochtend wordt. Ik wijs hierop naar de maan die langzaam steeds weer verschuift en aangeeft dat de tijd toch echt verstrijkt. En dan zie ik uiteindelijk toch de eerste lichtstralen boven de horizon uitkomen. 'Kijk Katniss. De zon komt op,' fluister ik. Katniss ziet het ook en kijkt mij bezorgd aan. Ik hoop dat ik er beter uitzie dan dat ik me voel. Ik voel me ongelofelijk zwak en moet te veel bloed hebben verloren. Zodra Cato dood is kunnen we allebei behandeld worden in het Capitool er klinkt nog steeds geen kanon. Cato's gejammer is gestopt. Ik lig met mijn hoofd op de Hoorn en hoor Cato zachtjes steeds iets herhalen, maar ik kan niet horen wat hij zegt. Katniss drukt haar oor tegen de Hoorn en hoort het ook. 'Volgens mij is hij nu dichterbij. Katniss kun jij hem neerschieten.? Vraag ik haar. 'Mijn laatste pijl zit in jouw verband,' antwoord ze. 'Gebruik hem goed,' zeg ik en ik rits mijn jas los, zodat Katniss eruit kan en de pijl uit het verband kan halen. Ze maakt de pijl los en trekt de stof weer zo strak mogelijk aan. Hierna wrijft ze in haar handen. Ze heeft maar één pijl dus het schot moet gelijk raak zijn besef ik. Ze kruipt naar de rand van de Hoorn en gaat eroverheen hangen om zo met de Boog een pijl richting Cato te schieten. Ik ben bang dat ze over de rand heen zal vallen en dus kruip ik haar achterna en pak haar stevig vast wanneer ze over de rand hangt. Ik ben veel van mijn kracht kwijtgeraakt in de laatste weken, maar Katniss is nooit zwaar geweest en is nu nog lichter geworden. Ze zal niet vallen. Katniss hangt even om goed zicht te kijken en even later hoor ik het zoevende geluid van de pijl die van de boog wegvliegt en de zachte klap wanneer het zijn doel raakt. Ik trek Katniss weer terug de Hoorn op. 'Gelukt,?' vraag ik. Nog bijna voor ik het heb gevraagd gaat het kanon af. 'Dan hebben we gewonnen, Katniss,' constateer ik. Na alles wat er is gebeurd klink ik niet blij. 'Hoera voor ons,' zegt Katniss. Ook in haar stem is geen emotie te horen. Op de vlakte verschuift de grond waardoor een gat ontstaat. De mutilanten springen erin als op commando Het gat sluit zich weer en we zijn alleen. Ik kijk naar de lucht om me heen op zoek naar Een hovercraft die Cato's lijk, of wat daar van over is, mee zal nemen, maar die verschijnt niet. Ook het trompetgeschal die onze overwinning bevestigt klinkt niet. 'Hé!' schreeuwt Katniss naast me naar de lucht. 'Wat is er aan de hand?' maar niemand geeft antwoord. 'Misschien komt het door het lijk. Misschien mogen we daar niet zo dicht bij in de buurt zijn,' opper ik. Het meisje uit District 8 had ik ook allang achter me gelaten toen ze opgehaald werd door een hovercraft. 'Oké dan,' zegt Katniss. 'Denk je dat je het meer haalt?' 'Laat ik het maar proberen hè?' antwoord ik. We laten ons van de Hoorn afglijden en proberen op te staan. Uiteindelijk weet ik steunend op Katniss het meer te halen. Katniss geeft ons allebei wat water. Hierna wachten we op de hovercraft. Die verschijnt al gauw en neemt Cato's lijk mee. Hierna is het weer stil. Nog steeds klinkt er geen trompetgeschal. 'Waar wachten ze op?' vraag ik bezorgd. Ik weet zeker dat ik het niet meer lang uithoud in deze conditie. Katniss staat op. Waarschijnlijk om iets te vinden om mijn knelverband weer beter aan te draaien want de wond is weer gaan bloeden. Dan klinkt opeens zonder enige aankondiging de stem van Claudius Templesmith. 'Beste finalisten van de vierenzeventigste Hongerspelen. De eerder wijziging is ingetrokken. Bij nadere bestudering van de spelregels is gebleken dat er slechts één winnaar is toegestaan. Succes en mogen de kansen immer in je voordeel zijn.' Hierna verdwijnt de stem.

Ik zou verbaasd moeten zijn, maar ik ben dat niet. Op de Hoorn bedacht ik me al dat het voor het machtsvertoon van het Capitool het best zou zijn wanneer er maar één winnaar zou zijn. Ennu ik niet samen met Cato dood ben gegaan, veranderen ze de regels opnieuw. Ik kijk naar Katniss en denk terug aan het moment dat ik afscheid nam van mijn familie. Mijn oudste broer Mitchell zei dat ik mezelf moest blijven. Niet worden zoals al die anderen. Hoe vaak heb ik niet gezien dat mensen die samenwerkten elkaar op het laatst koelbloedig afmaakte in de voorgaande jaren van de Hongerspelen? Dat is hoe de Spelen je kunnen veranderen. Maar ik zal Katniss niets aan doen. Het is klaar voor mij. Ik besluit dit ook te laten zien. 'Het lag eigenlijk heel erg voor de hand, als je erover nadenkt,' zeg ik. Ik sta met moeite op loop iets dichter naar het meer toe en trek resoluut het mes uit mijn riem en gooi het met een zwaai in het water. Katniss legt gelijk de pijl, die zo op heeft geraapt uit het gras, op haar boog en richt deze op me. Een reflex, dat weet ik. Toch doet het me pijn dat ze ook maar even denkt dat ik haar iets aan zou doen. Ze laat haar boog gelijk vallen wanneer mijn mes met een plons in het water terecht komt. Maar ik weet dat het zo moet zijn. 'Nee. Doe het maar,' zeg ik. Ik strompel naar haar toe, pak haar boog op en duw het in haar handen. 'Ik kan het niet,' zegt ze zacht. 'Ik doe het niet.' 'Doe het,' zeg ik beslist. 'Voor ze de mutilanten terugsturen of zoiets. Ik wil niet sterven als Cato.' 'Schiet jij mij maar neer,' zegt ze beschuldigend. Ze drukt de boog in mijn handen. 'Schiet mij maar neer, dan mag jij daar thuis mee proberen te leven!' 'Je weet dat ik dat niet kan,' zeg ik terwijl ik het wapen weg smijt. Ik ben vastbesloten te zorgen dat zij naar huis gaat. En dat betekent dat ik moet sterven. 'Goed ik ga toch wel eerst dood,' besluit ik. Ik maak het knelverband van mijn been af. Het bloed stroomt gelijk weet uit mijn been. 'Nee, je mag geen zelfmoord plegen!' schreeuwt Katniss en ze probeert het verband weer vast te maken. 'Katniss. Dat wil ik.,' antwoord ik. 'Je laat me hier niet alleen,' zegt ze. Maar dit moet gebeuren. 'Luister eens,' zeg ik terwijl ik haar overeind trek. 'We weten allebei dat ze een winnaar nodig hebben. Het kan maar een van ons zijn. Alsjeblieft, jij moet het worden. Voor mij. Ik hou van je. Een leven terug in District 12 zonder jou zou niets voor mij betekenen. Maar jij moet in ieder geval proberen verder te gaan. Zonder mij. Het zal moeilijk worden, maar je bent een strijder… Terwijl ik dit allemaal zeg, kijkt Katniss afwezig voor zich uit. Alsof wat ik zeg niet echt doordringt. Ik zie hoe haar vingers langzaam naar het zakje aan haar riem gaan waar de nachtschotbessen inzitten. Ik pak haar pols vast. 'Nee, ik wil niet dat je dat doet.' 'Vertrouw me,' is het enige wat ze zegt. En ik vertrouw haar. Als zij vastbesloten is niet verder te willen gaan zonder mij dan sterven we samen. Ze legt wat bessen in mijn hand en wat bessen in haar hand. 'Op drie?' vraagt ze. Ik geef haar nog één laatste kus. Op drie,' bevestig ik. We staan op. En staan met de ruggen tegen elkaar aan. Iedereen mag zien hoe wij voor elkaar kiezen in plaats voor ons eigen leven zoals hiervoor altijd is gebeurd. We pakken elkaars hand. Ze geeft me een kneep alsof ze daarmee bevestigt dat dit is wat ze wil. En dan tellen we samen. 'Eén,' ik snuif nog één keer de geur van het gras op. 'Twee.' Ik kijk nog één keer naar wereld om me heen. 'Drie!' ik strijk met mijn duim over de rug van Katniss' hand terwijl mijn andere hand met de bessen naar mijn mond gaat. Net wanneer de bessen in mijn mond verdwijnen klinkt het trompetgeschetter. En Claudius schreeuwt naar ons in de Arena. 'Stop! Stop! Dames en heren, met veel genoegen stel ik u voor aan de winnaars van de vierenzeventigste Hongerspelen: Katniss Everdeen en Peeta Mellark! Hier zijn… de tributen van District 12!

* * *

 **En hiermee eindigt de wekenlange strijd die Peeta en Katniss hebben gevoerd om te overleven. Bieden hebben hard moeten vechten en dingen moeten doen die ze niet makkelijk zullen vergeten. Ik heb het gevoel dat ik met het schrijven van dit hoofdstuk een mijlpaal heb bereikt. Suzanne Collins heeft ooit in een interview gezegd dat ze in het begin niet van plan was een trilogie te schrtijven. Ik denk dan ook dat de originele versie van "De Hongerspelen" met dit hoofdstuk geëindigd is. Gelukkig heeft ze later het verhaal toch nog verder uitgewerkt en nog twee boeken geschreven. Er zullen nog twee hoofdstukken online komen hierna. Blijf vooral lezen en reviewen!**


	24. Hoofdstuk 24

**Hoofdstuk 24**

Ik laat de bessen uit mijn mond vallen zodra ik het bericht hoor. Ik hoor Katniss hetzelfde doen. Ik trek haar mee naar het meer waar we onze monden spoelen om zo ook het sap in onze monden kwijt te raken. En dan omhelzen we elkaar. 'Heb je niets doorgeslikt?' vraagt ze. Ik schud mijn hoofd. 'Jij?' vraag ik. 'Dan zou ik nu denk ik wel dood zijn,' antwoord ze. 'We zijn er allebei nog,' antwoord ik. Maar mijn zin gaat verloren in het oorverdovende geluid van het gejuich van de mensen in het Capitool dat live door de luidsprekers wordt uitgezonden. Hierna verschijnt eindelijk de hovercraft waar we zo lang op gewacht hebben. Er vallen twee touwladders naar beneden. Katniss trekt mij mee naar één van de touwladders. Wanneer we onze voet op de eerste sport van de ladder zetten verstarren we door de elektrische stroom en gaan we gauw omhoog richting de hovercraft. Wanneer we de hovercraft binnen zijn en de deuren achter ons sluiten raak ik eindelijk bewusteloos.

Ik open langzaam mijn ogen, maar sluit ze gelijk weer door het felle licht van de ruimte waar ik ben. Hierna open ik ze eerst een klein stukje en langzaam open ik ze steeds iets verder totdat ik ze helemaal geopend heb. Ik lig in een witte kamer waar in het midden één felle lamp aan het plafond hangt. Naast het bed waar ik in lig is de kamer leeg. Er steken allemaal slangetjes uit mijn lichaam die in de muur verdwijnen. Ik zie hoe mijn lichaam bedekt is door een papieren ziekenhuishemd. Ik wil over mijn hoofd wrijven om goed wakker te worden, maar mijn polsen zijn vastgegespt aan het bed. De kamer heeft geen deur, maar al gauw verschijnt er een gat in de muur waardoor een avox binnen komt lopen. Ik zie dat het het meisje is waarvan ik zei dat ze op Delly leek. Ze heeft een kom met een lepel in haar handen. Ze drukt op een knop aan de muur waardoor ik rechtop komt te zitten en maakt mijn rechterhand los van het bed en legt de kom op mijn schoot. Hierna loopt ze weer weg. Maar ik laat haar niet weg gaan. 'Hé Hé!' schreeuw ik. Het meisje blijft staan, maar draait zich niet om. 'Katniss,' zeg ik. 'Heeft ze het gehaald?' Het meisje knikt en verdwijnt dan door het gat in de muur wat zich gelijk weer sluit. Ik staar naar de lepel in mijn hand en de kom op mijn schoot. In de kom zit een soort witte pap die ik op moet eten. Hoewel de pap niet echt lekker is eet ik de kom helemaal leeg. Deze pap krijg ik waarschijnlijk om niet iets op mijn maag te krijgen wat te zwaar is. Wanneer ik de kom leeg heb gegeten zie ik hoe vanuit één van de slangen een donker vloeistof mijn lichaam in loopt. Dan wordt alles weer zwart.

Wanneer ik weer wakker ben geworden zie ik Portia in een stoel naast mijn bed zitten. Ze heeft gelijk door dat ik wakker ben. 'Peeta,' zegt ze met een soort zucht van opluchting. 'Hey,' antwoord ik. Een simpele begroeting als je bedenkt wat er gebeurd is, maar ik weet niet wat ik anders zou moeten zeggen. Ik kijk naar mijn polsen die weer vastgegespt zijn aan het bed. Portia ziet het. 'Sorry,' zegt ze. De winnaars worden altijd vastgemaakt aan het bed, omdat ze soms nogal paniekerig zijn na de Spelen. 'Het geeft niet,' antwoord ik. 'Ik ben al blij dat Katniss en ik allebei heelhuids uit de Arena zijn gekomen.' Portia's gezicht betrekt. Ik kijk haar aan. 'Wat is er?' vraag ik. 'Peeta,' zegt ze. 'Je been. De bloedsomloop in je onderbeen was te lang onderbroken…' haar stem stokt en ik zie dat ze moeite doet om niet te huilen. Ik kijk naar het voeteneinde van mijn bed waar mijn benen liggen. Ik kan door de deken niet zien dat er iets mist. Ik voel me misselijk worden bij de gedachte dat mijn onderbeen echt weg is. Ik kan de deken niet wegslaan, omdat mijn handen nog vast zitten aan het bed. 'Laat het me zien,' zeg ik beslist. 'Peeta..,' begint Portia. 'Laat het zien!' schreeuw ik nu onbeheerst. Portia lijkt hiervan te schrikken. Ze staat op pakt het deken vast en trekt het langzaam van me af. En dan zie ik het. Mijn linkerbeen is veranderd in een kort stompje dat onder mijn ziekenhuis hemd uitsteekt. Ik hap naar adem alsof ik een stomp in mijn maag heb gekregen. 'Peeta,' begint Portia weer. 'Er zijn hele goede vervangingen hier in het Capit…' 'Ga weg!' schreeuw ik. Portia blijft nog even verbaasd staan. 'Ga weg!' schreeuw ik weer terwijl ik een ruk geef aan de banden om mijn polsen. Portia verdwijnt gauw uit de kamer en ik zie hoe het vloeistof in een van de slangetjes mijn lichaam weer binnen loopt en al gauw ben ik weer bewusteloos.

Wanneer ik weer wakker ben gebeurd alles van vooraf aan. De avox komt binnen en geeft me wat te eten. Ik zeg niets tegen haar. Zij zou in de problemen kunnen komen wanneer ik tegen haar zou praten en ik wil ook niemand spreken. Het roodharige meisje heeft weer een kom met de pap bij zich. Ik heb nog steeds de banden om die mijn polsen aan het bed bevestigen, maar het meisje maakt allebei mijn polsen los. Ik eet de pap op en verwacht dat ik al gauw weer onder zeil gebracht zal worden. Maar er wordt dit keer geen vloeistof meer mijn lichaam ingespoten. Bijna alle slangetjes die in mijn lichaam zaten zijn verdwenen. Er is nog maar één slangetje aan mijn lijf bevestigt. Ik sla het deken van mijn lijf en kijk naar het stompje waar ooit een been was. Ik zal nooit meer zijn wie ik ben geweest. Wat zal Katniss ervan denken wanneer ze hoort dat ik nog maar één been heb? Zal ze dan anders naar me gaan kijken? Zal ze niet van iemand kunnen houden met zo'n handicap? Ik verdring deze gedachten. Voor het eerst in vierenzeventig jaar zijn er twee mensen die levend uit de arena zijn gekomen. Ik zal er uiteindelijk overheen moeten komen dat een deel van mijn linkerbeen de prijs hiervoor was. Ik neem me voor om ook mijn excuses aan te bieden aan Portia. Zij heeft geen schuld aan wat er gebeurd is en mijn uitbarsting was dan ook niet terecht.

Al gauw hierna opent de deur in de muur zich weer en komt Portia de kamer binnenlopen. 'Hoi,' zegt ze bedeesd. 'Hey,' zeg ik. 'Hoe gaat het?' vraagt ze. 'Beter,' antwoord ik. 'Het kwam nogal als een schok dat ik mijn been kwijt was terwijl ik hem nog dacht te hebben.' 'Dat komt door de verdoving die je toegediend heb gekregen. Hierdoor voelde je niet dat je je been was kwijtgeraakt,' legt Portia uit. 'Mijn uitbarsting was in ieder geval niet terecht en het spijt me dan ook dat ik zo tekeer ging,' zeg ik. 'Het geeft niet Peeta,' antwoord Portia. 'Veel mensen zouden nog veel meer tekeer zijn gegaan na het horen van dit nieuws.' Ik knik nadenkend terwijl ze dit zegt. 'Katniss en jij zijn een behoorlijk tijdje onder zeil geweest en zullen hierna nog steeds moeten herstellen van jullie verwondingen en voedseltekort.' Terwijl ze dit zegt maakt ze het laatste slangetje los van mijn lichaam. 'Je zult vanaf nu geen verdoving meer krijgen via het infuus, maar via pillen. Ondertussen verwacht het publiek nog dat Ceaser Flickerman een aantal interviews met jullie heeft. Cinna en ik moeten jullie zo goed mogelijk oplappen voor deze interviews.' Ik knik. 'We gaan nu naar een andere ruimte waar Sylka, Robia en Huban je klaar zullen maken voor de interviews die vanavond gegeven worden. Portia legt een stapel kleren op het bed zodat ik me om kan kleden. Ik trek het papieren ziekenhuishemd uit en trek de kleren aan. De linkerbroekspijp blijft in het onderste gedeelte akelig leeg. 'Hoe kom ik nu hier weg?' vraag ik Portia wanneer ik de kleren heb aangetrokken. 'Je kunt op mij steunen,' zegt terwijl ze haar hand naar me uit steekt. Ik pak de hand niet aan. 'wat is er?' vraagt Portia. 'Ik weet dat ik mijn been kwijt ben en daar zal ik mee leren leven, maar ik wil niet op mensen te hoeven steunen om ergens te komen,' leg ik uit. Portia knikt en loopt de kamer uit. Al gauw komt ze met twee krukken de kamer in. 'Je kunt deze wel gebruiken en voor vanavond zullen we een passende prothese aan je been bevestigen. Die hebben we al laten maken voor de interviews.' Ik pak de krukken aan en samen met Portia loop ik de kamer uit. Na een aantal gangen door te lopen komen we in een kamer waar mijn voorbereidingsteam staat te wachten. Ze zijn dolblij mij weer te zien. Portia laat me met hen alleen. En het team zet me gelijk op een stoel en begint weer aan mij te werken. Mijn wenkbrauwen worden weer bijgewerkt, mijn nagels worden weer geborsteld en mijn blonde haren worden uitgebreid gewassen. Terwijl dit gebeurd krijg ik honderden keren te horen hoe trots ze zijn op Katniss en mij en hoe dapper we waren. Ik luister er maar half naar. Ik ben helemaal niet trots op alles wat ik in de Arena heb gedaan en ik heb me maar zelden dapper gevoeld. Wanneer het team klaar is met het wassen van mijn haren mag ik zelf douchen. Ik gebruik mijn krukken om bij de douche te komen en leun tijdens het douchen tegen de douchwand om in evenwicht te blijven. Wanneer ik de douch uithinkel en mijn krukken weer oppak zie ik mezelf in de spiegel. Ik zie dat de littekens die ik heb opgelopen in de Arena goed zijn weggewerkt. Er is niets te zien van de brandwonden en bloedzoekerssteken op mijn borst en zelfs de ouderen brandwonden op mijn handen en polsen zijn vrijwel verdwenen. Toch schrik ik van de jongen die ik in de spiegel zien. Ik ben vreselijk dun geworden en de indrukwekkende spieren in mijn bovenlichaam en armen die ik had voor ik de Arena inging zijn vreselijk gekrompen of zelfs verdwenen. Maar het meest vreemde is toch wel het stompje van mijn linkerbeen. Ik zucht terwijl ik steun zoek op mijn krukken. Ik zal thuis flink moeten eten en trainen om weer een beetje op mijn oude niveau te komen bedenk ik me. Ik gebruik de krukken om bij de badjas te komen die aan de muur hangt en trek deze aan. Hierna loop ik in de kamer waar mijn voorbereidingsteam me weer heeft bijgewerkt. Het voorbereidingsteam is verdwenen, maar Portia is weer terug. Op de tafel liggen kleren, een kunstbeen en een serieuze maaltijd klaar. Het water loopt me gelijk in het mond bij het zien van de aardappelpuree met wortels. Ik begon de pap die ik steeds maar weer kreeg zat te worden. Ik mag van Portia eerst in alle rust eten. Het is geen grote portie eten, maar ik weet dat ik de hoeveelheid eten langzaam zal moeten opbouwen. Na het eten slik ik nog een aantal pijnstillers en dan helpt Portia me met het aanpassen van mijn kunstbeen. Met een handig systeem van banden en klemmen is deze binnen een mum van tijd aan mijn stompje bevestigt. Aan het uiteinde van de prothese zit een laars die identiek is aan de rechterlaars die voor me klaar staat. Ik trek mijn kleren en de rechterschoen aan nadat mijn kunstbeen goed vastzit. Het aantrekken van een broek is wat moeilijker met een kunstbeen, maar ik kan me in ieder geval wel zelfstandig aankleden. Nu ik klaar ben reikt Portia me een metalen wandelstok aan. 'We gaan het lopen nog zoveel mogelijk oefenen voordat de show begint,' zegt ze. 'Met dit kunstbeen is niet te zien dat er iets mist en hij ziet er ook nog mooi uit. Wanneer je naar huis gaat zal ik een prothese meegeven die wat praktischer is.'

Hierna loop ik tientallen rondjes door de kamer om zo goed mogelijk te lopen. Dit is nog behoorlijk moeilijk en ik steun dan ook flink op de wandelstok terwijl Portia me aanmoedigt om meer om de prothese te steunen en de wandelstok voor lichte steun te gebruiken. Wanneer Portia voor de zoveelste keer zegt dat ik wat meer moet vertrouwen op de prothese en minder moet steunen op de wandelstok komt Haymitch de kamer binnen. Hij begroet me met een ferme klap om mijn schouder en een brede grijns. Ik beantwoord zijn lach gelijk. Ik ben dankbaar voor alle hulp die hij Katniss, en later ook mij, heeft geboden. 'Gefeliciteerd jongen,' zegt Haymitch. 'Bedankt,' antwoord ik hem. 'Waar is Katniss? Hoe gaat het met haar?' vraag ik. 'Het gaat goed met haar,' antwoord Haymitch. Ik heb haar gesproken en Cinna maakt haar nu klaar voor de interviews van vanavond.' 'Wanneer kan ik haar zien?' vraag ik terwijl ik niet al te ongeduldig wil klinken. Haymitch kijkt bedenkelijk naar me. 'Effie en ik hebben besloten jullie pas te herenigen tijdens de interviews,' antwoord hij dan. 'Waarom?' vraag ik. 'Iedereen in het Capitool weet nu dat jullie verliefd zijn. Het is belangrijk dat jullie dan ook goed laten zien dat het dik aan is tussen jullie. Dat gaat het beste wanneer jullie elkaar voor het eerst weer zien tijdens de interviews,' antwoord hij. Ik knik langzaam terwijl ik hier over nadenk. Haymitch keert zich ondertussen naar Portia. 'Hoe gaat het hier verder?' vraagt hij. Kunnen we hem nog een beetje netjes laten lopen voor het showtime is?' 'Het zal wat moeite kosten, maar het gaat ons lukken,' antwoord Portia met een knipoog naar mij. 'Mooi zo,' zegt Haymitch zichtbaar tevreden. 'Ik zie jullie weer op het podium,' zegt hij terwijl hij naar de deur loopt. 'Haymitch,' zeg ik voor hij bij de deur is. Hij draait zich om. 'Waarom is het zo belangrijk dat we verliefd gaan doen tijdens de interviews?' vraag ik. 'Voor de Spelen snapte ik dat dat moest voor extra sponsors, maar we hebben nu gewonnen dus dan maakt het toch niet uit hoe we doen?' vraag ik mijn mentor. Haymitch loopt naar me toe en kijkt mij recht in de ogen aan. 'Luister jongen. Dit is het eerste jaar dat er twee winnaars zijn. Wij moeten dit zo positief mogelijk brengen zodat het goed ontvangen word in het Capitool en de liefde tussen jou en Katniss gaat hierbij helpen. Als jullie het goed doen kan hier misschien nog iets moois uit groeien. Misschien kunnen er dan vaker meerdere mensen winnen. Begrijp je dat?' vraagt Haymitch indringend. Ik knik. 'Ik zal er rekening mee houden,' antwoord ik. Mooi,' gromt Haymitch en hij loopt de kamer uit.

Hierna oefen ik nog minstens een uur met het lopen totdat Portia tevreden is met het resultaat. Al gauw lopen we naar de lift die ons naar een ruimte onder het podium brengt. Wanneer Katniss en ik aangekondigd worden moeten we op een metalen plaat gaan staan die ons omhoog brengt naar het podium. Portia vertelt dat Katniss in haar eigen ruimte met haar eigen metalen plaat is. De winnaars worden pas aangekondigd nadat de voorbereidingsteams, de stylisten en de mentoren zijn aangekondigd. In die volgorde. Hoewel er nog niemand is aangekondigd juicht het publiek al uitbundig nu het interview bijna zal beginnen. Al gauw hoor ik het volkslied spelen terwijl Caeser Flickerman opkomt. Hij begroet het publiek en kondigt de voorbereidingsteams aan. Hierna wordt Effie aangekondigd. Ik bedenk dat zij wel blij zal zijn met onze winst. Als ze wil kan ze nu begeleidster van een ander district worden. Het gejuich wanneer Portia en Cinna opkomen klinkt nog harder. Zij zijn erg populair geworden door het niet eerder vertoonde vlammenontwerp op onze kleren tijdens de parade. Wanneer Haymitch opkomt stamt het publiek luid op de vloer om het applaus kracht bij te zetten. Ik sta klaar op mijn plaat. Na Haymitch komen de winnaars immers omhoog. Al gauw zie ik hoe het plafond zich opent en voel ik hoe de plaat mij omhoog brengt. Ik adem nog even diep in en uit, omdat ik naast een uitzinnig publiek nu binnen enkele seconden ook Katniss weer zal zien.

* * *

 **Dat was alweer het één na laatste hoofdstuk van dit boek. Het duurde even voordat ik dit hoofdstuk af had, omdat ik weinig informatie had over hoe Peeta herstelt is. Na wat grondige reconstruties (in mijn hoofd dan) van het originele boek denk ik dat het ongeveer zo gegaan moet zijn. Mocht je hier nog wat aan toe willen voegen dan is een review altijd welkom. Hierna komt er nog één hoofdstuk met een uitgebreidde AN houdt de website dus nog een tijdje in het oog!**


	25. Hoofdstuk 25

**Dit is hem dan! Mijn allerlaatste hoofdstuk van dit boek. Ik ben erg blij dat ik het hele boek herschreven heb, maar hoop vooral dat deze complete versie van de Hongerspelen in Peeta's POV een leuke, maar ook geloofwaardige versie was voor jullie. Aan het eind van dit hoofdstuk komt er nog een uitgebreidde AN, maar eerst laat ik jullie het allerlaatste hoofdstuk van mijn eerste boek lezen!**

* * *

 **Hoofdstuk 25**

Katniss komt tegelijk met mij het podium op. Ze staat op eenzelfde ijzeren plaat die haar omhoog brengt. Ze ziet er prachtig uit. Ze heeft een mooie geelgouden jurk aan en haar donkere haar glanst mooi. Ik voel hoe een glimlach op mijn gezicht verschijnt wanneer ik haar zie. Wanneer zij me ziet werpt ze zich gelijk in mijn armen. Hoewel Katniss nog steeds bijna niks weegt na de hongerige weken in de arena, verlies ik toch bijna mijn evenwicht. Gelukkig herinner ik me dat Portia zei dat ik goed op mijn kunstbeen moest leunen en met behulp van de stok weet ik op de been te blijven. Ik kijk in Katniss' ogen en druk mijn lippen op de hare. En zo blijven we staan in elkaars armen. Ik heb geen idee voor hoelang. Ik voel hoe Caeser Flickerman zijn arm op mijn schouder legt, maar ik duw hem weg. Dit is ons moment. Ik zie vanuit mijn ooghoek op één van de schermen hoe Caeser Flickerman een zogenaamd schuldbewust gezicht trekt en ons laat begaan. Uiteindelijk is het Haymitch die ons richting de overwinnaarszetel duwt. In plaats van een eenpersoonsstoel is het deze keer een sofa, omdat er twee overwinnaars zijn. Het heeft een rode kleur wat mij laat beseffen dat onze liefde toch echt het thema moet zijn voor deze avond. Alles wijst erop. Katniss gaat naast me zitten op de sofa. Ze schopt haar sandalen uit en gaat opgekruld tegen mij aan liggen. Ik sla mijn arm beschermend om haar heen alsof ik haar zo kan beschermen tegen al de vragen die Caeser ons zal stellen. Ik weet dat Katniss hier geen zin in heeft. Al gauw begint de show. Allereerst zal er een compilatie getoond worden van de Spelen. Rechtsonderin zijn Katniss en ik te zien. De compilatie is vooral gericht op de liefde tussen Katniss en mij, maar alle gevechten en alle moorden worden ook getoond. Het begint bij de boete, daarna wordt de rit in de strijdwagens getoond. Ook onze trainingsscores en interviews worden kort weergegeven. Het bloedbad wordt tot in detail geshowd. Ik zie hoe Cato en Clove met afgrijselijke agressie en precisie samen werken en verantwoordelijk zijn voor het grootste deel van de doden. Pleitonja en Glinster doden ook een aantal tributen voor ze achter de tribuut uit District 3 aangaan die de Hoorn opklimt. Thresh pakt wat voorwerpen en rent dan gelijk weg. Hij dood alleen de jongen uit District 4 die hem tegen wil houden. Wonder dood één tribuut voor hij op mij en de jongen uit District 5 afrent. Het gevecht tussen mij en de jongen uit District 5 en daarna het gevecht met Wonder worden in hun geheel getoond. Waarschijnlijk omdat ik één van de winnaars ben. Ik weet dat mijn reactie te zien is en ik probeer een trots gezicht op te zetten, maar de beelden zijn zo vreselijk dat mijn gezicht meer lijkt op het gezicht van Katniss op de boete. Emotieloos.

Daarna zijn Katniss en ik buitengewoon veel in beeld. Terwijl Katniss slim gebruik weet te maken van de mogelijkheden die het bos haar biedt, misleidt ik de Beroepstributen. Hierna is te zien hoe het inderdaad Katniss was die het bloedzoekersnest op ons liet vallen. Al gauw is het gevecht tussen Cato en mij te zien. Eerst vechten we met gerichte slagen en zit er een zekere spanning in het gevecht ook al ben ik vanaf het begin vooral aan het verdedigen, omdat Cato de overhand heeft. Maar wanneer Cato de speer uit mijn hand slaat wordt het gevecht al gauw warrig en weten we niet meer goed wat we doen. Dan verwond Cato mij een kruip ik weg. Ik zie ook Wat Katniss mee maakte toen ik aan de oever van de rivier lag. Zij sloot een bondgenootschap met Rue en zocht naar haar toen Rue niet naar de afgesproken plek kwam. Hierna is ze net te laat om Rue te redden van Wonder. Hij wordt gedood door één van Katniss' pijlen en kort daarna sterft Rue. Katniss zingt een prachtig lied waardoor Rue toch nog vredig sterft.

Wanneer omgeroepen wordt dat twee tributen uit hetzelfde district kunnen winnen roept Katniss mijn naam en zoekt ze de volgende ochtend naar me. Er is te zien hoe ze mij verzorgd en medicijn voor me haalt. Ik zie hoe Thresh haar inderdaad redt van Clove en met enorme kracht een steen op Cloves hoofd slaat. Hierna maakt Cato jacht op Thresh. Er wordt een samenvatting gegeven van het kat-en-muisspel tussen Cato en Thresh. Dit eindigt in een heftig gevecht. Cato en Thresh gaan behoorlijk gelijk op totdat Thresh zijn wapen kwijtraakt. Even lijkt zich nog uit de voeten te maken en Cato in een val te lokken, maar Cato ziet Tresh te vroeg en na een kort gevecht haalt Cato met zijn korte zwaard uit naar Tresh' keel en haalt deze open. Ik moet alles op alles zetten om niet ineen te krimpen wanneer Cato Tresh' shirt opensnijd en de woorden "VOOR CLOVE" in zijn bovenlichaam kerft.

Hierna wordt de aandacht weer op ons gericht. Ik herstel snel nadat ik het medicijn binnen heb gekregen en al gauw wordt het gevecht tussen ons en de mutilanten weergegeven wat eindigt met Cato die tussen de beesten valt en langzaam wordt opgegeten totdat Katniss hem dood schiet. Uiteindelijk zien we hoe Katniss en ik bijna de bessen eten voordat we tot winnaars worden uitgeroepen en hoe we de arena uitgehaald worden.

Na de uitzending wordt het volkslied weer gespeeld en komt president Snow het podium op. Achter hem loopt een lief uitziend meisje dat een kussen draagt waar een kroon op ligt. Het is dezelfde kroon als de kroon die elk jaar aan de winnaar uitgereikt wordt. Het publiek mompelt zacht. Ze vragen zich af wie de kroon zal krijgen. Het kan mij niet schelen. Ik hoef geen kroon. Maar dan pakt de president de kroon van de kussen en draait eraan waardoor de kroon zich in het midden splitst en er twee helften overblijven. Hij glimlacht met zijn gezwollen lippen wanneer hij de kroon op mijn hoofd zet. Ik kijk neutraal terug terwijl ik mijn gemengde gevoelens verberg. Want de man die glimlachend de kroon op mijn hoofd plant is de man die verantwoordelijk is voor het bestaan van de Spelen. Hierna plaatst hij de kroon op Katniss' hoofd. Het publiek juicht uitbundig terwijl wij naar hen zwaaien. Hierna sluit Caeser Flickerman de uitzending af en vraagt de mensen thuis om ook naar het interview van morgen te kijken.

Hierna worden we naar het presidentiële huis van Snow gebracht voor het overwinnaarsbanket. We worden daar zo vaak gefeliciteerd door functionarissen en sponsoren dat we nauwelijks tijd hebben om te eten of met elkaar te praten. Maar we laten elkaar de hele avond niet los terwijl we felicitaties in ontvangst nemen en op de foto gaan met mensen.

Wanneer we eindelijk weer terug gaan naar het trainingscentrum begint het alweer licht te worden. Ik moet van Haymitch gelijk mee met Portia om kleren te passen voor het interview van deze dag. Portia laat me een aantal kleren passen en kiest uiteindelijk een zwarte broek met een wit overhemd en een rode colbert voor me uit. Hierna stuurt ze me naar bed zodat ik nog wat slaap krijg voor het interview in de middag begint.

Vroeg in de middag wordt ik weer wakker gemaakt wanneer ik in een snel tempo iets mag eten, gewassen wordt en mezelf aankleed. Het interview zal in de zitkamer gehouden worden. Ik kom ongeveer rond twee uur de zitkamer in. Caeser Flickerman en een cameraploeg zitten al in de kamer klaar. De rode bank staat ook in de kamer omringd door vazen met rode rozen. Dit laat me beseffen dat Haymitch echt gelijk had toen hij zei dat ik mijn liefde niet moest verbergen. Want dat is toch echt hetgene wat de mensen willen zien. Caeser en ik begroeten elkaar. Hierna ga ik op de bank zitten om te wachten op Katniss. Zij komt ook al gauw de kamer binnen. Ze draagt een prachtige jurk met roze schoentjes. Caeser loopt naar de deur om haar ook te begroeten. Ik trek haar gelijk tegen me aan wanneer ze naast me op de bank komt zitten. Nu we eindelijk openlijk bij elkaar zijn lijk ik haar altijd maar vast te willen houden. Bovendien weet ik dat zij hier als een berg tegenop ziet en niet zo handig is met het beantwoorden van vragen als ik. Ik neem me daarom voor het grootste deel van de vragen zelf te beantwoorden.

'Ik zie je nauwelijks,' zeg ik tegen haar. 'Haymitch wil ons geloof ik erg graag bij elkaar uit de buurt houden.' 'Ja, hij is erg waakzaam de laatste tijd,' antwoord Katniss. 'Nou, hierna gaan we in elk geval naar huis. Daar kan hij niet de hele tijd op ons letten,' zeg ik verlangend. Ik kan niet wachten om eindelijk thuis te zijn en Katniss voor mezelf te hebben. Weg van alle camera's en interviews. Katniss zit netjes naast me op de bank, maar Caeser wil meer zien. 'O, kruip maar lekker tegen hem aan hoor, als je wilt. Gisteren zagen jullie er zo schattig uit,' zegt hij. En dus trekt Katniss haar benen weer naar zich toe en trek ik haar nog eens extra dicht tegen me aan. Al gauw daarna begint de live-uitzending van ons interview.

Caeser maakt het me niet moeilijk. Hij lijkt precies te weten hoe ik hem kan plagen en hoe hij mij op de juiste manier kan plagen en hierdoor vliegt de tijd voorbij. Gisteren ging de uitzending vooral over de Spelen, maar nu gaat de uitzending vooral over ons, onze plannen en de liefde die we voor elkaar hebben. Katniss houdt zich zoveel mogelijk op de achtergrond tijdens het interview. Totdat onze liefde uitgebreid ter sprake komt. 'Nou Peeta,' zegt Caeser. 'We weten door jullie tijd in de grot dat het voor jou liefde op het eerste gezicht was vanaf, wat was het, je vijfde?' 'Vanaf het moment dat ik haar zag,' zeg ik zonder twijfel. 'Maar Katniss, bij jou ging het niet vanzelf hè? Volgens mij vond het publiek het nog het allerspannendst om te zien hoe jij langzaam voor hem viel.' _"Anders ik wel Caeser,"_ denk ik bij mezelf. 'Wanneer besefte je dat je verliefd op hem was?' vraagt hij aan Katniss. 'O dat is een lastige..,' zegt ze nadenkend. 'Nou ik weet wel wanneer het kwartje bij mij viel. Die nacht toen je zijn naam schreeuwde in die boom,' zegt Caeser. Ik herinner me nog hoe ik dat gisteren op het scherm heb gezien. 'Ja,' zegt Katniss. 'Dat denk ik ook. Ik bedoel, tot dan toe probeerde ik er eerlijk gezegd gewoon niet aan te denken wat ik voelde, want het was allemaal zo verwarrend en het zou het alleen maar erger maken als ik echt om hem gaf. Maar bij die boom werd alles anders,' zegt ze. Ik denk terug aan onze tijd in het Trainingscentrum voor de Spelen waar ik zo graag haar aandacht wilde, maar zij zich bot en afstandig opstelde en begrijp de reden nu veel beter. Ze had zich helemaal gericht op haar terugkeer naar District 12 en wilde hierdoor geen oog voor mij hebben. Ik bedenk me dat de mogelijkheid voor twee winnaars alles veranderd moet hebben. 'Waarom was dat, denk je?' vraagt Caeser. En Katniss geeft het antwoord dat ik al weet. 'Misschien omdat er… voor het eerst… een kans was dat ik hem bij me kon hebben,' antwoord ze met rode wangen. Je kunt een speld horen vallen in de kamer. De mannen achter de camera's zijn doodstil en Caeser haalt zelfs een zakdoek tevoorschijn, omdat de emoties hem even teveel worden. Ookal kan dat ook een onderdeel van zijn rol zijn. Ik breng mijn lippen bij haar oor en vraag: 'En wat ga je met me doen, nu je me hebt?' Ze kijkt me aan en zegt met een glimlach: 'Je ergens verstoppen waar je nooit meer pijn zult lijden.' Zonder ook nog maar aan de mensen in de kamer te denken kus ik haar innig.

Hierna stelt Caeser een aantal vragen over de pijn en moeite die we hadden in de arena en hoe het met mijn nieuwe been gaat. Net als ik wil antwoorden hoor ik Katniss' verbaasde stem. 'Zijn nieuwe been?' zegt ze ontsteld en ze buigt zich voorover om mijn broekspijp op te trekken en ziet dan mijn kunstbeen. " _Ze wist het niet,"_ besef ik me. 'O nee,' fluistert ze. Ik besef dat het voor haar, alhoewel in mindere mate, ook een grote schok moet zijn. 'Heeft niemand het tegen je gezegd?' vraagt Caeser. Katniss schud haar hoofd. 'Ik heb nog niet eens de kans gekregen,' zeg ik terwijl ik mijn schouders ophaal. Ik heb geen zin om het publiek deelgenoot te maken van mijn schok toen ik erachter kwam dat ik een deel van mijn been was verloren. 'Het is mijn schuld. Omdat ik het knelverband heb aangelegd,' zegt Katniss zacht terwijl ze voor zich uitstaart. 'Ja,' zeg ik droog. 'Het is jouw schuld dat ik nog leef.' Caeser valt me bij. 'Hij heeft gelijk. Zonder dat verband was je beslist doodgebloed,' zegt hij. Katniss is hierna bijna niet in staat om nog een vraag te beantwoorden dus stelt Caeser een aantal luchtige vragen aan mij, maar later richt hij zich toch weer op Katniss. 'Katniss, ik weet dat je erg geschrokken bent,' zegt hij. 'Maar ik moet het toch vragen. Het moment waarop je die bessen tevoorschijn haalde. Wat ging er precies door je heen?' Katniss fronst alsof ze het moment weer herbeleefd. 'Ik weet het niet,' antwoordt ze dan. 'Ik… ik kon het gewoon niet aan… zonder hem te moeten leven.' Ik voel hoe een warm gevoel zich over mijn lichaam verspreid. Deze uitspraak van Katniss betekent meer dan elke kus die ze me heeft gegeven. 'Peeta? Heb jij daar nog iets aan toe te voegen?' vraagt Caeser. 'Nee,' antwoord ik. Ik denk dat dat voor ons allebei geldt,' zeg ik. Hierna maakt Caeser een eind aan de uitzending. Iedereen in de kamer is zeer tevreden met het interview. Mensen lachen, huilen, omhelzen en feliciteren elkaar. Haymitch stuurt ons naar onze kamer om onze spullen in te pakken die we mee willen nemen. Het is tijd om naar huis te gaan. Al gauw nadat ik de paar spullen die ik mee wil nemen heb gepakt, worden we in een geblindeerde auto naar het station gereden. Op het station neem ik nog afscheid van Portia en Cinna. Ik omhels Portia en bedank haar voor alle hulp. Voor de Spelen, maar vooral ook de hulp na de Spelen. Ik zal haar gauw weer zien, want over een half jaar moeten we langs alle districten om gehuldigd te worden. Een vervelende klus, maar wel een kans om Portia weer te zien. Hierna stappen we gauw de trein in die meteen vertrekt.

Effie en Haymitch gaan met ons mee naar District 12 als begeleiding voor de festiviteiten en interviews die ons daar staan te wachten. We eten eerst wat en kijken daarna de interviews terug. Katniss vertrekt hierna naar haar kamer. Ik loop rusteloos wat rond in de trein denkend aan hoe thuis alles anders zal zijn. Ik zal verhuizen naar de Winnaarswijk en Katniss als vriendin hebben. Wie weet zullen we ooit samen in één van de grote huizen wonen. En mijn familie staat natuurlijk op me te wachten. Mijn vader zal me stevig vast pakken en zeggen dat ik de zoon ben waarvan hij wist dat ik hem was. Mijn broers zullen door het dolle heen zijn en me natuurlijk plagen over Katniss. En hoe mijn moeder ook over me denkt, ik weet dat ik haar verwachtingen overtroffen heb.

Wanneer de trein een stop maakt om te tanken, mogen we naar buiten. Katniss en ik lopen hand in hand in het gras langs het spoor. Wanneer ik een bos bloemen zie pluk ik er wat van en geef deze aan haar. Gewoon om te laten zien hoe blij ik ben. Ze neemt ze met een glimlach aan, maar hij lijkt niet oprecht. 'Wat is er?' vraag ik. 'Niks,' antwoord ze. We lopen zwijgend verder. Er is iets. Dat voel ik, maar ze wil er nu nog niet over praten. Opeens verschijnt Haymitch achter ons. 'Goed gedaan, jullie twee,' zegt hij met een gedempte stem. 'Houd het straks vol in het district tot de camera's weg zijn. Dan moet het goed komen.' Hierna loopt hij weer weg. Ik begrijp er niks van. 'Wat bedoelt hij?' vraag ik Katniss. 'Het gaat om het Capitool,' antwoord ze. 'Ze konden onze stunt met de bessen niet erg waarderen.' Nu snap ik er helemaal niets meer van. 'Hè? Waar heb je het over?' vraag ik. 'Het kwam te opstandig over. Haymitch heeft me de afgelopen dagen begeleid. Zodat ik het niet erger zou maken,' probeert ze uit te leggen. 'Begeleid? Mij anders niet,' antwoord ik. Ik heb Haymitch de afgelopen dagen amper gezien. 'Hij wist dat jij slim genoeg was om het goed te doen,' zegt ze. Maar dat is onzin. 'Ik wist geeneens dat ik iets goed moest doen,' zeg ik verontwaardigt. Maar dan snap ik het opeens. Alles wat Katniss in de arena deed was een tactiek. Een strategie om het publiek te winnen met een mooi liefdesverhaal. Allemaal bekokstoofd met Haymitch. Het is alsof ik volop tegen mijn borst wordt geslagen. 'Maar je bedoelt dus eigenlijk dat de afgelopen paar dagen en blijkbaar ook… alles in de arena… dat dat gewoon een strategie was die jullie samen hadden bedacht?' vraag ik ontsteld. 'Nee,' zegt ze. 'Ik bedoel, ik kon toch helemaal niet met hem praten in de arena?' zegt ze. Maar ze stamelt zo dat ik weet dat ze iets verbergt en de puzzelstukjes vallen op elkaar. Het onbenullige pannetje soep dat Haymitch stuurde terwijl we medicijnen nodig hadden, Hoe Katniss wist dat de slaapsiroop was om te voorkomen dat ik naar de Hoorn zo gaan in plaats van om mijn pijn te verzachten, de mand met eten die precies kwam nadat Katniss toegaf dat ze gevoelens had voor mij… Allemaal signalen bedoeld voor Katniss. Ik laat ook merken dat ik het door heb. 'Maar je wist wat hij van je wilde, of niet soms?' zeg ik met stemverheffing. Katniss antwoord niet. Katniss?' Ik laat haar hand los die ik nog steeds vastheb en ze doet een stap terug. 'Het was allemaal voor de Spelen. Hoe je je gedroeg.' Ik vraag het niet. Ik stel het vast. 'Niet alles,' zegt ze zacht. 'Hoeveel dan wel?,' vraag ik. Maar ik besef dat dat niet echt uitmaakt. 'Nee laat ook maar zitten. De echte vraag is denk ik wat er nog van over zal zijn als we thuiskomen.' 'Ik weet het niet,' zegt ze. 'Hoe dichter we bij District 12 komen, hoe verwarder ik me voel.' Ik kijk haar aan. Maar ze zwijgt. 'Nou, ik hoor het wel als je eruit ben,' zeg ik. En dan loop ik weg voordat ik iets zeg waar ik spijt van krijg. Met grote stappen been ik weer terug naar de deur van de trein. Tijdens het lopen schiet de gedachte dat ik al veel beter begin te lopen met mijn kunstbeen door me heen. Maar de blijdschap die hier bij zou moeten horen is er niet.

Ik ga gelijk naar mijn kamer en ga op mijn bed zitten. Ik had verwacht dat ik zou huilen, maar ik ben blijkbaar klaar met huilen. De Spelen hebben officieel een man van me gemaakt. Ik staar voor me uit. Ik heb geen idee hoelang. Ik denk alleen maar aan wat ik heb gedaan om Katniss te beschermen en samen terug te keren en hoe leeg al die daden nu zijn.

Ik slaap die nacht niet. En ook die morgen daarna doe ik geen oog dicht. Ik denk alleen maar aan hoe alles voor me veranderde gistermiddag in het gras. Maar ik denk ook aan wat Haymitch zei. Over dat er mensen in het Capitool zijn die woedend zijn over de manier waarop we hen dwongen twee winnaars uit te roepen. Hoewel het niet mijn idee was en ik geeneens wist dat we het Capitool in een lastige positie zouden brengen, heb ik net zo goed hieraan meegedaan en ben ik ook verantwoordelijk en moet ik Katniss niet in gevaar brengen. Dat wil ik ook niet. Zelfs niet nu ik weet dat niets was wat het leek. Daarom sta ik op van mijn bed, was ik mezelf uitgebreid en trek ik passende kleren aan voor onze terugkeer in District 12 waar we nu bijna zijn aangekomen. Hierna loop ik mijn coupé uit om naar de uitstapplaats te gaan. Katniss is er al wanneer ik daar aankom. Ook Haymitch en Effie staan klaar. Ik zie aan Haymitch dat hij weet dat ik op de hoogte ben en ook Effie kijkt bezorgd. Maar ik ben niet van plan om Katniss en hen te laten vallen. En dus steek ik mijn hand naar haar uit. Ze pakt hem niet gelijk aan. 'Nog één keer?' zeg ik. 'Voor het publiek?' Katniss pakt mijn hand stevig vast. Gelijk hierna openen de deuren zich en lopen we het perron vol met mensen die buiten hun zinnen zijn van vreugde. Een beeld dat totaal niet past bij de leegte die ik van binnen voel.

* * *

 **En zo zijn we aan het eind gekomen van dit boek. Allereerst alle lof voor Suzanne Collins die de ongeloofelijk mooie boekenreeks van The Hunger Games heeft geschreven. Verder wil ik ook Azmidiske87 bedanken die gelijk mijn hoofdstukken uitgebreid begon te reviewen vanaf het moment dat ze mijn fanfictie ontdekte en haar enthousiasme voor dit verhaal niet onder stoelen of banken schoof. Het schrijven van dit verhaal begon als een experiment, maar ik ben blij dat ik dit geschreven heb en ben ook blij met de waardering van enkele lezers. Dit is dan ook genoeg reden voor mij om ook boek 2 te gaan herschrijven. Dit boek zal echter niet meteen op deze site verschijnen, omdat ik al wat vooruit wil schrijven om zo een vaste tijd tussen mijn hoofdstukken te hebben. Na de zomer zal het tweede boek verschijnen onder de naam: "Vlammen: De jongen met het mes" Ik hoop dat jullie ook dit verhaal zullen lezen! Vergeet in de tussentijd niet om te reageren op dit verhaal en te zeggen wat jullie graag terug willen zien in het tweede boek. En dan hoop ik na de zomer weer velen van jullie blij te maken met een herschrijving van het tweede boek.**


End file.
